Luna Escarlata
by Ishtar-Turk
Summary: Cuando el futuro está en peligro el pasado ancestral interviene porque la magia no puede dejar de existir, la pureza debe prevalecer. Agua, Fuego, Viento y Tierra. El origen salvará a la humanidad. La esclavitud ha sido creada para abolirse y Hermione Granger nunca será una. DRAMIONE. LL-TN. BZ-GW. NM-SS. Advertencia de: Lemon consensuado y no consensuado/Violencia/Drama/Amor
1. Elizabeth Difel

_Saludos Drammioneros del mundo mágico atrapados en el mundo muggle._

 _Los personajes aquí presentados no son de mi propiedad y creación, son de Queen J.K Rowlling._

 _Es una historia centrada en la época Post-Hogwarts... con una clasificación M. Habrán personajes creados por mí pero en este capítulo todos, toditos son de la reina Joanne._

 _Cuando releí este capítulo, lo hice con la canción de May It be, tocada por 2CELLOS (pónganla cuando salgan las 5 E en la historia, te parte el corazón. ; ) ) . Cada capítulo tendrá banda sonora, para más drama._

 _Disfruten y dejen sus cálidos comentarios. Los capítulos serán subidos dependiendo de la recepción. Ya están listos los primeros 10. He trabajado en este fic bastantes meses pero quiero saber sus opiniones para ver si la musa se modifica en algunas cosillas. Además que los comentarios siempre son una fuente de aliento para los escritores que dedican e invierten su tiempo para traerles una historia que los ayude a navegar en el mundo de la magia._

 _¡BASTA DE CHACHARA! ¡A LEER!_

* * *

 **Elizabeth Difel**

 _¿Qué es el dolor?_

 _He pensado en esa pregunta durante estas dos semanas que llevo enclaustrada en estás 4 paredes minúsculas, mientras siento la fría piedra raspar mis ya dañadas rodillas, mis muslos llenos de sangre ya seca, mis ya casi perdidas esperanzas. Solo me han violado 3 veces, pensé serían más. He tenido suerte, nadie sabe que soy yo, si lo supieran estoy segura que las violaciones hubieran terminado con mi cuerpo inerte. La primera vez no deje de llorar en toda la noche y el día siguiente, quise acabar con mi vida por el asco que sentía emanar de mi interior pero estoy hechizada para evitar realizar cualquier acto violento contra mi vida. Que gracioso es eso. Solo espero que todos mis amigos estén bien. ¿Y yo?, yo espero morir pronto._

 _¡Merlín! Ya no estoy pensando coherentemente, por eso he tenido que escribir en papel de baño con un carboncillo olvidado por algún otro prisionero mi historia, no sé cuánto tiempo iba a mantener mis cabales sin comunicarme con alguien, sentía la locura apoderarse de mi mente, la coherencia salir de mis sentidos y el dolor gobernar mi alma. No sé cuánto tiempo aguantare, ya no siento fuerzas, creo que me han abandonado, tal vez mis conocidos me mirarían con decepción pero ya eso tampoco me importa._

 _Cuando lo vi pensé por un segundo que me reconocería pero su actitud demostró lo contrario y más cuando dejo que me violarán su padre y la otra inmundicia, ayer fue la tercera vez que profanaron mi cuerpo, quise llorar pero ya mis ojos no producían lágrimas, me torturaron antes, con hechizos que ni siquiera había escuchado en mi corta e insignificante vida... me sorprendí al ver que mi cuerpo se está acostumbrando a sentir las maldiciones, los golpes y humillaciones, ya sus palabras no me afectan, ya solo me afecta esta soledad que carcome mi alma, que está ablandando mis sentidos, mis pensamientos._

 _Estoy buscando dentro de mis pensamientos ¿Dónde está mi espíritu? ¿Cuánto voy a vivir? ¿Conseguiré vivir? Mejor dicho, sobrevivir. Ya no estoy viviendo, ya no estoy ni siquiera sintiendo su asqueroso cuerpo cuando se posiciona sobre el mío y lo toma a la fuerza, ya no escucho sus denigrantes palabras, ya no existo en ese momento._

 _He optado por soñar despierta mientras eso sucede, he descubierto que si imagino mis tiempos de felicidad plena el dolor se vuelve tolerable y logro hasta ignorarlo. Pienso en el viento primaveral cerca de la casa en el bosque, pienso en las clases que hacían que mi mente se transportara a un oasis de placer culposo. He encontrado la calma en esta tempestad, por eso ahora después de dos semanas encerrada, comiendo desechos y tomando mi propio orine cuando tengo sed, aseando mi cuerpo solo cuando lo van a corromper, hablando con las paredes y ahora expresándome de este modo para no perder mi cordura por completo. Ahora, hoy en este día, o tal vez noche, no lo sé con certeza, no estoy segura que momento del día es, tampoco sé si realmente han pasado dos semanas, solo calculo el tiempo relativo, ¡por Merlín! ya no sé nada realmente, eso es nuevo para mí, por eso he comenzado preguntándome esto:_

 _¿Qué es el dolor?_

 _¿Cuánto aguanta una persona el dolor?_

 _¿Cuánto puede resistir una persona viviendo con dolor?_

 _¿Cuánto tiempo aguantare con este dolor que me quita el aire y me hace anhelar mi muerte para ser libre?_

 _Ahora bien, ¿Qué es libertad? ¿Irme de aquí? ¿O morir? Tantas preguntas absurdas rodean mi mente, me causa gracia saber que tal vez ninguna se responda. Puedo sentir mi muerte, está próxima._

 _Ya han venido a buscarme… HG._

 _ **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

* * *

 _Han pasado 5 años desde que concluyo la batalla de Hogwarts. La mayoría de los estudiantes y magos que apoyaban a la rebelión han sido eliminados o confinados a centro de experimentación mágica, también han distribuidos a los mejores hogares del mundo mágico para que presten su cuerpo a lo "justo y necesario". La esclavitud._

 _La orden del Fénix ha sido disuelta y exterminada en su mayoría._

 _Albus Dumbledore está muerto._

 _El ministerio está bajo las órdenes del Lord Tenebroso quien es la máxima autoridad de Gran Bretaña, tanto mágica como muggle._

 _Harry Potter está muerto. Murió en la entrada del castillo consecuencia de la maldición imperdonable ejecutada por Lord Voldemort. Su cuerpo aún es un misterio, la desaparición de su cuerpo convulsiono al mundo._

 _Los grupos rebeldes han sido diseminados en su mayoría y los que quedan pronto serán disueltos._

 _La era del hombre había terminado, había comenzado la era del mago, de la bruja y de la magia._

 _ **La Era de los Walpurgis. La Era Oscura.** _

_Las personas sin magia o los que defendieran a las personas de este tipo debían ser confinadas y servir a sus superiores. El Lord no daba segundas oportunidad nunca más. Su misericordia acabo en Hogwarts._

 _ **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

Después de luchar tanto, de destruir 5 horrocruxes, nada había valido la pena. Desde ese día el cielo dejo de ser despejado como algún día lo había sido. El viento picaba al rozar el cuerpo de las personas, rasguñaba y quemaba. El aire que se respiraba no era lo suficientemente cálido para oxigenar al organismo, en vez de purificarlo parecía contaminarlo, intoxicarlo con restos de maleficios que aún rondaban en el ambiente. La antigua y despampanante Londres dejo de brillar en las noches para tornarse lúgubre y mortífera. Con toques de queda después de las 5 de la tarde y cadáveres en sus avenidas más grandes que demostraban el poder del Lord a quien tan siquiera pensara en traicionar los correctos ideales del nuevo mundo. Pensar estaba prohibido para las sangres sucias, perdonar su vida solo había sido un acto benevolente del Señor de la Oscuridad para demostrarles y enseñarles cuál era su misión en este mundo. Servir a la pureza y arrepentirse hasta el día de su muerte haber existido.

 _El Profeta_ estaba bajo el mando directo de Lucius Malfoy. Cada artículo impreso era directamente aprobado por él y su escuadrón. Después de haber sido perdonado por su Lord debido a sus grandes acciones en la guerra, volvió a ser su mano derecha. Encargado no solo del periódico sino también de las redadas mágicas que se hacían cada noche de luna llena en los distintos suburbios del país. La antigua y lujosa mansión Malfoy dejo de ser brillante, cálida y un hogar para transformarse en un centro de reuniones nocturnas de mortifagos, violaciones constantes a las diversas esclavas que eran subastadas y sede de entrenamiento para hijos de mortifagos.

Su antigua relación con Narcisa era cada vez más turbia, las noches de amor que algún día vivieron quedaron olvidadas desde el día en que él mismo comenzó a violar, ultrajar y asesinar sin compasión, sin alma. Narcisa no entendía como un hombre que a pesar de haber hecho tantas cosas en su pasado incorrectas pero que jamás había sido cruel y despiadado se había convertido en el monstruo que veía hoy en su mansión, dañando a todos los que consideraba inferiores a él y para nadie era secreto que él solo consideraba como superior a **Lord Voldemort**. El aspecto del rubio después de su escasa estadía en Askaban lo habían dejado trastornado, despertando en su núcleo central cerebral y lóbulo occipital su sadismo a la máxima expresión. Sus ojos ahora no era de un gris brillante comparables con la plata más lustrosa, ahora eran aplomados y oscuros, oxidados por la maldad. Su cabello brillante y platinado era cada vez más canoso y gris, largo como siempre hasta sus hombros pero sin aquella elegancia con la que algún día lo uso. La elegancia era cosa del pasado, ahora Lucius Malfoy era la inclemencia pura.

Y aunque la hermosa rubia con ojos de plomo azul que aún era su esposa había intentado librarse del yugo esclavizante después de dejar de creer en la pureza de la sangre por tantas causas que aún no podía enumerar en orden, las reprimendas y los castigos a los cuales se había enfrentado le dejaron en claro que era mejor mantener como idioma predilecto al silencio, para poder sobrevivir y proteger hasta donde su vida le alcanzara a su hijo, el hijo de mortifago más mortífero que había llegado a las tropas del Lord Tenebroso, Draco Malfoy.

Que fascinante la vida que hacía sacar la peor forma de nosotros con una guerra. ¿Podía sacar lo mejor?

* * *

Cuando aquel crepúsculo de Abril comenzó, Draco Malfoy sabía que no sería nada fácil. Les habían dado el dato de una pequeña guarnición de ratas muggles que estaban siendo escondidas en un cobertizo en el centro de Londres, cerca del municipio 3 de Kensington y Chelsea. Cuando había entrado al lugar y conjurado un _lumus_ se dio cuenta del error garrafal que estarían a punto de cometer. Aunque el rubio tardaría meses en saber que lo que a veces puede verse como un castigo termina siendo un triunfo.

\- Ahora – escucharon sus oídos. Estaba su padre con ellos. Un grupo de 3 mortifagos como siempre estarían encargados de aquella redada pero habían más de 6 rebeldes en el lugar en vez de 6 muggles asquerosos.

\- _Crucio-_ pronunció el patriarca de los Malfoy. Pudo divisar como la maldición impactaba a un hombre de mediana edad doblándole las rodillas y desplomándolo en el piso con dolor. Avery se enfrentaba a dos brujas muy hábiles para él pero la maldición esmeralda rápidamente salió de su varita y lo había dejado enfrentándose contra una sola.

\- _Impedimenta –_ conjuro al ver como una bruja rubia con ojos castaño claros lo atacaba, era una mujer menuda pero con un cabello que llegaba hasta sus caderas, labios carnosos y rosados y una mirada que conocía a la perfección.

\- Draco, apresúrate – escucho a su padre, cuando lo vio apuntar hacía la mujer frente a él, lo supo. Tenía que hacer algo – _Avada…_

 _\- Desmaius –_ la mujer miraba alarmada a su padre y no presto atención cuando el rayo de luz impacto contra su pecho y la sumo en la inconsciencia – la quiero como esclava – proclamo con desdén y su padre asintió.

\- Vámonos, ha sido una pérdida de tiempo.

\- Señor, queda uno – le dijo Avery que estaba sangrando por un brazo, la escasa lucha con aquella bruja lo había dejado exhausto.

\- _Avada Kedavra –_ zanjo el rubio – no queda nadie.- Todos salieron del lugar y con un hechizo de levitación el menor de los rubios saco a la mujer del lugar.

 _ **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

\- ¿Estás seguro? – preguntaba un hombre con voz ronca y cansada, demasiado cansada.

\- Por supuesto – la voz que contestaba era gruesa, masculina y arrastraba cada palabra con frialdad.

\- ¿Qué harás? – pregunto sin ningún ápice de preocupación. – No se puede hacer nada. Tendrás que encargarte. – Estaba respondiendo sus mismas preguntas.

\- Lo sé – admitió con desagrado – solo te aviso.

\- Solucionaremos sobre la marcha – sentenció - ¿Ya va en marcha tú plan? – la voz había disminuido de volumen.

\- Si – afirmo con serenidad, una serenidad que demostraba lo lejos que estaba dispuesto a llegar.

\- Cuidado Draco.

\- No necesito tus preocupaciones Severus – sin esperar ninguna otra palabra salió de aquel despacho que tenía ubicado en la segunda planta de su mansión.

 _ **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

 ** _EEEEE_**

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunto Lucius. Estaba parado frente a la mujer rubia que habían capturado hacía pocas horas. Le tenían tirada en el piso, acababa de despertar y se removía incomoda por estar completamente desnuda y atada. – Responde – exigió contundente.

\- _crucio_ – conjuro Avery que estaba frente a Lucius rodeando a la joven bruja. La mujer se revolcó en el piso y ahogo un grito de dolor con fuerza, mordiendo su labio inferior. – Grita asquerosa – espeto con asco regalándole una patada en pleno diafragma que la hizo exhalar de bocanada.

\- E-E – intento pronunciar pero su boca estaba seca y vacía de palabras. Trago espesamente y los miro a los dos con repulsión – Elizabeth Difel – dijo con una voz estrangulada.

\- Búscala – ordeno Lucius. Avery busco en la base de datos y consiguió rápidamente el nombre de _Elizabeth Diful: mestiza._ Inmediatamente se lo mostró al rubio y este torció el gesto en una sonrisa ladeada y siniestra. - ¿Qué haremos contigo? – pregunto varias veces acariciando su varita con malicia, en un momento se arrodillo frente a la mujer y la cogió por la quijada con violencia. - ¡Donde están los demás! – le exigió mientras apretaba sus mejillas. La mujer lo miro iracunda y escupió su rostro - ¡maldita! – le grito con asco. La bofetada que vino a continuación la hizo caer al suelo en un golpe seco y pudo sentir un hilillo de sangre correr por sus labios. _Cabrón,_ pensó. – No me hagas repetir la pregunta, rata inmunda – había odio en sus palabras. La mujer con una altivez que nada tenía que ver con su aspecto se irguió con esfuerzo, tuvo que abrir y cerrar varias veces su boca para poder lograr emitir algún sonido.

\- Púdrase Malfoy – los dientes de la mujer relucieron en una sonrisa impregnada de sangre pero no le importaba en lo absoluto. El rubio se carcajeo y la alzo por el cabello, lanzándola boca arriba contra una mesa de madera rectangular.

– _Incarcerous_ – las cuerdas que salieron de su varita ataron a la bruja a unas argollas que habían en la mesa, dos pares arriba y dos pares abajo. Abrió los ojos con violencia y miro alarmada al rubio que la veía triunfante frente a ella. – Vamos a ver qué tal – la sonrisa que le regalo demostraba repugnancia, maldad y sadismo puro. La mujer tembló. Tenía los brazos extendidos sobre su cabeza, atados con fuerza en un nudo de ocho vueltas. Sus piernas estaban extendidas y abiertas, dejando al descubierto su vulnerable feminidad, expuesta ante él y su mirada oscura y siniestra. Malfoy se relamió los labios con excitación.

La mujer no grito, no pataleo pero tampoco dejo de mirar cada acción que el hombre alto, corpulento y rubio hacía ante ella. Quiso escupirlo, quería proteger su cuerpo de aquello que sabía vendría a continuación pero no dijo nada, no dijo nada hasta que lo vio desabrocharse el pantalón negro de seda de acromántula y dejo ante ella un miembro masculino erecto.

\- No – rogó con lágrimas que avisaban su salida de sus ojos castaños.

\- Oh si – se relamió el rubio. Estaba extremadamente excitado al ver como la pequeña feminidad de aquella mujer lucía estrecha y rosada, muy rosada. Con un pequeño botón en su centro el cual no le interesaba tocar porque no pretendía darle ningún placer. Se acerco en dos zancadas a la rubia y con agresión pellizco el pezón beige que yacía en su pequeño monte mediano y que subía y bajaba con rapidez debido a la hiperventilación que estaba sufriendo en ese momento. Elizabeth grito por el dolor, la había pellizcado con violencia. Sin ningún permiso, sin ninguna ceremonia sintió el miembro grueso y largo del hombro adentrarse en su interior, no estaba lubricada así que el dolor solo se intensifico más y más conforme pasaba el tiempo. Grito sin tregua. Maldijo con desdén y rogó por su muerte.

\- ¡Grita más duro! – le grito el rubio que la embestía con más fuerza y brutalidad de la esperada. Sintió su varita en su abdomen y vio como su punta irradiaba un color rojo fuego y pequeñas chispas que salían de ella, no pensó en lo que le haría hasta que la varita quemo una parte de su muslo derecho, dejándole una larga línea incandescente donde la sangre que avecino por salir se quemo al instante. Podía oler su vello y carne quemándose, dejandole un olor a carne asándose.

\- ¡NOOOOOOOOOO! – grito con descontrol, intentando moverse compulsivamente sin ningún resultado favorecedor para ella. Sintió otra línea en su pierna izquierda y una más en su quijada. El dolor era horrible pero no se comparaba con el que sentía en su interior tras las continuas embestidas que ese asqueroso hombre la tenía expuesta. Su interior se quebraba en mil pedazos, o tal vez millones. Fragmentándose en un cuerpo que no valía mucho.

Un par de convulsiones por parte de su violador y observo una mueca en su rostro. Acabo dentro de ella.

\- Vamos Avery, tu turno – apelo el rubio con una sonrisa petulante mientras salía de ella y se apuntaba con la varita su ropa para quedar impecable como antes. Elizabeth sentía que sus ojos no podían dejar de derramar lágrimas. Los gritos ya ni siquiera salían de sus labios.

Cuando sintió otro cuerpo adentrarse dentro de ella, cerró los ojos. Esta nueva intromisión no le dolió tanto físicamente pero si aniquilo su interior. La golpeo un par de veces en el rostro, avisándole que gritara más fuerte o se cogería su cadáver. Era un hombre alto, con aspecto delirante y no en el buen sentido, uno de los ojos del hombre se perdía de su órbita. Su rostro estaba repleto de vello mal afeitado y su cabello lucía grasiento y sucio.

\- Por favor, paren – suplico en un último intento de piedad pero la respuesta que recibió fue dos hombre riendo sonoramente y varias palabras denigrantes sobre ella.

No supo cuando acabo el otro hombre, no se inmuto del tiempo esa vez, solo lo sintió salir de su cuerpo mientras le clavaba sus uñas en las marcas de quemadura que tenía en sus muslos. Sentía su garganta seca y sus ojos hinchados, las lagrimas no paraban de salir de sus cuencas y su cuerpo daba pequeñas convulsiones de dolor. Cuando la desataron y lanzaron contra el piso se cubrió en un intento deprimente su cuerpo. Sus pequeños senos rojos y piernas estaban manchados de sangre.

\- No era virgen – dijo Avery.

\- No, era una putita – sentenció el rubio.

\- Aunque estaba estrecha - victoreo Avery.

\- Seguro llevaba tiempo sin un buen polvo, debe estar feliz de haber sido cogida por dos sangres puras - la rubia escuchaba lejanamente sus palabras. Se miraba las manos concentrada, perdida en algún lugar del universo que no fuera ese. Sumida en algún recuerdo que borrara el que acababa de vivir.

\- Llévala al calabozo – escucharon ambos hombres a sus espaldas. Posicionándose frente a ellos un rubio más alto que su padre, con ojos más claros y cabello corto que señalaba el cuerpo tembloroso y sangriento de la rubia. Una pequeña mujer de cabellos por el cuello y ropas sucias llego al lado del cuerpo y lo tomo con cuidado. Elizabeth casi no podía caminar pero miro de soslayo al rubio. La mirada grisácea del rubio era intensa, adentrándose en todo su ser. No pudo sostenerla por mucho tiempo, sentía que si lo hacía por más tiempo dejaría demasiado a relucir. No la había ayudado.

Draco Malfoy no la había ayudado.

Las dos mujeres desaparecieron del lugar y solo quedo la sangre de una de ellas esparcida en el lugar.

\- ¿Por qué te la llevaste? – pregunto con fastidio su padre.

\- Te dije que sería mía, no tuya – respondió con frialdad el rubio.

\- Pues le doy mi visto bueno – continúo el patriarca con una sonrisa ladeada.

\- El Lord nos llama – aviso un joven moreno con cabello rapado y ojos marrones oscuros desde la entrada.

\- Ya vamos Zabini – pronuncio Lucius.

Draco ondeo su capa teatralmente y siguió los pasos del moreno que acababa de avisar la llamada de su Lord. Cuando había visto como violaban a la mujer quiso vomitar pero entrar le hubiera supuesto tener que hacerlo también y ni en sus peores pesadillas hubiera podido hacerlo.

¿En qué se había metido?

¿Ahora qué hacía?

 _ **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

Esa noche Draco Malfoy no pudo dormir. Cada vez que caía en un profundo sueño una pesadilla recurrente lo atosigaba, haciéndole perder la respiración por momentos y despertarse despavorido.

 _Un hombre mayor, con una barba larga, muy larga de color castaño claro parecida a la de Dumbledore le miraba con severidad, sus ojos eran de un color grises como los suyos pero su mirada era aún más fría, más profunda e intrigante. Sus labios estaban en una línea recta mostrando su seriedad. Su nariz era pronunciada y chata. Algo grotesca._

 _Vestía una túnica negra con solapas verde esmeralda. Tenía en su dedo anular izquierdo un anillo negro con una esmeralda en el centro. Draco veía que algo se movía en el interior de aquella gema pero no podía distinguir que era desde la lejanía donde se encontraba. Estaba sentado en un trono de piedra, en el centro de un salón que tenía a sus espaldas una gran fuente con forma de basilisco. A los alrededores del salón había agua, oscura y por las apariencias muy fría. Draco estaba en el extremo opuesto de un camino de piedra gris que llevaba hacía el frente del trono pero no podía moverse, solo podía ver a ese hombre._

 _Intento varias veces avanzar y descubrir quien era ese anciano pero sus pies estaban anclados a la roca fría. ¿Fría? Cuando bajo su mirada noto que estaba descalzo, vestía un pantalón de gamuza negro pero no tenía su camisa, en el centro de su pecho tenía tatuado una serpiente negra con líneas espiraladas de color verde, su cola le daba vueltas a su torso y su cabeza terminaba en algún punto superior a su pecho donde su mirada no alcanzaba a ver. Se espanto al ver que la serpiente se movía y sintió una opresión en su torso, lo estaba comprimiendo._

 _\- Tienes que ser tú – escucho de pronto. Alzo la vista y enfoco con dificultad la mirada hacía el hombre que ahora tenía frente a él. Quiso retroceder pero no podía hacerlo. El hombre le miraba con curiosidad y ¿simpatía?, quiso preguntarle que carajos estaba diciendo pero se despertaba siempre en ese momento._

 _Solo recordaba su mirada, gris como la de él. Gris como la de su padre pero tan diferente a la de ambos. Podía notar que en ese gris plomo que observo, también albergaban pequeños destellos, millones de colores parpadeaban en el iris de ese hombre que a pesar de verse intimidante también se veía comprensivo y compasivo. ¿Quién era? ¿Qué carajos era ese sueño?_

\- Maldita sea – espeto y lanzo una almohada al piso. _Maldito día había sido ese._

Si tan solo ese rubio platinado que estaba exhalando exasperado supiera que esos sueños apenas comenzaban.

Si supiera que los sueños no son fantasías creadas por el subconsciente sino realidades transdimensionales donde solo el subconsciente tiene permiso de ingresar.

Si se enterara que la guerra no había acabado hace 5 años, que apenas comenzaba.

Si tan solo supiera eso, ese rubio no hubiera intentado dormir tantas veces esa noche de manera disfuncional.

Porque ahora por diversos motivos de la vida antojosa, la vida daba un giro abrupto. Dejando caer un grano de arroz en la cacerola adecuada, no permitiendo que ocurra un mezclote.

El copo de nieve aterrizaba en el preciso lugar, en el preciso momento para no dejar que ocurra la avalancha.

La ardilla entierra la semilla en el preciso lugar, en el preciso momento para que luego de siglos veamos su gran cultivo accidental, un árbol que da vida.

Un mortifago no mata a una bruja porque ve la mirada incandescente de alguien que conoce y que no puede asesinar, dejando que el libro de la vida se siga escribiendo y evitando que el hilo de la vida roja se corte.

 **-Continuara-**

* * *

 _"Los demonios existen, están en el interior de tu corazón pero también tus ángeles albergan allí"_


	2. Andrew War

**HOLAAAAAAAAA!**

 _Aquí esta el nuevo capítulo, el segundo capítulo de esta trágica y mágica historia de AMORSH. Decidí que por cada 10 seguidores o favoritos más 10 comentarios subiré un capítulo. Es justo para mi y para ustedes, así que obvio si hay 20 comentarios subiré capítulos rapidito. Como ya les dije tengo los 10 primeros listos._

 _Vamos a ver quién me dice quien es Andrew, vamos a ver si alguien lo adivina._

 _Como siempre deje las 5 E para que pongan una música, es_ _www. youtube watch?v=W2RVmb0qWyI quiten los espacios y listo._

 _Gracias por el apoyo, no saben lo mucho que significa y por favor, no me odien por el final del capítulo. JIJI! .  
 **.A LEER.** _

* * *

**Andrew War**

Después de 15 días enclaustrada en un lugar oscuro tus ojos comienzan a hacerse insensibles a la luz. Elizabeth no comía bien desde su captura, solo comía ciertas sobras que muchas veces estaban en mal estado pero tenía que mantenerse viva así que de igual manera las ingería, no le daban agua así que seguía con su asqueroso pero necesario ritual de tomar el poco orine que excretaba, cada día era más concentrado, más amarillo y más asqueroso. Había entendido que si no lo hacía moriría por deshidratación y luego de escribir tomo la decisión de no permitir que aquello pasara. Podrían romper todo su cuerpo, podrían intentar quebrar su mente pero su espíritu vencería y cuando se librara de las cadenas que la encarcelaban se arrepentirían hasta el final de haberle hecho toda aquella pesadilla.

Cuando la violaron por cuarta vez, pensó que la matarían. Lucius casi le tuerce el cuello después de un arranque de locura por Elizabeth en donde le rasguño la cara y pateo la entrepierna. Aún tenía las marcas en su cuerpo de ciertos _diffindos_ y golpes abruptos en su rostro, le había dislocado el hombro, menos mal que había sido el izquierdo, así podía seguir escribiendo con su mano derecha. Cuando la lanzaron de nuevo al calabozo se echo a reír, que divertido había sacado su espíritu a flote, sabía que se jugaba su vida pero tener ese cuerpo sobre ella, profanándolo, golpeándolo y cortándolo con su varita había sido suficiente incentivo para arriesgarse y hacer lo que su alma clamaba a gritos desesperados.

Ser violada ahora le parecía lo más fácil de los males, el frío y las condiciones en las que se encontraba, las heridas que tenía a cielo abierto era lo que realmente le preocupaba. Tenía hambre, realmente hambre, comer una sola vez al día le permitía seguir viva pero podía sentir cada uno de sus huesos, el cabello se le caía por montones y sus labios parecían una lija de pared ni siquiera podía imaginar su rostro, si no consumía alimento adecuadamente estaba segura que entraría en algún tipo de shock y Merlín sabía que la dejarían morir, él la dejaría morir.

Se levanto de la roca donde estaba sentada y se miro las manos, estaban sucias, con raspones en los nudillos por haber golpeado el frio suelo dos noches antes, después de haber llegado de su tercera violación, cuando había visto a Draco pensó que diría algo pero simplemente volteo su rostro, evito mirarla y con un carraspeo se dirigió a su padre, le provoco insultarlo, una cosa era haber sido enemigos y otra ser esa escoria en la que se había convertido, luego se carcajeo, ¿Cómo la iba a salvar si él no sabía quién era? Se sobo los nudillos y tosió, un gargajo de sangre con flema salió de su boca, estaba cada vez peor. ¿Cuánto aguantaría?

\- ¿Qué puedo hacer? – se susurro con temor, si el hechizo se rompía unas cuantas violaciones iban a ser lo más hermoso que iba a vivir en su vida en comparación con lo que le esperaba. Se apoyo de nuevo en la roca, sus piernas no funcionaban con agilidad, le temblaban por la debilidad que sentía, inhalo profundamente y cerró los ojos. Mientras más dormía más sentía que saldría de aquella tortura.

\- Hey – escucho a lo lejos, como un susurro que la invitaba a seguirle. ¿La muerte sería? No, estaba segura que la muerte no llegaría tan fácilmente a ella. - ¡Hey! – la voz sonó con más fuerza y con un esfuerzo sobrehumano abrió los ojos despacio, le pesaban como mil toneladas de metal. Hizo un sonido seco con su garganta, la tenía seca y carrasposa, le pesaba demasiado la boca para emitir sonido. - ¿Estás viva? – quiso carcajearse al escuchar esa pregunta hecha con tanta inocencia y delicadeza, asintió o eso creía, estaba demasiado débil para saber si todo estaba pasando en su cabeza o en la realidad – oye chica, te he traído agua y comida… venga – insto, Elizabeth abrió los ojos, esta vez enfocando a quien tenía en frente, a unos cuantos pasos lejos de ella, cargada con una bandeja de plata, sus fosas nasales pudieron percibir el olor de la comida que tenía sobre ella, le decía la verdad. – Me llamo Mildred – la mujer se acerco a ella y se arrodillo junto a la joven, ¿sus plegarías habían sido oídas? – el amo Lucius se ha ido de la casa hace unas horas, te he traído una sopa, filete y vegetales para que puedas reponer tus fuerzas, estás del asco chica – había pena en sus palabras – también te he traído agua y suero, debemos recomponerte – Elizabeth quería preguntar por qué hacía eso pero su boca no se movía, solo veía a la joven mujer morena que tenía frente a ella, con rasgos agraciados y delicados, nariz respingada, labios finos, ojos grandes, expresivos y de un azul mar que la cautivaron y la hicieron llorar. Las primeras lágrimas le ardieron al salir, hacía días que no lo hacía pero de nuevo tenía una pequeña ráfaga de esperanza frente a ella y todo colapso en un segundo.

\- Gra – quería agradecerle pero los pequeños hipidos que salían de sus labios se lo impidieron.

\- No llores chica – le consoló la mujer, debía tener unos 25 años más o menos. Sentir el abrazo de aquella mujer fue un placebo para Elizabeth, hacía dos semanas el único contacto humano que había tenido había sido consigo misma porque tenía que descartar los seres que la habían violado, eso no era un humano – vamos, cálmate… te voy a alimentar – La rubia la abrazo con fuerza y asintió. Sentir el sabor de la sopa en su interior fue una sensación mágica, sus glándulas salivales estaban en un éxtasis profundo y eterno, su estomago sentía una suave caricia que lo incitaba a activarse y recibir gustoso aquella explosión de sabor, estaba riquísima aquella sopa, era de vegetales. Masticar algo en buen estado la hacía llorar más y más, parecía que mientras más alimento ingresaba en su interior más lágrimas querían salir de sus ojos.

\- Gracias – pudo decir después de terminarse la sopa, se la estaba dando en la boca.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunto con una cálida sonrisa.

\- Her… Elizabeth – dijo la rubia con cautela. - ¿Por qué me ayudas?

\- Ya estuve en tu sitio cariño, después de comer vamos a bañarte y te pondremos unas ropas dignas y limpias, dormirás en una habitación y no volverás a ser violada, ¿de acuerdo? – Mildred hablaba con una suavidad tan enternecedora que lucía mucho más grande de lo que parecía, era como escuchar las palabras de su madre. No pudo contestarle, solo asintió con lágrimas en los ojos y la morena sonrió.

\- Ahora a comer algo solido – sentir el sabor de la carne en su boca fue una bálsamo para su hígado, estaba jugosa, suave y bien cocida. Tenía la boca hecha un charco. Los vegetales estaban frescos y tan coloridos, no podía parar de llorar, tenía tantas preguntas pero en este momento solo podía comer y sentir a su estomago saciarse.

Comió toda la comida y bebió toda el agua, cuando sintió sus labios mojarse fue una purificación directa. Entendió la insuficiente valoración que se le da a ese líquido vital, al beber el primer vaso podía sentir como sus células se lo agradecían, como cada enzima de su organismo volvía a funcionar, sus aminoácidos de nuevo se convertían en proteínas y sus riñones comenzaban a trabajar después de tantos días en reposo. Tenían algo que filtrar, su sangre se aligeraba, su mente de nuevo pensaba.

Subir las escaleras la hizo tastabillar un par de veces, no tenía aún la fuerza para subir con facilidad. Las veces anteriores que lo había hecho realmente la subían a la fuerza para ser violada, hacerlo sola conllevaba un esfuerzo superior al cual no estaba preparada aún.

Subió dos pisos y se encontró en un palco que no había pisado nunca, una sección de pasillos que llevaban a diferentes puertas, Mildred la guió hacía una que estaba 5 metros del pasillo central que comunicaba con las escaleras, no había mucha luz, solo algunas antorchas encendidas.

\- Esta será tu habitación – declaro la mujer, tomo el picaporte y abrió la puerta. Elizabeth entro con desconfianza y miro hacía dentro, una pequeña cama de una plaza con una sabana fina y un cobertor bastante delgado también, no tenía almohada. La cama era de metal y estaba anclada al piso. El piso era de piedra al igual que los calabozos pero este estaba limpio y no tan frío. Un pequeño armario donde habían 3 cambios de ropas, todos iguales, un vestido blanco hasta las rodillas y un delantal negro. Igual al que tenía Mildred. Y una puerta más angosta, Mildred se acerco a ella y la abrió, era un baño. Diminuto pero un baño, tenía una poceta y una ducha angosta e incómoda. No había lavamanos ni espejos. – Vamos a bañarte – decreto la mujer. Elizabeth se desvistió con desgana y entro en la pequeña ducha, Mildred la baño como si fuera una niña pequeña. Saco del bolsillo de su delantal un frasco y lavo el cabello de la rubia - ¿Por qué lloras? – pregunto con delicadeza después de lavar su cabello y comenzar a enjabonarla. Elizabeth lloró aún más.

\- Pensé iba a morir – admitió con dolor.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – había una pequeña cicatriz en su brazo izquierdo, una protuberancia antigua. No quería pensar en la muerta, ella hacía unos meses atrás había pensado lo mismo.

\- Una marca del pasado – respondió con melancolía Elizabeth.

\- Elizabeth, el amo Draco no deja morir a nadie. Tampoco la señora Narcisa, ellos no son como el amo Lucius. No llores más, es tiempo de ser valientes y tienes que ser muy inteligente para no volver a pisar aquellos calabozos. ¿Me entiendes? – la mujer asintió. Pero ella no tenía tiempo, debía conseguir una varita o sino, o sino si moriría.

\- Gracias – después de enrollarse en una amplia toalla, se sentó en aquella cama. Sentir aquel colchón viejo debajo de sus muslos era como estar acostada en una nube del cielo. Era sentir el bienestar después del infierno. Hay tantas cosas que valoramos después de darnos cuentas que no las tenemos.

\- ¿Qué sabes hacer? – pregunto. Saco uno vestido y se lo coloco, luego saco el delantal y lo dejo encima de la cama.

\- ¿De qué?

\- Ahora serás la esclava de la ama Narcisa, ella no suele pedir muchas cosas pero debes tener su desayuno listo a las 9 de la mañana, su almuerzo a las 12 del mediodía y la cena a las 7 de la noche. Todo te lo explicare adecuadamente. No puedes fallar, no puedes dudar, no puedes pensar, hacerlo te puede suponer regresar al calabozo y no creo que tengas una segunda oportunidad de nuevo. – La rubia asentía, intentando procesar todo lo que se le decía. ¿Cuál había sido el cambio para ahora no ser un simple cuerpo donde meter un pene sino una esclava con ciertas "comodidades"?

\- Pero – quiso empezar pero Mildred la corto en seco, esta vez su voz sonó más severa y su mirada se achico.

\- No hay peros Elizabeth, el señor Draco no tendrá vehemencia de nuevo contigo. Te ha mandado a liberar por el simple hecho de estar libre del amo Lucius, ha aprovechado su ausencia para hacerlo y la ama Narcisa acepto cambiarme a mí por ti. – Habían tantas preguntas y no sabía si debía hacerlas. ¿Draco había mandado a liberarla? ¿Qué coño pasaba?

\- ¿Cuándo comienzo? – algo tenía claro, solo estando fuera podría averiguar lo que estaba pasando en esa mansión y sabría si tendría alguna oportunidad de escapar. Necesitaba su varita y también fuerza así que intentaría plantearse una estrategia porque algo si no tenía, tiempo.

\- Mañana, hoy descansaras. Mañana a las 6 de la mañana pasaré por ti para poder enseñarte las cosas y los pisos de la mansión. No puedes hablar con nadie excepto conmigo, los elfos y solo para asuntos de comida y limpieza y contigo misma. ¿Entiendes? – parecía que estuviera siendo vigilada.

\- Entiendo – zanjo la rubia con recelo.

\- Bien – de nuevo usaba su agradable tono de voz maternal – ahora duerme, vendré en unas horas para darte de cenar, traeré té y frutas para que asientes estomago.

Mildred salió de la habitación, cuando Elizabeth se percato que realmente estaba sola quiso abrir la puerta pero no se sorprendió al saber que estaba bloqueada, no podía salir de aquella habitación. Miro con más detalle su habitación, era pequeña, estrecha pero por lo menos estaba limpia, tenía un inodoro y una cama donde dormir. Intento buscar algún tipo de carboncillo con el cual escribir pero no había nada, chasqueo los dientes y se recostó en el colchón mirando el techo blanco con una pequeña lámpara incrustada en el.

Quería escribir pero para eso tendría que bajar en algún momento a los calabozos y conseguir el papel de baño y el carboncillo que había estado utilizando. La prioridad en este momento era encontrar una varita, su tiempo se estaba acabando y ya no quería seguir imaginando lo que podrían hacerle si descubrían quien era. La muerte sería un elixir en comparación.

\- Cálmate Hermione – se susurro así misma – lo peor ha pasado. – Pero algo le decía que su corazón, su mente y sus labios le estaban engañando. Que lo peor no había pasado, que lo peor estaba a punto de comenzar. Los judíos aseguraban que no habría nada peor que los centros de reclusión hasta que conocieron Auschwitz. Los indígenas pensaron que no habría nada peor que los tres veleros de Colón hasta que llego toda Europa para realizar una de las matanzas más grandes de la humanidad, desterrando de sus tierras y colonias a los indígenas, destrozando sus cultos, sus altares, sus siembras. Violando a sus mujeres, matando a sus niños y esclavizando a los hombres que no se atrevieron a luchar por su vida. Hermione estaba en esa etapa de optimismo ciego que piensa que la tormenta esta cesando pero realmente lo único que está haciendo es comenzar. Fue solo la cola del huracán lo que le ha pegado.

 _ **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

* * *

 _ **EEEEE**_

Los bosques siempre tienen la habilidad de desconcertar a las personas que los visitan, en las mañanas lucen como senderos mágicos que están llenos de magia blanca, iluminan e inspiran el alma. El sol es capaz de llegar hasta el suelo y acariciar la piel de las personas de una manera cálida y delicada, el viento sopla de formas suaves, haciendo rozar las hojas en tu rostro, en tus brazos. Los bosques de día son divertidos, inspiradores y acogedores depende de quién lo visite. Un pintor lo encontrara sugerente para un cuadro natural, unos niños lo encontraran como la mejor forma de diversión que podría regalarle la madre naturaleza y una pareja de enamorados lo admirara como una alcoba que los invita a amarse en sus ramas, en su césped y guardar en sus grandes troncos y raíces profundas las palabras de amor que se confiesen en el. Ahora bien, los bosques de noche no son para nada la sombra de lo que se aprecia de día. La oscuridad torna los arboles como monstruos de 15 metros que pueden caer sobre tu cuerpo y lapidar tu vida. Las hojas parecen querer caer sobre tu espalda y tu rostro para cortarlas y degollar tu cuello. La tierra parece moverse y ni mencionar los sonidos que logran escucharse entre sus troncos, cada sonido es una sentencia de muerte.

Definitivamente un bosque de noche no es el mejor lugar para estar, a menos que sepas que sigue siendo el mismo que era en el día y logres acobijarte en su oscuridad, te fundas con su lúgubre aspecto y no te sientas amenazado por él.

\- Señor – era una voz gruesa que tembló en las ultimas silabas de la palabra - ¿está seguro?

\- Claro que si – Lucius mantenía su varita en alta, iluminando el frente. Caminaban 6 mortifagos en el bosque, todos cubriendo las espaldas del rubio en una organización triangular. – El Lord ha recibido información, aquí escondidos hay una panda de traidores a la sangre, miembros de la orden están por aquí – sentenció en susurros el rubio. Estaba haciendo un frio terrible y su túnica no era lo suficientemente cálida para que evitara de vez en cuando temblar levemente.

El viento chocaba contra sus rostros y los arañaba, parecía que tenía pequeños vidrios volando en el.

\- _Deprimo –_ dos mortifagos se hundieron en una gran cavidad que se formo alrededor y debajo de ellos. Tenía una profundidad aproximada de 4 metros. Antes de cerrar aquel hoyo con toneladas de tierra los otros cuatro mortifagos advirtieron una llamarada de fuego caer en aquel hoyo y gritos incomprensibles de dolor salir de las bocas de sus compañeros antes de... Estaban siendo quemados vivos aquellos dos colegas que ya no tenían mucho por lo que vivir. El hoyo se cerró y los gritos cesaron de inmediato. – _Si yo fuera ustedes no haría eso –_ Todos los mortifagos escucharon las palabras en su cabeza. Se miraron unos a otros, había pánico a través de sus mascaras plateadas y un leve temblor debajo de sus túnicas negras.

\- ¿Quién eres? – era la voz de Lucius, recia, alta y ocultando el enfado que sentía aumentar cada vez más de su interior.

\- _Déjeme presentarme fantasma de carnaval_ – de una de las ramas más altas observaron parado a un hombre vestido con un mono ajustado a sus piernas y un suéter con chaqueta de cuero roja, franjas laterales negras y una gran W en el frente del mismo color, una capucha negra ocultaba su rostro, en la sección de sus ojos habían unas gafas especiales, bastante extrañas, ocupaban toda la sección visual pero también ocultaban su nariz. – _Mi nombre es Andrew War –_ no lo escuchaban en el ambiente, lo sentían en su cabeza. Resonando su voz por toda su mente. Lucius apunto su varita y un rayo de luz amarilla salió despedida de su varita, en el preciso momento en el que pensó que había dado a su enemigo uno de sus mortifagos cayó sin vida detrás de él. – _Le he dicho amable caballero que no debería hacer eso. Si me ataca, uno de sus borregos morirá –_ Lucius miro incrédulo a su alrededor ¿Dónde estaba? Pensó con fastidio.

\- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Eres de la Orden? ¡Deja de esconderte! – no había terminado de hablar cuando tenía al hombre frente a él, retrocedió de inmediato por la impresión. – Mierda – maldijo con fuerza. Tenía la varita de aquel hombre en sus narices y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

\- _Voy a ser tu peor pesadilla –_ El rubio podía sentir la sonrisa debajo de aquella tela que ocultaba a su enemigo.

\- Pues bien, mátame.

\- _¿Matarte? –_ Lucius tuvo que admitir que trago grueso. El mortifago más joven alzo su varita hacia el encapuchado y apenas un haz de luz apareció desde su varita cayó desplomado al suelo.

\- ¿Qué has hecho? – pregunto confuso. Tenía un solo mortifago a su lado. ¿Qué mierdas estaba pasando?, tenía aferrada su varita y quería escupir imperdonables pero al lanzarlas lo único que conseguiría sería morir.

\- _No eres el único que sabe usar magia oscura y yo sé usarla mejor –_ Lucius quería eliminar aquella voz de su mente pero mientras más trataba de bloquearla con oclumancia, parecía que más fuerte sonaba en su cerebro. – _Tengo que confesar que serías más entretenido. Ni siquiera te has dado cuenta de las trampas… que decepción –_ y realmente sonaba así, parecía estar jugando con la cordura y paciencia del rubio porque su voz en su cabeza sonaba a pucheros de adolescentes que no los han dejado salir.

\- ¿Quién eres? – pregunto de nuevo Lucius. Por los vientos que soplaban, ese hombre no quería matarlo, quería usarlo como lechuza.

\- _Ya lo he dicho, soy Andrew War. Esa no es la pregunta que debes hacer._

 _-_ ¿Qué quieres?

\- _Destruirlos, esa tampoco es la pregunta._

 _-_ ¿Cómo?

\- _Los haré implosionar –_ Lucius y el otro mago escucharon en su mente una carcajada macabra que les calo los huesos.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto realmente confundido.

\- _Hagamos esto más divertido, tienes 2 preguntas más. Si ambas no son las adecuadas, mataré a tú coleguita –_ Andrew se acerco al otro mortifago y cuando este tembló lo suficiente hizo un gran ¡Buh! - ¿ _te has orinado? –_ El mago se había meado encima, el viento de aquel bosque oscuro cada vez sonaba peor y podía sentir como algo, no sabía que, chocaba contra su máscara plateada, eso no solo era viento. La luna nueva estaba haciendo de las suyas. Porque ni un rayo de luz se veía en aquel lugar y eso lo hacía temblar más. Quería sentir vergüenza por haberse meado pero la verdad es que solo sentía miedo, pánico a terminar como sus otros colegas. – _Haz la pregunta –_ su voz de mando hizo tragar grueso a Lucius. Quería matar a ese desgraciado.

\- ¿Quién es tu jefe?

\- _Pregunta equivocada. Mi jefe soy yo._

 _-_ ¿Por qué no me matas? – pregunto Lucius con desdén.

\- _Porque tú mismo acabaras con tu vida. Pregunta equivocada. –_ La aseveración con la que dijo aquellas palabras en su mente hizo que Lucius jamás las eliminara. Se grabaran con fuego en su cerebelo. ¿Qué mierdas era eso?, pensó.

\- ¿Qué eres? – pregunto esperanzado porque no fuera la pregunta equivocada. Si lo era, el mago a sus espaldas moriría y no le importaba en lo absoluto pero no tenerlo de carnada no sería algo favorecedor para él.

\- _Soy el hombre que va a aniquilar a Voldemort, dile a tu señor que se prepare, que su infierno no era Harry Potter, su infierno soy yo. Dile que todo lo que escondía lo he encontrado y lo destruí, dile que ahora voy por él. –_ En un segundo había dicho aquello y en otro Lucius escucho como el mago a su espalda caía en un sonido seco al suelo de aquel bosque, aquel hombre había matado a 5 mortifagos sin ningún problema, sin ni siquiera haber usado magia con varita, solo había escuchado un hechizo, uno solo y lo demás ni siquiera podía explicarlo. Luego solo hubo silencio y dolor. Alguna fuerza que no tenía ni puta idea de cuál era lo había compungido tanto que lo hizo arrodillarse y hacer que sus brazos soltaran su varita que ahora quemaba en su mano, la varita que lo había acompañado por más de 30 años le estaba quemando la mano. Se coloco de pie, intentando que su respiración se acompasara y se desapareció de aquel bosque con viento cortante, sonidos infernales y personas que nada tenían que ver con un mago normal.

 _ **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

* * *

\- Amo – Draco escucho los nudillos de Mildred chocar contra su puerta repetidas veces. Parecía alarmada y ansiosa.

\- Pasa.

\- Amo – Mildred hizo una pequeña reverencia y entro al despacho del joven rubio. – Su padre está en su habitación.

\- Draco – dijo Blaise desde la puerta, ignorando a la alterada Mildred y pasando de largo hacia el despacho. No tenía cara de buenos amigos. Su gesto era realmente serio y frio. – Vete – le ordeno a Mildred, no espero respuesta de la morena, tranco la puerta con un movimiento de varita y miro a Draco con urgencia. – El Lord te está esperando en la sala.

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunto desperezándose en su cómodo asiento de cuero.

\- Tu padre fallo en la misión, está aquí pero llego herido por alguien y no ha dejado de balbucear sobre cosas absurdas. El Lord lo torturo – Blaise apretaba sus manos con nerviosismo mientras caminaba de un lado a otro explicándole a Draco la situación. – Seguro quiere que ahora ocupes su lugar. Te pondrá las peores para ver si mueres Draco. Joder. Joder. – Blaise estaba nervioso, Draco lo miro, torció los labios en una lánguida sonrisa y lo paralizo.

\- Cálmate – le ordeno levantándose de su asiento. – Mi padre ha fallado por ser un insensato al creer que el Lord le tenía aprecio. Vamos al salón.

Blaise no tenía el aplomo de mantenerse impenetrable frente a Voldemort, él no era tan insensato como su mejor amigo. Cuando lo tenía frente a él hizo una pequeña reverencia y se situó a las espaldas del rubio.

\- Draco – la voz de Voldemort era felina, aguda y larga. Con un silbido en cada silaba que hacía que tu sangre se coagulara en el interior de tus venas. - ¿Qué opinas de las locuras que ha dicho tu padre?

\- Lo siento, mi Lord – empezó Draco. No hizo ninguna reverencia, solo inclino su cabeza y clavo sus ojos en aquel ser serpentiforme. – No sé de qué locuras me habla.

\- Oh – parecía realmente sorprendido. Nada cercano a la realidad. – Tú padre ha dicho que un hombre asesino sin ningún movimiento de varita a los otros mortifagos que estaban con él, ha regresado a mí con esa barata excusa en vez de aceptar como un hombre con honor que no ha tenido la talla para la misión. ¿Qué piensas que merece Draco? – Draco asintió pero no dejaba de pensar en la clase de hombre que podía ser alguien que le preguntara al hijo de uno de sus seguidores cual castigo creía conveniente.

\- Mi señor – dijo Draco esbozando una sonrisa – pienso que merece lo que usted crea conveniente.

\- ¿Y si considero que la muerte es lo conveniente?

\- Le pediría que me deje enterrar su cuerpo y limpiar el apellido por su insensatez. – Voldemort sonrió ante la respuesta del joven rubio que no titubeaba con sus respuestas.

\- Es tu padre.

\- Mi lealtad es hacia usted mi Lord, si mi padre ha fallado no tengo por qué serle leal. – Blaise no dejaba de mirar a Draco con los ojos abiertos de par en par, impactado.

\- ¿Estás seguro Draco? – esa pregunta no era una pregunta, era una amenaza y Draco lo sabía.

\- Pruébeme – Voldemort pudo ver el veneno en las pupilas del rubio. Un veneno tan letal que debía cuidarse de él. Si las palabras de Lucius habían sido ciertas, ahora debía andarse con más cuidado. Un descuido insensato y su vida podría estar en grave peligro. Por eso lo había torturado tanto, porque se había atrevido a hablar de aquello frente a otros subordinados. Su miedo lo había llevado a dejar su lengua a hablar.

\- Bien dicho joven Malfoy – continúo el Lord con una siniestra sonrisa que Blaise tuvo que evitar observar. El moreno no era cobarde pero no le gustaba para nada ese ser tan espeluznante. Él consideraba que la belleza si era indispensable en este mundo y ese antiguo hombre no tenía ninguna, ni interna ni externa. – Para eso he venido. Tú padre se recuperara pronto pero no quiero volver a verlo por un largo tiempo. Su insensatez me ha decepcionado tanto que he estado a punto de prescindir de él pero he recordado a su hijo y no quiero que seas un huérfano, mí querido Draco. – Podía confundirse ese tono meloso de voz con ternura sincera pero Draco no confiaba ya en aquellas palabras ni en aquellos tonos usados por su Lord, él sabía lo peligroso que podía llegar a ser después de un fallo. Vaya que si lo sabía.

\- ¿En qué puedo servirle? – pregunto con seriedad el rubio. Podía sentir la intromisión de Voldemort en su cabeza, le mostró todo lo que hizo ese día. Los días anteriores y todo lo que deseaba ver.

\- Serás el nuevo señor de esta mansión, querido Draco – Draco iba a contestar pero se dio cuenta que el Lord no había terminado y cerro la boca – y eso conlleva a varias responsabilidades con la causa, si fallas no seré misericordioso con tu familia de nuevo. ¿Entiendes? – Draco no contesto, solo asintió e inclino su cabeza en señal de respeto y sumisión. Voldemort camino hasta la chimenea y se largo de allí. No sin antes una pequeña y sutil advertencia que floto en la mente del rubio un rato, _No me decepciones,_ le había dicho el hombre en su mente antes de ser engullido por las llamas esmeraldas.

\- Mildred – dijo con malhumor. Blaise estaba a sus espaldas todavía, exhalando con dificultad. Estaban los dos solos en el gran salón. Mildred apareció en el salón a los pocos minutos - ¿Dónde está mi padre? – pregunto de sopetón el rubio.

\- En su habitación, amo.

\- ¿Está despierto?

\- Si, amo.

\- ¿Ya comió?

\- Si, amo.

\- ¿Mi madre?

\- Está en el jardín, no ha venido a la casa en todo el día. ¿Quiere que la llame?

\- No. Voy a ver a mi padre. ¿Dónde está la nueva esclava?

\- En su habitación, amo. Estaba muy cansada, mañana mismo la pondré a trabajar.

\- La quiero mañana a primera hora en mi oficina antes de que le lleve el desayuno a mi madre. ¿Entiendes?

\- ¿A qué hora, amo?

\- A las 7 en punto. No quiero que prepare ninguna comida, solo que las lleve.

\- Entiendo, amo. ¿Necesita algo más? – Mildred era educada, no veía a la cara y contestaba todo con una reverencia un tanto incomoda para quien la veía.

\- Vete – espeto Draco. Se volteo en redondo a Blaise – Ve y cuéntale esto a Snape. – El guapo moreno de ojos café asintió y se largo de la mansión. Habían solo 5 personas que podían aparecer y desaparecer de la mansión. Su madre, su padre, Blaise, Snape y él. Ningún otro mago podía hacerlo. Aunque Voldemort había exigido aquello, ellos se habían excusado con decir que solo un Malfoy podía hacerlo y era cierto pero Draco había encontrado la manera. Su padre no sabía aquellos pequeños ajustes que él había realizado y que tanto le habían costado, pero el tener una biblioteca más grande que la de Hogwarts en tu tercer piso era un privilegio que no podía desecharse, libros de magia oscura y profunda navegaban en su biblioteca así que buscando y buscando encontró las respuestas necesarias para realizar ciertas modificaciones.

Subió cada peldaño de la escalera con lentitud, sabía que la conversación que tendría próximamente no sería para nada agradable. Llego a las grandes puertas de roble de la habitación de su padre y sin ningún protocolo abrió las puertas.

El patriarca de los Malfoy estaba sentado en un extremo de su cama, observando perdidamente su mano derecha, una marca sobresalía de su palma, parecía una ampolla muy grande y dolorosa. Una ampolla llena de agua, una ampolla formada luego de una quemada. El patriarca volteo su mirada hacia su hijo y endureció al instante el gesto de su rostro.

\- Déjame solo – espeto.

\- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto el rubio ignorando las palabras de su padre.

\- Déjame solo – repitió con más volumen en su voz.

\- ¡Qué paso! – exigió Draco con desdén.

\- ¡No sé! – estaban subiendo su voz cada vez más, Draco sonrió y respiro profundo. El orgullo de su padre estaba por el suelo y quería desquitarse con lo que tenía cerca. Él.

\- Explícame. – Lucius lo miro con detenimiento y carraspeo.

\- Fuimos a un bosque, habían dicho que allí se escondían miembros de la orden. No había rastro de nadie ni tampoco rastros de magia, Draco. Luego salió un puto tipo vestido de rojo y negro y mato a todos los demás. Me dejo vivo para dar un maldito mensaje, sino me hubiera matado.

\- ¿Quién era ese hombre? – pregunto confundido el rubio, se acerco frente a su padre con el ceño fruncido.

\- Dijo que se llamaba Andrew War – Lucius espeto el nombre con asco pero también con miedo y Draco pudo notarlo.

\- ¿Cómo mato a los demás?

\- No tengo ni puta idea – los ojos grises y fríos de Luius estaban llenos de confusión – no tiene sentido.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No movió su varita, los mato solo porque ellos le apuntaban.

\- No entiendo.

\- Yo tampoco. – Grito Lucius. – Ellos le apuntaban y caían muertos. – El mayor de los rubios maldijo por lo bajo. – Voy a matar a esa escoria.

\- Eso tendrá que esperar.

\- ¿Qué dices? – Pregunto confundido - ¿Por qué?

\- No podrás salir de esta casa en una temporada, me encargare de todo yo ahora.

\- No me vas relevar. ¿Quién te crees que eres? – Lucius se levanto de la cama y lo encaro.

\- Soy mejor que tú, padre. – Draco estaba inalterado. Recostado en la cómoda de su padre viéndolo con suficiencia.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto. Había fuego en los ojos del rubio mayor, quería desgarrar a su hijo por insolente.

\- Lo que has escuchado. No saldrás de aquí porque estoy a cargo. No saldrás porque has dicho una sarta de estupideces. No saldrás de aquí porque te has cagado al ver a un pendejo con disfraz de cereza.

\- No eres quien para darme ordenes.

\- Ha sido mi Lord quien me ha dado este honor y no pienso defraudarlo. - Con tan solo mencionar al Lord el semblante de Lucius cambió, pudo ver el leve temblor en el labio inferior de su padre y no pudó más que sentir vergüenza.

\- Eres mi hijo.

\- Eso no es de importancia ahora, padre. – le espeto con arrogancia.

\- Te vas a arrepentir de esto – le amenazo el rubio y busco su varita en la mesita de noche al lado de su cama pero no estaba allí - ¿Dond… - comenzó a preguntar pero al ver a su hijo la vio, la tenía entre las manos con una amplia sonrisa entre sus labios. – Dámela – le exigió.

\- Para evitar una estupidez de tu parte, vamos a dejarte aquí unos días y luego veremos si puedo darte tu varita. ¿Te parece? – era una melodía como hablaba Draco.

\- ¡NO!- grito Lucius, estaba que botaba espuma por la boca, necesitaban una antirrábica en el momento. Ese hombre estaba a punto de convulsionar.

\- Que bien, padre. Nos vamos entendiendo. – Draco sonrió y salió al pasillo de la habitación. Escucho maldiciones e insultos dirigidos a él pero con un movimiento de su varita sello la habitación desde fuera y la insonorizo. Bajo despacio por las escaleras de su mansión y por primera vez después de 6 años sintió paz. Camino hacia las cocinas y se encontró con Mildred saliendo de una habitación – Mildred – la llamo. La mujer casi se desmaya al ver a su amo allí, en una planta indigna para él.

\- ¡Amo! – Exclamo sorprendida - ¿Qué hace aquí? – estaba sorprendida y asustada. Draco la miro divertido pero aquella máscara de hierro no podía ser atravesada por nadie así que Mildred seguía sintiendo miedo.

\- La comida se la aparecerán a mi padre, nadie puede ir a verlo. ¿Entendido? – Mildred asintió. – Ni siquiera los Elfos, si mi padre llama a un elfo no van a ir a su llamado.

\- Amo pero ellos van a aparecerse.

\- ¿Dónde están? – pregunto molesto. Esas malditas criaturas no entorpecerían su momento. – Vengan aquí todos, sarta de pestes. – De pronto uno a uno se fueron apareciendo frente al rubio, en una reverencia inhumana. Estaban casi aferrados al piso, hundiendo su frente contra aquella piedra húmeda y fría. - ¡Didi! – grito él. Habían aproximadamente 15 elfos domésticos frente a él, arrodillados en una reverencia exagerada con sus ropas o trapos para ser más exactos sucios y desgastados. Una elfina con gesto dulce y amable se acerco a él, tenía los ojos verde grama primaveral y un lindo vestido turquesa que no estaba tan en mal estado como el de todos los demás.

\- Si, amo. – la reverencia fue menos pronunciada que la de los demás pero de igual manera escapaba de la vista de alguien moralmente normal.

\- Ningún elfo obedecerá a las órdenes de mi padre. Soy el nuevo jefe de casa y solo se me obedecerá a mí y a mi madre. ¿Entendido? – Didi asintió con cariño pero ningún otro elfo respondió. – Pregunte que si ¡Entendieron! – el grito dejo aturdidos a varios de los elfos.

\- Si – dijeron a unísono.

\- ¿Si qué? – pregunto con agresividad.

\- Si, amo – el grito había sido más fuerte.

\- La comida la aparecerán en su habitación y nada más. Ningún contacto. – Draco miro a Didi rápidamente, luego a Mildred y salió de las cocinas con asco y una cara de muy pocos amigos.

Los elfos se levantaron con prisa del piso. Algunos lloraban por aquel trato inhumano que recibían diariamente, otros tan solo resoplaron con resignación. Ya estaban acostumbrados a la violencia, a la humillación, realmente estaban acostumbrados a ser esclavos. Algunos nunca habían sido otra cosa.

Mildred exhalo el aire contenido en sus pulmones y regreso a la habitación de Elizabeth.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunto Elizabeth cuando vio a Mildred entrar por la puerta. Ya había terminado su cena, se había bañado otra vez y estaba sentada en su cama. Había intentado abrir aquella puerta pero le había sido imposible. Quería salir corriendo y brincarle a ese rubio asqueroso y cobarde, matarlo con sus manos.

\- El joven Malfoy es el nuevo amo de la mansión – explico rápidamente Mildred, tomo la bandeja con el plato y vaso de la mujer y la insto a que la siguiera. Elizabeth/Hermione quiso preguntar más pero se dio cuenta que la morena no le contestaría nada más – Te explicare tus labores de mañana. – La rubia parpadeo nerviosa. Tenía que ser fuerte, su oportunidad de sobrevivir comenzaba mañana.

\- Bien – le contesto. Se puso de pie y salió por la misma puerta por la que había entrado esa mañana. Caminaron hasta un gran mesón de granito, la cocina era luminosa y limpia. Muy limpia.

\- Los elfos preparan la comida y nosotras la llevamos. Ellos no tienen permitido ser vistos por nadie porque los amos dicen que son repulsivos – aquellas palabras Mildred las dijo con vergüenza – así que cada amo tiene su esclava. El amo Lucius no tiene esclavas porque termina matándolas a todas, así que la ama Narcisa le imploró que no tuviera más. El acepto pero el precio es alto para todas nosotras al principio. – Los ojos de Mildred se humedecieron un poco, el recuerdo de algún momento de su pasado le debía haber venido a la mente y la rubia no lo paso por alto.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí, Mildred? – pregunto la rubia con curiosidad.

\- 3 años.

\- ¿Y cuan… - pero no tenía las fuerzas para terminar de formular aquella pregunta.

\- Fui violada por un año y 5 días, me violaron 258 veces, aborte 2 y el amo Draco y la ama Narcisa fueron quienes me salvaron – Elizabeth la miro de hito en hito. ¿Un año? No sabía que decir, su lengua se había quedado atragantada en su garganta y le era imposible proferir algún sonido coherente. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pero ninguna logro volcarse de sus ojos. – No llores, Eli. Yo ya no lo hago. Desde hace casi dos años no he sido tocada por nadie y espero seguir así hasta … - pero no dijo el tiempo, no dijo hasta cuando esperaba estar así. Simplemente le regalo una de sus sonrisas cálidas y se coloco frente a ella. – Mañana debes ir primero al despacho del amo Malfoy antes de servir el desayuno.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No lo sé – respondió con sinceridad la morena – no durarás mucho. Después de eso debes ir a darle el desayuno a la ama Narcisa así que no creo que tarde tanto.

\- Pero…

\- Nada de peros. Ya te lo he dicho, Eli. Tú solo ve, asiente y regresas directo a las cocinas para buscar tu bandeja. ¿Entiendes? – La rubia asintió. Mildred le explico todas las cosas que debía hacer en aquella cocina, donde se guardaban los productos de limpieza para mantener su cuarto limpio, le explico que si lo consideraban apropiado con el tiempo seguro la dejarían ir al jardín para regar los rosales, las flores, los árboles frutales. Le explico sus limitaciones, no podía hablar con nadie, respondería a su amo solo si este así lo exigía, le explico lo que pasaría si intentaba escapar. Le dijo que era imposible. _La casa tiene detector de magia, si intentas desaparecerte te interceptarán, si usas la chimenea esta se bloqueara. Saben dónde estás solo con decir tu nombre, ¿entiendes?,_ se lo había explicado tantas veces que su cabeza le daba vueltas. Le había asegurado que si intentaba escapar, _te matarán,_ le repitió una y otra vez. Elizabeth simplemente asintió. Cuando se fue a dormir a su cuarto por primera vez, se sintió extraña. No podía conciliar el sueño en aquel mullido colchón viejo.

Se levanto con un resoplido y agarro el cobertor, lo coloco en el piso y con la sabana que vestía al colchón se arropo. La piedra fría no lograba penetrarla a través del cobertor pero si podía sentir su dureza, le recordaba que allí jamás debía sentirse cómoda. Que era una esclava y aunque ahora su presente era diferente seguía siéndolo y su principal objetivo era salir de aquel lugar porque aunque podrían matarla si lo intentaba, estaba segura que lo harían si no lo hacía.

 _ **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

* * *

 _Estaba en una pradera llena de herbazales verdes, repletos de roció en sus superficies, característico de los amaneceres. El viento era templado, un viento de mediados de Enero, frío y húmedo. A lo lejos se podía admirar una gran montaña arropada por un manto blanco de nieve. El amanecer aún estaba rehusó a dejarse ver, solo pequeños rayos de sol alumbraban aquel prado, dejándote cautivo en sus colores, en sus olores y en la energía revitalizante que dejaba en tu interior._

 _Draco estaba parado en el centro de aquel prado e inspiro, una, dos, tres veces. Cerró los ojos y se sentó en la grama que le brindaba aquel lugar. Estaba vestido con un kurta blanco largo y unos churidar del mismo color que se hacían más angostos en sus pantorrillas, un bordado plateado resaltaba al kurta, una hermosa serpiente tridimensional ocupaba todo el torso de aquella prenda que lucía el rubio. Se apoyo sobre sus manos abiertas que sostenían su cabeza y observo el cielo que aún no estaba completamente claro, podía admirar ciertas estrellas que titilaban sin parar. Cerró los ojos y se dejo impregnar por la brisa fría que lo hacía sentir más vivo que nunca, sabía que estaba soñando pero ahora sabía que no solo eran sueños, sabía que eran algo más aunque no entendiera del todo que es lo que estaba pasando, quiso una vez preguntarle a Snape pero algo en su interior lo obligo a callarse, cada vez que intentaba responder sus preguntas había una fuerza mayor empujando en su interior que le decía. Cállate._

 _\- Erase un cuervo sediento – escucho a la distancia, podía sentir las vibraciones de los pasos acercándose a donde estaba – El jarro tenía un poco de agua – la melodía era algo cómica pero a Draco no le causaba risa, la voz que cantaba aquella canción era hosca y varonil. Draco se sentó, apoyándose en sus brazos flexionados – El cuervo trajo unos guijarros – El hombre lo tenía ya a pocos pasos de él, era el mismo hombre de la primera vez. Desde ese día no dejaba de soñar con él, había intentado la primera semana en tomar pociones para no soñar pero no habían funcionado- Hizo subir el agua – El hombre se sentó frente a él con una sonrisa amable en su rostro – El cuervo bebió del agua. Fin de la historia – concluyo el hombre. Se miraron por un buen rato, Draco detallaba sus rasgos toscos y al mismo tiempo sutiles. Sus ojos grises, expresivos que escondían una galaxia en su interior, parecían ver más allá de lo que podía hacer cualquier ser vivo. Había notado días anteriores que las pupilas de aquel hombre no eran redondas como las de un hombre, eran verticales y delgadas, si detallabas minuciosamente podía verse un infinito vertical en vez de una pupila cotidiana._

 _\- Ya lo hice – dijo de pronto Draco. Escucho en su cabeza la respuesta._ _No hables_ _, aquel sentimiento de invasión lo desnudaba, haciéndolo sentir vulnerable._

 _-_ _¿Qué piensas? –_ _Draco lo miro con la ceja levantada._

 _\- Eso ya lo sabes – espeto con brusquedad._

 _\- Lo sé pero hay rincones de ti que no puedo conocer – el hombre no se inmutaba por las groserías que el rubio le decía, siempre mostraba una afable sonrisa. Draco gruño por lo bajo y lo miro exasperado._

 _\- Pienso que tengo mucho trabajo que hacer sino quiero que me maten._

 _\- Sabes que eso no pasará._

 _\- Puede pasar – dijo. Subiendo un poco el tono de voz, no se sentía cómodo ya en aquella pradera y el tiempo parecía saberlo porque el cielo dejo de mostrar aquellos rayos de sol del amanecer para tornarse gris y tétrico. – Va a llover – proclamo con desgana._

 _\- Recuerda que tus emociones tienen poder, Draco._

 _\- ¿Yo estoy haciendo que llueva? – pregunto escéptico._

 _\- Y puedes hacer más – el hombre de repente se coloco de pie e hizo que el agua condensada en el cielo se precipitara, primero con una pequeña intensidad - ¿Más? – Draco lo miraba atónito, abriendo sus brazos en cruz y dejando que las pequeñas gotas de lluvia limpiaran su rostro, el hombre calvo sonrió y aquella llovizna invernal se volvió una verdadera tormenta torrencial que empapo a Draco de cabeza a pies, el agua que lo estaba empapando la sentía liberadora, reconfortante y aunque estaba fría no la sentía desagradable._

 _\- ¿Estás haciendo esto? – pregunto sin dejar de mirar al cielo y tener sus brazos extendidos._

 _\- Tú también puedes – proclamo el hombre. El aguacero era apoteósico pero Draco solo sonreía. Por alguna razón desde hacía años, décadas no se sentía así de bien. La última vez que se baño en la lluvia era un pequeñín, un pequeñín que tenía como mayor preocupación bañarse ese día o mentir que lo había hecho o si comía el brócoli del almuerzo. Ahora todas esas preocupaciones eran de un pasado tan lejano, de un pasado inocente que jamás volvería. Podía sentir sus ojos palpitar pues lo embargaba de pronto una tristeza, melancolía para ser más exactos de un momento de su vida que añoraba en esos momentos. Quería correr por aquella pradera y revolcarse en el barro que se estaba formando pero solo se quedo allí, parado en posición de crucifixión, mirando al cielo. Dejándose liberar con el agua que corría, no supo si alguna lagrima escapo de sus ojos porque el agua lo impregnaba todo pero cuando aquella tormenta ceso y sol salió se sintió realmente bien._

 _\- ¿Cómo puedo hacer eso? – pregunto confuso._

 _\- Recuerda que eres agua y el agua fluye en este planeta del mismo modo que en tu interior._

 _\- Pero no tengo el poder de manejarla._

 _\- Aún. – Sentenció aquel hombre sin dudas. – Pronto serás capaz de eso y más._

 _\- ¿Más? – la duda abrumaba al rubio. El cielo se despejo por completo y aquel sol que aún no había dado la bienvenida apareció encima de él, brillando con intensidad. El viento era más cálido y no supo porque pero sentía que aquella naturaleza que lo rodeaba se sentía del mismo modo que él. Feliz por alguna razón._

 _\- El agua lo es todo, Draco. Tienes mucho que aprender._

 _\- Eres insoportable. ¿Te lo han dicho?_

 _\- Toda mi vida – confeso en una carcajada el pelón. Draco sonrió ladeando sus labios y se sentó de nuevo._

 _\- Es hora de despertar. – dijo de pronto con cansancio._

 _\- Es hora de despertar – repitió._

 _\- ¿Nunca me dirás quien eres?_

 _\- Esa no es la pregunta adecuada – bromeo el pelón. Draco bufo sonoramente._

\- ¡Cabrón! – exclamo el rubio despertándose. El sol estaba saludándole entre las cortinas de su habitación. Anunciando que el nuevo día ya estaba comenzando. Se paro desperezándose y se encamino al baño. Sabía que ese día sería uno largo. Muy largo y quería estar lo suficientemente despejado para enfrentarlo.

 _ **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

La rubia no había podido dormir en toda la noche, de solo pensar que hoy vería a Draco la hacía temblar. ¿Qué pasaba si la reconocía? Él ya no era su compañero de clases, además siempre la había odiado. Si él sabía quién era ella, la muerte sería un abreboca. No podía negar el miedo que sentía, estaba indefensa en ese inmensa mansión. Ya la habían violado pero ella sabía que si descubrían que era Hermione Jane Granger mejor amiga del difunto Harry Potter, guerrera de la guerra mágica, hija de muggles y defensora de criaturas mágicas, su destino sería peor que unas cuentas violaciones.

No sabía qué hora era cuando entro en la ducha y se baño por mucho tiempo, hasta que sus dedos se arrugaron y sus labios no dejaron de temblar. Se dejo secar con el frío ambiente que era dueño de aquella minúscula habitación. Se coloco uno de aquellos vestidos horriblemente blancos los cuales ya odiaba, y se amarro aquel delantal negro con más fuerza de la necesaria. Solo rezaba porque aquel rubio albino y botador no fuera a violarla también.

\- Hermione, tú puedes – se animaba con falsas esperanzas. La puerta de su cuarto se abrió y Mildred entro por ella con una bandeja.

\- Buenos días – le saludo con la misma alegría que parecía fluir de ella de una manera inhabitual. – Aquí te traje el desayuno – declaro con educación. Hermione vio la comida y quiso vomitar, no podía ingerir nada. Solamente se tomo aquel zumo de naranja de un sopetón y respiro con dificultad.

\- No tengo hambre – las manos las sentía sudar sin control y temblar ligeramente. Mildred la miro enternecedoramente y le tomo las manos.

\- No tengas miedo, el amo Draco no es malo - ¿Cómo podía decir aquellas cosas esa mujer? No se daba cuenta que era una esclava. Que no la jodieran, no significaba nada. Hermione bufo y apretó sus manos antes de soltarla. – Ya van a ser las 7. Te acompañare a su despacho, ya sabes. No hables, solo responde educadamente y siempre agregando amo en tus oraciones. – La rubia asintió y miro al suelo, quería rodar los ojos pero ella sabía que aquella mujer no tenía la culpa de nada. Estaba pensando seriamente en saltarle encima al hurón y matarlo con sus manos, total, estaba segura que de no hacerlo su muerte estaría próxima.

\- Gracias – la rubia tomo un vaso de agua antes de salir y se encamino detrás de Mildred. Memorizando todo lo que veía a su alrededor. Su memoria fotográfica tenía que seguirle funcionando.

\- Amo Draco – dijo en apenas un susurro la morena, habían subido dos pisos después de las cocinas, habían pasado por un salón principal inmenso donde había una gran chimenea en uno de los laterales, recordaba aquel lugar, fue el primer lugar donde fue abusada, luego subieron por unas escaleras amplias que tenía dos laterales, podías subir o bajar de una lado. Era gigante, en el centro de aquellas escaleras de madera oscura reposaba una alfombra vinotinto que se veía de lo más lujosa. Cruzaron a la derecha y se detuvieron en la primera puerta frente a las escaleras, estaba en un pasillo largo y amplio con muchas puertas en el. A la rubia le carcomía la duda de saber que albergaba en aquellas habitaciones pero cuando escucho los nudillos de Mildred chocar contra la gruesa y oscura puerta y llamar al rubio, apretó sus manos con fuerza al vestido. Sentía un vació en la boca de su estomago, justo por debajo de su diafragma. Una sequedad repentina en su boca y si tuviera un espejo frente a ella podría comprobar cómo sus pupilas estaban dilatadas. La secreción de epinefrina debía superar los 1000ng/L en su organismo, su corazón latía sin control y sus piernas temblaban ligeramente.

Estaba demasiado asustada y odiaba sentirse así. Apretó sus muslos con fuerza y se obligo a controlarse, podía delatarse. Era imposible pero su mente obsesiva lo veía como una posibilidad.

\- Pasa – escucho la rubia desde afuera y trago grueso. Mildred abrió la puerta dejándola pasar y la cerró, saliendo del lugar no sin antes suspirar y orar en susurros porque todo saliera bien.

\- Buenos días – dijo Elizabeth en apenas un susurro. Draco estaba detrás de un escritorio de ébano semicircular, sentado en un sillón de cuero negro con posabrazos anchos.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunto ceñudo. Elizabeth lo miro a los ojos y bajo la mirada en el acto, Draco la estaba inspeccionando con la mirada de una manera muy intimidante.

\- Elizabeth Difel – respondió con un tono de voz más alto.

\- Acércate – ordeno. Elizabeth obedeció pero se mantuvo alejada de él, 5 o 6 pasos alejada de aquel imponente escritorio antiguo. - ¿Eres mestiza? – La rubia asintió – Habla – ordeno de nuevo.

\- Si.

\- ¿Si qué?

\- Si, amo. – Sus nudillos estaban blancos por estar tanto tiempo apretados. Sentía la piel de sus muslos quejarse debajo de aquel pellizco inaguantable pero ella aguantaría, era la única manera de no temblar y mantener una respiración pseudo constante.

\- Mildred te ha dicho tus deberes, ¿verdad?

\- Si, amo.

\- ¿Te ha dado ropa?

\- Si, amo.

\- Empiezas hoy – sentenció el rubio.

\- Si, amo. – Hermione estaba a punto de bufar, aquellas preguntas le parecían tan estúpidas.

\- ¿Tienes alguna pregunta? – el tono de voz que uso Draco fue de diversión. La rubia le miro con cuidado y podía notar como la miraba con una sonrisa ladeada, la misma sonrisa que hacía unos 8 años o más había borrado de sus labios partiéndole la nariz. ¡Merlín! Como deseaba repetir eso.

\- ¿Qué hará conmigo? – pregunto con aplomo.

\- ¿Qué quiere que haga? – pregunto con la ceja levantada. Elizabeth sin pensarlo retrocedió dos pasos hacia atrás. No podría soportar aquello, no de él. Su mente sonó las alarmas y sus ojos se humedecieron.

\- Nada – dijo en un susurro tembloroso y atemorizado.

\- No te asustes – espeto con rudeza. – No pienso violarte si es lo que te preocupa.

\- ¿Entonces? – pregunto visiblemente aliviada.

\- Tienes que preguntar con el amo de prefijo o sufijo – el malhumor del rubio iba en crescendo.

\- ¿Entonces que desea, amo? – el amo fue pronunciado con descortesía. Draco sonrió.

\- Bueno, quería verte bien la cara y – comenzó y se levanto de su asiento, apoyo sus manos en el escritorio y se inclino hacia adelante, ensanchando una sonrisa que hizo fruncir el ceño de la rubia - ¿Quiero saber hasta cuando te durara el hechizo de transfiguración modificada antes que vuelvas a convertirte en la insufrible sabelotodo y te maten? – La rubia lo miro impactada y esta vez su espalda se pego contra la puerta. ¿Lo sabía? Trago con dificultad y noto como sus pulmones comenzaban a hiperventilar, sus piernas a temblar y su corazón a bombear sangre de una manera nada sana.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto temblorosa.

\- Lo que escuchaste, Granger.

 _ **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

* * *

CHA CHAN!

 _A ver, a ver... ¿Qué les parece?_

 _¿Nos vemos prontico o se harán de rogar?_

 _¿Quién es Andrew?_

 _¿Draco lo sabía desde un principio?_

 _¿Qué hará Hermione ahora?_

* * *

LadyRavenclaw... Te extraño. En serio. _Gracias por darle la oportunidad al fic y espero tus review en una serie de eventos afortunados. Extraño leer tus hermosos comentarios._


	3. Hermione Granger

Este capítulo no tiene banda sonora. Usen la canción que más les guste, lo leí antes de subirlo sin música, modificando ciertas cosillas y ya.  
Lo prometí y lo cumplo. 10 comentarios, capítulo subido. Al igual que favorites y followers. Gracias por la recepción.  
Para subir el de la semana que viene, espero lo mismo JIJI. Me lo merezco (creo).

Al final, los agradecimientos.

A LEER.

* * *

 **Hermione Jane Granger**

\- Bueno, quería verte bien la cara y – comenzó y se levanto de su asiento, apoyo sus manos en el escritorio y se inclino hacia adelante, ensanchando una sonrisa que hizo fruncir el ceño a la rubia - ¿Quiero saber hasta cuando te durara el hechizo de transfiguración modificada antes que vuelvas a convertirte en la insufrible sabelotodo y te maten? – La rubia lo miro impactada y esta vez su espalda se pego contra la puerta. ¿Lo sabía? Trago con dificultad y noto como su cuerpo comenzaba a hiperventilar.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto temblorosa.

\- Lo que escuchaste, Granger.

\- ¿Granger? – no sabía si tenía que seguir fingiendo pero su mente no procesaba con rapidez lo que acababa de ocurrir. Le temblaban las piernas, las manos, su cuerpo entero y su cerebro no lograba hacer sinapsis adecuadas para poder tranquilizarla. Draco bordeo el escritorio y se acerco en un par de zancadas a ella, enfrentándola con la mirada.

\- Dime – exigió, la rubia lo miro abrumada y se dejo caer en el piso. Estaba perdida, aquella frase revoloteaba en su mente, si él sabía quién era ella, la mataría. Antes de tocar el piso con su trasero Draco la tomo del antebrazo y la elevo, empujándola con fuerza contra la pared. Un gemido salió de los labios de la rubia, ¿Qué debía hacer? – Granger. – Repitió. Hermione quería responder pero no podía articular ninguna palabra, ¿Qué podía decirle? Los brazos de Draco estaban a ambos lados de su cabeza, evitando cualquier escapatoria y podía sentir la respiración del rubio mezclarse con su espacio personal.

\- No sé de qué habla amo, Draco. – cada palabra salió de sus labios con dificultad y con un tono de voz apenas audible. La mano de Draco se situó por debajo de su rostro, cubriendo su cuello y aprisionándolo.

\- ¿No sabes? – su voz era terciopelo puro. El mismo terciopelo donde asesinaban a jóvenes vírgenes en antiguos sacrificios. Elizabeth negó fervientemente con la cabeza. Sus labios ladearon una sonrisa - ¿Así qué no eres la sangre sucia de Granger? – pregunto de nuevo. La sintió temblar por debajo de su mano y también el aumento leve de su flujo sanguíneo por debajo de la mano que presionaba su yugular.

\- No señor, nunca he escuchado ese nombre.

\- ¿Segura? – Elizabeth simplemente asintió, su labio inferior no dejaba de temblar y sus muslos estaban a punto de desfallecerse. Draco saco la varita de su túnica y la deslizo por la mejilla de la bruja hasta su cuello - ¿Segura? – pregunto de nuevo. Hermione respiro con dificultad y cerro sus ojos con fuerza, trago saliva y jamás le había parecido que pesara tanto como en ese momento, un kilogramo de cemento sería dieta ligera en comparación a su saliva. Asintió con temor. – Estás a punto de morir y eres tan testaruda para no refutarme – el tono de voz de Draco se torno impasible.

\- No soy Hermione Granger.

\- Es cierto, ella murió hace 3 años. – Sentenció Draco y consiguió lo que esperaba, la relajación del cuerpo de la rubia – pero si no eres ella, ¿Cómo sabes que se llamaba Hermione, yo solo te he dicho su apellido? – Hermione se desplomo esta vez sin misericordia. Draco se aparto de ella unos cuantos pasos y la vio caer al piso sin ninguna delicadeza. – _Finite incantatem. –_ Proclamo el rubio, apuntando con su varita el cuerpo desbaratado de la rubia. El cabello rubio y lacio de aquella mujer se fue desvaneciendo hasta dejar lucir unos risos castaños que llegaban a la mitad de la espalda, el color de piel lechoso se torno en uno acaramelado, canela y radiante, los labios carnosos de la rubia se convirtieron en unos labios más finos y apetecibles, suaves y tersos y sus ojos dejaron de ser de un castaño oscuro para ser los castaños que siempre había conocido, unos castaños claros con pinceladas doradas en toda su circunferencia. - ¿Y bien? – pregunto al verla como la recordaba, más flaca no había duda y con un cuerpo de mujer que nunca había visto. Ya no se escondían sus curvas en los uniformes dos veces por encima de su talla ni su cabello era aquella melena indomable, ahora era una cascada de risos y un cuerpo formado y desarrollado.

\- Mátame – Exigió ella con la mirada que siempre había conocido el rubio, se levanto con dificultad y lo encaro. Hermione se vio sus manos y resoplo, eran sus manos, no las de aquella mujer que había usado como mascara por tantos años después de un enfrentamiento donde la habían dado por muerta. Había pensado por un momento en escapar, en conseguir la oportunidad idónea de escapar y conseguir vivir. Había tenido esperanzas pero ahora que lo pensaba no había nada más estúpido e ingenuo que aquello. Cerró sus ojos un momento y recordó de nuevo en todo lo que la hizo feliz en su pasado.

En sus padres que ahora estaban muertos, asesinados en una noche de depuración mágica. Los habían llevado a uno de los establecimientos de exterminio muggle y les habían hecho de todo, intento rescatarlos pero el lugar estaba rodeado por mortifagos y magos afines a los planes del Lord Tenebroso. Nunca supo que fue lo que les hicieron, solo supo que sus cuerpos fueron lanzados en una fosa común el mismo día después de 6 horas de tortura. Recordaba que su padre había sido quien le enseño a leer y su madre le había enseñado a escribir. Su padre le había comprado su primera bicicleta con rueditas y ella al no querer usarla de ese modo le exigió que le quitara las rueditas traseras de apoyo infantil, se cayó más veces pero fue la primera en su cuadra en saber andar en bicicleta sin rueditas. Todo un logro personal. Su madre la enseño a hacer bombas de chicle, el día que lo había logrado por fin todos en casa la felicitaron, hoy le parecía una tontería pero recordaba el cálido sentimiento en su pecho al saberse triunfadora de algo que no sabía hacer y lo logro.

Rememoro a Harry, cuando se conocieron, como el ser sabionda le había permitido conocer al mejor amigo que alguien podría desear. Recordó sus abrazos fraternales, su inseguridad absurda, sus palabras de consuelo cuando Ron la lastimaba y su presencia. Recordaba su presencia rodeándola, su aroma a lavanda y roble. Recordaba sus lentes siempre rompiéndose. Su cicatriz, esa maldita marca que lo había destinado a la muerte.

Añoro a Ronald, a su disfuncional relación que no perduro más de 2 años. Había empezado con una pasión poco habitual pero poco después de entregar su cuerpo a Ron, se dio cuenta que algo faltaba. Algo en ella no estaba conforme, lo aceptaba pero no llegaba a entregar su alma, a veces pensaba que tenía un problema interno, estaba enamorada de Ron pero no sabía si lo amaba. Cuando Ron le fue infiel la primera vez le perdono, él había jurado que jamás lo haría de nuevo, que él la amaba a ella y que había sido un desliz absurdo que no se repetiría y ella le creyó. Ni siquiera había llorado por esa infidelidad pero cuando se entero de la segunda lo mando al diablo y no había sido por dolor, había sido por orgullo. Se sintió aliviada al haberse librado de su amigo que por errores hormonales había terminado siendo su novio. Le costó 6 meses volver a verlo sin reproche, volver a hablarle sin un insulto de prefijo pero lo había conseguido. La noche en la que la raptaron se habían peleado calurosamente porque su nueva e insoportable pareja le había hecho una escena de celos y ella le había estampado dos coñazos en el rostro, partiéndole el labio. Ron por supuesto quedo estupefacto, luego de consolar a su magdalena la busco y pelearon, se dijeron tantas cosas que Hermione estaba segura que si Harry hubiera estado allí los habría petrificado. Ahora se sentía mal, no volvería a ver a su primer amor y al amigo que le quedaba.

Sintió pena por Ginny. Después de la muerte de Harry, la pelirroja se había transformado en una maquina asesina de mortifagos, no tenía clemencia, no tenía miedo. El miedo lo había perdido de la misma forma en la que había perdido al azabache, ella solo tenía una misión, asesinar. Molly y Arthur intentaron de muchas formas intentar ayudarla pero ella no quería ayuda, quería la sangre de aquellos que osaron con arrebatarle al amor de su vida. Hermione la entendía, debajo de aquella piel inquebrantable, de aquella mirada azul sedienta de sangre estaba el alma de una mujer fragmentada en mil pedazos, la castaña había sido el paño de lágrimas de su mejor amiga por noches enteras, donde las palabras sobraban y las lágrimas faltaban para inundar un nuevo mar. Ginny nunca había llorado frente a nadie, ni siquiera en el entierro simbólico donde el cuerpo de Harry no había sido enterrado porque nunca nadie lo había encontrado. No lloró cuando su hermano Percy murió, víctima de una maldición esmeralda y un letrero encima que decía _Traidor a la sangre_. No lloró nunca en ninguna de esas veces, Hermione la compadecía pero también la admiraba, ella siempre había sido un mar de lágrimas. Siempre se desplomaba pero también siempre se levantaba. Luego cuando escucho una noche de verano los sollozos de la pelirroja se dio cuenta de la máscara que tenía, se dio cuenta que si sufría, que el dolor la estaba consumiendo; fue a su cama con cautela y no le dijo nada, solo la acuno entre sus brazos, después de aquella noche en silencio Ginny lloraba abiertamente junto a ella, lamentándose por haberse convertido en el monstruo asesino que era hoy en día. La castaña recapitulo en la noche en la que su mejor amiga había llegado a casa de ultima por haber tenido contratiempos con un trío de mortifagos, los había matado pero no le había salido gratis, ahora una cicatriz abarcaba todo su pecho izquierdo, estuvo a punto de morir y la gota que colmo el vaso de la señora Weasley fue escucharla decir que al día siguiente iría al mismo lugar para acabar con los magos que intentaran buscar los cuerpos. Pero nada detenía a Ginny, ya nada podía pararla, ella lo había intentado pero la respuesta de la pelirroja le dejo todo claro.

 _\- Hermione, no voy a parar porque no se debe parar, o morimos todos liberando el mundo o morimos todos siendo esclavos y la verdad es que prefiero morir siendo libre que vivir siendo prisionera –_ hoy aquellas palabras resonaban en su cerebro una y otra vez.

\- ¡Mátame! – grito la castaña sin disimulo. Estaba descubierta, ¿Qué coño importaba ahora algo? Draco se carcajeo.

\- ¿Crees que ahora es que me doy cuenta que eres Granger, estúpida? – pregunto con tranquilidad sentándose de nuevo en su cómoda silla y mirándola burlón.

\- ¿Qué dices? – dio dos pasos hacía el rubio, quedándose en el medio de aquel salón inmenso.

\- Sabía que eras tú cuando evite que mi padre te matara, no voy a olvidar en unos años los malditos 7 años que tuve que ver clase contigo y aguantarte – comenzó a despotricar el rubio, Hermione lo miraba cada vez más ceñuda. – Pensé que te reconocería pero está demasiado trastornado para pensar que la sabelotodo Granger sobrevivió, a mi no me engaño ese cuerpo desfigurado reconocido como tuyo, yo sabía que estabas viva y que eras la que nos estaba trayendo problemas constantes. Ahora ya no tendremos tantos problemas, solo la novia de Potter nos molesta pero lo resolveremos sobre la marcha – Hermione chispeaba fuego, se acerco al escritorio y sin ninguna reverencia o preámbulo se abalanzo contra el que un día fue su compañero de clases, su archienemigo y su competencia en clases, porque lamentablemente tenía que admitir que era uno de los estudiantes más inteligentes de la época y le daba guerra en las asignaturas.

\- ¡Sabías que era yo y dejaste que me violaran! – grito con fuerzas. Draco se levanto de su silla, evitando el gran golpe que se le venía encima, Hermione quedo frente a él y se formo con rapidez, comenzó a golpearle con los puños en el pecho - ¡Me violaron 4 veces! – un golpe, dos golpes – Me cortaron las piernas – tres golpes, cuatro golpes – me golpearon, acabo dentro de mí – cinco golpes, seis golpes – me torturaron, me lanzaron a los calabozos – siete golpes, ocho golpes – en el último año habíamos sido algo como amigos, Malfoy – los golpes cesaron por un momento para dar inicio a las lágrimas que creyó haber evaporado en esas dos semanas que habían transcurrido - ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso? – grito en un sollozo desgarrador, Draco no se había movido de su sitio, justo debajo de los puños que golpeaban sin parar su pecho, no le dolían pero estaba fastidiado por aquel comportamiento.

\- ¿Qué querías que hiciera, Granger? Ilumíname, joder – la tomo de las muñecas y la empujo contra el escritorio – que le dijera a mi padre, "no la toques, es una vieja amiga del colegió y él preguntaría ¿Quién amado hijo? ¡Oh! Padre, es Grager, la sangresucia, amiga de Potter que me gana en todas las asignaturas por decimas, esa. Bueno resulta que en nuestro último año decidimos hacer una tregua y ahora nos toleramos, por favor, no la mates. – Hermione lo miro agobiada y sollozo un poco más, se le escapaban hipidos. - ¡Dime! – Grito - ¿Querías que le dijera eso? Te hubiera matado en el instante y luego me hubiera matado a mí. No seas idiota. Pensé entenderías un poco después de todo.

\- Entender – repitió - ¿Entender? ¿Entender que me salvaste la vida de una muerte instantánea para que en su lugar me violaran repetidas veces, me torturaran y me dejaran morir de hambre y sed en los calabozos?

\- Estás viva.

\- He tomado de mi maldito orine estos días – Draco chasco la lengua ante el comentario de la castaña pero Hermione no iba a parar – Pensé que no eras el maldito animal que estaban diciendo que eras pero me doy cuenta que eres peor que eso, eres una maldita alimaña, escorpión traicionero, ojala te inyectes tu maldito veneno y te mueras – Draco la miro con desdén y le regalo una bofetada que Hermione sintió le había roto la mandíbula.

\- Estamos en una maldita guerra, Granger – espeto con desprecio dándole la espalda. Hermione se sobaba la mejilla que le ardía con frenesí, sus lágrimas no daban tregua y seguían saliendo de sus esferas castañas que lucían apagadas por momentos. – Hice lo que pude hacer para salvarte, prefiero que estés rota a que estés muerta. Todos hemos sufrido en esta maldita ERA, si quieres tomar el papel de víctima y hacerme el villano, hazlo. – Draco tomo aire y la encaro – pero si volviera a pasar lo mismo, volvería a actuar de la misma manera, te hubiera salvado a costa de las violaciones que aquello supondría, te dejaría a la merced de la muerte pero sin lanzarte a ella. Lo siento pero no lamento lo que hice.

\- Eres un cabrón – afirmo con un nudo en la garganta, no podía respirar con normalidad. - ¿Qué has sufrido tú? – Draco le sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

\- Eso no podrías entenderlo. – Iba a refutar sus palabras pero noto como los ojos del rubio se oscurecieron y las alarmas en su cabeza le advirtieron que se callara.

\- Cuando tú padre llegue me volverá a violar.

\- Mi padre no tiene permitido salir de la habitación.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Sé lo que quieres hacer y sé lo que has estado pensando así que te agradecería que dejes de actuar como si no te conociera – Hermione lo miro ceñuda y escéptica.

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- Quieres escapar y lo entiendo pero no puedes hacerlo – explicaba con una frialdad que Hermione tuvo que admitir admiraba – Tendrás que aguantarte en está mansión, si te libero me matarán y no me voy a arriesgar – Hermione iba a refutar pero el rubio la miro con una intensidad que la incomodo – Ya no necesitas el disfraz de Elizabeth.

\- Malfoy ¿Qué dices? – Todas las alarmas se activaron en su cerebro – ¿quieres que me maten? ¡Joder! – La carcajada que escucho la hizo cuadrarse.

\- Nadie te va a matar. Soy el nuevo señor de la casa y todos a los que ponga la marca fuera de la familia Malfoy tendrán protección – explico. Hermione lo miro interrogante – Mildred la tiene, los elfos la tienen y tú la tendrás ahora. Las esclavas de mi padre no la tenían y por eso él podía matarlas.

\- ¿De qué puta marca hablas?

\- Una marca que yo invente para que no puedan matarte en mi mansión, solamente yo podría hacerlo.

\- ¿Y cuando descubriste esa joya? – pregunto insegura.

\- Joder, Granger. No seas perra.

\- ¿Perra, yo? – Estaba colérica – Me tienes que estar jodiendo. Estuve a punto de volverme loca en ese maldito calabozo.

\- Te puse carbón para que escribieras – Draco la miro estupefacto al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

\- ¿Fuiste tú? - ¿Él le había permitido desahogarse?

\- Era algo elemental.

\- No hay nada elemental en lo que ha pasado, Malfoy.

\- Mira Granger, si estás tan arrepentida de que te haya salvado dímelo y te mato ya mismo. – Hermione lo miro con los ojos bien abiertos, sus lágrimas dejaron de correr por sus mejillas.

\- No quiero.

\- Bien, no estoy esperando un maldito agradecimiento de tu parte, te salve porque me dio la maldita gana de hacerlo. Tómalo como un pago de lo que tú hiciste una vez, ¿entiendes? – Exhalo el aire contenido y la miro ceñudo – a las serpientes no les gusta deber cosas.

\- Entiendo. ¿Qué haré ahora? ¿Cómo le explico a Mildred?

\- No tienes que darle explicaciones a nadie. No serás la encargada de mi madre, sino la mía.

\- No pienso atenderte – replico.

\- Lo harás – el tono de voz de Draco aumento dos decibeles.

\- ¿Quién te crees que eres?

\- Soy tu dueño, Granger y si no quieres morir vas a tener que hacer todo lo que te diga, cuando te diga y como te diga así a ti te parezca inadecuado porque si no puede practicar en ti un imperius y listo.

\- No te atreverías – pero su tono de voz la delato, no estaba segura de lo que decía ni de la amenaza del rubio.

\- _Imperius-_ el rayo azul salió disparado de la varita del rubio e impacto de lleno a la estupefacta castaña – bésame – y tuvo que morderse los labios para no carcajearse al ver el rostro de pasmo que tenía en ese momento la bruja – los pies – concluyo su oración. Hermione quería revelarse contra la maldición pero no podía hacerlo, pidiendo permiso a sus pies camino hacia el rubio y con una mirada de odio puro se arrodillo y beso su pie derecho – ahora el izquierdo – trago grueso y beso el izquierdo, no podía negarse. – Párate – Hermione se coloco de pie y lo miraba con determinación, con fuego, el fuego que siempre había tenido alojado en sus ojos castaños. Fue una guerra de miradas, una conciencia controlada pero rebelde y una mirada helada, calculadora que era capaz de hacer lo que fuera.

El cuerpo de Hermione se fue relajando y se dio cuenta que la maldición estaba cediendo.

\- Te odio – sentenció.

\- No me importa – afirmo el rubio – vete a las cocinas y regresa al mediodía con mi almuerzo, comeré aquí. Después de comer te haré la marca, no quiero que hables con nadie.

\- ¿Y Mildred?

\- Tampoco con ella, vete a tu habitación y no salgas hasta el mediodía, yo hablaré con ella.

\- Bien.

\- ¿Bien qué?

\- Bien, amo – quería matarlo, estaba segura que quería matarlo. Su mirada ardía de nuevo y sus uñas temblaban por lanzarse a su garganta y desgarrarla.

 _ **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

* * *

Tuvo que ignorar el interrogatorio de la amable Mildred por órdenes de Draco, tenía que aceptar que si no hacía lo que él quería por voluntad lo haría obligada. Debía pensar y no agobiarse más, antes tenía el fiel lema de: "si algo no tiene arreglo, no te preocupes. Si tiene arreglo, no te preocupes". Ahora lo único que sentía era preocupación, desolación, desespero y rabia.

Preocupación por tener que estar en esa mansión con su apariencia, de algún modo se sentía desnuda. Más que al ser violada, ella había optado por creer que la violación le había ocurrida a Elizabeth Difel no a ella, pero ahora, sin máscaras. Solo quedaba ella.

Desolación al saber que estaba completamente sola en esa mansión llena de asesinos, torturadores, mortifagos y Draco Malfoy. Quien la había ayudado, tenía que aceptarlo ahora que estaba acostada en su cama con los ojos cerrados tratando de calmar las llamas que ardían en su interior, la había ayudado de la mejor manera que había conseguido para que ninguno de los dos terminara muerto, así ella tuviera que sufrir un montón más que él.

Desespero por estar sin la oportunidad de hacer magia, por no poder saber que ocurría en el exterior, por no saber que iba a pasar con su vida, tener que servirle a esa vil serpiente que había hecho todo por estar a mano con ella. Porque ella lo había salvado en el pasado, porque ella había visto en sus ojos una bondad que realmente era un espejismo, porque siempre buscaba esperanzas donde solo había caos, creyéndose mentiras hermosas que siguen siendo mentiras.

Rabia, irá, molestia y enfado mermaban en su interior al saberse prisionera de un ser que no tenía más que maldad fluyendo en él. Aceptar que dependía de un rubio ególatra con instintos de superioridad más grandes que los de Merlín. Entender que ahora tenía que servirle y ser una sumisa esclava para no acabar con la maldición imperius gobernando su vida. Aparentar que aceptaría todo lo que viniera de ahora en adelante para conseguir salir airosa de toda esa maldita mierda en la que estaba sumergida. Ella era Hermione Jane Granger y nadie podría con ella, a menos que ella lo permitiera.

Lloró un poco más y dejo que sus sollozos la arroparan en un sueño de cansancio, la acobijaran en el Morfeo que da fuerzas. Estaba cansada de la vida que estaba viviendo, de la suerte que había tenido para caer en manos de Draco Malfoy y en la suerte que parecía no favorecerla nunca.

Se sumergió en los sueños que llevaba noches no tenía, se sumergió en el estanque de los recuerdos, en los recuerdos que pensó había bloqueado de su mente para siempre.

 _\- Hermione, te lo he dicho – afirmaba el azabache. Estaban en la sala común de los leones. Susurraban. – He visto a Malfoy salir del baño del tercer piso hoy con los ojos hinchados, cuando le he preguntado a Myrtle que había pasado solo exhalaba emocionada, diciendo que había conocido a un hombre hermoso y sensible que no tenía vergüenza en derramar lágrimas de amor._

 _\- Harry, eso no significa que sea un mortifago. Puede ser que lo haya dejado la cara de troll de Parkinson – espetaba Hermione gruñona._

 _\- ¿Por qué le defiendes? – preguntaba malhumorado Ron._

 _\- No lo defiendo ¿no se escuchan? Estamos hablando de Malfoy, decir esas cosas sin cuidado Harry te pueden traer problemas, más ahora que Vo… - tuvo que tomar aire – Voldemort ha regresado._

 _\- ¿Y qué hago entonces? – pregunto confuso el elegido._

 _\- Harry, estás hablando desde el despecho. No sabemos si Malfoy es un mortifago, solo lo estás diciendo porque te partió la nariz en el tren, porque su padre está en prisión y porque ahora es más siniestro que antes._

 _\- Casi nada – resoplo Ron mientras comentaba._

 _\- No es nada, Ronald. Él siempre ha sido así, insufrible._

 _\- ¿Qué hago? – repitió de nuevo Harry._

 _\- Esperar._

 _\- Tú pasas más tiempo con él ahora – dijo de pronto Ron con gesto muy pensativo – sácale información. – Hermione rodo los ojos e inspiro lo más posible, odiaba cuando la usaban como cebo o le ordenaban cosas sin siquiera preguntarle si estaba de acuerdo._

 _\- Harry, vamos a observarlo y en una semana tomaremos una decisión, ¿te parece? – había optado por ignorar al pelirrojo. Acaricio la mejilla de su mejor amigo y le dio un beso en su frente. Se despidió de sus amigos y se subió las escaleras para ir a su habitación. No quería creer que aquel rubio insoportable podría ser realmente un mortifago, algo en su interior palpitaba con fuerza y no solo era su corazón._

 _ **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

* * *

 _\- Hola – había escuchado la castaña a sus espaldas. Era Draco quien había entrada a la sala común de premios anuales, llevaban así ya 4 meses, al tercer mes de no soportarse y estar a punto de matarse optaron por hacer una tregua de paz, no debían hablar, ni verse, con un trato cordial era suficiente y con hoy se hacía un mes de cumplimiento. Recordaba como se había sentido el día que le avisaron con quien compartiría la torre, unas ganas de vomitar la inundaron y estuvo llorando toda la noche de indignación._

 _\- Hola, ¿Cómo estás, Malfoy? – Era sábado y estaba estudiando un libro de pociones. Ese año se le antojaban de lo más horribles, debía admitir internamente, muy internamente que prefería a Snape que a ese mojigato de Horace. Estaba usando un pequeño short que solo cubría la mitad de sus muslos y una franelilla blanca, tenía el cabello recogido en un moño prensado que a pesar de sus intentos dejaba libres algunos mechones rebeldes. Estaba agobiada, leía y leía y no lograba entender ciertas cosas de ese maldito libro._

 _\- Bien – gruño por lo bajo el rubio. Se sentó en un sillón frente a ella y se quito los zapatos con pereza y desagrado. Vestía el uniforme de quidditch y estaba realmente molesto por los gestos petrificados de su rostro. Hermione alzo la vista levemente de su libro para verlo y luego rodo los ojos, no iba a preguntarle nada. La última vez que lo hizo se gano un par de insultos aunque ninguno fue el apelativo de sangresucia. Pero escucharlo gruñir como un gigante malhumorado era más de lo que podía soportar._

 _\- ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunto ceñuda._

 _\- No te incumbe, Granger – escupió el rubio. Hermione le lanzo el libro que le pego en toda la frente y la miro furibundo. Hermione al ver su rostro y lo que acababa de hacer alzo los hombros excusándose como si hubiera podido ser otra persona la que hizo aquello y se echo a reír sin control – no me da risa, estúpida. – Si Draco quería asustar o amedrentar a la castaña consiguió todo lo contrario, la risa aumento más de intensidad._

 _\- Tenías que haber visto tu cara – dijo entre balbuceos. No podía dejar de carcajearse – Malfoy, te lo juro parecías un elfo doméstico – Draco enarco una ceja y estuvo a punto de lanzar veneno por su boca pero ladeo una sonrisa, solo Granger se atrevería a compararlo a él con un elfo doméstico. Agarro el libro y se lo lanzo, pegándole también en la frente. La risa se finalizo inmediatamente. – Eres un…_

 _\- ¿Elfo doméstico? – el sarcasmo brotaba de él. Más risas salieron disparadas de la castaña._

 _\- Si – afirmo - ¿Qué te paso?_

 _\- Te he dicho que no te incumbe._

 _\- Has venido hasta aquí para hacerte el guay y que te preguntara porqué sabes perfectamente que los sábados estoy aquí. Así que déjate de estupideces, que ya estamos grandecitos. – Sentenció con una ceja levantada también, mirándole retadoramente. Draco exhalo y se desemperezó en el sillón._

 _\- Tus malditos amigos fueron al campo de quidditch a decir que ellos tenían que practicar y no nosotros – sus orejas se coloreaban de un cómico color rojo – nos tocaba a nosotros, Granger y antes que digas una estupidez para defenderlos siempre es lo mismo con ustedes, hacen lo que les da la gana porque tienen al maldito de San Potter en su casa, por eso todos lo defienden – unas cuentas maldiciones más y se quedo mirando a Hermione, esperando que está le insultara._

 _\- ¿Qué ha dicho la profesora McGonagall? – pregunto tranquilamente._

 _\- Nada, la comadreja la ha llamado y ella dijo: como buenos compañeros cederán su puesto a Gryffindor hoy. Nosotros jugamos la semana entrante, ellos no. ¡Maldita sea! – Hermione asintió y resoplo. Tenía que darle la razón porque la tenía._

 _\- Tienes razón. ¿Quieres que hable con ellos?_

 _\- No te lo he contado para que des la cara por mí, lo he hecho porque tus malditos amigos son eso, unos malditos y me provoca partirles la cara con todos los hechizos del mundo porque se creen unos superhéroes._

 _\- Si, conozco gente así – corroboro la castaña con una tímida sonrisa - ¿Nos odias en serio, no?_

 _\- No – La negación del rubio fue tan rápida que Hermione sabía que no mentía – A ti no. – La castaña parpadeo un par de veces confusa, quiso preguntarle a que se refería pero él termino de hablar – ya no te odio a ti, a ellos los detesto._

 _\- Tal vez ganen igual, Malfoy._

 _\- Obvio ganaremos, nos enfrentamos contra Ravenclaw pero esa no es la cuestión. ¡Ustedes siempre hacen lo mismo! – Hermione estaba asintiendo hasta que escucho la exclamación del rubio._

 _\- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto confundida, ¿qué hacían siempre?_

 _\- Granger, ustedes tres pueden matar a un alumno o a un profesor en este colegio y Dumbledore y cualquier otro profesor los excusaría, dándoles una buena excusa por haberlo hecho y de paso les darían puntos y la copa de las casas – respondió cínicamente._

 _\- Eso no es cierto._

 _\- ¿En serio? – quiso contestar con seguridad pero algo se arremolino en su estomago y en su garganta – En primer año casi matan a un profesor e iban contra Snape._

 _\- Era Voldemort._

 _\- Pero eso no lo sabían, ni siquiera sospechaban de Quirrell, lo hacían de Snape. En segundo casi terminan muertos ustedes mismos por enfrentarse a un basilisco._

 _\- Tu padre tuvo una participación directa en eso._

 _\- Entonces, eso justifica que unos niños de segundo hayan hecho aquello – Hermione sabía que aunque sonara como pregunta, realmente no lo era. – Ustedes podían haber denunciado al ministerio aquello, habían suficientes pruebas para inspeccionar el colegio._

 _\- ¿Cuál es tu punto? – pregunto a la defensiva y Draco sonrió._

 _\- Mi punto es: si hubiera sido cualquier otro estudiante, alguien que no fuera Potter, ¿Qué hubiera pasado?_

 _\- Exactamente lo mismo._

 _\- ¡Júralo! – exigió el rubio con prepotencia. Hermione lo miro ceñuda y negó._

 _\- ¿A qué juegas, Malfoy?_

 _\- Se merecían un castigo, Granger. Eso se merecían, eran unos niños que incumplían las reglas. Nunca las recibieron porque San Potter está apadrinado por el viejo director, eso es todo. Y la gente se cansa de esa mierda._

 _\- Les salvamos._

 _\- Porque quisieron, eso no les competía a ustedes. Les competía a aurores o en su defecto a los profesores preparados de este puto colegio._

 _\- Estás pagando conmigo lo que ha sucedido hoy, no tengo porque aguantarlo._

 _\- Estás huyendo, es lo que siempre haces._

 _\- No estoy huyendo – grito la castaña. – Y menos de ti._

 _\- ¿Tengo o no tengo razón? – pregunto burlón el rubio._

 _\- No – pero no tenía la convicción necesaria para creerle y ella lo sabía._

 _\- Pensé que la perfecta sabelotodo Granger no decía mentiras. – Hermione lo miro iracunda, bufo sonoramente, tomo su libro y camino hacia el pasillo que la llevaba a su habitación, antes de perderse de la vista del rubio, volteo a mirarlo._

 _\- Tienes razón, Malfoy. En todo – y se desapareció de la vista burlona y molesta del rubio. Debía admitirlo, escuchar de alguien de otra casa todas esas cosas, así fuera de Draco Malfoy le habían hecho espabilar. Era verdad, llevaban casi 7 años recibiendo un trato especial por parte de todos los profesores del colegio, excepto tal vez por Snape, y ahora es que se daba cuenta. Habían juzgado por tanto tiempo a las demás casas que hoy se estaba autoevaluando de manera crítica y sincera y no tenía una nota muy buena._

 _ **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

* * *

 _\- ¿Qué haces aquí Herms? – pregunto Ron, estaba sentado frente a la chimenea de su habitación, frente a él estaba Harry._

 _\- Quiero hablar con ustedes._

 _\- También nosotros – dijo Harry tratando de disimular la risa._

 _\- ¿Qué?_

 _\- Hoy hemos hecho una bromita – dijo Ron cómplice con Harry._

 _\- ¿Qué? – pregunto de nuevo con el ceño fruncido. Sabía lo que sería y le molestaba más saber que si no hubiera hablado con el rubio antes, aquello le hubiera parecido hilarante._

 _\- Hicimos que las serpientes traidoras no practicaran quidditch hoy a pesar de que les tocaba, alegando que necesitábamos el campo, que ellos lo habían usado dos sábados seguidos._

 _\- ¿Y ustedes lo necesitaban? – pregunto como si no supiera nada._

 _\- No – se carcajeo Ron primero y le siguió Harry – jugamos hasta dentro de dos semanas pero se lo merecían._

 _\- ¿Y por qué se lo merecían, Ronald? – Estaba intentando no maldecir a su mejor amigo porque realmente no tenía ninguna justificación lo que iba a hacer pero era lo correcto y debía hacerlo – ustedes no tenían ningún derecho en hacer algo así, ustedes no necesitaban el campo, ellos sí._

 _\- ¿Por qué los defiendes?_

 _\- No los defiendo – se excuso la castaña – solamente no me parece que hayan hecho lo que hicieron, es algo deshonesto y nosotros no somos así._

 _\- Se lo merecen, Herms – afirmo Harry sin un ápice de remordimiento. – Nosotros también sabemos hacer bromas._

 _\- No seas aguafiestas – dijo Ron y Hermione lo fulmino con la mirada._

 _\- Bien. – No dijo nada más, salió de la habitación con grandes zancadas y un portazo bastante sonoro._

 _ **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

* * *

 _\- Blaise me ha dicho que nos defendiste de tus grandes amigos – escucho a sus espaldas, estaba en su sala común. ¿Había pasado la noche anterior y ya aquel rubio insufrible lo sabía? ¡Vaya cotilla!_

 _\- No sé de que hablas._

 _\- Claro que sí – era su turno de carcajearse. – Blaise escucho claramente como la comadreja se quejaba con gritos como no entendía que tú los hayas regañado por haber hecho lo que hicieron con el entrenamiento de quidditch de ayer._

 _\- ¿Y? – no quería darle ruedas al asunto pero el rubio no colaboraba._

 _\- Gracias – fue apenas un susurro pero lo había escuchado perfectamente bien, su boca quedó abierta de par en par en una gran O de sorpresa y sus ojos abiertos de par en par._

 _\- De nada – pero el aire fue quien la escucho, el rubio ya había salido de aquel lugar y solo el crepitar de la chimenea aliviaba el silencio del lugar. La castaña se sintió demasiado extrañada y más cuando se formo una sonrisa en sus labios y en sus ojos._

 _ **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

* * *

 _\- ¿Qué te pasa? – escucho Draco a sus espaldas, estaba apoyado en el lavado del baño del tercer piso, estaba intentando no llorar pero las malditas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos, la asquerosa llorona intento consolarlo y la había mandado al lago por las tuberías, cansado de escucharla y coquetearle de forma grotesca y ahora escuchaba la voz compasiva y odiosa de su compañera._

 _\- Vete – la voz de Draco sonó estrangulada, había escuchado sus sollozos desde el pasillo. Le había dicho a Harry que ella iría a ver qué le pasaba cuando salió casi corriendo del gran comedor después de ver a Katie Bell, Harry había querido ir tras él pero ella en un intento desesperado lo había convencido de no hacerlo._

 _\- Me iré cuando me digas que te pasa – dijo integra la castaña. Draco se lavo la cara y la miro desde el reflejo del espejo._

 _\- Granger, vete._

 _\- No – la castaña podía ver los ojos llorosos del rubio. ¿Estaba llorando? ¿Él sabía llorar? ¿Era humano? Es decir, ella sabía que su relación ahora era cordial pero jamás lo había visto tan vulnerable, tan humano._

 _\- ¿Te ha mandado Potter? – pregunto ceñudo._

 _\- No – Draco sonrió._

 _\- Nunca has sabido mentir, Granger – afirmo él como si fuera lo más elemental del mundo._

 _\- Quería venir él pero le he detenido y he venido yo porque quería._

 _\- ¿Y por qué querías? – pregunto sarcástico, dándole la cara y mirándola de frente._

 _\- Porque no quería que él te lastimara. – La carcajada que la castaña escucho fue la más fría del mundo._

 _\- Él no podría lastimarme – sus ojos grises estaban más oscuros que la negra noche. Hermione trago grueso y le sonrió._

 _\- Es verdad, se lastimarían los dos. No quería eso._

 _\- ¿Qué te importa a ti si me lastima o no?_

 _\- Me importa – afirmo la castaña ruborizándose, podía sentir sus mejillas arder y sus manos temblar. Estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa._

 _\- ¿Por qué? – los pasos del rubio se habían detenido frente a la castaña, justo frente a ella, sus narices casi rozaban y sus alientos se mezclaban._

 _\- Sinceramente, no lo sé – y Draco podía ver la pupila dilatada de la castaña, no mentía. Podía sentir su aliento, su calor emanar de su piel._

 _\- Por favor, vete – pidió el rubio._

 _\- Quiero ayudarte – era casi una imploración, algo le decía que algo malo estaba pasando pero también le advertía que no se metiera, que no podría con ello._

 _\- Entonces, vete – Por un segundo o tal vez un hora se perdió en aquella mirada helada y prepotente que odio mucho tiempo, vio un brillo en ella que nunca antes había notado tenía que ser porque nunca había estado tan cerca del rubio. Sus ojos eran grises con un borde azul marino que te hipnotizaban. Hermione asintió y le sonrió, si él quería estar solo ella no haría lo contrario._

 _No había dado ni dos pasos cuando se encontró de frente con su amigo, Harry estaba frente a ella apuntando con la varita a Draco._

 _\- ¿Qué haces? – pregunto alarmada._

 _\- Es un mortifago, Hermione. – El aplomo con el que hablaba Harry la hizo temblar, de pronto aquello le parecía lo peor del mundo, busco la mirada de Draco pero la gélida mirada de él estaba centrada en la varita del azabache – Myrtle, me lo ha dicho. ¿Lo eres? – la mirada de Harry salto de los ojos castaños de Hermione a la de Draco, la respuesta del rubio fue sacar su varita y moverse con agilidad antes de lanzar un hechizo. Hermione sintió sus ojos arder y quedo paralizada allí – Maldición – Harry se movió rápido, esquivando el hechizo del rubio – Eres un cobarde, Malfoy. Expelliarmus – la barrera que formo el rubio repelió el hechizo._

 _\- Crucio – conjuro. Hermione abrió los ojos, ¿acababa de lanzar una imperdonable?_

 _\- ¡Cobarde! – grito Harry – sectusempra – el rayo de luz salió de su varita a velocidad luz e impacto en el pecho del rubio. Hermione observo todo en cámara lenta, el cuerpo del rubio caer al piso entre gritos de dolor mientras su camisa blanca se teñía de sangre y sus ojos se oscurecían. Convulsionaba todo su cuerpo mientras no dejaba de brotar sangre de amplias cortadas que se formaban en su torso, en sus brazos y en su rostro._

 _\- ¡Por Merlín! – dijo Hermione lanzándose al piso de aquel baño – Harry busca a algún profesor._

 _\- No sabía que hechizo era, Herms – se excuso el castaño, ver a Draco convulsionando por su vida lo tenía atónito._

 _\- Lo importante es buscar ayuda. – No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando Harry volvió con el profesor Snape, la castaña había realizado algunos hechizos sanadores pero aquel hechizo parecía no tener un detenimiento, seguía botando sangre. Sus manos estaban teñidas de la sangre del rubio al igual que su túnica y su camisa. Su cabello tenía manchas de sangre también y sus mejillas estaban cubiertas por lágrimas y sangre. – No te vayas a morir – le pidió, sabiendo que el rubio no la escuchaba, estaba desmayado. En shock._

 _\- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto el profesor Snape con la cara transfigurada en tragedia._

 _Hermione se quito del lado de Draco y le explico al profesor con apuro todo lo que había sucedido, el profesor parecía ignorarla pero ella sabía que la estaba escuchando. Las palabras que salieron de la boca de su más odiado profesor nunca las había escuchado pero de pronto toda la sangre que salía del cuerpo del rubio se regresaba a su cuerpo y sus largas heridas se cerraban dejando apenas una pequeña cicatriz de tejido nuevo._

 _\- Lárguense – espeto el profesor._

 _\- Lo siento profesor – dijo Harry._

 _\- Debería expulsarlo, Potter – había odio en las palabras de Snape – debería matarlo. – se levanto de su lugar y con la varita hizo levitar al rubio – Cuando realice un hechizo, asegúrese de saber que está diciendo. Eres igual de incompetente que tu padre._

 _Hermione tomo del brazo a Harry y salió del baño, estaba temblando y sus fosas nasales estaban mareadas por el olor a sangre que no las dejaba en paz._

 _\- ¿Qué has hecho? – pregunto desesperada mientras subía las escaleras con Harry y lo pegaba contra una pared en el quinto piso._

 _\- Lo siento._

 _\- Casi le matas, Harry._

 _\- Pensé que te estaba lastimando._

 _\- ¿Y por eso le ibas a matar? – pregunto atónita._

 _\- No sabía que hechizo era._

 _\- Entonces te diré lo mismo que Snape, antes de hacer algo averigua que haces porque casi matas a un compañero hoy por algo que no tienes confirmado. Y Malfoy no iba a lastimarme, estábamos discutiendo._

 _\- Estaba muy cerca de ti._

 _\- Quería intimidarme – se excuso ella rápidamente, no aminorando su enfado._

 _\- ¿A dónde vas?_

 _\- No voy a entrar en la sala común con el uniforme lleno de sangre, iré a mi sala común. Dormiré allá. No digas nada Harry, no digas nada de lo que paso hoy, ¿entiendes? – Harry quiso decir algo pero la fulminante mirada de la castaña lo hizo callarse y asentir, se fue en soledad a su sala común dejando a la castaña marcharse sin ninguna compasión hacía él, sino una agobiante culpa._

 _Cuando Hermione entro a la sala común se encontró con el profesor Snape saliendo._

 _\- Lo he dejado en su cama descansando, Granger. No lo moleste. – Hermione a veces se preguntaba porque ese profesor la odiaba tanto._

 _\- De acuerdo._

 _\- Debió haberse ido a su sala común. – espeto él._

 _\- Esta es mi sala común, profesor – dijo con respeto pero con dureza – no me apetecía explicar en Gryffindor el porque estoy llena de sangre ni tampoco explicar de quien es esta sangre. Permiso – y sin esperar alguna desagradable respuesta de su profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras se adentro en su sala común, escucho el gruñido de Snape y la puerta cerrarse._

 _Se acerco a la habitación del rubio y lo observo durmiendo con tranquilidad. Su torso estaba desnudo cubierto hasta la mitad con una cobija que cubría hasta la cintura y tapaba sus brazos, podía notar las cicatrices, no todas se habían cerrado pero no estaban abiertas de par en par, algunas tenían pomadas cicatrizantes otras estaban rosadas claras._

 _Suspiro y se encamino a su habitación. Nunca había durado tanto dándose un baño, se sentía sucia. Por primera vez en su vida se sentía realmente sucia, se restregaba las manos para poder sacar toda la sangre del rubio de ella pero por algún motivo sentía que no se quitaban, que no podía limpiarse, que no estaba limpia. Después de una hora y media de baño tortuoso salió de la ducha y se coloco una pijama manga larga y short corto, cepillo su cabello y seco su rostro por décima vez. Qué situación tan horrible había vivido. Se sentía realmente acongojada._

 _Fue a la pequeña cocina que tenían en ese mini hogar y se sirvió un vaso de agua, encendió la chimenea para que aclimatara el lugar y camino hacía su habitación._

 _\- ¿Granger? – escucho en un susurro, casi se le cae el vaso con agua. Camino con velocidad a la habitación del rubio y lo miro desde el umbral de la puerta, estaba con un aspecto horrible. – Tengo sed. – Quiso reír pero solo se acerco y le ayudo a tomarse el agua que había servido para ella._

 _\- ¿Estás bien? – pregunto temerosa._

 _\- Te dije que te fueras.- la voz era pasmosa y lenta, se notaba en sus gestos el dolor que debía estar sintiendo y estaba tratando disimular._

 _\- Lo siento, Malfoy – dijo ella con los ojos humedecidos._

 _\- Tú no lo has hecho._

 _\- Pero no lo he impedido – replico la castaña con lágrimas en los ojos._

 _\- No seas estúpida – zanjó el rubio quitándole importancia al asunto. – Hueles bien – Hermione lo miro desconcertada._

 _\- ¿Estás delirando? – pregunto de inmediato._

 _\- Hueles a… ¿a qué hueles? – Hermione estaba boquiabierta. – Dime – quiso sonar exigente pero su tono de voz era lastimero._

 _\- A coco, mi colonia es de coco – respondió ella en trance – te sientes muy mal, ¿verdad?_

 _\- Siempre has olido a coco – dijo con una sonrisa mientras cerraba los ojos de nuevo._

 _\- ¿Siempre? – repitió ella._

 _\- Si, desde que te olí la primera vez._

 _\- ¿Y cuando fue eso?_

 _\- Cuando te dije sangre sucia – parecía que respondía por inercia o que estaba delirando pero Hermione estaba abrumada, muy abrumada._

 _\- ¿Me oliste ese día? – pregunto sarcástica._

 _\- No, te olí antes pero ese día supe que era coco hoy solo lo confirmo – admitió él._

 _\- Debes descansar Malfoy, no digas tantas tonterías – de nuevo sus mejillas estaban coloradas._

 _\- Es la verdad._

 _\- Tú no eres muy sincero – Draco estaba respondiendo con los ojos cerrados pero pudo ver como de pronto había tensado la mandíbula._

 _\- Potter también decía la verdad – Hermione lo miro confundida._

 _\- ¿De qué hablas? – pero de nuevo aquello que en el baño le revoloteaba en la cabeza comenzó a hacerlo de nuevo y no sabía porque no quería saberlo. – Tienes que descansar, Malfoy – y se encamino a la puerta pero la voz de Draco la detuvo._

 _\- ¿Lo sabes, verdad? – no pudo mirarlo, se quedó estática en el umbral. – Él tenía razón, la viste en el baño, tenía tus dedos marcados en la marca cuando llegamos aquí. – Hermione inspiro con pesar y negó, la había visto porque su manga se había roto con aquel hechizo y logro ver la serpiente saliendo de la calavera, había notado aquel tatuaje negro tatuado en su antebrazo. Y lo había negado a Harry y se lo estaba negando en ese mismo momento, lo peor es que no sabía por qué._

 _\- Buenas noches – fue lo último que le dijo. Después no volvió a dirigirle la palabra pero tampoco lo delato, cada vez que pensaba en hacerlo algo dentro de ella la detenía y nunca lograba dar dos pasos o decir dos palabras coherentes. Cuando dejo el colegio por haber intentado matar al director un balde de agua fría cayó sobre ella. Cuando fue torturada en su mansión a manos de su tía, sintió una daga clavarse en su espalda. Había confiado por meses en un mortifago y lo peor es que aún recordaba las últimas palabras que le dio el día antes de partir._

 _\- Lo siento, Granger – se lo había susurrado antes de salir de su sala común, la noche antes de dejar que mortifagos entraran al colegio. Lo había odiado tanto, durante tanto tiempo y por alguna razón siempre estuvo pendiente de su paradero, hasta que la dejo en manos de su tía enferma que le tatuó el brazo con un cuchillo maldito. Hasta ese día pensó en su bienestar y tratar de justificarlo internamente, hasta ese día considero a Draco Malfoy como su compañero, hasta ese día sobrevivió la tregua que un día hicieron._

\- Maldito – dijo al despertar. Se sentía exhausta por haber tenido toda esa serie de sueños y pensamientos dormidos desde hacía años. Lo maldijo mil veces, lo maldijo hasta que Mildred entro por la puerta con el ceño fruncido y actitud dolida.

\- Tienes que llevarle la comida al amo – dijo sin mucha delicadeza.

\- Lo siento – dijo Hermione.

\- Yo también – pero la volteada de ojos que le lanzó la morena la hizo encorvarse. Se sentía apenada. – No te iba a delatar.

\- No podía confiar en nadie, Mildred.

\- Ya es tarde – dijo de nuevo la mujer, estaba realmente dolida al saber que la mujer que estaba ayudando con tanta amabilidad resultaba ser una persona completamente diferente. Cuando la vio entrar a la cocina con ese aspecto tan diferente pensó en atacarla pero algo le dijo que era Elizabeth bueno, si es que se llamaba Elizabeth aunque con ese cambio de aspecto algo le decía que eso también era mentira.

 _ **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

* * *

Estaba llevando una bandeja de plata de lo más pesada con un plato pesado también, una copa muy pesada y unos cubiertos demasiado pesados. Estaba a punto de lanzarlos al piso y dejar que la mataran, era una reverenda estupidez usar aquellas vajillas de plata para un almuerzo que no tendría ninguna importancia pública. Todo la puerta con el pie tres veces, y entro sin recibir respuesta después de estar 5 minutos esperando que le dijeran que pasara.

Entro con cuidado y con mucha agilidad después de lograr abrir aquella habitación y dejo la comida en una pequeña mesa ratona de pino con bordes hermosos de oro.

Admiro el lugar brevemente y se acerco al ventanal que había detrás del escritorio y la silla, levanto la cortina y observo el jardín más hermoso que había visto en su vida. Un centenar o millar no podía definirlo de rosas, girasoles, lirias, claveles, narcisos. Habían flores que ni siquiera sabía que existían, eran tantos colores, estaba segura que debía oler de la misma forma, quiso abrir la ventana pero estaba bloqueada, exhalo con decepción pero siguió admirando aquel paisaje adictivo.

\- ¿Qué haces? – escucho a sus espaldas. Draco estaba frente a ella, vestido completamente de negro.

\- Te he traído la comida. – respondió con simpleza.

\- No me tutees. – espeto con desgana.

\- Le he traído la comida, amo – repitió con malicia.

\- ¿Pensabas escapar? – pregunto señalando la ventana.

\- No, quería oler el jardín – respondió dándose la vuelta de nuevo para ver aquel milagro, no sabía que el infierno pudiera tener flores. Definitivamente el lugar más horrible del mundo también podía tener lo más bonito.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Me gustan las flores – antes de que Draco le dijera algo, agrego: - amo.

\- ¿Qué me has traído de comida? – Levanto la cacerola que cubría el plato y la analizo unos instantes – ven aquí – ordeno. Hermione lo miro ceñuda y obedeció – pruébala.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque puede estar envenenada – Hermione lo miro asombrada, ¿realmente la creía capaz de hacer algo así?

\- No sería capaz de algo así – dijo ella de sopetón.

\- Entonces, pruébala. – Hermione lo miro iracunda y probo hasta el agua que le había llevado. – No está envenenada, amo. – El cinismo nunca había sido su fuerte pero le estaba funcionando muy bien.

\- Después de las 4 no puedes salir de tu habitación, por ningún concepto. ¿Entiendes? – la mirada se había oscurecido, su gesto endurecido y su voz se había tornado más gruesa.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Joder, Granger. – Tomo un sorbo de vino y la miro ceñudo – es una maldita orden, no tienes porque saber nada.

\- Pero…

\- Viene el Lord, ¿feliz? – su sangre se helo. Realmente debió haberse callado.

\- No saldré, lo juro – le temía a Voldemort, no podía y no le interesaba ocultarlo. Sabía lo poderoso y sádico que era. Enterarse que ella estaba en esa casa le supondría muchos problemas o tal vez uno solo, muerte.

\- Te haré la marca mañana - comento el rubio mientras devoraba la comida - En el escritorio hay un cuaderno. Es tuyo.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- ¿Siempre vas a ser así de insoportable? – Hermione asintió automáticamente con gesto inocente y Draco rodo lo ojos.

\- Es un diario, para que no escribas en papel de baño. Al lado esta una pluma, no necesita tinta y no, no es como la de Umbridge – aseguro antes de escuchar la lengua insufrible de la castaña.

\- ¿Por qué haces esto?

\- Puedes retirarte. – La bandeja estaba vacía, se había comido todo con una rapidez sorprendente. La castaña iba a protestar, preguntar de nuevo, decir algo pero Draco la fulmino con la mirada y se tuvo que tragar sus palabras, aunque primero tomo el cuadernillo y la pluma.

\- Gracias – dijo en la puerta y se fue. Esa noche sería muy larga, era mejor pasarla escribiendo.

Y Draco se quedo sentado, colocando sus manos entrelazadas por detrás de su nuca, cerrando los ojos y exhalando el aire de sus pulmones. Prendió un cigarrillo de menta y lo encendió, la combustión del cigarro le hizo impregnar sus pulmones del picante y refrescante sabor de la menta. Un sabor frío y una sensación caliente en sus pulmones peleaban por ganar lugar.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? – se pregunto. El humo salió de sus fosas nasales y de su boca, dejando una nube de humo por encima de su cabeza – maldita sabelotodo – afirmo con una sonrisa ladeada.

A veces el amor de tu vida está allí, siempre cerca de ti y no te das cuenta de su presencia hasta que sientes su ausencia. A veces es una persona que nunca hubieras notado hasta sentir la soledad carcomer tus sentidos, hasta que la empujan hacia ti. A veces tienes que aparentar destruir su vida cuando la verdad es que la estás salvando. Pero muchas personas jamás se dan cuenta realmente de quien es su amor de vida, su "alma gemela" porque tienen conceptos equivocados sobre ellos, muchas veces por mitos y leyendas que tergiversan lo que es.

El amor de tu vida no es quien te complementa, ni tu mitad, ni tu medio limón porque sencillamente tú naces completo.

El amor de tu vida no viene para hacerte feliz. La felicidad depende de cada persona, de sus decisiones, de sus aptitudes y actitudes, de su manera de ver la vida. Podrías estar al lado de la mejor persona del universo y aún así sentirte miserable.

¿Entonces, que es o quién es el amor de tu vida?

Es tu maestro. Eso es.

El amor de tu vida te enseña a ser independiente, te enseña a darte cuenta de lo completo que eres, te enseña a entender que puedes vivir solo y estar bien pero te hace también querer no hacerlo, porque aprecias su compañía. Es quien te enseña a comprender que el amor no es egoísta, ni viene con titulo de propiedad. Porque somos libres, debemos ser libres. Es quien te enseña todo eso muchas veces sin saberlo, muchas veces sin quedar contigo para compartir sus vidas. Muchas veces el amor de vida dura contigo 5 segundos, 1 minuto, a veces toda una vida en las situaciones especiales y excepcionales, a veces ni siquiera lo conoces y sigues viviendo, creyendo que encontraste al amor de tu vida en la persona que duerme a tu lado pero siempre sintiendo un vació en el pecho que nada lo llena, nada ni nadie. Ni tu marido o mujer, ni tus hijos que amas e idolatras, ni el mejor trabajo del mundo, nada lo llena. Y entonces llegan las noches de invierno cuando siempre tendrás un sueño, un sueño con el rostro de alguien que no conoces y que no conocerás y cuando despiertas ese vació se llena por un momento, de repente cuando despiertas te sientes plena pero luego te das cuenta que la realidad es otra, y solo había sido un sueño y la plenitud se desploma. Porque el viaje astral se acabo y esa misma alma que se encontró con su amor, regreso a tu cuerpo y ese cuerpo vive una realidad diferente.

Hay veces que el amor de tu vida se presenta como una persona que siempre odiaste o creíste odiar, una persona que no entiendes pero que admiras, una persona completamente diferente a ti que te ayuda a ampliar tu visión del mundo y hace que los arquetipos impuestos por ese conjunto global que te rodea e influye en ti se desplomen. Definitivamente el amor de la vida de alguien puede ser muchas cosas o muchas personas. Pero algo es indiscutible, el amor de tu vida, es singular. Porque es uno. Solo hay uno.

* * *

 ** _o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_**

* * *

 ** _P_** _rimero que todo un agradecimiento eterno a **LadyRavenclaw:** Sería mucho abuso que te habrás una cuenta, quiero hablar contigo. Eres lo máximo, acabo de ver tus otros comentarios en **Una serie de eventos afortunados** y me han causado gracias, halago y cariño. Gracias por tus palabras, me gustaría responderte como te mereces. Te espero pronto por aquí. _

**_LeeslieMaria_** _Eres buena (espero entiendas porque). Lucius no morirá así tan fácil._

 ** _Valeria16_** _Habrán muchos capítulos así, se linda conmigo otra vez y coméntame que te pareció este capítulo._

 ** _Maya_** _Aquí tienes más, cariño. Espero verte de nuevo_

 _ **Tonya** Al ver tu username pensé en Margot Robbie JAJAJA en I Tonya. Hubieras dejado los 10 reviews, jajajaja. Odio a Percy, así que jamás será un héroe en algo escrito por mi. Te lo aseguro. _

**_ChicaMisteriosa_** _Que bueno que te he impresionado, no es Harry. Harry esta muerto JIJI. Si, la mirada de nuestra leona la delato ante Draco. Gracias por tu comentario, espero ver uno en este nuevo capítulo, me encanta tu username, yo tuve uno igual hace años en metroflog jajajaja... aquellos tiempos. Me ha dado nostalgía._

* * *

¿Qué opinan de la actitud que tomo Draco?

¿Cómo quedaron con el pasado escolar?

 **¿Qué piensan?**

Creo que si supieran lo emocionada y lo que me encanta leerlas me dejaran más comentarios, estoy completamente segura. Es algo tan gratificante. Nos vemos el próximo viernes, con banda sonora preparada... cha chan.

* * *

" _Anhelamos tanto ser libres que al serlo, nos encerramos"_


	4. Narcisa Black

_Saludos mundo mágico,. Pido disculpas por la demora pero espere una semana más a ver si algun me dejaba un mensaje pero nada. No negare que me hizo un nudito en el corazón, soy sensible (a veces)._

 _Cuando releí la historia escuche: **A quien quiera escuchar de Maldita Nerea (cuando salgan 2 E)** Me hizo sentir muchas emociones, la recomiendo. También escuche **Dos Palabras de Pablo López y Paula Fernandes (cuando salgan 4 E)** les invito a que se sumerjan conmigo de la misma forma que lo hago para sentirme más conectada a ustedes. _

_NO SEAN EGOÍSTAS Y DÉJENME SABER SUS OPINIONES (no estoy gritando) Los escritores invertimos mucho tiempo en escribir, leer, releer y lo hacemos para compartir con ustedes esta imaginación desmedida que pide a gritos salir de nuestro interior, saber que sienten cuando me leen es lo mejor que me pasa. De verdad, estoy segura que si supieran como me pongo, tendría ya mil comentarios de ustedes._

 _Al final los agradecimientos y una humilde petición._

 _A LEER (ahora si grite)_

* * *

 **Narcisa Black**

 _Hoy no sé qué día es tampoco, algo sé: Vuelvo a ser yo, hacía 3 años que no veía mis dedos, me he visto en una charola de plata reflejada y mis ojos se humedecieron, como extrañaba mi rostro. Verme fue un bálsamo para mis sentidos, para mi orgullo de mujer que estaba cansado de ver a una usurpadora. Nunca he sido presuntuosa pero vivir por más de 20 años contigo y luego cambiar todo tu aspecto es algo impactante._

 _Después de encerrarme en mis cuatro paredes personales, he pensado con más calma y lógica. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera sido Malfoy quién me encontraba? Yo sé la respuesta, estaría muerta. Al final debo agradecerle muy en el fondo lo que ha hecho por mí. No quiero morir, nunca he querido hacerlo así que después de la presentación en primera fila que he tenido con la maldad en el infierno puedo vanagloriarme que estoy aquí, viva y resistiendo lo que venga. Excepto ver cara a cara a quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado, a ese asqueroso ser no lo quiero ver jamás, solo tal vez, su cadáver._

 _Tener en mis manos una pluma de nuevo es algo increíble, pensé que no volvería a escribir jamás, que no podría dejar fluir mis pensamientos y mis sentidos. Otra cosa que agradecerle a esa serpiente venenosa que siempre me ha lastimado sin compasión, como él mismo ha dicho, a las serpientes no les gusta deber nada, pues bien, a los leones tampoco. Así que seré sumisa… por ahora._

 _He tenido días mejores, definitivamente he tenido días mejores pero este entre todos los malditos días que he vivido en esta mansión ha sido o puede considerarse el mejor, aceptable..._

 _Ninguna de las preguntas que me he planteado han sido contestadas, creo que mi cerebro aún no recupera todas sus neuronas, siguen estando de reposo por tantos días en desuso. Tal vez en una semana pueda estar integro. Ahora lo importante es disculparme con Mildred, pedirle que me dé una oportunidad y explicarle el porqué de mi silencio, de mi engaño. Debe entenderlo. Es la única persona con la que puedo hablar con honestidad, decirle algo a Malfoy sería suicida. Sé lo oscuro que es, se lo malvado que también puede ser. Que me haya salvado no significa absolutamente nada, su esencia es cruel. Siempre lo ha sido y que me haya engañado en el pasado, no significa que lo hará esta vez._

 _Tocan mi puerta… HG._

 **EE**

\- Adelante – respondió la castaña con extrañes. La puerta se abrió y dejo entrar a una hermosa mujer de mediana edad con melena rubia y perfectamente peinada en un moño aristocrático, con vueltas y trenzas que lucían demasiado laboriosas hasta para ver. Unos ojos azules tan claros que se confundían con el agua del mar en un día soleado, una mirada amable y cuando detallabas por algunos minutos triste, escondía una tristeza perpetua. Su piel era tersa y brillante, nívea como la leche recién extraída de las ubres de la vaca. – Dígame – se había levantado como un resorte de su cama.

\- Hola, Hermione – la voz de aquella mujer reflejaba la tristeza que escondían sus ojos.

\- Hola señora Malfoy – balbuceaba, estaba nerviosa.

\- ¿Cómo estás? – pregunto con educación, cerró la puerta tras ella y se quedo parada frente a la castaña.

\- Bien, señora Malfoy – mintió, ella no estaba bien y no sabía si algún día volvería a estarlo.

\- También soy una serpiente, cariño, no tienes porque mentirme. – Aquella astucia, sonrisa y mirada radiográfica era igual a la de su hijo, o al revés, su hijo igual a ella.

\- Estoy del asco pero sigo viva – respondió con sinceridad y con una tímida sonrisa. No podía fiarse de alguien Malfoy. Aunque pareciese amable.

\- Lo lamento – dijo con una sonrisa que Hermione admiro como sincera.

\- Exactamente ¿Por qué se disculpa?

\- Porque no pudimos evitar el daño que se te ha hecho.- una respuesta escueta pero que rompió a Hermione en mil pedazos, parecía que las lágrimas que creía inexistente se revolucionaron hoy porque ahí estaba ella de nuevo dejando drenar el mar salado que navegaba en su interior y se excretaba a través de sus ojos como una manguera a presión.

El sollozo que salió de sus labios hizo que la hermosa rubia se acercara a ella y la acunara en sus brazos.

\- ¿Pudimos? – pregunto entre hipidos la castaña.

\- Yo también he sabido que eras tú desde que llegaste a esta casa, mi hijo me lo ha contado. Yo fui la que le dije que hacer. – Esa mujer había aceptado que la torturasen, que la violaran. De un sopetón se separo de ella y la miro estupefacta.

\- ¿Usted, qué? – pregunto incrédula.

\- Era eso señorita Granger o dejar que mi marido la matara de una manera nada humanitaria. – Narcisa la miro con arrogancia – no me arrepiento del consejo que le di a mi hijo, lo volvería a hacer, no se atreva a juzgarnos.

\- Por supuesto que me atrevo – repuso ella encolerizada – su marido me ha violado cuatro malditas veces, me ha torturado hasta que ya no he podido articular palabra y golpeado hasta que no podía reconocer el rostro que tenía… no me diga lo que puedo o no puedo hacer, señora.

\- Hermione – la tuteo Narcisa – he considerado desde hace mucho tiempo que no eres una joven estúpida, te agradezco no hagas rehacer mis juicios. Por supuesto que hicimos algo mal, hemos hecho todo mal pero en esa maldad la hemos salvado, sabiendo que traería consecuencias por supuesto que las traería, pero usted solo está viendo su historia. Hablando desde su dolor y su experiencia, le puedo asegurar que la de nosotros no ha sido nada agradable y aunque mi hijo no ha sido violado sexualmente, vaya que si ha sido abusado.

\- Su hijo es una escoria – la sonrisa que apareció en los labios de la señora Malfoy descoloco a la castaña.

\- Mi hijo puede ser muchas cosas, algunas malas, no soy ciega pero ¿escoria? ¡Jamás! – el ímpetu con el que declaro aquello hizo tragar grueso a la ojimiel.

\- Disculpe que lo ponga en duda señora Malfoy pero yo estudie con su hijo y él dejo que su padre hiciera lo que quisiera conmigo a pesar de eso.

\- Mi hijo hizo lo necesario para no morir, para que no me mataran y para que no murieras. Antes de decir cualquier estupidez, por favor, ve más allá de lo evidente – fruncía el ceño mientras le respondía a la castaña.

\- ¿Qué vea más allá? – pregunto irónica, si esa señora había bajado hasta las cocinas sería por algo pero a ella no le interesaba.

\- No sabes nada – bufo. Tomo el pomo de la puerta y la abrió. – Hasta luego.

\- ¡Por favor! – exclamo con pavor la castaña. – Dígame. – Su curiosidad siempre vencía a su orgullo.

\- Lo siento Hermione, no tengo porque hacerlo.

\- Ha venido hasta aquí para decirme algo, me pide que no juzgue a su hijo pero usted lo está haciendo – Narcisa la miro con intriga y cerró la puerta de nuevo. – Conmigo.

\- De acuerdo, la invito a que tome mi mano y observe la realidad de mi hijo. – Narcisa la miro con recelo antes de agregar – Si me hijo se entera que yo le he dicho esto, seré yo quien la mate, ¿entendido? – ante aquella amenaza le regalaba una dulce y benevolente sonrisa. Hermione solo pudo asentir y tomo su mano.

Lo que sintió fue un jalón estrangulado en su estomago que se asemejaba al momento antes de la aparición. Esa mujer era como un pensadero vivo, le estaba haciendo ver momentos que ella jamás había visto.

 _Estaba en la mansión en la cual estaba en ese momento pero mucho tiempo antes, lo deducía porque las cortinas se mantenían abiertas dejándose arrollar por los rayos ultravioletas de la estrella madre, el sol, no como ahora que estaban cerradas._

 _La señora Malfoy se ubicaba en un sillón que no había visto, tampoco reconocía el salón en el cual se encontraba pero podía verla allí, sentada mientras leía con nerviosismo un libro que seguro ni siquiera estaba entendiendo. Ella estaba en el ambiente, omnisciente y omnipresente._

 _\- ¡Draco! – grito con frenesí al ver entrar a su hijo al lugar. Tendría unos 17 años, tenía el uniforme del colegio, identificado como miembro de la casa de las serpientes, titulares del color verde y plata._

 _\- Madre – susurro él con desgana. – Estoy bien – su madre lo abrazaba, las lágrimas se derramaban sin control de sus ojos y lo llenaba de besos por su frente, sus mejillas y su nariz._

 _\- Gracias a Merlín – estaba frenética, aterrada por estar al margen de todo. - ¿Qué ha pasado?_

 _\- Snape mato al viejo._

 _\- Me alegro – afirmo la mujer para asombro del rubio. – Él sabe lo que hace Draco, tú eres solo un niño._

 _\- Ya no lo soy madre – negó él y Hermione pudo percatarse que lágrimas se arremolinaban en los ojos plateados del rubio – ya no soy un niño._

 _\- Siempre serás mi niño, mi príncipe – aquella escena la hizo regocijarse. El rubio estaba llorando mientras aferraba a su madre con fuerza, podía escucharlo sollozar._

 _\- No podía matarlo, ya no podía._

 _\- ¿Antes si? – pregunto cauta su madre._

 _\- Si – aquella afirmación crispo a la castaña._

 _\- ¿Qué cambio? – pregunto paciente, acaricio las mejillas ruborizadas de su hijo y limpio las lágrimas que habían salido sin permiso y en estampida de sus ojos._

 _\- Yo – sentenció el rubio y su madre sonrió. Hermione pudo apreciar que era la misma sonrisa, tenían exactamente la misma sonrisa._

 _\- ¿Cómo?_

 _\- Es algo complicado de explicar madre._

 _\- Inténtalo._

 _\- Me hice amigo de una impura.- Aquella revelación hizo que Hermione tragara grueso o eso sentía que había pasado._

 _\- ¿Una impura? – pregunto asombrada._

 _\- Me hice amigo, o algo parecido de Granger._

 _\- ¡Oh, vaya! – no solo era sorpresa, era ¿alivio? Hermione no supo descifrar el rostro de la matriarca de los Malfoy._

 _\- ¿No dirás nada más? – pregunto en un sollozo quedo el rubio._

 _\- Hijo – comenzó ella con ternura – la pureza es muy relativa hoy en día, me gustaría decirte que esa chica está equivocada pero hemos sido nosotros, la pureza de la magia quien te ha obligado a convertirte casi en un asesino. No sé que habrá hecho aquella joven pero si algún día llego a verla, le agradeceré que haya ayudado a mi hijo a no convertirse en un monstruo._

 _\- Ella no lo sabe._

 _\- ¿Entonces? – pregunto contrariada._

 _\- Simplemente tuvimos algunas conversaciones buenas, profundas e interesantes donde tuve que admitir internamente que la pureza que tanto defendía era un espejismo. Yo la odiaba madre, tú lo sabes pero eso fue cuando era un niño. Tal vez no todos los sangre-sucia son así pero tal vez ella es una excepción ¿no? – había demasiada esperanza en sus palabras._

 _\- Si Draco, tal vez ella es una excepción._

 _ **oOo**_

* * *

 _Estaba en el bosque prohibido ahora, Voldemort estaba sudando y tenía su varita apuntada a un cuerpo inerte en el suelo de tierra que cubría aquella inmensa arboleda._

 _\- ¿Está vivo? – pregunto a una mujer rubia con aspecto desganado, ojos hinchados y labios partidos._

 _La mujer se acerco al cuerpo del joven que yacía allí. Un joven con lentes redondos, ojos esmeralda escondidos por sus parpados y una cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente. Narcisa le observo con atención y observo como su nariz ululaba ligeramente, toco su cuello y abrió los ojos con sorpresa al sentir la sangre aún fluir por su cuerpo._

 _\- Estás vivo – dijo en apenas un susurro audible - ¿Draco está vivo? – pregunto esperanzada. Harry asintió levemente, imperceptible para cualquiera. – Gracias – eran sinceras sus palabras. Se levanto con parsimonia y miro a su antiguo Lord – Está muerto, mi Lord – sentencio con seguridad la rubia._

 _Aquella mentira casi le cuesta la vida a Narcisa, y eso Hermione no lo hubiera sabido de no ser por ver aquello que le mostro después la mujer rubia. Ella nunca supo que aquella sangre limpia de alcurnia había abogado por Harry._

 _De pronto sintió un nuevo tirón, y pudo divisar diversas imágenes que pasaban con rapidez por su mente o por sus ojos, no lo sabía a ciencia cierta, jamás había experimentado algo así._

 _1 – Ella siendo torturada por el mismo Lord, consecuencia de haber dicho que Harry estaba vivo. Había sido perdonada porque Lucius se había encargado de desarmar al azabache cuando el Lord dio el golpe final. Aquel acto del rubio le había salvado la vida porque Voldemort estaba más que dispuesto de darle ejecución a esa mujer traicionera, Lucius intercedió por ella para vanagloriarse, siempre recordándole lo que casi genera en su familia, la desgracia y la deshonra, lo curioso es que a la rubia le parecía peor estar viva._

 _\- Has sido una estúpida Narcisa – decía su marido con repulsión mientras la abofeteaba frente a todos los mortifagos que estaban en su sala – seguro es la menopausia, mi señor – la reverencia que le hacía a la serpiente humanoide era asquientamente aduladora. Las risas por parte de todos los presentes le daban ganas de vomitar a Narcisa. En ese momento fue perdonada, dada por loca pero no por traidora._

 _2- La imagen se difumino como bruma en un bosque, ahora observaba a Narcisa siendo violada por su marido una y otra vez, llorándole, implorándole que parara. Suplicándole clemencia y recibiendo como respuesta golpes, bofetadas, estrangulaciones. Marcas que no podría borrar jamás en su vida, el antiguo matrimonio que una vez los unió, el matrimonio repleto de amor ahora parecía una alucinación._

 _\- Vas a tener que aprender a callar la boca a tus superiores – espetaba el rubio penetrándola con violencia. Ese no era el hombre al que ella había amado. Desde su regreso de Askaban algo en él había muerto, dándole paso a ese monstruo con el cual convivía. – Casi nos lanzas al abismo – furia había en las palabras del rubio._

 _\- Lucius – suplico ella._

 _\- Cállate – grito, con su mano derecha le tapo la boca y siguió embistiéndola con una fuerza brutal. – Perra – aquella palabra denigrante la rompió en pedazos. Pero ella no permitió que ninguna lágrima fuera derramada más después de aquella frase que le fue dicha. El rubio se encargo de barrer las cenizas del antiguo amor que una vez sintió por ese hombre que ahora la estaba violando sin compasión, sin un gramo de ternura._

 _Hermione quería llorar, sentía sus ojos arder al ver aquella escena, el problema no era solo verlo, también sentía lo que se había vivido en ese momento y la desolación de la rubia la abrumaba y descompensaba. Quería decir algo pero ella solo era una observadora, nada más y la imagen cambio de nuevo antes siquiera de estar lista para ver otra escena._

 _3- El Lord declarando que Draco Malfoy sería general de sus tropas, encargado de centros de adiestramiento para los jóvenes mortifagos. Se encargaría de redadas en pueblos muggles y pueblos llenos de impuros. Quiso suplicar por la absolución de su hijo pero la mirada que le lanzo su marido fue suficiente para guardar silencio. Hacer algo le supondría la muerte y ella no moriría hasta ver a su marido muerto y a su hijo a salvo._

 _\- No te preocupes madre – repetía Draco por quinta vez, consolaba a su madre en su recamara._

 _\- ¿Tan malos hemos sido? – pregunto derrotada su madre, hacía más de 5 meses, su casa era la base de reuniones del Lord. La muerte del elegido había ocasionado el caos para el mundo. La victoria de los mortifagos produjo una Era llena de oscuridad, caos, descontrol y desolación que solo era comparada con la que se vivía en el infierno._

 _\- Si madre – afirmo pesadamente el rubio, regalándole una sonrisa de optimismo – no te preocupes por mí, no voy a morir._

 _\- Pero vas a matar._

 _\- Solo si es necesario – juro el rubio menor. Narcisa lo abrazo con fuerza._

 _\- No te conviertas en tu padre – era un suplica desesperada._

 _\- Jamás – aquella mirada Hermione la reconoció, fue la misma mirada que había visto la noche en la que Harry lo ataco con el sectusempra. La mirada en la que le pedía que se fuera, la mirada que le regalo cuando le pedía lo siento, era una palabra sincera, cargada de honestidad._

 _Otro cambio de imagen, la sensación de vació en lo que debía ser su estomago, el sentimiento de angustia y ansías por ver algo que no le competía, que la estaban desestabilizando._

 _4- Draco tocando su puerta con inquietud y más fuerza de la necesaria._

 _\- ¿Qué pasa cariño? – preguntaba Narcisa en el umbral de la puerta, vestida con su bata de dormir y un gesto preocupación tatuado en su rostro. Eran pasadas las 2 de la madrugada._

 _\- La han matado – proclamo el rubio en shock. Narcisa no tuvo que preguntar nada, sabía lo que estaba diciendo su hijo – la han matado – repitió – se ha dejado matar la muy hija de puta – un golpe a la pared hizo que su madre diera un respingo y reaccionara. Draco estaba lleno de tierra, su cabello estaba desordenado cayéndole en el rostro, sus nudillos estaban llenos de raspones sucios con mezcla de sangre y tierra y sus ojos, podía jurar que nunca había visto esa oscuridad en sus ojos._

 _\- ¿Seguro? – pregunto. Habían entrado a la recamara y Draco se sentó en el borde de la cama._

 _\- He visto el cuerpo._

 _\- ¿Estás seguro? – pregunto de nuevo con duda._

 _\- ¡¿Cómo no voy a estar seguro?! – grito furibundo. Hermione sintió su corazón palpitar con fuerza pero Narcisa ni se inmuto, ella conocía demasiado bien a su hijo para dejarse amedrentar. - ¡La vi! – grito de nuevo._

 _\- Ve a verla otra vez._

 _\- ¿Estás loca? – pregunto rodando los ojos exasperado por la actitud de su madre._

 _\- Puedo ser muchas cosas Draco Malfoy pero loca no es una de ellas – el tono de voz de Narcisa se endureció considerablemente – Te agradezco que me respetes, soy tu madre, ¿entiendes? – el rubio bufo pero asintió de mala gana, parecía un niño chiquito – tengo entendido que la señorita Granger es la bruja más brillante de esta generación, tal vez no es su cuerpo, tal vez ha engañado a todos. Cerciórate que sea su cuerpo. – Zanjo su madre con rectitud. Lo que muchas personas no sabían es que esa mujer pálida y hermosa había sido premio anual en su época, era brillante, casi tanto como lo era la joven leona en esta. Dar algo por sentado simplemente porque era lo que parecía no es lo que ella hacía._

 _\- Regreso pronto – afirmo el rubio con duda en sus ojos._

 _No habían pasado más de dos horas cuando el rubio ingresaba a la habitación de su madre sin llamar a la puerta, tenía el rostro más pálido que nunca y la mirada descolocada. Su madre lo esperaba en el borde de la cama, no se había vuelto a dormir, lo estaba esperando ansiosa._

 _\- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto la rubia._

 _\- No es ella – sentencio._

 _\- Te lo dije – petulante era esa mujer cuando quería._

 _\- ¿Cómo lo has sabido?_

 _\- No lo sabía, lo intuí. Hay que estar seguro de cada paso que damos, la guerra Draco es un juego de ajedrez y siempre debemos estar pensando en los 10 pasos que dará el oponente, ¿entiendes? – Draco la miro con admiración, asintió con lentitud - ya nos daremos cuenta quien es._

 _\- ¿Quién es?_

 _\- Draco, cariño a veces no pareces mi hijo – Narcisa le hablaba como si fuera un niño pequeño con problemas mentales. – la señorita debe encontrar una identidad para poder camuflajearse._

 _\- Cierto – reitero el rubio._

 _\- No puede permitir que nadie sepa quién es._

 _\- Cierto – repitió de nuevo el rubio._

 _Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, ¿esa mujer sabía todo sin saberlo? Estaba absorta en su nivel de astucia._

 _5- Draco contándole a su madre angustiado que había encontrado a Hermione en una redada que hicieron en Londres, que tuvo que salvarla de una maldición asesina por manos de su padre y que tuvo que permitir que él la violara. Que había intentado evitarlo pero hacerlo, sería ponerla en bandeja de plata para el Señor Tenebroso._

 _\- ¿Estás seguro que es ella?_

 _\- Madre, es ella._

 _\- ¿Cómo sabes? – su madre caminaba en círculos alrededor de la habitación, nerviosa._

 _\- Reconozco esa mirada en cualquier lugar así tengan otro color._

 _\- Si tú padre se entera, la va a matar._

 _\- Lo sé – dijo en un grito ahogado el rubio. – Le he dicho a Snape pero no puedo hacer nada – un golpe a la pared calmo su furia, el segundo la elimino - ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué puedo hacer? – Draco estaba desesperado, su madre podía verlo, estaba desesperado por salvarla, por ella._

 _\- Tienes que deshacerte de tú padre – aquella respuesta sorprendió a Draco más de lo que su madre esperaba, la miro confundido – si no eres el nuevo señor de esta casa, tú padre descubrirá que ella es quien ya sabemos y la va a matar._

 _\- ¿Cómo puedo hacer eso? – Hermione no dejaba de pensar en la frialdad con la que hablaban, eran directos sin maquillaje en sus palabras._

 _\- No lo sé. – allí estaba el dilema de todo. Querían salvarla, sabían el porqué debían hacerlo pero no el cómo._

 _\- ¡Joder! – un tercer golpe a la pared y pudo sentir el liquido espeso y caliente salir de entre sus nudillos._

 _Al pasar dos semanas, Draco recibió la noticia que pensó jamás llegaría. El Lord había nombrado a Draco Malfoy nuevo jefe de la mansión, la incompetencia de Lucius no podía ser perdonada._

 _\- ¿Tú padre ha dicho eso? – estaban en el jardín, Draco se acababa de enterar de lo sucedido._

 _\- No entiendo, madre – el rubio le había explicado que un tal Andrew War lo había atacado sin tocarlo, que había matado a los demás mortifagos y a él le había dejado un mensaje para el Lord – He hablado con padre después y sigue en un estado algo catatónico._

 _\- ¿Crees que mienta?_

 _\- Nunca he oído hablar sobre un tal Andrew War – dijo con burla._

 _\- Tú padre no miente – susurro la rubia más para si misma que para Draco._

 _\- Lo sé pero ha pasado lo que veníamos esperando – afirmo el rubio y su madre asintió. – Que mienta o no, ya no interesa._

 _\- Draco, sigue siendo tu padre – pero de nada sirvió que se exaltara porque Draco elevo los hombres, quitándole importancia._

 _\- Mi padre murió en Askaban. – Narcisa quiso refutar sus palabras pero ella también sentía lo mismo, ese sentimiento de no reconocer al hombre que un día considero perfecto._

 _\- Hay que salvarla. – cambio de tema la rubia._

 _\- Se lo he dicho a Mildred ya._

 _\- Se sentirá agradecida – la carcajada fría que escucho de parte de su hijo la hizo parpadear confusa. - ¿Qué pasa?_

 _\- Madre – dijo entre risas – no conoces a ese metomentodo. Me odiara. – afirmo sin pizca de duda._

 _\- ¡La has salvado!_

 _\- Después de haberla secuestrado, dejado que la violaran, torturaran, golpearan y te puedo dar el discurso de mierda que me dará pero ella no agradecerá y tampoco espero que lo haga._

 _\- Vocabulario Draco – regaño su madre cuando escucho la palabrota que había dicho su hijo – Pues habrá que decírselo, no puede ir pensando cosas que no son._

 _\- Eso no importa – con un gesto de la mano le quito importancia – lo que importa es que está viva._

 _\- ¿Por qué haces todo esto? – pregunto curiosa su madre, Draco ladeo una sonrisa como respuesta - ¿Te gusta?_

 _\- Madre, no seas ridícula – dijo severo, tal vez más de lo que debería – es una deuda. – pero su madre vio el remolino que paso por sus ojos al contestar, también recordó el remolino que vio en ellos cuando pensó que había muerto, esa chica no lo había salvado nada más por ser inteligente, lo había salvado por algo más, pero ella no era quién para hacerlo darse cuenta, él debía caminar ese trayecto solo, ella solo lo observaría, encantada de verlo transitar por un camino en el cual no se había transformado en un monstruo, su hijo seguía siendo humano._

 _\- Vocabulario, he dicho – un pellizco en la oreja se llevo el rubio y la abrazo con ternura, regalándole algunos besos en su mejilla – no te endeudes tanto, no vaya a ser que quedes en bancarrota – y Draco carcajeo. Hermione sonrió, aquella escena, tan intima, mostrando una faceta del rubio que jamás hubiera pensado tenía, era tan fraternal, tan humano._

 _ **oOo**_

* * *

\- Le agradezco señorita Granger que todo lo que le he mostrado quede entre nosotras, le he mostrado solo lo que me ha parecido adecuado, el dolor de mi hijo y sus penas no tengo porque mostrárselas y tampoco las mías pero he mostrado la mínima parte para que se haga una idea de lo equivocada que estaba, puedo asegurarle de nuevo que mi hijo puede ser muchas cosas pero jamás escoria. De su padre puedes decir lo que quieras pero de él no. – Hermione ya no tocaba a la señora Malfoy, se sentía mareada y con un dolor de cabeza espantoso. No sabía que había sido toda esa secuencia de imágenes pero la habían dejado descarrilada.

\- No sab… - pero no pudo terminar porque se tapo la boca al escuchar un grito desgarrador que provenía del piso de arriba - ¿Qué ha sido eso? – pregunto temerosa.

\- Draco ya te lo ha dicho – explico la mujer que de repente se había puesto tensa. Sus facciones estaban rígidas.

\- ¿Es … - dejo la pregunta en el aire.

\- Si – afirmo escueta la mujer.

\- ¿Le hará daño? – no debería preocuparle la salubridad del rubio pero ahora tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle, él de verdad había intentado salvarla pero tenía una duda, una que taladraba su cabeza… ¿Quién era Andrew War?

\- No, pero deben estarle haciendo daño a alguien, siempre le hacen daño a alguien – la mirada de tristeza se hizo protagonista en los ojos de la rubia, demostrando el peso que llevaba cargando por mucho tiempo. - ¿Señorita Granger? – Hermione la miro con atención – Draco no sabe que su padre me ha violado, le agradezco que por favor…

\- No se preocupe – la corto la castaña – no contare nada señora Malfoy.

\- Señora Black – sentencio ella. – Yo soy Narcisa Black, no Malfoy – y Hermione asintió con vehemencia. Aquella declaración era peligrosa si la escuchaba alguien inadecuado.

\- ¿Por qué me mostro todo esto? – pregunto luego de aspirar un momento.

\- Porque la ignorancia siempre trae dolor y creo que ya sufrió suficiente, ¿no le parece? – Hermione asintió, aquella rubia que tenía frente a ella era hermosa, a pesar de su mirada triste, a pesar de su ferocidad al hablar, era simplemente hermosa, una rubia despampanante que no dudaba por un segundo cuantos admiradores debió haber tenido en el pasado. Sentía compasión por ella, por el dolor que seguía sufriendo, ella era tan prisionera como ella misma en esa mansión, aunque no habían barrotes ni puertas hechizadas que la detuvieran, tenía un hijo que amaba y su existencia era suficiente para aguantar lo que fuera, cualquier desgracia.

Ella soportaba cualquier dolor, humillación e insulto con la satisfacción de saber que su hijo, su primogénito estaba vivo y seguiría así.

 _ **oOo**_

* * *

\- ¿Por qué hiciste eso, Narcisa? – estaba en el hermoso jardín que ella se encargaba de cuidar cada día, ella misma había plantado todas esas flores, necesitaba ver la belleza de la vida y esas flores se lo recordaban, le hacían ver las esperanzas que casi perdía. Después de dejar a la castaña sola en su habitación salió por la puerta trasera al jardín, el Lord seguía en la mansión cuando subió de las cocinas y verlo le causaba repulsión. Cuando escucho la voz seca y ronca voz de su gran amigo tras ella, volteo a verlo con una radiante sonrisa, le conto lo sucedido, lo que se había atrevido a hacer.

\- Tenía que hacerlo, Severus. – dijo con parsimonia. – No me des uno de tus sermones inaguantables. – El pelinegro se carcajeo fríamente, esa mujer siempre le había tratado así, no le temía ni tampoco le seguía el juego de hombre tenebroso. Ella le conocía y por eso le trataba así, sin preámbulos.

\- Solo digo que tu hijo se molestara.

\- Ella no dirá nada – sentenció escueta.

\- Si mi memoria no me falla, la señorita sabelotodo es una lengua suelta.

\- Es un riesgo que asumiré en su momento.

\- Están arriesgando demasiado por esa jovencita. – Snape siempre, siempre tendría en el entrecejo a la castaña, le recordaba demasiado a Lily.

\- Ella también se ha arriesgado – Narcisa rodo los ojos – si no demostramos lo humanos que somos terminamos convirtiéndonos en monstruos, Severus. – Aquellas palabras tan certeras lo hicieron resoplar.

\- ¿Draco le hará la marca? – pregunto para cambiar de tema.

\- Si – afirmo – lo haría hoy pero sabes que requiere mucha magia, y no sabía que pasaría en esa reunión – explico la rubia - ¿Qué ha pasado? – la sonrisa que le profeso a Severus fue la de una adolescente cotilla.

\- Draco tendrá que liderar mañana una redada. – Comenzó explicando el antiguo profesor de pociones y dcao, guardo silencio un momento esperando que la mueca de desconcierto de Narcisa menguara – quieren comenzar a realizar experimentos con ciertos muggles, el Lord piensa que algo no está bien.

\- ¿Qué experimentos? – se aventuro a preguntar la mujer rubia, había cortado el tallo de un girasol y lo miraba con melancolía.

\- No lo ha dicho, tampoco ha develado quien se está encargando de ello. Es un nuevo centro, ya tiene a unos cientos de muggles en esos depósitos.

\- ¡Qué horror! – exclamo la mujer con desconcierto. - ¿Qué ha dicho Draco?

\- No puso quejas, no puede hacerlo.

\- ¿Tú irás? – podía sentir el miedo de la rubia fluir en el ambiente. Respondió con un asentimiento. – Odio a ese ser.

\- No digas tonterías, Narcisa.

\- No lo es. Mi hijo se está convirtiendo en un monstruo porque ese vil reptil quiere que lo sea. – Asco había en las palabras de Narcisa.

\- Draco es más fuerte de lo que piensas.

\- Sé lo fuerte que es mi hijo y también lo bien que se siente cuando puede hacer magia oscura – sentencio ella con seguridad, Snape quiso debatirla pero no podía. Ella decía la verdad, lo había visto centenar de veces, el brillo que aparecía en los mercurios ojos del rubio cuando conjuraba algún hechizo prohibido, alguna imperdonable. Lo hacía sin compasión, clemencia ni lastima y eso era digno de admirar para cualquier hechicero.

\- No ha usado nunca la última de las imperdonables.

\- Aunque es un alivio, sé que hay muchos más hechizos y también sé que aunque ese sea el peor de todos para el ministerio, ambos sabemos que no es el peor para hacerle a un humano. – De nuevo el antiguo profesor tuvo que asentir, la astucia de esa mujer era más grande que el de una serpiente, ella era un dinosaurio. La mejor velociraptor del mundo.

\- Cuidaré de él – afirmo.

\- También se cuanto te gusta a ti la magia oscura, Severus. – el pelinegro solo pudo sonreír, una sonrisa ladeada que bien podía pasar por una mueca de asco.

\- No te preocupes, Cisy – la rubia rodo los ojos y bufo sonoramente. Que fácil decirle aquello, ¿Cómo no iba a preocuparse?

\- Los únicos seres que amo mañana irán a una redada, no estoy para nada preocupada. – La ironía era un arma primordial para las serpientes y a ella le sentaba perfectamente. Snape carcajeo y se acerco a un sembradío de narcisos que había al lado de los girasoles. Arranco uno blanco con el centro amarillo, era hermoso. Lo acerco a su nariz y aspiro el aroma, olía a la rubia que cuidaba ese jardín como si fuera su hijo pequeño, su gran obra.

\- Huele a ti – confeso el pelinegro y Narcisa carraspeo.

\- No digas tonterías y no dañes mi jardín – pronuncio con las mejillas coloradas de un cómico color rosa.

\- Lo siento – Severus se inclino y le entrego la flor. Se miraron un momento y el profesor carraspeo, impostó la voz con su garganta – debo irme, nos vemos mañana, Narcisa – la bruja asintió y le regalo una sonrisa sincera y radiante.

\- Cuídate mucho, Severus. – y se quedo de nuevo sola en su hermoso jardín, su huerto de flor. Le había costado tanto sembrar aquel lugar, tantas bofetadas se había ganado por ello. Tanto desprecio. Su hijo la había defendido, fue la primera vez que reto a su padre con la varita, Lucius pensó que era un arranque adolescente del rubio pero cuando reparo con más cuidado en la mirada de su hijo se dio cuenta que un movimiento en falso contra Narcisa y podría lamentarlo el resto de su vida.

Su hijo le había defendido con tanta ímpetu que sintió pena por si su marido se atrevía a lastimarla de nuevo frente a él. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y suspiro acongojada, no quería recordar aquello.

 _\- No vas a tener un maldito jardín – sentenciaba el rubio mayor._

 _\- Lucius, es para distraerme – explicaba ella, con temor a desatar la furia de su esposo._

 _\- No me interesa que te distraigas, no harás un maldito jardín en mi casa – espeto._

 _\- Ya he sembrado algunas rosas – explico con dulzura la rubia, una dulzura que uso para intentar minimizar la furia con la que estaba siendo tratada. Pero estaba muy equivocada, la respuesta de su marido ante tal desobediencia fue la de estamparle una bofetada que por poco no le desencaja la mandíbula. Sintió el líquido vital salir de su labio, lo había roto. Toda la cabeza le palpito con descontrol después de semejante golpe._

 _\- ¡Madre! – grito Draco que estaba entrando al salón cuando vio aquella atrocidad. Se situó a su lado y la tomo en brazos, Narcisa derramo las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo en sus ojos pero escuchar a su hijo fue demasiado para ella, no quería que la viera así, nunca le había contado que su padre la trataba de ese modo, nunca le había dejado ver las marcas del dolor y ahora lo veía personalmente. - ¡¿Qué coño te pasa?! – pregunto colérico a su padre._

 _\- Nada, lárgate de aquí – espeto con desdén Lucius._

 _\- Lárgate tú – sentencio Draco, cuando se irguió completamente su padre dio un paso atrás, el rubio menor tenía su varita apuntada hacía él y lo miraba con una expresión tan peligrosa. Su padre sabía reconocer cuando alguien era peligroso y definitivamente su hijo lo era en esos momentos. Ese brillo en sus ojos, esa línea que eran ahora sus labios, su mandíbula apretada. Definitivamente no dudaría en lanzarle una maldición._

 _\- Te he dicho que no, Narcisa – su orgullo Malfoy no le permitía ser amedrentado por un chaval insolente, así que ignoro la amenazadora varita que lo apuntaba y miro a Narcisa que estaba sobándose con frenesí el rostro._

 _\- A que ha dicho que no – exigió saber el rubio a su madre._

 _\- Quiero plantar un jardín – susurro ella. Estaba angustiada, ver a Draco en ese estado la tenía en una constante alarma pero las secuelas de aquella bofetada no la dejaban tranquila, podía sentir toda su barbilla palpitar incesantemente._

 _\- Lo harás – la varita del rubio no dejaba de apuntar a su padre y su mirada no había dejado de verle – y si se te ocurre hacer de nuevo esto, te juro que te voy a matar yo mismo._

 _\- Nunca has matado a nadie – espeto con una carcajada tétrica._

 _\- ¿Quieres retarme? – y esa mirada, esa maldita mirada plateada, brillante que se dilataba cada vez más, le advirtió que esa amenaza era auténtica. Lo mataría si se le ocurría hacer algo así de nuevo a Narcisa, por lo menos frente a él._

 _\- No, que haga lo que quiera – y con un chasquido salió de aquel salón, ambos escucharon la puerta principal cerrarse con fuerza y fue en ese momento que Narcisa cayó de rodillas al suelo, llorando sin control._

 _\- Lo siento – balbuceo entre gimoteos la mujer – lo siento – repitió con rabia y dolor._

 _\- ¡Maldita sea! – grito el rubio, con fuerza tomo una silla de la habitación y la lanzo hacia el otro lado de la habitación haciendo que se partiera en pedazos. Su madre tembló despavorida. Al darse cuenta se arrodillo junto a ella y la abrazo con fuerza – si te vuelve a poner la mano encima, ¡dímelo! – exigió en una exclamación. Narcisa no respondió solo sollozo con ahínco. - ¿No es la primera vez, verdad? – pregunto con suavidad, su madre hipaba de pánico entre sus brazos, descompuesta. La mujer negó - ¿Te ha hecho algo más? – y su madre negó de nuevo, no podía decirle nada, contarle el martirio completo haría que él se adentrara en ese círculo vicioso de abusos y ella no quería eso, lo protegía. Debía hacerlo. Ella podía aguantar._

 _\- Lo siento. – No sabía que más decir, tenía un nudo en la garganta. Se aferro a su hijo y lo abrazo con fuerza, escondiendo su rostro adolorido, empapado de lágrimas y sangre en el hueco del cuello de su hermoso príncipe._

 _\- No tienes que disculparte, madre._

 _\- No tenías porque ver eso – se excuso ella._

 _\- Sé que si no lo hubiera visto jamás me lo ibas a decir, así que…_

 _\- No entiendes – sollozo ella y Draco la abrazo con más fuerza._

 _\- Si entiendo, tú no lo haces – explico él con seriedad, demasiada. Su madre se alejo para verlo a los ojos – no voy a permitir que lo único bueno en mi vida se vea jodido por ese maldito engendro. – Espeto – y no digas nada sobre que es mi padre, me sabe a mierda. Me importas tú, ¿entiendes? Puedo entender porque no querías que supiera nada pero no me pidas perdón por algo que ha hecho él, la culpa ha sido de él, no tuya. Si se atreve a tocarte de nuevo, juro que lo voy a matar – la tensión que hizo con su mandíbula hizo suspirar a Narcisa. ¿Qué podía decirle? Nada._

 _\- Te amo, hijo – afirmo su madre. Por primera vez después de mucho tiempo se sentía protegida. Se sentía vulnerable pero estable. Draco no respondió aquella cursilería y su madre no exigió respuesta. Él simplemente la abrazo con cuidado._

 _\- Espero quede bien tu jardín – dijo Draco. Le miro con cuidado el rostro, la apunto con la varita y poom, como nueva. No había labio partido, sangre derramada, ni moretón en la mejilla. Ojala su rostro fuera lo único roto. Narcisa asintió con dulzura y exhalo el aire comprimido que sentía en su interior._

Y así había sido, su jardín comenzó ese mismo día a gran escala. Sembró tantas flores como pudo imaginar. Y Lucius no volvió a tocarla más. Hasta la fecha llevaba 1 año sin ponerle mano encima, el mismo tiempo que llevaba golpeando, torturando, ultrajando y matando a mujeres que conseguía en las redadas, sirvientas que no duraban más de una semana con vida. Habían pasado por su varita más de media centena de mujeres, algunas jóvenes, otras un tanto más adultas pero todas aterradas, desprotegidas, inocentes.

Definitivamente ese hombre merecía la muerte y Narcisa allí en el jardín que le había costado mucho cultivar lo sabía.

\- Ni siquiera recuerdo cuando deje de amarte – susurro para ella misma, estaba terminando de podar las rosas blancas.

Aquel recuerdo aún hoy le dolía, la hacía sentir con un nudo en la garganta, un frío en su bajo vientre. Ella realmente había amado a ese hombre pero el amor no abusa, no daña, lastima y te hace sentir menos. Ahora lo entendía, podía vislumbrar con claridad la verdad. Ese hombre no amaba solo hería y se camuflajeaba con un lo siento, te amo y un no lo volveré a hacer.

Podía recordar la primera vez que la abofeteo, pensó que era una alucinación, una jugada de su mente por los tiempos de guerra, pero no. Fue en su habitación, luego de haber celebrado que le hubieran puesto la marca y ella se lamentara, fue en ese momento que sintió el calor de su mano estamparse contra su mejilla, una mejilla que siempre había recibido sus caricias y besos, no su maltrato. Le perdono esa noche. Las tres siguientes, hasta que dijo ¡basta! Y lo hizo porque las bofetadas se transformaron en golpes, en jalones de pelo y en insultos denigrantes.

Lo hizo porque no reconocía al hombre que tenía delante.

Fue una tarde de abril cuando recibía una cachetada que le partía el labio y vio como Lucius se limpiaba la sangre con asco que entendió que ya no lo amaba, un hombre que la amaba jamás le haría daño, denigraría, un hombre que la amaba jamás miraría su sangre con asco cuando debía suplicarle perdón y cortarse la mano por haberse atrevido a tocarle de una manera tan inhumana.

Esa tarde se dio cuenta pero también interiorizo que lo había dejado de hacer hacía mucho tiempo.

No sabía el momento pero lo sabía.

 _ **oOo**_

 _ **eeee**_

\- ¿Me has llamado? – pregunto la castaña entrando a la habitación del rubio con sigilo. Mildred la había buscado en su habitación y le había dicho de no muy buena manera que _el amo_ la estaba esperando.

\- No me tutees – espeto.

\- ¿Me ha llamado, amo? – corrigió con ironía la castaña. La habitación estaba en penumbras, solo el crepitar del fuego de la chimenea le permitía ver la silueta del rubio egocéntrico que había tenido las agallas para salvarla.

\- Tengo que hacerte la marca, si no algún inoportuno podría reconocerte.

\- ¿Cómo? – pregunto curiosa, se adentro más a la habitación. Era inmensa, no vislumbraba nada con claridad pero podía apreciar el amplio tamaño que tenía y el aíre frío que fluía en el.

\- La gente que también tiene la marca te verá tal y como eres, la gente que obviamente no la posea te verá como otra persona. No debes decirle tu nombre a nadie. – explico de malagana el rubio. Estaba sentado en un sillón situado cerca de la ventana, estaba viendo el exterior. La castaña también lo hizo, desde su lejanía podía ver el cielo estrellado, estaba hermoso, hacía mucho no veía un cielo tan lleno de vida, las estrellas tiritaban con compromiso y pudo imaginarse en ese jardín inmenso viendo el cielo, dejándose arropar por el.

\- ¿Me la hará ahora? – pregunto insegura, no sabía mucho sobre esa tal marca pero tampoco quería que alguien le descubriese.

\- No puedo – negó con desgana.

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunto confusa.

\- Mañana tengo una misión, hacer la marca requiere mucha magia. Necesito algo de ti – Hermione suspiro asustada, estar con su apariencia en esa mansión le aterraba, también sintió un vacio al escuchar que él saldría a una misión, pero elimino ese último sentimiento de su mente.

\- Haré lo que quiera – sarcasmo. Era evidente que lo que él le pidiera lo haría de buena o mala manera.

\- Me alegra tu disposición, Granger – comento burlón. Hermione captó su sonrisa, ¿hacía cuanto tiempo que no la veía? 5 años tal vez, no lo recordaba con certeza pero algo se tambaleo en su interior al verlo con esa actitud tan propia de él.

\- No tengo opción – contraataco.

\- Me alegra tu inteligencia también – Hermione rodo los ojos – Quiero que te quedes en mi habitación esta noche y mañana hasta que llegue. – Sentenció con severidad.

\- ¿Por qué? - ¿miedo? Tenía miedo, demasiado para su salud mental y física. ¿Para qué quería eso?

\- ¿No quieres?

\- ¿Tengo alternativa?

\- No – respondió con más seriedad, la actitud despreocupada y burlona desapareció de su rostro – no puedes salir por nada del mundo, ni asomarte por la ventana.

\- ¿Puede explicarme? – pregunto más tranquila y con suavidad. Lo que más le costaba era no tutearlo cuando realmente lo que quería era decirle algunos apelativos, como: _hurón, paliducho, serpiente traicionera._

\- Mañana vendrán unos colegas para torturar a un espía – esa confesión le hizo temblar las piernas, tuvo que apretar sus muslos con sus uñas para lograr restablecer su respiración. – Si se les ocurre ir a tu habitación verán que estás ahí, si te reconocen te van a matar y si te matan a ti, me matan a mí. - Lo había dicho con tanta naturalidad, como si estuviera hablando sobre el clima o los gnomos de montaña.

\- Entiendo – susurro temblorosa.

\- Aquí nadie puede entrar, solo mi madre.

\- Entiendo – repitió aterrada.

\- No te va a pasar nada, Granger – zanjo el rubio y se paro del sillón acercándose a ella.

\- Eso espero – confesó con un sollozo ahogado, no quería volver a llorar.

\- Ya se lo he dicho, mañana la comida aparecerá aquí. Si alguien toca, sea quien sea, la voz que sea, no vayas a contestar. ¿Entiendes? – Hermione asintió – Mi madre entrará si debe hacerlo sin tocar. Mildred no vendrá, nadie lo hará. ¿Entiendes todo lo que te digo, Granger? – Hermione asentía con agobio. – Dímelo.

\- Quedarme aquí hasta que vuelvas, no abrir, hablar, asomarme, pensar, existir, salir – respondió ella con ironía para que él notara que a pesar de su estado de angustia había entendido todo. Draco sonrió - ¿Cuándo volverás? – no tenía porque preguntarle eso, lo sabía pero necesitaba hacerlo.

\- No lo sé – dijo con duda. Hermione bufo. – Cuando acabe el trabajo.

\- ¿A quién torturaran? – pregunto curiosa.

\- No sé y no es de tu incumbencia. – Zanjo el rubio groseramente.

\- ¿Dónde dormiré?

\- En mi cama, evidentemente. – Espeto él – al menos que quieras usar el suelo, te vendría bien.

\- Prefiero hacerlo – arremetió la castaña.

\- Así será – Draco se dio la vuelta y camino hasta una pequeña puerta en un lateral de la habitación, Hermione supuso sería el baño.

\- ¿Malfoy? – pregunto ella con desconfianza pero decidida a hacerlo, el rubio volteo el rostro lo suficiente para que ella notara que le prestaba atención. El fuego de la chimenea resplandecía en su rostro, haciéndolo lucir excesivamente guapo, masculino y desarrollado. Ya no tenía rasgos infantiles, no era ni la sombra del chico que estudio con ella. Su mandíbula gruesa y formada era la de todo un hombre, cuadrada y puntiaguda, otorgándole ese rasgo aristocrático innato que siempre había tenido y ahora se agudizaba. Su cabello desordenado sin rastros de gel lo hacían lucir como un dios griego o nórdico, diseñado para hacer babear a las féminas del mundo y causar la envidia de los hombres que ni en sueños podrían ser como él, ahora lucía una pequeña barba de vellos ordenados no muy largos que se añadían al semblante de dios griego/nórdico rockero. Hermione negó con la cabeza y centro sus pensamientos, no debía pensar esa sarta de estupideces - ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – no sabía si debía hacerlo pero la duda la carcomía.

\- Qué – exigió él.

\- ¿Quién es Andrew War? – y Draco la encaro con un brillo en su mirada que jamás había visto antes.

 _ **oOo**_

* * *

 _Primero, quiero decirles que estoy escribiendo una historia. Me gustaría que la leyeran. No tiene nada que ver con Harry Potter, es algo personal en lo que he venido trabajando algún tiempo. Si les gustaría darle un vistazo, hagánmelo saber y en el próximo capítulo añado el link._

 _Segundo, como regalo y para motivarlos un poquito. Si son melosos conmigo y recibo comentarios y alertas y... subo cap. el LUNES, para empezar la semana chevere, chevere. Así no odiamos tantos los lunes, ¿no?_

 _Tercero, AGRADECIMIENTOS..._

 _Besscy, Me has halagado un montón con tu comentario. Es bueno leer que sientes distintas emociones al leer esta historia. Gracias, de verdad._

 _ChicaMisteriosa, Te juro que sigo leyendo el nombre y me ENCANTA. No, no me digas tu nombre, perderiamos el misterio nato. No tuvieron sentimiento de ese matiz en el colegio. Ya verás que pasa, recordemos que ahora son adultos y por ende con una madurez más desarrollada._

 _Valeria16, espero abrir tu viernes con broche de diamante (es que no me gusta el oro) jajajaja. Pues nada de eso, fueron "amigos", nada de escondidas, nada de un amor eterno y secreto, nada de eso. POR AHORA jijiji._

 _Rubenchoellocoxd, ¡Vaya username! Estaría buenísimo para jugar el Ahorcado. El TheoLuna llegará pronto pero ahora nos centraremos de lleno en el Dramione, aunque dentro de poco vislumbraremos algo. Gracias por dejar tu comentario, espero verte en este capítulo._

 _Maya, El poder que ha mostrado hasta ahora no es nada en comparación al que realmente tiene. Creo que nadie se imagina por donde me voy a meter._

 _GRACIAS A TODOS._

 _FELIZ FIN DE SEMANA_

* * *

 _PD. Que pesada soy con estas notas de autora._


	5. Draco Malfoy

**Saludos solemnes. Feliz día mundial a las personas que ayer se la pasaron bien jodidas, trabajando por un futuro digno donde invertimos años de vida para ganar dinero que destroza sueños.**

El soundtrack de este capítulo que realmente no me ha gustado mucho pero que le he dado y dado, después de releerlo, corregir y etc... me ha quedado así

 **Muy bien, la música es... dos canciones. la primera es cuando salgan dos E y la segunda cuando salgan cuatro E.** _Cristina Perri con Jar of Hearts_ _**y** Soad con Byob **(System of a down).**_

 **Draco Malfoy**

 **(EE)**

\- Qué – exigió él.

\- ¿Quién es Andrew War? – y Draco la encaro con un brillo en su mirada que jamás había visto antes.

\- ¡Qué! – grito iracundo con un facción letal en su rostro, una mirada brillante, casi felina, que podía ver en la noche y sin duda podía verla a ella, más a allá de lo que los ojos humanos podía vislumbrar. Hermione no pudo evitar sentir una corriente eléctrica inundarla desde sus pies hasta su cabeza, corriente que la hizo estremecer por completo, aunque estremecer no era realmente lo que le había ocasionado a su cuerpo, estaba temblando. Sus rodillas parecían gelatina, nunca en su vida lo había visto tan… amenazante. - ¿Quién te ha dicho ese nombre? – arrastro cada palabra, era una advertencia implícita en ella si no contestaba con honestidad.

\- Lo siento – no supo que más decir, ¡por Merlín! Estaba aterrada. El rubio se acercaba a ella con rectitud, con la mirada clavada en sus ojos miel que seguro tenía vidriosos porque esa vez en diferencia a otras en su vida, realmente se sentía en peligro. Ni siquiera cuando el padre del rubio la violo se sintió tan indefensa.

\- Quién te ha dicho ese nombre – exigió más rotundo. Alzo sus brazos y tomo los bíceps de la castaña ganando un gemido de dolor y una mueca de terror. No flaqueo su agarre ante las quejas de la leona y tampoco su penetrante mirada.

\- Tu madre – dijo en un susurro. Se maldijo internamente al confesar aquello, la madre de él le había mostrado verdades de la vida de ambos y a ella se le iba la lengua al no soportar aquel brillo metálico sobre ella. _Cobarde,_ pensó con asco al darse cuenta que no soporto ser detallada con tanto ímpetu, la mirada de Draco no era la misma mirada burlona del colegio. Él había mutado a algo que ella no podía descifrar.

Había restos de aquella altanería nata, burlas constantes en su andar, en su juguetona mirada que pertenecían a la actitud natural del rubio pero ahora había más, yacía en él una oscuridad que nunca había visto, una advertencia constante a no joderle por nada del mundo, una cosa era que le hubiese salvado una vez, otra muy diferente que le dejara mentirle o tomarle el pelo. Su mirada le advertía peligro, su iris no era el brilloso de antes, ahora tenía matices oscuros, que le hacían activar las alarmas que nunca escuchaba, ahora aquellos constantes sonidos resonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza, gritándole que no se quisiera pasar de lista con ese hombre que era rodeado por un aura oscura, marchita y decidida a aniquilar cualquier amenaza para su vida.

\- Mi madre- repitió para si mismo y la miro con el ceño aún más fruncido - ¿Qué te dijo? – pregunto un poco más calmo pero el brillo no dejaba de parpadear en sus ojos y la castaña podía verlo, estaba hipnotizada con su mirada aniquilante, que le advertía que fuera con cuidado, que no jugará con su paciencia.

\- Nada, solo eso. – el cierre de las manos del rubio sobre sus brazos le hicieron exclamar otro gritillo de dolor.

\- Mira, sabelotodo de pacotilla – espeto con él con malicia – nunca has sabido mentir, eres realmente patética cuando lo intentas, así que dime la maldita verdad o te juro que te va a doler decírmelo. – La castaña rememoro como le había lanzado una maldición _imperio_ una vez, no dudaba que lo hiciera ahora y era mejor decirle una verdad a medias que una mentira que pronto sería develada. Las consecuencias no quería ni imaginarlas.

\- Esta bien – concedió ella – me dijo que ese hombre era el motivo por el cual yo era libre. Solo eso – lo dijo tan rápido que pensó el rubio no había escuchado bien todas sus palabras. Estaba nerviosa, siempre que mentía se ponía sumamente nerviosa y ahora debía sumar el hecho de estar siendo amenazada por el hurón y tener sus manos apretando con más fuerza de la requerida sus brazos, podía sentir el creciente adormecimiento de sus extremidades. El calor inicial y presión desquiciante estaban desapareciendo para darle la bienvenida al adormecimiento muscular causado por la falta de riego sanguíneo.

Draco la soltó de un empujón y chisto. La vio sobarse con molestia los brazos, sabía que la había cogido con demasiada fuerza pero había pensado que la castaña había mencionado ese nombre porque sabía de él, el enigmático hombre que había osado con asesinar a unos cuantos mortifagos, traumar a su padre y hacer que perdiera su puesto de poder en las filas del señor Oscuro. Por un momento pensó que la pregunta de la castaña era irónica, no curiosa.

\- ¡Maldición! – exclamo. La castaña lo miro sorprendida, fue a decir algo pero el rubio desapareció de su vista, había entrado por la pequeña puerta situada en una de las paredes de la habitación, la que estaba frente a ella, debía ser el baño. Exhalo todo el aire que tenía almacenada y sollozo en silencio, se había asustado tanto.

Tal vez habían pasado ya dos horas, la castaña no sabía realmente cuanto tiempo llevaba el rubio en el baño pero si podía apreciar que era bastante para considerar que estaba enclaustrado en el baño. No sabía qué hacer, así que se quedo allí, parada, viendo a través de la ventana su ansiada libertad, había comenzado a llover con bastante fuerza, una gran tormenta eclipsaba las estrellas que hacía pocos momentos había admirado, parecía que el cielo estaba conectándose con su alma, exteriorizando todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, casi podía afirmar que añoraba estar encerrada en el calabozo y no allí, en esa habitación tétrica en la cual no veía casi nada por no poder prender las luces, junto a un hombre que no era ni la sombra de su pasado, del chico que la insultaba denigrantemente pero que jamás la lastimo. El dolor comenzó fue cuando se soportaron, cuando parecían ser amigos, irrumpiendo como una bola demoledora su confianza, su cariño y preocupación por él. Por Morgana podía jurar lo que daría por salir al jardín y oler las flores, sentir el viendo rozar su rostro, oler la tierra mojada que le parecía uno de los olores más encantadores del mundo. Sin duda estaría dispuesta a dar su vida por sentir aquello, la lluvia mojando su cuerpo, empapando su cabello, aquel vestido asqueroso que tenía que usar, limpiando su cuerpo dañado e intentar purificar su alma ensombrecida por el abuso, el maltrato de un hombre que había querido destruir su voluntad.

Suspiro de nuevo, de su boca salió vaho. Haciendo que el vidrio se empañara, con su dedo índice escribió, tal vez lo hizo por un acto de rebeldía o tal vez porque eso era lo que más ansiaba ahora en su vida. Ahora estaba respondiendo su pregunta, una de las preguntas que se había formulado. _Libertad,_ coloco con su pulcra caligrafía, eso era la libertad para ella. Sentir el agua de lluvia impregnar su cuerpo, la tierra mojada adentrarse entre los espacios de los dedos de sus pies, oler la tierra mojada que revitalizaba a las plantas, las nutria y les hacía desprender los olores secretos que escondían de las fieras, eso era la libertad. Fundirse con el exterior mientras su interior se regocijaba de alegría.

* * *

\- Maldita sea – maldijo con rabia el rubio dentro del baño. Estuvo a punto de aniquilar a la castaña, quiso golpearla hasta verla desfallecer en la alfombra de su habitación. Haberla escuchado decir ese nombre le hizo perder el arduo control que luchaba por controlar a capa y espada diariamente. Pensó tantas cosas en ese momento que el tornado que se formo en su interior no le hizo ver con claridad la realidad que tenía en frente. Verla temblar con furor fue lo que capto su atención y su conciencia. Por eso la había soltado de pronto, por eso se había ido de sopetón al baño.

No quería verle la cara aún, no estaba seguro de cómo podría actuar frente a ella. Necesitaba drenar la irá que sentía antes de confrontarla. Esperaba que se hubiera dormido, que le ignorara al salir pero mentirse a sí mismo no le ayudaría en anda. Esa jodida castaña seguro intentaría hablar con él si estaba aún despierta y si no lo estaba seguro que al sentirlo se despertaría y buscaría charlar de manera ineficiente con él. Excusarse.

Sabía, ahora que estaba sentado en el amplio lavamanos de su inmenso baño que ella no tenía la intención de joderle sino de entender. También sabía el terror que se apodero de su cuerpo y de sus sentidos al verlo tan cerca de ella, agarrarla con violencia y exigir respuestas sin preámbulo, sin delicadeza. Lo vio en sus orbes castaños, en la repentina carencia de color de los trazos dorados que adornaban sus ojos, los mismos trazos que siempre resplandecían, eran los trazos de su valentía y su coraje; pudo notar que en ese momento se habían apagado y que ella estaba sumida en el pánico.

No quería ni imaginar lo que paso por la cabeza de la ojimiel, que habría pensado que él podría haberle hecho porque al pensarlo supondría aceptar que le había provocado hacerle mucho daño, más del moralmente aceptable para una persona con instintos asesinos y falta de exactamente eso, moral.

\- Joder – repetía una y otra vez. Su madre siempre de lengua suelta, diciendo y mostrando cosas que no debía. Tendría que hablar con ella, dejarle claro que no metiera sus narices en asuntos que la sobrepasaban.

Ahora el problema era la castaña que estaba separada de él por una pared con puerta. Se bajo de su aposento con mala cara todavía y abrió la puerta, tenía que salir, debía descansar porque el día siguiente sería algo complicado, además estaba seguro que esa noche cierto hombre le reprendería por su comportamiento.

La vio allí, parada frente a la ventana de su habitación, con la palma de su mano sobre el vidrio mojado y empañado por el lado de afuera, con la mirada perdida en algún recuerdo en el cual no estaba invitado. Un relámpago ilumino todo el ambiente fuera e inevitablemente ilumino el rostro de la castaña, el rubio pudo admirar como la sabelotodo de Granger había evolucionado con los años.

Su cabello caía en rizos perfectamente amoldados sobre su espalda, algunos mechones más cortos llegaban a su quijada, como una antigua pollina que ya era muy larga para llamarse así. Su nariz respingada y delgada que la hacían lucir altiva, insuperable; unos labios carnosos que formaban una constante sonrisa aún cuando no sonreía, estaban resecos pero podía apreciar que se reponían a la deshidratación a la cual fueron víctimas; un cuello largo, _atrayente_ , quiso desechar aquella definición para su cuello pero su mente busco un sinónimo peor, _deseable_ había pensado, bajo por su cuerpo, por sus brazos tostados, color canela, a pesar de estar presa podía admirar su color de piel, algo pálida pero siempre tostada, bronceada particularmente en su rostro, brazos y piernas. No sabría decir el momento en el que esas piernas se habían vuelto tan carnosas, tan, tan, tan… Volvió su vista de nuevo a su rostro agradeció porque los ojos de la castaña de nuevo tenían los destellos dorados que pertenecían a su espíritu indomable. Era un alivio. No quería ser un salvador pero tampoco un maldito verdugo ni torturador.

\- Es hora de dormir, Granger – dijo Draco. Ni siquiera la miro para ver si le había escuchado, sabía que lo había hecho y también que había estado mirándola por mucho tiempo, más del adecuado. Saco de un gran armario una cobija y la lanzo a la alfombra, también tomo una de sus almohadas y la coloco sin mucho decoro sobre la cobija que ya había lanzado. – Duerme – ordeno con más fuerza. La castaña lo miro con rabia contenida y se alejo de la ventana lentamente, acariciando con su mano el vidrio que seguro estaba frio. Lo odiaba, eso estaba claro, la mirada tan afilada que le había lanzado antes de arrodillarse en el suelo lo indicaba.

No miro si se había arropado, si había usado la almohada, no la observo más. Simplemente se acostó en su cómoda cama y cerró los ojos. Suspiro con fastidio, sería una larga noche.

La castaña se arropo hasta la cabeza, no quería que ninguna lágrima saliera por sus ojos frente a ese rubio prepotente, desalmado y malvado, se decidió a no hacerlo pero le fue inevitable no caer en ello tarde o temprano, sentía un huracán en su diafragma que comprimía su pecho y hacía que las lágrimas vinieran de donde vinieran y se aglomeraran en sus ojos, saliendo sin control, pudo controlar el sonido que salía de sus labios, sollozos lastimeros que detestaba proferir pero no pudo y tampoco quiso más controlar sus lágrimas.

Sentía muchas cosas y una de ellas era dolor.

Dolor a no saber que carajos iba a pasar con su vida de un momento a otro. Hoy estaba y mañana, mañana no sabía si lograría respirar. No pudo recordar cuando sucumbió al sueño pero en algún momento de la noche dejo de sentir las húmedas gotas mojando su mano y sus mejillas. Se hundió en un profundo sueño estéril de sueños, esa noche no navegaría en los mares sinfines de Morfeo, ese día él estaba ocupado en alguna mente con vida feliz, no tenía tiempo para distraer las desgracias de aquella castaña.

 _ **oOo**_

* * *

 _Estaba en un prado bastante iluminado. El cielo estaba despejado haciendo ver la hierba creciente bajo el dosel de cientos de álamos frondosos. Camino paciente por un camino formado por rocas que delimitaban la vía, llegando a un claro rodeado por aquellos arboles y 4 piedras gigantes que tenían dibujados en su centro con tinta roja -que podría ser confundida con sangre o sangre que podría ser confundida con tinta- Draco no le dio mucha vuelta a ese asunto. Simplemente miro los símbolos, eran extraño no cabía duda. Jamás los había visto en su vida pero martillarse los sesos por algo que estaba seguro no podría descifrar ahora no le ayudaría en nada. Se adentro en ese centro, allí lo estaba esperando su "amigo" calvo, lo observaba con el ceño fruncido, estaba enojado sin duda alguna, en su mano derecha tenía una varita, era la primera vez que lo veía con una, era una varita negra, larga y que tenía un bordeado rugoso con forma de trenza de tres hilos._

 _\- Hola – dijo Draco. Se palmo el pantalón que tenía y noto que no tenía varita. ¿Lo atacaría? ¿Por qué tenía una varita?_

 _\- La violencia genera violencia – dijo el hombre sin responder al saludo del rubio. Estaba erguido en su máxima altura, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Draco carraspeo un poco, estaba nervioso no podía negarlo. – ¿Cómo se combate la violencia, Draco? – pregunto el hombre rodeando al rubio, movía hábilmente su varita entre sus largos dedos, no tenía ninguna mueca, era indescifrable. Draco jamás podía anticipar los pasos de ese hombre, después de empezar su recién entrenamiento de dos días, no podía afirmar que se encontraba preparado para algún movimiento de él._

 _\- ¿Con paz? – lanzo el rubio, tanteando la zona._

 _\- Me lo preguntas o esa es tu respuesta – espeto. Era la primera vez que le hablaba de esa manera, tan amenazante, peligroso y serio._

 _\- No sé esa respuesta. – Se sincero el platino._

 _\- Pondré un ejemplo – Draco retrocedió un paso, su "amigo" como él mismo se había proclamado se acercaba demasiado acechante hacía él. – Tengo esta varita entre mis dedos, ¿verdad? – Draco asintió - ¿Te parece amenazadora? – Draco asintió de nuevo. – Si te dijera que no me sé ningún hechizo o que soy un squib ¿te parecería amenazadora? – Draco lo miro con cautela. Cerró los ojos un poco, debía haber una trampa en aquellas preguntas pero sabía que pensar tanto no lo llevaría a ningún lado, él sabía lo que pensaba así que mejor era lanzarse y ya._

 _\- No, no me parecería peligrosa si la tuviera un squib o alguien que no sabe ningún hechizo – respondió con honestidad el rubio. Calvo como lo había bautizado el rubio para sí mismo sonrió efímeramente._

 _\- Muy bien, Draco – dijo. Lo miro más intensamente, escudriñando su mirada, su alma. Draco se estremeció y bufo, podía sentir su intromisión dentro de su ser.- Ahora te pregunto, ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre una persona que no sabe ningún hechizo a una que conoce todos o por lo menos una amplia gama de ellos? – Draco asintió, indicando que había entendido la pregunta y que ahora debía pensar._

 _\- El conocimiento. – respondió con desidia._

 _\- Hemos hechos las labores Draco, muy bien – aquel tono burlón le provoco un estrangulamiento de cólera en sus entrañas al rubio que estuvo a punto de escupirlo. Calvo era altanero, no cabía duda._

 _\- ¿Quieres llegar al grano de todo esto? – pregunto con desdén. Estaba bastante cansado con la realidad de su miserable vida como para también aguantar toda esta porquería, al día siguiente tendría un puto trabajo que hacer y no sabía ni como conseguiría hacer todo lo que se le encomendaba._

 _\- Bueno – empezó Calvo –_ _ **crucio**_ _– la maldición impacto a Draco como nunca en su corta existencia le había afectado, de pleno, en el centro de su pecho, ahogo un grito de dolor pero no pudo evitar restringir la salida de una exhalación rotunda, le había sacado el aire. Jamás se habría esperado ese ataque –_ _ **crucio –**_ _repitió el hombre frente a él, Draco no aguanto más tiempo de pie, cayó de rodillas preso de un dolor lacerante que hacía quemar sus músculos, los separaba de sus huesos, estiraba y pulverizaba sus articulaciones en migas de pan, sus ojos ardían por el fuego que emanaba de su interior. La maldición imperdonable la había sentido muchas en su vida, de su tía Bella, de su padre para reprenderlo por fracasos absurdos y de su Señor unas cuantas veces por errores mundanos de un adolescente pero ni siquiera él le había causado tanto dolor._

 _Estaba seguro que sus células se preparaban para emprender una apoptosis de emergencia al notar como la mayoría de ellas estaban siendo necrosadas sin piedad, las podía sentir gritar de terror, romper sus paredes celulares lipoproteícas que en condiciones normales se hubieran defendido pero que no podían contraatacar un ataque de esta magnitud._

 _La maldición paro de pronto, hiperventilaba con frenesí; sus latidos se desbordaban, podía sentir redobles de tambores como latidos ahora en vez de una frecuencia cardiaca adecuada para un humano. La boca la sentía seca y la poca saliva que estaba produciendo era espesa, demasiado para poder tragarla con facilidad. Intento colocarse de pie pero sus piernas no respondían a las órdenes que su cerebro enviaba constantemente a sus extremidades inferiores. Miro a Calvo con ira contenida, carraspeo un poco, volvió a hacerlo 3 veces más antes de poder proferir algún sonido coherente._

 _\- Qué me has hecho – exigió saber con desconcierto, intento usar un tono de voz más autoritario pero le fue imposible hacerlo, su situación sobrepasaba los límites de lo desagradable y deprimente._

 _\- Lo mismo que tú le has hecho a Hermione Granger pero con más conocimiento – espeto Calvo con autoridad, una autoridad que hizo encorvar el cuerpo de Draco y reproducirle en el rostro una mueca de despecho._

 _\- ¿Qué? – pregunto incrédulo. - No realice ningún maldito hechizo – expreso entre suspiros, le costó pronunciar cada palabra._

 _\- Draco, te he dicho que tu poder es increíble y cada vez se hará más grande, también te dije que cada poder acarrea una responsabilidad y si no eras responsable yo sería el encargado de recordártelo._

 _\- No realice ningún maldito hechizo – repitió con hastío._

 _\- Las marcas que dejaste en los brazos de la señorita son las mismas marcas que yo he dejado en tu cuerpo multiplicadas por 3000 – explico amablemente el hombre en cuclillas frente a él, se había colocado a su altura, viéndolo directamente a los ojos. – Ella es importante, te lo advertí._

 _\- Pregunto por War – excuso el rubio._

 _\- Pues responde, responde como un tipo normal – zanjo._

 _\- Encárgate tú de ella entonces y déjame en paz a mí – estaba furioso, demasiado furioso para poder soportar la actitud altanera y psicópata de Calvo, lo había torturado dos veces seguidas con un poder que escapaba de su racionalidad. Jamás algo en la vida le había dolido tanto como ese cruciatus, hubiera preferido 10 de Voldemort que 1 de Calvo._

 _\- Tú también eres importante, solo te estoy dando una pequeña lección. – de nuevo volvía a ser la persona amable que siempre había sido, fria pero amable. Draco bufo sonoramente, no lo suficientemente alto, le dolían las costillas, le estaba palpitando todo el cuerpo, parecía que su corazón se había dispersado por todo su organismo y latía sin control – La violencia se vence con conocimiento, Draco, tú lo has dicho… ¿O tú no eres inteligente?_

 _\- Si les doy lecciones a los mortifagos ¿dejarán de serlo? – espeto irónico el rubio. – No lo creo._

 _\- Ellos no, pero los nuevos reclutas si, también lo harás tú – explicaba. – Cada vez que una persona intenta responder una pregunta con una creencia ficticia alguien muere, podemos verlo en el mundo muggle y en el mágico también._

 _\- ¿Qué coño dices? – pregunto, el tono grosero no paso desapercibido por Calvo._

 _\- Draco, tu próxima tarea será estudiar sobre guerras muggles, ¿entiendes? – Draco estaba seguro que nunca había bufado tanto en su vida._

 _\- Si me vas a entrenar es momento que lo hagas, es tarde – espeto el rubio de mal humor._

 _\- Tienes razón - ¿Cómo podía en un momento ese hombre torturarlo y luego actuar tan ingenuamente? – Faltan 3 horas para que amanezca. Párate. – ordeno sin miramientos. Draco intento levantarse pero el control motriz de su cuerpo no lo dominaba todavía por completo, sus piernas no dejaban de temblar y tambalearse como gelatina._

 _\- ¡No puedo! – exclamo con horror. Calvo se acerco más hacia él y lo ayudo a levantarse._

 _\- Draco, ¿Cómo está formado el cuerpo humano? – Pregunto de pronto – No, mejor dicho… ¿Cuál es el elemento que más abunda en él? – reformulo la pregunta._

 _\- Agua – contesto con seguridad el rubio, comenzaba a respirar con más regularidad y sus piernas no temblaban con tanto descontrol, aún así Calvo no le soltó– 60 a 80% de agua – finalizo con altivez._

 _\- Bien – confirmo Calvo – ¿Cuál es la virtud del agua?_

 _\- Su capacidad de adaptación – respondió de nuevo con rapidez._

 _\- Como una serpiente, ¿cierto? – Draco asintió con una sonrisa ladeada – las serpientes logran adaptarse a diversos ambientes y cuando el ambiente es completamente estresante para su supervivencia mudan la piel, en esta muda adquieren las aptitudes necesarias para poder coexistir en este ambiente. Evolucionan de manera natural, sin necesidad de pasar por siglos de cambios microscópicos hasta tener la capacidad de adaptarse naturalmente, es una adaptación infinitamente veloz. El agua tiene esta misma propiedad, logran circular por cualquier tipo de ambiente, desde un pozo subterráneo hasta el océano. ¿Qué pasa cuando el agua se estanca, Draco?_

 _\- Deja de fluir y pierde el poder de adaptación – siempre contestaba con fluidez y seguridad._

 _\- Bien – Calvo sonreía de manera graciosa, se le hacían en las mejillas unos hoyuelos cada vez que lo hacía que le proporcionaban un aspecto dulce y tierno. – ¿Y si pierde esa capacidad que ocurre?_

 _\- ¿Se seca? – respondió interrogante, tenía dudas en aquella pregunta._

 _\- Me estás preguntando – exigió un poco inquisidor._

 _\- Tengo dudas._

 _\- Si, Draco, si el agua deja de fluir, se seca… primero se pudre y luego, se seca. Desaparece. Muere. – Esas palabras hicieron resplandecer la mirada metálica del rubio. - ¿Por qué?_

 _\- Porque si el agua no circula no se produce la alquimia – respondió, no con toda la seguridad que esperaba pero Calvo asintió lentamente._

 _\- ¿Qué es la alquimia, Draco?_

 _\- Es – empezó el rubio pero guardo silencio unos instantes, pensando, ordenando aquella laguna de palabras desordenadas que navegaban en su mente – depende._

 _\- ¿De qué? – pregunto orgulloso Calvo, definitivamente no se había equivocado._

 _\- Quieres la verdad o la leyenda – elevo los hombros, dando como pregunta y como respuesta aquella frase._

 _\- Las dos – dijo Calvo. Mostraba todo el portón dental en una amplia sonrisa, demasiado amplia para el gusto del rubio que rodo los ojos ante la muestra de orgullo desenfrenado que siempre mostraba ese hombre cuando conseguía las respuestas que esperaba._

 _\- La leyenda más balurda es la de: la capacidad te transformar el metal corriente en oro. – Respondió Draco, conciso como tenía que ser._

 _\- La otra – exigió Calvo._

 _\- La verdad, es la alquimia que proviene de los cinco elementos de la naturaleza._

 _\- Prosigue – insto._

 _\- La vida se creó luego de la fusión de los 4 elementos terrestres: el agua, es la sangre, el inicio, la madre de la vida terrenal, también es la extensión pensante del ser, abarca el cerebro y el subconsciente. Es la magia ancestral, los miedos pero también la inteligencia primaria, la capacidad de adaptación como ya dijimos y de supervivencia, es la astucia, el conocer a profundidad cada hilo suelto. El fuego, es la fuerza; la combustión que necesita el agua para mantener el equilibrio del organismo, cuando el fuego se apaga, la combustión termina y con ello la vida. Gobierna el corazón, los grandes vasos sanguíneos y por ende tiene un ciclo y relación constante con el agua, sin uno no vive el otro. Se necesitan para mantener la fusión constante de los elementos terrestres, es la voluntad, la alegría del ser y la lealtad suprema al yo soy. – Explico Draco. El dolor que había sentido por las maldiciones había mermado por completo, se sentía bien hablando de todo el conocimiento que había adquirido hacía dos noches después del traspaso de información que le había hecho Calvo a su vida, le había abierto la puerta al conocimiento, un conocimiento infinito que lo embelesaba y atraía, más que las artes oscuras, más que la magia._

 _\- Faltan tres – apunto._

 _\- La madera o el viento en algunas culturas, es el elemento más volátil, cuesta mucho definir este elemento, él cuando se expande forma músculos y tendones, permite la movilización del cuerpo pero el viento interno es igual al que conocemos en el exterior que puede ocasionar situaciones imprevistas en el organismo, donde vea una rendija, puede adentrarse y estropear todo, el viento en dispersión solo ocasiona caos. El viento es conocimiento, es imaginación, decisión pero también es la ira constante de no poder controlar las cosas, es las ganas de aniquilar a la sociedad por no entenderte, la indecisión del ser y cuando esto ocurre, ocasiona el caos, aviva las llamas del fuego, provoca torrenciales acuáticos, tormentas de arena. El viento es de armas tomar. Puede ser una brisa primaveral o un tornado desgarrador._

" _La tierra es la forma, la movilidad que se le da a toda la energía que yace sin sentido en el presente. Es la tierra que, en su reflexión unió todos los elementos para formar el equilibrio, es el centro del cosmos humano. Al expandirse permite la sensación de sabores, favorece el tacto, equilibra al agua, evitando que apague al fuego antes de tiempo o inunde la vida con su energía. Cuando pierde su armonía cae en la inflexión, olvida el centro y se va al exceso de la paranoia, al no poder tener en cuenta nada, el trabajo equilibrado se vuelve obsesivo. La tierra es la amasadora de los elementos pero también es el centro de trabajo donde todos cohabitan en armonía"_

 _\- Falta un elemento, el más importante, Draco – los ojos del rubio se iluminaron tanto que parecían dos diamantes circulares que irradiaban luz cristalina._

 _\- El metal – todos los arboles del prado sacudieron sus hojas, impulsados por las corrientes de aire que se habían intensificado en el momento que el rubio pronuncio el nombre del último elemento. – Este elemento se adentro en la fusión compacta de los otros elementos, cuando el metal se acoplo a los demás se formo el humano y cada humano adquiere facciones genéticas y fenotípicas diferentes entre sí, porque cada metal es variante en su forma, peso, calidad y bueno, ya me entiendes… el metal en su expansión y globalización elemental forma la piel, el cabello, los huesos, mantiene en el organismo protegidas las células madres del agua. El metal es lo que algunos llaman espíritu o alma. Cuando todos los demás elemento convergen y el metal es añadido a la receta se forma el humano, ahora bien cuando los cuatro elementos primarios o terrenales se extinguen, el metal permanece, muta y migra de molde con forma. Los moldes que no tienen metal, son moldes inertes como una mesa, una silla, cosas inanimadas que no sientan… hay hormas que aunque tengan elemento metal en su interior es mínimo y forma seres vivos no tan animados, como algunas plantas, grama y algas que a pesar de tener vida no tiene alma._

 _\- Entonces, Draco… - Calvo estaba hinchado de orgullo pero también de ganas de seguir interrogando al rubio frente a él – quisiera saber cómo evaluamos los elementos de una persona si le vemos nada más la cara – Draco lo miro con altanería y carraspeo con presunción._

 _\- El agua se refleja en las orejas, el fuego en el color de la piel, la tierra en la lengua y la madera en los ojos._

 _\- ¿Y el metal? – Draco enarco una ceja ante aquella pregunta. No conocía la respuesta._

 _\- No… - maldición, pensó. – no lo sé._

 _\- Cuando en la cultura popular decimos, último aliento ¿Qué piensas? – y fue como si el bombillo de las viñetas que dibujaban en las comiquitas antiguas apareciera en la realidad y se encendiera encima de la cabeza del platino._

 _\- El metal está reflejado en la nariz- afirmo el rubio con una sonrisa honesta, las sonrisas que odiaba._

 _\- ¿Y quién no tiene nariz?_

 _\- Voldemort – vislumbro mientras mantenía esbozada su sonrisa._

 _\- ¿Qué significa entonces?_

 _\- Que su alma está desacoplada de la condensación elemental. Que ha perdido la capacidad de hacer alquimia._

 _\- ¿Por qué?_

 _\- Porque la alquimia se activa o se despierta en los seres con equilibrios elementales pero al mismo tiempo con el predominio de uno de los cuatro terrenales. El metal en estas personas es de una calidad mejor o más compacta, como el grafeno tal vez, una calidad única. Este metal fluye en estos elementos libremente, dejando huellas intransigentes pero necesarias para hacerles capaces de mutar la materia. Si el alma ha dejado de ser una, ya no eres capaz de hacer alquimia, ya no eres capaz de mantener el equilibrio. – Draco podía jurar que veía una revelación en ese momento, en ese instante su mente estaba viajando a una distancia que resquebrajaba los límites del tiempo y la realidad, que destrozaba el hilo del tiempo inexistente. Estaba observando, admirando la presentación de su éxito. Todo comenzaba a tener sentido. Un sentido que se agudizaba del mismo modo que sus sentidos, su vista más exacta, certera y perfecta; podía ver las hormigas caminando bajo sus pies, los fragmentos microscópicos de tierra que fluctuaban en el aire, los poros abiertos de Calvo frente a él._

 _Su nariz olía la tierra que pisaba, el petricor de alguna porción de tierra que estaba siendo mojada, el sudor de su frente que resbalaba hasta su mejilla, salada._

 _Sus oídos percibían el palpitar de su corazón que ahora palpitaba con calma, la deglución de saliva que hacía cada 6 segundos Calvo._

 _Ahora todo era más intenso, más penetrante, más increíble._

 _\- Mañana me dirás todo esto de nuevo hasta que lo interiorices, ¿entiendes?_

 _\- Lo entiendo._

 _\- No, no lo haces completamente._

 _\- ¡Claro que sí! – grito el rubio, lo entendía. ¿Por qué lo ponía en duda?_

 _\- Hagamos una apuesta – propuso sonriente Calvo._

 _\- ¿Cuál apuesta? – pregunto interesado el rubio._

 _\- Si logras entonces vencerme hoy, no tendrás que responder ninguna pregunta mañana._

 _\- ¿Y si pierdo?_

 _\- Te dolerá – y aquella amenaza hizo tragar grueso al rubio, asintió con renitencias. Calvo elevo su mano derecha para estrecharla con el platino pero Draco se alejo rápidamente de él con un salto hacia atrás._

 _Draco cerró los ojos con fuerza, inhalo todo el oxigeno que podía inspirar en ese momento y coloco sus manos en posición de rezo con la diferencia de mantener elevados solo sus dedos índice, medio y pulgar, el anular y meñique se entrelazaban y mantenían al ras de la mano, agachados. Cuando sintió la energía envolviéndolo abrió los ojos._

 _\- Bien – susurro. Sus ojos ya no eran plateados, eran blancos, como las perlas sacadas de las profundidades marítimas, con una pupila tan negra que no podría fraccionarse a ninguna degradación de color. Calvo se mantenía frente a él, a esperas del primer movimiento._

 _La mano derecha del rubio se elevo y señalo a Calvo con decisión, luciendo como una pistola de carne, la movió en zic zac en el aire, esperando que pasara lo que tenía que pasar, una mueca de disgusto se poso en el rostro de Calvo, sonrió con suficiencia pero tardo mucho en darse cuenta que esa era la batalla más corta que había emprendido alguna vez en su vida._

 _Los ojos de su contrincante se oscurecieron rotundamente, convirtiéndose en dos pares de hoyos negros que podrían haber succionado todo lo habitable en ese prado._

 _En un santiamén sintió sus piernas flaquear y su cuerpo desplomarse al suelo preso de una convulsión sin control, sin clemencia._

 _\- ¡Qué!- exclamo con pánico entre balbuceos. No sentía su cuerpo, los temblores eran demasiado continuos y bruscos, estaba teniendo un ataque epiléptico que desconectaba todo su cerebro de la lógica y control motor. ¿Algo podía doler más que una maldición cruciatus? Al parecer si, era lo que estaba sufriendo en ese momento, un dolor lacerante que se clavaba en cada uno de sus músculos, tensándolos al máximo, estaba experimentando un calambre general, un calambre en todo su cuerpo, desde la lengua hasta su talón. Tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, desorbitando la mirada por la continua exposición al dolor que sufría._

 _Agujas clavándosele en cada articulación, musculo y tendón._

 _Fuego consumiendo hasta las cenizas la sangre que circulaba por sus arterias, venas y capilares._

 _Presión torácica al no poder mantener el aire inspirado ni poder exhalar el que estaba en su interior, llenándose de dióxido de carbono, contaminando sus células, evitando que la oxigenación tisular se llevara a cabo._

 _Estaba sufriendo, sentía dolor. Demasiado dolor._

 _\- Basta – imploro con vergüenza. Su orgullo se había quebrantado. Era demasiado dolor._

 _\- Mañana quiero que me digas lo que significan estos símbolos, Draco. – espeto Calvo con aspecto férreo._

 _\- ¡Basta! – exclamo en una súplica dolorosa mientras se contorsionaba._

\- ¡Malfoy! – escuchaba el rubio. Estaba despertando y podía sentir las secuelas de las convulsiones que aún experimentaba su cuerpo en aquella realidad material. Enfoco sus ojos humedecidos, parpadeo un par de veces hasta ver a una castaña que lo zarandeaba con cuidado por los hombros y tenía un gesto de preocupación.

\- Maldición – susurro. Se tomaba el pecho con ambas manos mientras se sentaba en el colchón.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Hermione claramente afectada. Se había despertado por el jaleo que había escuchada en la cama del rubio. Cuando se inclino para verlo lo que observo la dejo pasmada. Estaba convulsionando, emitiendo sonidos de dolor, quejas de un martirio que ella no entendía de donde provenían.

\- Nada – zanjo él pero el dolor fue demasiado para que la castaña lo creyera.

\- ¿Qué hago? – pregunto la ojimiel. El aspecto del rubio era horrible. Grandes gotas de sudar caían por su frente hacía su regazo, los ojos cristalinos parpadeaban con velocidad espacial, las manos aún le temblaban sin control y su respiración era demasiado superficial como para considerarla normal.

\- Ayúdame a pararme – exigió él. Hermione asintió y pasó sus manos por el antebrazo del rubio, estaba helado. Demasiado frio para considerarlo normal.

\- Tienes hipotermia – suspiro la castaña con temor. ¿Qué estaba pasando? El rubio no contesto a las palabras de la bruja. – Hay que recuperar tu calor corporal. – zanjo de buena manera.

\- Llévame al baño – ordeno. Hermione obedeció sin chistar, el platino se mojo el rostro con el agua del lavado. Tosió un par de veces con dificultad, su respiración se regularizaba conforme pasaba el tiempo.

\- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto intrigada y ¿preocupada? Si, también se había preocupado.

\- Una pesadilla – respondió irónico pero la castaña podía vislumbrar cuando aquel platino mentía, había hecho un curso de 1 año entero con él para poder descifrar cuando mentía insolentemente o cuando lo hacía tan bien que le costaba clarificar la situación. Aun así aquellas dos palabras eran tan falsas que no le costó ver la mentira en su rostro. Bufo sonoramente.

\- Ven – insto la castaña de imprevisto y le tomo la mano, también estaba helada. Lo jalo con cuidado hasta que llego a su lado y salió del baño con él. – Tenemos que cubrirte. – Explico ella de repente muy incómoda por tener la mano del rubio apretada a la de ella. Lo peor es que la incomodidad provenía por la carencia de la misma. Aquella mano grande y fina se acoplaba a la de ella.

Draco no dijo nada, se acostó en su cama y la castaña lo cubrió con la sabana y la cobija.

\- Hay que prender la chimenea – sentencio ella. Draco la miro enarcando una ceja, pensó y pensó. Exhalo con cansancio, saco de la parte posterior de su almohada su varita y se la dio. ¿Estaba loco? Podía ser pero su pulso aún no se controlaba y hacer un hechizo en esa condición podría ocasionar un desastre. Hermione lo miro de hito en hito, asombrada por la acción que hacía el rubio. Estaba arriesgándose a que ella lo hechizara y se largara de allí sin mirar atrás. Suponía que debía estarse sintiendo realmente mal para que optara por hacer aquella locura. Tomo la varita un instante. La magia emanar de ella y conectándose con aquella vara de madera larga, oscura y que hacía concentrar su magia para poderla dirigir en una dirección establecida fue excitante. Apunto al rubio un instante inocentemente y le sonrió, debía ser una completa estúpida. No irse de allí teniendo la oportunidad era una completa estupidez pero verlo así, tan débil, frágil, tan vulnerable la hacía quedarse.

Estaba segura que se arrepentiría muy pronto de aquella decisión pero ya la había tomado. Se acerco a la chimenea y conjuro el hechizo que salió despedido de la varita, creando al fuego. Un fuego naranja con rojo que ambiento de manera cálida la estancia.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunto. El semblante del platino mejoraba. Ya no sudaba pero los temblores aunque menguaban no desaparecían todavía.

\- Del asco – dijo burlón – Granger – llamo él, la castaña se inclino más hacía él, instándolo a continuar – Lamento haberte lastimado antes - ¿Draco Malfoy se estaba disculpando con ella? La castaña parpadeo un par de veces más rápido de lo normal y asintió con lentitud. No se lo esperaba y no tenía respuesta alguna para ello. Draco sabía porque lo hacía, después de una tortura bastante dolorosa lo que menos podía hacer era disculparse por algo que hizo sin pensar – No sabemos quien es Andrew War, parece que es peligroso. Solo eso. – La castaña de nuevo solo asintió. – Qué hora es – exigió saber después de un rato acostado y acobijado. Estaba mejor, se sentía mucho mejor ahora.

\- Van a ser las 5 de la mañana.

\- Ya va a amanecer – dijo él.

\- Si, ya va a amanecer. – confirmo la ojimiel.

\- No vayas a salir de aquí, Granger – recordó el rubio, endureciendo el gesto y oscureciendo su mirada.

\- Si, no saldré. – acepto ella. Podía ver que la actitud del rubio era de nuevo la rutinaria. Altivo, mandón e insoportable.

\- Tampoco te asomes en la ventana.

\- ¿Qué puedo hacer? – pregunto con curiosidad. No quería volver a escuchar todo lo que no podía hacer, que le dijera lo que podía a ver si por lo menos respirar le era permitido.

\- Lee – zanjo el platino. Los primeros rayos de sol comenzaron a transgredir a través de las oscuras cortinas, permitiéndole ver por primera vez la habitación en la que se encontraba.

Era tan grande como la sala común de Gryffindor y podría arriesgarse a afirmar que era un poco más grande, estaba pintada de un color crema suave, neutro y mate. Los ventanales estaban cubiertos por dos cortinas de un color verde aceituna, amarradas con unas cuerdas plateadas que brillaban con el resplandor del sol que las acariciaba. La chimenea estaba en la zona noreste de la habitación frente a la gran cama que era de madera oscura, la castaña podía afirmar con seguridad que en aquella inmensa cama entraban 6 personas cómodas, estiradas y sin tocarse. Nunca había visto una cama tan grande, estaba tendida con sabanas oscuras y el cobertor era negro con verde esmeralda, teniendo una serpiente espectacular que la hizo embriagarse por su imponencia, no le gustaban las serpientes pero aquel bordado era de lo más realista y hermoso.

Había un escritorio igual al que había en el despacho, reposaban algunos libros, pergaminos y unas plumas que seguro eran de faisán o de águila, oscuras y hermosas debía admitir, las más costosas eso podía darlo por sentado; un tintero cerrado y un pequeño reloj de arena con bordes de oro en cada extremo. Nada despampanante para ser honesta.

Una lámpara de araña estaba en la mitad de la habitación, haciendo lucir la recamara mucho más lujosa, elitista.

Para finalizar su recorrido visual capto la puerta que debía ser el baño y la otra puerta que daba hacía el pasillo de la mansión, el corredor por el cual había entrado.

\- ¿Dónde hay libros? – pregunto curiosa. El rubio ladeo sus labios en una sonrisa burlona, se levanto con calma de la cama y abrió un gran armario de caoba frente a ellos, dejando a la vista una colección de tomos gruesos y atrayentes. Le brillaron los ojos a la castaña, leer siempre sería su gran pasión. – Bien – afirmo asintiendo.

\- Granger – llamo el rubio con una seriedad seca y solemne. Hermione volteo a verlo con atención – Si no regreso antes de las 9 de la noche, mi madre vendrá a la habitación y se irán de aquí.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto temerosa.

\- Lo que has escuchado.

\- Pero tú tienes que volver – dijo como algo obvio.

\- La diversión a veces viene con peligros – esa manera de afirmar una muerte tan despreocupadamente la abrumo. Negó fervientemente la cabeza.

\- Vas a volver, Malfoy, no seas memo.

\- Será imposible hacer que tengas respeto hacia tu dueño, ¿verdad? – pregunto tan calmado que Hermione solo pudo sonreír inocentemente.

\- No cambies el tema – repuso ella.

\- No te puedo ser certero – era sencillo, iba a un lugar que tal vez no tendría pasaje de retorno. – Me gustaría pedirte algo si eso pasara – Hermione lo miro escéptica pero asintió.

\- ¿En qué puedo ayudarle, amo? - Ironía desbordante, Draco carcajeo al escucharla. La castaña siempre sería así, parecía que estaban de nuevo en la torre de premios anuales, parecía que de nuevo eran estudiantes de Hogwarts, ojala así fuera.

\- Si no regreso, ayuda a mi madre. – no parecía una petición sino una orden pero Hermione pudo vislumbrar la oscuridad en los ojos mercurios del platino, la suplica que aquel tono de voz escondía.

\- Claro – afirmo ella. No la dejaría, tampoco dejaría a Mildred, si él no regresaba ella no dejaría que murieran personas inocentes.

\- Me marcho – sentenció el rubio. No podía explicar el porqué pero Hermione sintió el vació demoledor afianzarse en su estomago, vértigo en su cabeza y pesadez en su pecho. Respiro con tranquilidad, intentando apaciguar la tormenta interna que sintió al notar como el rubio se colocaba su túnica, una capa negra y tomaba una máscara plateada de una mesilla que estaba al lado de su cama. No le miró, ni dijo absolutamente nada más, tomo el pomo de la puerta y al cerrarla la castaña no pudo evitar sentir el escalofrío que la recorrió por completo.

\- Cuídate – susurro. Estuvo con la mirada clavada en la puerta unos minutos que le parecieron eterno, luego de parpadear se dirigió al baño y lleno la inmensa bañera empotrada de morado oscuro, una combinación de agua helada con agua hirviendo para conseguir la temperatura perfecta. Metió la mano y comprobó complacida la tibiez de aquella agua. Llevaba años que no se metía en una bañera y podía asegurar que nunca en una tan grande. Le coloco algunas esencias que había en la encimera y unas sales marinas. Se daría el tupe de gastarle cuanto pudiera. Que infantil se sentía al ver esas acciones como venganzas. – Llegara – afirmo de nuevo cuando estaba hundida entre la espuma y el agua tibia. Tenía que regresar, no podía _perderlo_ ahora. _¿Perderlo?,_ pensó con premura y malhumor. _No es tuyo,_ rectifico con rapidez. _Y no quieres que lo sea,_ pero por ¡Merlín! Que estaba pensando. Quería que regresara porque había sido su compañero, por haberla salvado y por… _Maldita Narcisa¸_ le estaba jodiendo la mente el haber visto muchas aptitudes que jamás pensó pudiera poseer el rubio.

 _ **oOo**_

* * *

Había pasado ya medio día desde que salió de la mansión. Había estado planeando el plan de ataque del lugar al cual se dirigirían esa tarde noche. Antes de partir hablo con su madre, exigiéndole lo mismo que le había exigido a la castaña; huir si no regresaba antes de las 9. Esperaba que lo hicieran, de corazón así era.

Era una casucha de tablón con techo de acerolit verde fluorescente. Tosca, sencilla pero funcional. Estaba alejada de toda la civilización. Ubicada en el barrio de Brixton al sur de Londres. Las calles estaban desérticas, desordenadas y sucias. El primer objetivo del Lord fue acabar con los sectores pobres del Londres mágico. Repetía una y otra vez que lo peor de ser un sangre-sucia o un muggle era ser uno pobre, aquellas aseveraciones le secundaban aplausos y gritos de asentimiento.

\- Aniquilen a los débiles, tomen a los fuertes y nos largamos – sentencio Draco. Estaba al frente de un escuadrón de 9 mortifagos, entre ellos estaba Snape, 6 de la nueva escuela y Yaxley. Era todo un privilegio que un chiquillo estuviera al mando de un grupo de mortifagos veteranos. Lo patético de aquella situación era el no anhelar ese puesto, despreciar a los mortifagos tanto o igual al desprecio que sentía por los muggles pero ya no era por una cuestión de pureza era porque simplemente él, Draco Malfoy se sentía superior a ellos, muggles, impuros, mestizos a todos los que no fueran él o pertenecieran a su círculo de relaciones.

Y se podía declarar que ese círculo de relaciones estaba conformado por unas cuantas personas, contadas por una mano, y eso ya era arriesgarse mucho.

\- Si señor – afirmaron todos, una nube negra rodeo los cuerpos de los mortifagos antes de desaparecerse hacía el interior de aquel lugar con fachada nauseabunda.

Las maldiciones salían disparadas de un lado a otro, Draco caminaba entre los cadáveres dispersados por aquel lugar. La fachada era realmente una fachada, cuando entraron les asombro observar que aquel refugio se ampliaba por muchos metros, un refugio subterráneo que mantenía con vida y a salvo a más de 200 personas _inocentes_. Aquel pensamiento rebelde hizo eco en la mente del rubio.

Habían más de dos decenas muertas ya, viejos que seguro morirían prontos y bebés que ni siquiera habían aprendido a caminar. Los gritos apabullaban sus oídos de una manera nada sutil, su tímpano estaba temblando por cada frecuencia sónica.

Su varita estaba siendo utilizada como nunca antes, había conjurado más imperdonables que en toda su vida para poder inmovilizar a muggles que intentaban huir fallidamente del lugar. Patético le parecía, la necesidad de sobrevivencia que tenía una persona cuando realmente sabía que no tendría salvación. Patético de ver pero entendible de racionalizar.

No se percataba sobre quien estaba caminando, no era importante ya. No guardaría respeto sobre un cadáver y tampoco sobre un humano sin magia. No merecedor de vida.

Los cuerpos más jóvenes, fuertes y enérgicos eran petrificados, no sin antes ser torturados levemente, llenos de cicatrices que no impedirían experimentar con ellos, lo que sea que estuviera experimentado su Señor, no sería evitado de hacer por unos cuantos _diffindos_ , _cruciatus, incedios,_ por una amplia gama de hechizos, conjuros y maldiciones.

Draco se percato que una mujer joven había sido amputada y cauterizada al rojo vivo. Otro chico que seguro no sobrepasaba los 13 años ahora solo veía por un ojo. Si alguien pudiera hacer una banda sonora de ese lugar, fuese titulada como _gritos._ Eso era lo único que se escuchaba, gritos, sollozos y dolor. Curioso pensaba mientras petrificaba a un hombre de unos treinta y tanto que el dolor tuviera ciertamente melodía. Agudo, profundo y desgarrador, así era la melodía del dolor. Siempre lo había escuchado de ese modo y cuando lo había vivido lo confirmo.

Al parecer el dolor es la única cosa que realmente unía a los seres vivos, no diferenciaba la pureza de sangre, el color de piel, el género, pensamientos, postura política y tampoco tendencia sexual. El dolor siempre sonaba igual, un do perpetuo en la escala musical. Tenía que aceptar que aquellas personas que se arrodillaban implorando clemencia, una clemencia que era inexistente en personas como ellos, carentes de alma, lanzados al extremo de la nobleza, donde la piedad era un cuento de terror y la sangre el _había una vez,_ ellos eran los seres vestidos con capas negras que evitaban mostrar su rostro con máscaras plateadas, guantes de cuero y una varita que era aún más mortífera que una Browning 380mm o un subfusil heckler, para algunos magos hasta podía compararse con un M24 usada por francotiradores, pues sus hechizos tenían una puntería que siempre daba en la diana.

Uno de ellos era Draco Malfoy, que estaba conjurando y petrificando a cada persona que veía optima, descuartizaba a los desahuciados e ignoraba a los bebés, eso no podía hacerlo. Matar a un bebé se escapaba de su nivel de sadismo, podía ver asesinar a sus camaradas a esas criaturas indefensas pero él no lo haría, le revolvía el estomago; lo hizo una vez y de solo rememorarlo le entraban ganas de vaciar su contenido estomacal, esa noche al llegar a su casa vomito, lloró y grito abrumado por haberse atrevido a realizar semejante acto.

\- ¡Por favor! – exclamo entre llantos una mujer, una niña realmente, tendría unos nueve años. Draco la miro y pateo en el rostro. Debía estar enferma, tenía ampollas en el rostro que lucían como forúnculos, definitivamente no le serviría a su Señor una persona así. – Mátenla – ordeno Draco a un colega que estaba a su lado. Era uno de los nuevos reclutas, los evaluaban de esa manera, la capacidad de asesinar a sangre fría era crucial para poder aceptarlos por completo en sus filas y hacerles la marca.

\- _Avada kedabra_ – dijo sin pestañear. Draco sonrió y siguió caminando. Estaban siendo reducidos a gran escala sin problema, petrificados sin contratiempos y…

 **(EEEE)**

El hilo de sus pensamientos se paralizo en un segundo. Una punzada de dolor se atosigo en su abdomen de una manera intermitente. Tosió para intentar mostrarse impasible pero al voltear su rostro noto que todos sus camaradas estaban encorvados como él.

\- _La idea de un genocidio nunca me ha gustado –_ era una voz que resonaba y retumbaba en la mente de todos ellos. Draco parpadeo confuso, se quito la máscara para intentar respirar mejor pero le era imposible inhalar el aire con regularidad. El dolor se irradiaba a su vientre, costillas que comenzaban a comprimirse de manera peligrosa y su cerebro que era invadido por una voz ronca y gruesa, sepulcral que insinuaba peligro.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto el joven mago que había asesinado a la chiquilla. Todos se habían quitado la máscara de sus rostros para intentar conseguir del mismo modo que Draco un oxigeno que no ingresaba a su cuerpo, inicio una búsqueda visual para ver cómo estaban todos y distinguió el aspecto cansino de Snape y se preocupo, ese hombre era su padrino. La única persona aparte de su madre que siempre se había preocupado por él. Quien lo había salvado centenar de veces por el simple hecho de quererle, sin importar apellido, ni estatus social. ¡Por Merlín! El aspecto de Snape era peor que el suyo propio. Intento coger con más fuerza su varita pero de un sopetón cayó al piso, no solo la de él sino la de todos.

El jovencito a su lado estaba con los ojos en blanco, hiperventilando. Podía observar su labio inferior temblar y noto algo más, agua que salía por debajo de su túnica, se había orinado. Era curioso que en momentos así, donde todos los músculos se contraían, los esfínteres se relajaran, liberando su contenido. Siempre se orinaban o defecaban.

 _Perfecto,_ pensó. Con la varita ha conjurado una imperdonable y sin ella se mea en los pantalones. Sencillamente perfecto y patético.

\- _Como les decía, ahora que estamos hablando y no lanzaremos hechizos desagradables…_ \- una pausa prolongada hizo erizar la nuca del rubio. No observaba a nadie frente a ellos, ni a sus espaldas, estaban todos los muggles inconscientes o muertos y ellos arrodillados en una rodilla al tiempo que intentaban regularizar la respiración superficial que habían adquirido por algo que aún no entendían. – _No me gustan los genocidios y tampoco las torturas, las torturas duelen mucho_ – la voz había adquirido un tono burlón e inocente. – _Me gustaría saber para qué quieren a toda esta gente inocente –_ Las palabras resonaban en sus cabezas tan insistentemente que parecía que en cualquier momento los volvería locos.

\- No sabemos – grito descontrolado el chico al lado de Draco. El rubio lo miro furibundo.

\- ¡Cállate! – ordeno férreo.

\- No quiero morir – grito despavorido, fuera de control. Ignorando la orden de su general.

\- _Muy bien mi querido chavalito, morir es muy triste cuando se es tan joven, ¿quieres salvarte? –_ el joven asintió sin dudarlo. Una risa macabra se esparció por todo sus cuerpos, no resonó en sus cerebros, se extendió por sus huesos, músculos, tendones y piel. Erizando y corroyendo la poca fuerza que les quedaba. – _Pero para eso debes decirme algo a cambio de tu vida –_ sentenció la voz. Y todos sabían que ese joven no sabía absolutamente nada.

\- No sé nada – suplico entre gemidos de desesperación – él no nos… - pero las palabras fueron acalladas de sus labios en el mismo instante en que pudieron apreciar como su piel era elevada de sus músculos, al rojo vivo, sin anestesia. Grito con pavor y sin control. Era doloroso hasta verlo. Draco abrió de par en par sus ojos, anonadado por aquella imagen tan inverosímil.

\- _Que triste –_ lamento burlonamente la voz – _veamos si un bolso con tu piel se vería chulo –_ Ni siquiera Yaxley podía mantener por mucho tiempo su vista de aquella bizarra situación, y eso que era un sádico por naturaleza, pero ver la piel del chico separarse completamente de su cuerpo, esparcida a su lado y escuchar como su cuerpo caía al piso con un sonido seco, un rictus de dolor en su rostro demostraba el nivel infrahumano que conllevo experimentar aquella tortura sin compasión. – _Ha muerto –_ se escuchaba decepcionado porque el joven hubiera muerto tan rápido. – _Alguien sabe algo –_ espeto interrogante, exigiendo de una manera descomunal que se le dijera algo importante. El cuerpo de ese pequeña rata lucía completamente desalojada de piel, la sangre se esparcía por el lugar, manchando la túnica de Draco que aún se encontraba al lado de quien hacia minutos había sido su subordinado y ahora un pedazo de carne despellejado, un cadáver que con su sangre estaba ensuciando el zapato del rubio y torturaba a sus fosas nasales con el olor metálico que inundaba el lugar por el derramamiento de sangre.

\- No sabemos nada – dijo férreo Yaxley - ¿Quién eres maldita escoria? – exigió saber con un grito encolerizado el mortifago.

\- _Soy su peor pesadilla –_ proclamo. Otro grito de dolor hizo que giraran su rostro a la derecha, un recluta nuevo igual que el cadáver que ahora estaba tirado en el piso ensuciando todo el lugar, caía al piso preso de un dolor que nadie sabía porque se generaba pero que seguro era incontrolable. Convulsionaba de dolor mientras sus ojos se desorbitaban y sus manos se transformaban en sendos puños, apretaba tanto sus manos que sus uñas rompían la piel de la palma de sus manos dejando libre la sangre que tanto se proclamaba como pura y ahora caía sin contemplación en el suelo de cemento pulido que conformaba el lugar subterráneo donde estaban.

Los gritos aumentaron la intensidad para luego desencadenar un silencio perpetuo. Al mirar con detalle al joven que había dejado de moverse notaron como gruesas lágrimas de sangre se esparcían por sus ojos, hilillos de aquel liquido vital salía de los orificios nasales, auditivos y de su boca que también estaba llena de espuma, los ojos del chico estaban tan rojos que parecían dos esquirlas de rubí. Se había reventado por dentro.

\- ¿Dónde estás? – grito iracundo Draco.

\- _En todos lados –_ la voz era tan burlesca que causaba estragos en el mancillado orgullo de todos los presentes. El rubio estaba abrumado, ¿Qué podía hacer? Solo esperaba que Snape no dijera nada, que guardara silencio y que aquel demente no se le ocurriese hacerle algo.

\- ¡Cabrón! – Exclamo el platino - ¿Qué coño quieres?

\- _Que buena pregunta jovencito –_ burla, ironía y peligro emitía la voz de aquel hombre – _Quiero que le digan a Tom Riddle que tenga cuidado con lo que hace, que le estoy tocando los talones y ya puedo atisbar su final rotundo y eterno. –_ Una risa, solo un JA pudo adornar aquellas palabras que estaban camuflajeando una amenaza aterradora. – _Repítanle que Andrew War le hará pagar toda la mierda que está haciendo con este mundo, díganle que es la vergüenza de Salazar Slytherin y que Nagini fue muy fácil de matar –_ aquella confesión hizo espabilar a todos, ¿habían matado a la serpiente del Lord? – _Por cierto, para que crea mis palabras dejare a tres de ustedes vivos, dejar al rubio petulante la otra vez ocasiono que no confiara en mi advertencia._

 _-_ Maldita mierda – profirió con desdén Draco con odio al sentir el aumento de dolor que no le permitía dejar aquella humillante posición. Parecía que se arrodillaban a la nobleza, a la alcurnia de los grandes reyes de Inglaterra.

\- _La mierda son ustedes y esa mierda se irá pronto por el desahogue, yo me encargare de eso. –_ Decir amenazas con aquel tono de voz aterciopelado era tan efectivo que sentía sus piernas temblar – _bueno pequeños borregos, han elegido el bando equivocado –_ y tras culminar aquella sentencia los otros cuatros chicos cayeron al piso inertes de vida, carentes de alguna emoción que los calificara como seres vivientes, todos tenían el mismo aspecto que el segundo asesinado, hilos de sangre saliendo de todos sus orificios superiores, espuma en sus bocas mezcladas con sangre y un rictus de dolor que hacía sentir asco y desagrado tan siquiera mirarlos. – _Recuerden, Andrew War acabara con la pestilencia de este mundo._

La voz dejo de resonar en la cabeza de todos pero el grito de histeria no se hizo esperar. Una docena de cortes profundos se abrió paso en la piel de los brazos, piernas, pecho y piernas de los tres mortifagos que quedaron arrodillados en aquel escondite. Cortes tan profundos que dejaban ver el tejido adiposo, permitían correr la sangre sin control a través de ellos y los hacían perder la poca consciencia que les quedaba.

\- Draco – escucho el rubio su nombre y volteo a ver a Snape que le sangraba todo el rostro, estaba perdiendo el conocimiento. Yaxley estaba tirado en el piso con los brazos abiertos, desangrándose lentamente.

No sabía qué hacer, ¿Qué podía hacer si estaba tan mal herido? Cogió su varita con una lentitud pasmosa e intento cerrar las heridas más grandes que comprometían su estado de salud gravemente.

\- Maldita sea – maldijo entre cada hechizo. Las heridas cedían pero a una velocidad lánguida, dejaron de expulsar el elixir de la vida humana, su sangre preciada dejo de salir de su cuerpo. Sangre roja y espesa que se coagulaba en minutos al caer al suelo. Sangre que olía a metal virgen. Sangre que si salía en cantidades extremas, morías.

Se arrastro de forma denigrante por el piso manchado de sangre hasta llegar a los pies de Yaxley y la cabeza de Snape. Con una fuerza que realmente no poseía se desapareció de ese asqueante lugar repleto de cadáveres y personas petrificadas.

Había sido exitosa su misión pero algún cabrón que ciertamente existía así como había afirmado fervientemente su padre había jodido el final, una purificación de 200 seres inferiores al Señor, al Lord que había logrado vencer al-niño-que-no-debió-sobrevivir.

Tal vez su Señor lo aniquilaría al enterarse de la situación que vivieron todos, tal vez estuviera harto de ver hecha cenizas sus estrategias para purgar al mundo de la escoria pero debía aparecerse, debía salvar a Snape y salvarse él. Su estado de salud no estaba pendiendo en un hilo.

Cuando apareció frente a él supo de inmediato que el castigo que vendría sería atroz.

\- ¿Una decepción joven Malfoy? – pregunto siseante Voldemort. Estaba en una mansión oscura, no había ninguna rendija por la cual pudiera penetrar la luz de algún faro, ni siquiera la luz de la chimenea lograba iluminar aquella amplia y fúnebre habitación.

\- No mi señor – respondió quedo el rubio. El dolor que sentía era agobiante y su respiración era demasiado superficial para poder tan siquiera hablar con normalidad. Los cuerpos inconscientes de los mortifagos que estaban bajo su mando yacían tirados en el piso de madera de aquel salón. Su Lord estaba sentado en una amplia silla despampanante, demasiado emperifollada para su gusto fino y aristocrático.

\- ¿Por qué estás así? – pregunto de nuevo. Cada silaba era separada por un siseo reptileano nada dócil.

\- Hemos sido atacados – explico entre exhalaciones costosas – mi padre tenía razón, hay una alimaña que quiere causar estragos entre nosotros – bocanadas de aires separaban cada palabra emitida por el rubio.

\- Quién – exigió saber Voldemort.

\- Un tal Andrew War – el grito histérico que profirió el ser deforme inundo toda la sala, estaba seguro que hasta en su mansión se había escuchado aquella histeria.

\- ¡Mientes! – amenazó apuntándole con la varita. Draco trago grueso, de pronto sentía su boca seca. Él era eficiente, poderoso pero no se engañaba, el ser que tenía frente a él era realmente hábil, conocía demasiada magia oscura como para no empequeñecerse ante su presencia omnisciente.

\- Véalo usted mismo, mi Señor – ofreció el rubio sumisamente, demasiado para su gusto.

La intrusión de Voldemort en su mente no fue nada sutil, arremetía con cualquier recuerdo que le pareciese absolutamente absurdo y se fijo solamente en lo que le interesaba. Hasta Voldemort salió descolocado por la visión del mortifago que había sido despellejado vivo hasta su muerte, quedando solo un cuerpo formado por musculo rojo.

Había sido apabullante sentir tanta fuerza inmersa en su cabeza, mareándolo. Tuvo que mostrarle la escena, hacerle entender que la amenaza era verdadera, que alguien y debía confirmar que alguien poderoso los estaba haciendo flaquear.

\- Andrew War – repitió Voldemort en un susurro apenas audible. Lo peor es que era verdad, su serpiente había muerto, se había convertido en polvo frente a sus ojos de un momento a otro, un momento en el que se sintió impotente. Nagini era el único ser que había amado y estaba seguro que ese tal Andrew era el responsable y podía jurar por su propia existencia que acabaría con él. Costara lo que costara. - ¿Y los muggles? – pregunto de pronto. Draco lo miro con desgana, estaba demasiado agotado, exhausto por tanta sangre, tanto esfuerzo al tener que transportar a su padrino y Yaxley.

\- Están en su patético escondite – espeto con asco el rubio – petrificados y muertos.

\- Bien – aprobó Voldemort – aceleraremos todo esto - _¿acelerar?_ , se pregunto Draco. ¿Qué carajo debían acelerar? – Bella – llamo con rudeza, la mujer no tardo en llegar casi arrastrada a los pies de su amo y amor platónico – busca a todas las ratas, extermínalas.

\- Mi señor – dijo angustiada su psicópata tía - ¿y las pruebas?

\- Las haremos con los que tenemos – afirmo el mago más temible. Draco no perdía oportunidad para entender que coño estaba pasando.

\- Si, amo – dijo Bellatrix. Extasiada como siempre que Voldemort le dedicaba minutos de su tiempo. Era una mujer demente que con el tiempo se desquicio aún más.

Draco podía recordar sus emotivos regalos de navidad (cruciatus), regalos de cumpleaños (cruciatus), regalos de… y regalos de lo que fuera siempre eran celebrados por ella con un cruciatos, justificando que no había nada más valioso que el carácter forjado con esfuerzo y dolor.

Cuando su madre se entero de aquellos sutiles obsequios casi desmiembra viva a su hermana, sin ninguna compasión la ataco con uñas, dientes y varita. Bella tuvo que aceptar verse derrotada por su pequeña hermana y juro no volver a ponerle un dedo a su preciado sobrino, que mentira. Draco siguió sufriendo aquello por años y peor porque ahora las amenazas iban dirigidas hacia su madre, _una palabra a tu madre y me la cargo,_ le repitió una y otra vez aquella pelinegra enferma.

Dejo de hacerlo cuando su fuerza fue igual de potente que la de ella. Se regocijo por más de un mes la noche que la ataco después de haber recibido una maldición de su varita. La cara de sorpresa de su tía fue espectacular. Lo lleno de tanto placer que la maldición había sido más efectiva. Le dijo con una sonrisa tenebrosa, digna de la familia Black: _el secreto de una imperdonable es desearla, su poder radica en el deseo que sientes al conjurarla y no sabes cuánto deseaba hacer esto._ La bruja jamás volvió a molestarlo y él estuvo feliz de haberle dado una lección igual de placentera que las que ella le había dado en el pasado. Ahora solo lo miraba con odio contenido, un odio que estaba seguro en algún momento se desbordaría y él estaría encantado de recibirlo, acabaría con ella, eso podía jurarlo.

\- Y tú Draco – sabía lo que vendría así que respiro con calma, más profundo, interiorizando el aire que ingresaba por su nariz y salía por sus labios – mereces un castigo, aunque no seré muy duro contigo, has hecho tu trabajo. – Draco lo miro de reojo y mantuvo la calma, una calma que no sentía. Maldita sea le dolía todo el cuerpo y lo que vendría ahora sería peor. – _Crucio –_ no pudo escuchar el final de la maldición, el dolor haciéndose dueño de su cuerpo nublo su sentido auditivo, enalteciendo el sentido de la percepción, el tacto magnificado al sentirse abrasado por una maldición que carcomía su cuerpo. Definitivamente no era ni la primera parte de la maldición que había recibido por manos de Calvo pero estaba en una condición ya desfavorable y deplorable, así que esa se le antojo brutalmente despiadada.

Primero fue la tensión muscular, agarrotando cada parte de su cuerpo por mínima que fuera, impidiendo la continuación de su respiración, el parpadeo de sus ojos y la deglución de su garganta.

Segundo, el calor calcinador que consumía sin piedad sus células y entrañas. Dejándolo sin aire, sangre y ganas de vivir.

Tercero, la incrustación de agujas candentes que terminaban de darle el toque sangriento y depravante al segundo nivel de la maldición. Las agujas eran de calibre 21, gruesas, productoras de orificios diminutos que filtraban su sangre, más sangre que perder. ¿Acaso hoy moriría desangrado lentamente?

Aunque debía agradecerle a Calvo la tortura reciente, si su ataque no hubiera sido tan certero, no hubiera podido aguantar este que recibía ahora.

La maldición se aplaco y tomo una amplia bocanada de aire, no podía respirar.

\- Vete – ordeno con sadismo su Señor, estaba seguro que quería seguir torturándolo y haberlo dejado de hacer había supuesto un esfuerzo superior a su inexistente piedad. Draco asintió y se acerco al cuerpo todavía inconsciente de Snape, con apenas fuerza vital se dirigió a la chimenea. A Yaxley podían matarlo si quería el Lord.

Las llamas verdes ardieron al instante y abrasaron ambos cuerpos sin quemarlos, dándoles una cálida caricia que amortiguaba el frio y dolor que los cubría por completo.

\- ¡Draco! – grito su madre. Lo ensordeció al instante, estaba demasiado débil como para poder resistir aquel ataque de euforia.

\- ¿Qué hora es? – pregunto saliendo de la chimenea, sosteniendo a Snape a duras penas.

\- Las 10 – respondió con terror la mujer al ver el aspecto de ambos magos. Su hijo estaba repleto de cicatrices, polvo, sangre y muecas de dolor que adornaban su rostro. Snape por su parte estaba inconsciente, su capa cubría su rostro y algunas gotas de sangre caían al piso. - ¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunto angustiada, entre balbuceos decía cosas que Draco ni siquiera hizo el intento de escuchar.

\- Debiste haberte ido.

\- Tenía la certeza que llegarías – afirmo la mujer. Con su varita elevo por los aires a Severus y subió con él a una de las habitaciones, la que siempre usaba cuando se quedaba en su mansión – me encargare de Severus, llamaré a Mildred para que venga a curarte.

\- No – negó rotundamente Draco – lo haré yo – sentenció. Con pasos lentos y jadeos de dolor subió tras su madre. Se daría un baño largo y ya tendría en su cuarto un pequeño stock de pociones que le harían dormir toda la noche y menguar el dolor.

\- Draco – llamo su madre antes de tomar un camino contrario al de su hijo. El rubio la miro atento y luego sintió los labios de su madre en su mejilla – Gracias a Merlín que estás bien, mañana me contarás todo, no lo harás hoy por razones obvias pero no te dejaré en paz – sentencio su madre y le dio otro beso. Draco no protesto ni respondió el gesto. Al sentirse libre camino con desgana hacia su habitación. Esperaba que la insufrible leona no fuera a ponerse cómica, necesitaba paz y tranquilidad, no podría obligarla con una imperdonable porque estaba más que seguro que si lo hacía le causaría cosquillas en vez de dolor. Admitía sin vergüenza alguna que estaba vuelto mierda.

Por lo menos sabía que había hecho lo que le había ordenado, porque su madre no le había comentado nada. Así que se había mantenido en su habitación encerrada, tendría que asegurarse con su madre lo que había sucedido ese día pero sería luego, hoy no tenía fuerzas para nada, suficiente esfuerzo estaba haciendo con respirar, parpadear y bombear sangre de su corazón.

Al tomar el pomo de la puerta advirtió como sus manos estaban llenas de sangre y raspaduras. Verse reflejado en el espejo iba a ser toda una experiencia, podía prever su rostro demacrado, su torso lastimado y ensangrentado, lleno de cortes, orificios y por el mismo Salazar podía jurar que luciría peor que la comadreja cuando vomito babosas. Pensar tan siquiera en su aspecto le producía unas crecientes ganas de vaciar su estomago vació y llenar el excusado de bilis.

Abrió con lentitud su habitación, la luz hizo que su visión se cegara por un instante. Estaba encendida su lámpara de techo y aquello lo tomo desprevenido. El calor de la chimenea irradio hasta él atemperando su cuerpo hipotérmico y tembloroso. La presión que sintió en su cuello fue lo que descoloco su atontado cerebro y su cuerpo mullido, haciéndolo parpadear, intentando enfocar lo que estaba colgado a su cuello.

\- Malfoy – su apellido estaba siendo susurrado en su oído. Era Hermione, la castaña le estaba abrazando con demasiada fuerza, había entrelazado sus manos detrás de su cuello y exhalaba el aire que había respirado en su cuello, erizando los vellos de sus brazos levemente. La insufrible leona estaba tan unida a él que alguien podría haber pensado que eran siameses.

\- ¿Granger? – pregunto contrariado. Luz que lo cegaba, dolor que lo martirizaba, sangre que lo desangraba, sonidos que lo dejaban sordo y Hermione que lo abrazaba, todo eso estaba abrumando sus sentidos.

\- Pensé no regresarías – sollozo. ¿Granger estaba llorando? No lo sabía y no le dio tiempo de confirmarlo, sin poder responder o separarse de ella para verla se desplomo en el suelo inconsciente.

 _ **oOo**_

* * *

Agradecimientos.

Mi hermosa _**ChicaMisteriosa05,** la que me flipa eres tú. Sabías que uno de mis números favoritos es el 5. Vamos a ver si sospechas en este cap (que no me ha gustado mucho, lo siento) algo de Andrew. Debo decirte que me halaga con creces que te hayas creado una cuenta para complacer a esta caprichosa, soy una serpiente, lo siento. JAJAJA! Besos, gracias por tanto cariño. _

_**Valeria16,** No lo subí el lunes, pero si antes del viernes. Espero te este yendo fantástico en la universidad y hayas aprobado los exámenes que tenías pendiente. ¿Qué estudias? Si puedo saber. Y déjame decirte que me encanta que me dejes review y también dejarte con la intriga, vamos a ver como te deje en este. Saludos y mis mejores deseos para ti. _

_**LeslieeMariia,** Y a mi me gusta que a ti te guste esta historia, espero no decepcionar. Un besote cariño. _

__**_Sally ,_** _Wao, te has leído todo y me has dejado review en cada uno. Que lindura, debo admitir que me has dejado embelesada, una ternura y un tiempo que apreció al tener en cuenta que los capítulos no son tan cortos y que cada persona tiene cosas que hacer, Bienvenida a esta historia, espero este capitulo te gusta y me dejes saber tu sentir. Un abrazo grande Eli._

 ** _A mi Draco me agarra así y de verdad no me molesto pero desencadenaría otro final (Ups)_**

 ** _¿Quién vio Avengers: Infinity war ya? JAJAJA_**


	6. Amnistía

**Feliz fin de semana. Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo, para satisfacer fantasías ligeras. Advertencia: en el próximo capí no habrá LEMON! Vamos con calma.**

 **En todo el capítulo escuche la canción una y otra vez de** _Sia - Hellium. Como dirían los Españoles, me ha dejado flipando._

 _Disfruten mucho, de verdad que a mi me ha encantado. ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS, GIVE ME TO MAMA!_

 _¡A LEER!_

* * *

 **Amnistía**

\- ¿Granger? – pregunto contrariado. Luz que lo cegaba, dolor que lo martirizaba, sangre que lo desangraba, sonidos que lo dejaban sordo y Hermione que lo abrazaba, todo eso estaba abrumando sus sentidos.

\- Pensé no regresarías – sollozo. ¿Granger estaba llorando? No lo sabía y no le dio tiempo de confirmarlo, sin poder responder o separarse de ella para verla se desplomo en el suelo inconsciente.

No podía abrir los ojos, sentía una extraña pesadez en todo su cuerpo. Podía sentirse cobijado por su cobertor, su textura y olor los reconocería en cualquier lugar o en cualquier situación. Suspiro por lo bajo, tratando de menguar por completo la sensación de pesadez y dolor que aún palpitaba en todo su ser.

Nunca había sido torturado tantas veces en un día, nunca ni siquiera había imaginado que podrían torturarle tantas veces y lo peor es que en las tres oportunidades no tuvo la oportunidad de defenderse.

El ambiente era cálido, percibía la chimenea encendida, el crepitar de las llamas que entibiaban su siempre gélida habitación. Intento abrir los ojos de nuevo pero realmente no podía hacerlo, había una fuerza mayor que evitaba que se abrieran, cansancio, fatiga, sinónimos de esas frases eran las fuerzas que sobrepasaban su voluntad de hierro.

Un olor a coco invadió sus fosas nasales y de nuevo cayo rendido en un sueño recuperador, un sueño que venía necesitando desde hacía mucho tiempo. Un sueño sin clases, sin ver a Calvo, un sueño donde simplemente navego en el mar de su subconsciente vació, un subconsciente que remojaba su cuerpo y lo sumergía en sus aguas curativas.

\- Malfoy – escucho llamar en susurros el rubio. Estaba somnoliento pero podía sentir por la calidez que comenzaba a desaparecer que seguro había dormido toda la noche y buena parte de la mañana. Hizo un sonido ronco, aún no tenía las fuerzas necesarias para levantarse y mucho menos abrir sus orbes plateadas – Han traído el almuerzo – aquella voz tan dulce y cálida se escuchaba a lo lejos, tan lejos que podía confundirse con el crepitar del fuego o las corrientes de aire que seguían fluyendo en su habitación.

\- No tengo hambre – su boca estaba seca, ni una gota de saliva habitaba en ella. Tan solo pronunciar aquellas palabras le ocasionó una pesadez aún más cansina a su cuerpo, sentía cada uno de sus músculos agarrotados, su boca seca y pastosa, sus ojos cerrados imposibilitados de abrirlos. Por lo menos su respiración era profunda y calmada, su circulación vehiculizaba de una manera regular la sangre por sus vasos sanguíneos, relajando su crispada conciencia.

\- Tienes que hacerlo, no has cenado y tampoco desayunado – un tono de voz duro, quiso reírse, recordaba aquel tono de voz recto y autoritario. ¿Cuántas veces lo había escuchado? Miles de veces, si, estaba seguro. En la torre de premios anuales siempre le hablaba así cuando le molestaba y ella no podía estudiar plenamente, a escondidas en las clases de encantamientos donde los dos sabían de memoria los hechizos y la forma en la que se debía poner la mano, la varita, dirigir la magia y se daban el tupe de no prestar atención. Él porque se aburría y ella porque se impacientaba al darse cuenta que era la diana del rubio para menguar su aburrimiento; ella le reprendía con rectitud, ceñuda y acalorada por tener que voltear su atención de la clase para hacerlo callar. _Malfoy, te voy a matar_ , le repetía una y otra vez pero para su mala suerte, ninguna amenaza funcionaba, tampoco ningún insulto. Si el rubio se planteaba una meta, no claudicaría hasta conseguirla y su meta en esos momentos era molestarla, llevarla hasta el borde de su paciencia. Quiso sonreír por recordar aquellos momentos de sosiego, días en los que su mayor preocupación eran los Éxtasis, ahora su mayor preocupación era que lo descubrieran y con ello se cobraran la factura y sabía que eso sería con su preciada vida.

\- No quiero – susurro. Hermione bufo asteada por el comportamiento del platino. Después del semejante susto que le había ocasionado al no llegar a la hora, llegar después hecho trizas y dormir por más de 12 horas seguidas sin moverse ni un milímetro, lo mínimo que podía hacer ese petulante platino era comer, no sabía lo que le había sucedido y tenía una leve sospecha que no se lo diría pero debía aceptar que verlo en el estado en el que le vio hizo que su corazón se paralizara un segundo para luego palpitar como lo hace una batería en un concierto de rock.

\- No me importa – zanjo y con la valentía que siempre se había caracterizado de poseer se acerco al borde de la cama donde seguía el rubio con los ojos cerrados, coloco la bandeja con la comida en la mesilla de noche y lo zarandeo con cuidado del hombro.

\- Qué haces – dijo Draco abriendo los ojos por primera vez. No quería verla, todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior se amontonaba en su cabeza y le hacía comprimir su pecho de una manera desagradable y asquerosa. La había escuchado llorar, había sentido sus brazos alrededor de su cuello al instante de entrar a la habitación y lo peor de todo es que aquellos dos gestos, le enternecieron de una manera que no debía haber sentido.

\- Tienes que comer – explico con calma, ambos se miraron directamente a los ojos. Draco clavo su metálica mirada en las esferas castañas que centellaban fuego, pinceladas doradas adornaban su iris, luciendo como brasas de fuego incandescente. Estrellas luminosas que brillarían eternamente en el cielo.

Hermione se dejo observar pero también se adentro en la hipnotizante mirada metálica de aquel rubio prepotente que le había hecho preocuparse como hacía mucho tiempo no hacía. Al principio del día estuvo metida en la bañera, se devoro un tomo sobre magia ancestral en unas horas, su privilegiado don de leer a una velocidad sobrehumana no lo perdería jamás, luego comió, lloro unos minutos luego de escuchar gritos que provenían del piso inferior, estuvo tentada más de una vez a mirar al exterior por la ventana pero freno sus deseos absurdos y tomo una siesta, cuando el sol ya se había ocultado para dejar libre la luminosidad de las estrellas y la luna, se preocupo.

Una sensación de vació se apodero lentamente de su cuerpo, al principio no quiso darle importancia pero al darse cuenta que ni siquiera pudo probar bocado de la apetecible cena que se había aparecido en la recamara se dio cuenta que realmente estaba preocupada.

Cuando el reloj que estaba tras el escritorio marco las nueve en punto de la noche se coloco frente a la puerta, no se movió de allí en ningún momento. Él llegaría, tenía que llegar. Él le dijo que lo esperara y a pesar de saber que si él no llegaba tendría su ansiada libertad, un remolino vertiginoso se apodero de sus sentidos, si él no volvía significaba que había muerto y a pesar de todo, ella no quería aquello. Habían sido demasiados años juntos, demasiado tiempo de odio, insultos, traiciones pero también de chistes pesados, apoyos secretos, complicidad eterna para que ahora, luego de ver un pequeño haz de luz, él muriera.

Por eso cuando lo vio abrir la puerta, su mente que ya no racionalizaba se dejo llevar por el impulso de sus piernas en acercarse a él y abrazarlo. Dejarse fundir por la creciente emoción que significaba verlo completo aunque no integro, de sentir su aliento en su hombro, mirar sus ojos cansados pero que siempre tenían ese brillo vanidoso y peligroso, tocar su espalda ancha y nívea cubierta de negro, oler la sangre que lo cubría y que no le importaba si la ensuciaba. Estaba agradecida porque no hubiera muerto, realmente agradecida.

\- Tenías que haberte ido – desvió de tema el platino, profundizando aún más su mirada. No parpadeaban, solo escaneaban su alma, buscando respuestas a preguntas que no podían plantearse en voz alta.

\- Lo sé – admitió la castaña. Podía percibir como el aire en aquella habitación se hacía más denso, el fuego de la chimenea no calentaba lo suficiente, y sus latidos se aceleraban mientras más se adentraba en las órbitas plateadas del chico que un día fue su compañero de colegio y hoy era el hombre que la había salvado de una muerte segura. Dos veces tuvo la oportunidad de destruir su vida, dos veces tuvo la oportunidad de aniquilarla. La primera vez fue cuando supo que era un mortifago, le hubiera sido tan sencillo dejarla allí, tirada en la torre de ambos y fugarse. La segunda fue hacía unas tres semanas, cuando la encontró con otro rostro y pudo facilitarse las cosas, acabar de una vez por todas con su presencia. En ambas la dejo con vida, la primera vez con un _Lo siento_ y la segunda vez con un _Soy tu amo_. Él negó con la cabeza, estaba embelesado por las chispas de fuego que enardecían provenientes de las pinceladas doradas de la castaña.

\- Por qué – aquella exigencia no tomo por sorpresa a la castaña, él siempre había sido así, directo, exigente.

\- No sé – era verdad, realmente no lo sabía o el saber aquella respuesta desencadenaría tantas preguntas que por ese mismo motivo se engañaba. ¿Por qué no podían dejar de mirarse? No lo sabía y tampoco sabía porque ella no podía apartar su vista de aquel mar frio que develaban sus ojos, había algo en ese rubio que la turbaba, siempre lo había hecho.

\- Pásame el plato – dijo él. Dejo de mirarla de repente y la castaña sintió algo resquebrajarse en su interior, lo mismo que sintió partirse hace más de 5 años, lo que se venía repitiendo con el rubio una y otra vez.

Obedeció, tomo el plato con sopa y se lo acerco al regazo, Draco intento tomar la cucharilla con su mano pero no tenía un pulso estable, sus brazos aún temblaban y sus manos parecían tener parkinson. Lo escucho maldecir por lo bajo.

\- Siempre serás el mismo de siempre – aquellas palabras significaban tanto y al mismo tiempo nada. Draco la miro detalladamente, como había rodado los ojos, sus labios abriéndose y exhalando el aire de sus pulmones, su ceja derecha levantarse sardónicamente. La castaña tomo la cucharilla con cuidado de los dedos del rubio y la sumergió en el plato, dejando que se llenara del líquido revitalizante que le haría sentir mejor. Le había pedido a Mildred una sopa de vegetales y pollo, para reponer electrolitos.

\- ¿Qué significa eso? – pregunto luego de sorber la sopa.

\- Siempre has sido un mimado, exigente, grosero – enumero la castaña, la segunda cucharada le supo a gloria. Humedecía sus labios resecos y nutría su boca pastosa y carente de saliva.

\- No soy nada de eso, Granger – repuso él. No con todo el carácter que le hubiese gustado demostrar, estaba todavía demasiado agotado y la perturbadora mirada de la castaña sumado a su sumiso comportamiento lo tenían abrumado.

\- Claro que sí – dijo burlona. – Antes y ahora.

\- ¿Cómo era antes? – pregunto. Parecía una conversación normal, entre dos personas que siempre se habían querido y se reencontraban después de mucho tiempo sin verse ni saber del otro, lucían como dos amigos que se estaban poniendo al tanto de su vida. Que alejado de la realidad era realmente todo.

\- Siempre fuiste un prepotente que se vanagloriaba de joderme la paciencia.

\- Granger, que palabrotas – respondió burlón, intento reír pero sus costillas se comprimieron en un doloroso calambre que le hizo inhalar con cuidado, aquel gesto aunque intento disimularlo no paso desapercibido por la castaña que le insto a tomar otra cucharada de sopa.

\- No seas memo – contesto ella – al principio era ofensivo tu trato, después te encantaba sacarme de quicio. Te divertía, ¿cierto?

\- Muchísimo – admitió él.

\- ¿Por qué? – lo pregunto en apenas un susurro que esperaba él no hubiera escuchado. Su curiosidad la carcomía. Draco la miro socarrón como si no la hubiese escuchado, instándola a preguntar de nuevo. – Escuchaste bien.

\- Porque ninguna otra chica me respondía como tú – respondió mordaz. ¿Qué estaban haciendo? Hablando de esa manera tan sugerente, tan poco común.

\- ¿Cómo te respondía yo? – la ironía era palpable en sus palabras, en su actitud.

\- Vamos Granger, tú sabes cómo lo hacías, nunca te callabas la boca cuando te decía las cosas, ni siquiera cuando te insultaba, solo te callaste la primera vez que te dije sangre-sucia pero después nunca cerraste el pico.

\- Esa vez me tomo por sorpresa ese insulto – confeso ella con una mueca en su rostro, recordar aquel insulto, le revolvió el estomago – me prometí a mi misma que jamás me dejaría amedrentar por ti de nuevo.

\- Lo hiciste bien – concedió él. La castaña solo asintió como respuesta. La ultima cucharada de sopa le hizo sentir al rubio una calma que creyó no podría sentir jamás en esos tiempos de oscuridad. Su estomago recibió aquella comida como un elixir, una suave caricia para sus capas musculares, aminorando la cantidad de ácido clorhídrico que amenazaba con corroer su aparato digestivo.

\- Toma esto – la castaña le paso un vaso con jugo de color horripilante y olor aún más notorio.

\- Yo no voy a tomar eso – espeto él con asco. Era un líquido verdoso, pastoso y con grumos que no lucía nada atrayente.

\- Si lo harás - ¿esa bruja le acababa de amenazar? Draco la miro suspicaz.

\- O si no qué – reto él. Ojala tuviera la fuerza necesaria para mostrarse tan impasible como quería lucir.

\- No te recuperarás. – Aquella mirada de sabionda lo molestaba a gran escala.

\- ¿Qué es? – no quería torcer su brazo por esa despeinada bruja. ¿Desde cuándo la castaña tenía el cabello tan dócil? No lucía para nada despeinada. ¡Maldición! Debía encontrar algún apelativo desagradable para la mujer.

\- Le dije a Mildred que te hiciera un licuado para recuperar energía, no encontré ninguna poción así que todo es natural.

\- ¿Y mi madre? – pregunto él. No le dijo nada más sobre el asqueroso licuado que tenía ahora atravesando su garganta, destrozando la estela de la sopa que tan deliciosa le había parecido.

\- Vino en la mañana, me dijo que me encargara de ti.

\- Con razón – dijo de pronto de malhumor, terminándose de tomar todo el líquido. Hermione lo miro confusa.

\- ¿Con razón qué? – inquirió.

\- Has estado tan servicial – cinismo cubría aquellas palabras pero la castaña estaba acostumbrada a ese temperamento y sabía que algo escondía. Era igual a las veces que la atosigaba de palabrotas porque algo le había sucedido, porque había perdido un partido de quidditch, una mala calificación (aunque era muy poco probable que eso pasara), siempre que el rubio predisponía algo, actuaba de esa manera.

\- Sigues siendo definitivamente el mismo – sentencio ella ofendida por sus palabras absurdas y desbordantes de veneno. Él la miro inquisidor. – Estoy haciendo esto porque quiero, no porque me lo hubiese ordenado tu madre, lo hago porque estaba preocupada por ti – zanjo ella con un tono de voz más alto de lo adecuado para los sensibles tímpanos del rubio. Verla así, sulfurada y con el ceño fruncido lo hizo tragar grueso.

\- ¿Preocupada? – pregunto irónico, mostrando esa mueca burlona que tanto odiaba la castaña.

\- Si, Malfoy, preocupada. – quería pararse e irse de allí, dar el tema por zanjado, cerrar aquella conversación con punto final pero sabía que no lo lograría.

\- ¿Por qué? – eso mismo se preguntaba ella, eso mismo se pregunto la noche anterior, se cuestionaba su incesante y creciente preocupación al sentir como el cuerpo del rubio cayó desplomado sobre ella, cuando no despertaba después de pasar bastante tiempo de haber amanecido, ella misma se preguntaba una y otra vez porque se preocupaba por alguien como él.

\- Porque si – de nuevo él bufaba y de nuevo ella se quedaba en silencio. Ya le había preguntado eso, de forma diferente pero era lo mismo. ¿Qué quería saber? ¿Qué lograba con preguntarle eso? Ella no tenía la respuesta.

\- Eso no es una respuesta.

\- No sé porque me preocupe.

\- Podías haber sido libre anoche – tanteo él, el ceño aún más pronunciado de ella lo descoloco. Ella no iba a huir, eso estaba claro pero ¿Por qué?

\- Lo sé – admitió ella.

\- Tal vez no hayan más oportunidades – la tentaba, ella sabía que lo hacía y para mayor desgracia, funcionaba.

\- Siempre habrán más oportunidades – rebatió.

\- Y las aprovecharas – era una pregunta, ella lo sabía aunque no sonara como tal. Lo miro a los ojos y por primera vez la pregunta develo la respuesta, entendía porqué no se había ido, su mente se lleno de recuerdos, palabras, sentimientos y acciones que la hicieron fundirse en su profanadora mirada plateada.

Allí estaba el porqué nunca había logrado sentir algo más profundo por Ronald, se desbordaba ahora el porqué le había dolido tanto su traición, sus continuas traiciones que fragmentaban su alma una y otra vez. Cuando descubrió su secreto, al marcharse del colegio, torturada frente a él por su tía desquiciada, cuando se entero que él sabía que ella era Hermione Granger y no había evitado que la violaran.

Ahora entendía porque se había quedado, porque había rodeado la cama una y otra vez esperando que él reaccionara. Lo hizo porque de nuevo veía el haz de luz iluminar su alma. Porque era él, quien a pesar de su oscuridad siempre lograba sorprenderla, por el fotón de luz que él lograba emitir escasas veces, pero en esas escasas veces que lo hacía, ella lo había visto.

\- No lo sé – confeso ella. La mirada de Draco se oscureció un poco al notar como centellaban las brasas delineadas en los ojos de la castaña. Unas brasas que no crispaban sino que ardían con una potencia y un calor que podía compararse con el sol. Ella no quería responderle y el sondearía aquel fango que estaba frente a él para lograr obtener una respuesta.

\- Por qué – exigió saber de nuevo con ímpetu.

\- Te he dicho que no lo sé – repuso ella con voz acerada.

\- Esa valentía que siempre vanagloriaban ustedes los gryffindor es tan patética y falsa que siempre me ha causado ganas de vomitar – espeto él con una sonrisa irónica. Hermione lo miro ofendida. – Sabes la maldita respuesta pero no me la quieres decir, es todo.

\- ¡Tú también la sabes! – escupió ella encolerizada. Draco enarco una ceja, claro que lo sabía pero no sería él quien lo diría y eso a ella le dolía – Me da asco esa frialdad insondable que siempre usan de máscara, el falso discurso de superioridad, de anteponerse ante cualquier otro ser que no sea ustedes mismos o sus necesidades, ¡me dan asco! – culmino gritando con ira que ya no podía ser contenida.

Entender de un sopetón lo que su mente no había querido aceptar hacía muchos años le dolía, él la había traicionado una y otra vez y a pesar de eso siempre se había preocupado por su bienestar, buscando incansablemente su presencia en los enfrentamientos que había tenido en el pasado, leyendo en los periódicos alguna noticia que le guiara a su paradero, siempre engañándose con respecto a lo que haría si le viera. Comprendiendo porque le había fragmentado el alma saber que él no la había ayudado cuando la encontró y su padre la había violado, a pesar de tener otro rostro. El porqué no pudo hechizarlo cuando vio su pétreo rostro en aquella emboscada que habían preparado para los mortifagos y que al verlo no había podido hacer nada.

Entendía ahora porque no lo había delatado cuando tuvo la oportunidad, porque sus ojos se humedecieron tanto cuando fue marcada con un cuchillo maldito a manos de su desquiciada tía. Lo entendía ahora porque lo había vivido la noche anterior. Porque verlo llegar a esa habitación después de un día entero había sido como colocarle mentol a una herida abierta, lacerante, ofuscadora.

Recordó la cercanía que tuvo una vez con el rubio, en el baño del tercer piso. Cuando vio la fragilidad del rubio desbordar de sus ojos, cuando lo encontró al borde del abismo y ella tendió su mano. Podía sentir si cerraba sus ojos el aliento del platino chocar contra su rostro, impregnar su perímetro de su aliento mentolado, fresco, frio e impasible. Como sus ojos se habían conectado de una manera similar a la que hoy mismo habían experimentado, fundiéndose en un torrente torbellino que no dejaba nada a salvo a su paso. Aquella conexión que había ocurrido hacía tanto tiempo, la sensación de pérdida y encuentro. El anhelo que había sentido por una milésima de segundo al desear sentir los labios del rubio sobre los suyos. ¡Por Merlín! Que ingenua había sido.

Todo tenía sentido ahora, ahora, después de tantos años es que se daba cuenta de la verdad, una verdad que siempre le había escupido en el rostro.

Sentía sus ojos llorosos pero impávidos, mirando altiva al rubio que aún se encontraba recostado de la cama.

Él también la miraba, inalterable y ceñudo.

Él sabía lo que ella estaba pensando porque él también lo hacía. Estaba navegando por recuerdos que había intentado desechar de su cerebro hacía mucho tiempo, recuerdos que le hacían sentir débil y ansioso.

No había previsto nunca tener una relación civilizada con la mujer que con tanto ahínco había odiado, vociferado millones de veces su repulsión sobre alguien tan impuro e inmerecida de tener magia como ella. Un sabor agrio se afianzaba en sus papilas gustativas al recordar ahora la primera vez que uso el apelativo _sangre-sucia_ para referirse a ella, como había disfrutado sus lágrimas, su rostro descompuesto por aquella siniestra ofensa.

Observaba en su mente la vez que hicieron aquella absurda tregua, el trazado de su fin.

Las conversaciones interesantes, los debates interminables donde ninguno daba su brazo a torcer y él eso lo valoraba y admiraba en secreto. Ninguna mujer jamás había logrado tener una conversación elocuente con él, al primer comentario venenoso huían despavoridas, en cambio ella, ella siempre lo rebatía, lo tensaba y hacía estremecer con comentarios tan astutos como los propios.

Percibía de nuevo como si fuera una alucinación las marcas que concordaban con sus manos en aquel tatuaje impuesto casi a la fuerza, un tatuaje que definía la repulsión que sentía a los seres de su clase, a las personas que su _Lord_ consideraba inferior: los impuros, sangre-sucia, mestizos y cualquiera que no fuera sangre-pura. Conocedor que ella sabía de su secreto, uno que había guardado con recelo una y otra vez, sobretodo de ella.

Un secreto que ella jamás desenmascaro. Nunca lo traiciono como él, que si lo había hecho.

Ahora viajaba a la noche en la que la castaña llego a su casa a manos de los carroñeros, como su mente se atosigo de pánico al pensar en su deplorable porvenir. En como negó una y otra vez no reconocer a Potter, ese maldito insensato que no sabía hacer nada bien, cada vez que él caía se llevaba consigo cientos de personas y esa vez, era ella la que había caído presa de su mala suerte y su maldito destino.

¡Por Salazar! Sabía que era ella, la reconocería hasta con una máscara, ese cabello castaño, desordenado que lucía como la mejor melena de león, esos ojos castaños ardientes que pulverizaban a las personas que se atrevían a retarla, sus labios carnosos que había sido tentado a besar una vez, en un baño de su antiguo colegio cuando era víctima del cruel destino y ella se le apetecía como la salvación. Lo supo en el instante en que el olor a coco irradio hasta su nariz, y también entendió que si no hacía algo sería tarde, demasiado tarde para ella y para él.

Porque no aceptar lo que sentía por ella no significaba que no lo hiciera, porque negar lo evidente no lo hace menos verdadero.

Así que hizo lo único que pudo hacer, llamar desesperado a Dobby, el antiguo elfo que una vez juro lealtad a la familia Malfoy, asqueado por necesitar de alguien como él y exigir su ayuda, una ayuda que no negó ofrecer y él sabía que no era porque había sido pedida bajo amenazas sino por el bienestar de la castaña, del cara rajada que siempre traía consigo desgracia y del pobretón que le parecía el peor mago de la historia de la magia.

Dobby le había obedecido porque realmente eso era lo que deseaba, porque al escuchar su llamado estuvo tentado a no asistir pero la duda del porqué le llamaban con tanta premura, con desespero pudo con él, haciéndolo acudir y siempre agradecería aquello. Acudir a ese llamado significo la salvación de la castaña y también el asombro de su corazón y sentidos. Su amo, el mago más consentido y déspota del mundo le había llamado, implorado que salvara a la castaña, una bruja que era la definición de todo lo que _ellos_ debían odiar: _sangresucia,_ amiga de Potter, defensora de los seres "inferiores", portadora del emblema rojo y dorado y por sobre todas las cosas, mujer.

Nunca nadie sabría aquel secreto, oscuro y vergonzoso secreto que hizo jurar a Dobby jamás contar. Él había hecho lo que tenía que hacer, a pesar de las amenazas de su tía, ordenes de su padre y suplicas de su madre porque no hiciera algo de lo que podría arrepentirse, él, Draco Malfoy había hecho lo que debía hacer.

Así que después de perderla de nuevo y esa apelación le resultaba repulsiva tan siquiera de pensar porque ella jamás había sido de él y sabía a ciencia cierta que jamás lo sería, porque le odiaba y repudiaba de verdad, lo consideraba la peor calaña y él jamás se había propuesto desmentir aquellas definiciones, por eso la olvido… o intento hacerlo. Olvido la confusión que había ocasionado una vez en su mente y en sus carentes sentimientos, borró de su memoria las charlas interminables, sus sonrisas amables que le brindaban calidez y un deseo oscuro que se concentraba en lo más bajo de sus instintos, erradico su mirada llameante, que lo incitaban a cruzar la brecha del mal y creer en todas sus estupideces, a creer en sus principios que detestaba pero expresados y defendidos por ella no parecían tan ilógicos, ella había logrado tambalear sus principios, cada una de sus antiguas creencias, ella sin quererlo siquiera logro que aquellas estructuras reforzadas se tambalearan y cayeran sin tregua.

Ella le había tendido una mano cuando él sabía que no merecía misericordia por su parte. Le había perdonado años de maltrato, insultos y menosprecio sin tan siquiera él haberle pedido perdón. Lo trataba como una persona única y al mismo tiempo sin ninguna preferencia, equitativa para todos, mostrando esa humildad que le causaba nauseas por saber que él jamás podría ser así. Ella tan pura, bondadosa a extremos que él no concebía y menos en tiempos tan oscuros como los que vivían y a pesar de eso ella se mantenía, infatigable, férrea con su carácter indomable.

Por eso cuando vio aquella mirada en ese lugar no pudo matarla, ni siquiera hechizarla, por ese motivo evito que su padre se la llevara para siempre, la había pedido, la había salvado de forma egoísta sabiendo que su destino hubiera sido más sencillo si le hubieran presentado esa noche a la muerte, pero él en su afán de controlar el destino se negó, su egoísmo absoluto evito entregarla para siempre a un ser que jamás se la devolvería, él no aceptaría perderla de ese modo y menos frente a él. Por eso prefería salvarla aunque aquello costara bastante alto.

Él no podía matarla ni permitir que lo hicieran frente a él porque sabía lo que había sentido la vez que creyó que eso es lo que había pasado. Recordaba el sabor amargo en su cavidad bocal, el ácido carcomiendo todo su tubo digestivo, el fuego inmensurable quemar sin licencia sus ojos y su corazón disminuir el bombeo de sangre. No podía permitirlo. Prefería ser un maldito egoísta pero no un asesino, no ser el hombre que le había quitado la vida a la única persona que había creído en él después de su madre y Snape.

Por eso había aceptado hacer lo que hacía, por creencias desplomadas, _por ella._

\- Ya sé que te doy asco, Granger – zanjo él. Mostrándose imperito ante sus palabras y su grito.

\- Si – afirmo ella pero la fuerza que poseía en ese momento no era la necesaria para declarar aquello con tanto aplomo.

\- Entonces vete y déjame solo – sentencio Draco en voz de mando. Se levanto de la cama pero no pudo dar ni un paso porque sus piernas se tambalearon, la debilidad era la cosa que más aborrecía del mundo, sintió los brazos de la castaña pasar a través de su costado, sirviéndole de muleta humana. La miro ceñudo, demasiado cerca estaban sus rostros, tentador, no cabía duda, peligroso para su estabilidad corporal y coherencia mental. – Vete – ordeno él de pronto y ella no obedeció, como siempre. - ¡Vete! – exclamo él de nuevo pero no se alejaba de ella, no se incorporaba ni tampoco se alejaba. La mantenía retenida bajo él, tomando con más fuerza de la necesaria el brazo que la noche anterior había lastimado bruscamente.

\- No – negó con vehemencia, en casi un susurro. Podía considerarse que estaba sufriendo el síndrome de Estocolmo pero también podía afirmar que aquellas perlas plateadas le estaban respondiendo tantas dudas, sobretodo una duda que carcomía sus entrañas desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Draco la miraba y sentía el fuego incrementarse en los ojos de ella, negó con la cabeza, no podía, tampoco debía, por el mismo Salazar sabía que no debía hacerlo.

Se incorporo solo por fuerza de voluntad porque fuerzas físicas no tenía muchas ahora. La miro con clara molestia y se encamino al baño, sin verla, sin decirle ninguna palabra. Debía torturarla, reprender aquel comportamiento tan altanero que esa mujer osaba tener con él pero él no podía y ella lo sabía. _Maldita, maldita, maldita,_ se repetía una y otra vez mentalmente.

\- ¿Por qué me salvaste, Draco? – el rubio se detuvo de ipso facto, era la primera vez que _ella_ lo llamaba por su nombre y _maldita sea_ sonaba demasiado bien. Lo había pronunciado de la manera adecuada, con la connotación adecuada, el acento francés que necesitaba para modularlo de manera adecuada, perfecta, sensual podría decirse.

\- Tú lo sabes – contesto él, aún a sus espaldas, igual que ella lo había dicho. Hermione trago grueso, ¿eso qué significaba? Ella sabía porque lo había dicho pero y ¿él? Podía jurar que nunca había sentido tanta confusión en su vida como lo hacía ahora.

\- No, no lo sé – replico ella en un murmuro. Podía sentirla acercándose, suavemente casi imperceptible pero nadie era tan sigiloso como él así que podía percibirla, sentir la leve vibración del piso por cada paso que ella daba hacía él. Llego a su espalda y la sentía también temblar, no de miedo, sino de ansias, ¿las mismas que él sentía?

\- Granger, aléjate. – Hermione se detuvo, era una amenaza o más bien una advertencia pero esa advertencia escondía algo que no la alertaba a temer sino a aumentar unas ansias que creía había muerto hacía muchísimo tiempo, ansias que Ron había aplacado con sus besos, con sus encuentros nocturnos y fugaces, aquellos encuentros que siempre le habían dejado satisfecha pero nunca plena. Esperando siempre algo más, dejando un vacio insaciable que no podía ser sosegado por él, por su ternura, mimos y confianza plena que se había forjado por años de amistad.

Ronald nunca le había llenado y por eso nunca le había importado tanto sus desfalques, ahora entendía el porqué le había dejado, había sido por orgullo sí, pero había algo más, algo que nunca había querido aceptar porque le parecía inverosímil. Él no le importaba, no en el sentido que debería importarle. Siempre pensó que su virginidad era importante, hasta que lo hizo con él y fue simplemente una experiencia más, entonces comprendió que no era el qué sino el quién. Y definitivamente Ronald Weasley no era el quién y no sabía porque sentía ahora tantos aleteos desordenados en su estomago, aleteos que no eran precisamente de mariposas sino de águilas indomables que usaban sus garras y picos para desgarrar su interior, la estaban desangrando y esa sangre bullía, esa sangre quería respuestas.

\- No – replico con ahínco, con una decisión que había tomado hacía muchos años pero que se vio interrumpida por su mejor amigo, por el difunto, _Harry Potter._ Lo vio erguirse, la sobrepasaba por tres palcos de altura, ella le llegaba al pecho, un pecho que ahora estaba completamente desnudo, dejando entrever cicatrices frescas, viejas y borrosas de un color más suave, otras tan recientes que aún tenían costras cubriéndolas, protegiéndolas de cualquier infección, costras compuestas por plasma, glóbulos blancos y millones de plaquetas compactadas en una malla perfecta para no dejar que la sangre saliera pérfida por un agujero, ellas eran las murallas del cuerpo y no permitían bajo ningún pretexto la salida de su riqueza más importante, su riqueza roja. Se volteo lentamente hacía ella y tembló, tembló al ver su mirada recta, repleta de superioridad, parecía un tempano de hielo imposible de derretir pero ella no se acongojo, ella era fuego, valiente y arriesgada, ella no se aplacaría por esos ojos mercurios que la estaban mirando fijamente, adentrándose en su alma y convergiendo su ser.

\- ¿Qué quieres, Granger? – arrastro sus palabras con sigilo, sibilante.

\- No lo sé – respondió con sinceridad sin bajar su mirada de la escudriñante mirada del rubio, ella también clavaba sus ojos indómitos en él. Y para mayor desespero él sabía que estaba perdiendo la batalla, dejándose llevar por un anhelo que no debía poseer. Una esperanza que debía haber muerto. Ella no era su salvadora, ella no era suya y seguir por ese camino que ella estaba poniendo tan fácil, tan provocativo lo estaba haciendo perder el implacable control que siempre se había ostentado de poseer. Incitarlo de esa manera a desviar su camino, complicarlo a niveles superiores le hacía sentir mareos, mejor era haber muerto la noche anterior y no verla hoy, sería tan fácil no haber resistido la tortura de _su Señor,_ todo sería tan sencillo pero no, de nuevo la vida le dejaba frente a un barranco que podía acabar con su vida.

Lo que ellos no sabían en ese momento es que hay barrancos que te devuelven la vida, acantilados que te invitan a lanzarte a un océano lleno de misterios por develar, barrancos que te alejan del mal que considerabas destino y meta, quebradas que te invitan a volar dejando a un lado la vida terrenal que te condenaba a vivir en un miedo perpetuo.

Se acerco más a ella, aspirando su conocido olor, aquel que una vez había sentido penetrar su nariz y acoplarse a su cerebro para siempre, _coco._ Ella tembló pero no se movió, se quedo allí, estática, una estatua envidiaría su capacidad de ni siquiera parpadear. Él la devoraba con su mirada, tan profunda, metálica y helada. El iceberg más grande que hubiese tenido el placer de admirar, él no dejaba ver casi nada de sí mismo, una pequeña punta microscópica era lo que dejaba ver, flotando en una superficie que escondía en sus profundidades algo que ella muy pocas veces había logrado entrever con cautela. Una base que él se había encargado de enmascarar cuando notaba sus paredes tambalear.

Había tomado la decisión ese mismo día, cuando lo vio dormido en su cama, tan placido, con una expresión de paz infinita, dejándola ver un ser que ella nunca había visto, un hombre que escondía más bondad que aquella que ella emitía de manera natural. Lo veía respirando con dificultad, sumergido en un sueño profundo y regenerador.

Lo decidió cuando se dio cuenta que estaba más preocupada por él que por ella misma, por su llegada que por su posible escape, un escape que no anhelaba si él no estaba bien.

Lo acepto cuando recordó que era lo que más le había causado dolor, ¿la violación de su padre o la carente ayuda de él? Y lo entendió, había sido su inexistente ayuda o la ayuda que ella pensaba él no haría pero que si había llegado. Ella había perdido tanto en esa guerra, había sufrido por tantos años y ¿él? ¿Cuánto había sufrido el rubio que estaba parado frente a ella? Su madre le había mostrado una mínima parte ¿Qué era ella para que él se arriesgara por ella? Esas preguntas navegaban en un tórrido mar apaleado por una tormenta feroz.

Y esa tormenta se había formado por el temor que le producía responder aquellas preguntas, preguntas que no se había planteado hacía 24 horas sino hace años. En un baño, en una sala común que compartieron, en un comedor mientras le miraba con calidez y sonreía disimuladamente, uno frente a otro, con dos largas mesas que los separaban entre sí, siempre hubo y habían mesas entre ellos, separándolos, mesas literales o mesas metafóricas y cuando no hubo más mesas, cuando por fin estuvieron solos, mostrando sus temperamentos y quebrantado sus creencias, las barreras se fueron haciendo invisibles y por eso habían forjado una amistad.

Una amistad que no duro en convertirse en algo más para ella, porque comenzó a sentir fogonazos de luz quemante cuando le veía e inviernos fríos cuando se ausentaba y no le veía por días. Dudo por meses de sus sentimientos, del repentino desinterés que se apodero de ella con referencia a Ron y su inconclusa relación que nunca lograba definirse, sus defensas indomables de poner en duda todos los argumentos que Harry le daba sobre Draco y su bienvenida al mundo de los mortifagos, su incesante placer de compartir charlas con él, charlas eternas que desencadenaban más charlas, más comentarios y temas que se ramificaban haciéndola usar todas sus neuronas. Nunca nadie le había dado tanta charla, nunca le habían mirado como él y nunca nadie le había hecho sentir tantas dudas como ese rubio prepotente que había odiado la mitad de su vida.

Por eso le había dolido descubrir aquella marca, por eso le había parecido recibir agujas heladas en su corazón cuando palpo aquel antebrazo cubierto de una calavera negra con una serpiente que salía de su boca y se movía sigilosa, manchando ese blanco brazo que había rozado más de una vez y jamás quiso admitir que podría tener grabada aquella marca, una marca que afirmaba la aberración que sentía por ella. Entonces ¿por qué las conversaciones, por qué la amistad, _la falsa amistad_?

No lo supo nunca, porque después no le dirigió la palabra de nuevo, tampoco lo delato y se reprendió por ello cada día de su vida pero hacerlo le era imposible, cada vez que intento hacerlo o tan siquiera pensaba, sus palabras se ahogaban en su garganta y morían inquebrantablemente.

Todo se veía ahora tan claro, siempre aquellas dudas se empeñaban en confundirla, atravesarla y hacerla sentir insegura, muchas veces se sintió traidora, otras simplemente se sintió estúpida, ingenua de confiar en una persona como él, tan manipulador pero otras veces, cuando se quería engañar a ella misma, sentía que había algo más.

Ese algo más que la incito a casi besarlo o ser besada en el baño, algo que la embriagaba y no le permitía pensar con toda la racionalizada que siempre se había caracterizado de poseer. Ese algo que había sentido cuando lo vio en aquella casa y que había evitado su fuga y ahora se encontraba presa, víctima de nuevo de todos esos sentimientos que le atosigaban el pecho y de las águilas que ansiaban salir de su estomago por su boca.

Retrocedió un pie, el mismo que él había adelantado.

Otro más y otro hasta que sintió la gruesa pared color crema chocar contra su espalda, seguían en aquella silenciosa batalla de miradas, el fuego incandescente y el hielo congelante que cada vez cedía más ante ella, derritiéndose poco a poco ante la sugestiva mirada de su interlocutora, la mujer que le revolvía las entrañas y le hacía perder la cordura.

Él se controlaba, ¡por Merlín! Que lo hacía con todas sus fuerzas, estaba intentando mantenerse a raya, no cruzar el límite que una vez se impuso con fulgor.

Sabía más que nadie que si lo cruzaba, no descansaría hasta grabarse profundamente en ella, más profundo que la marca tenebrosa que latía imperceptible en su brazo, recordándole a quien pertenecía, sus creencias, su origen pero no su destino. Estaba protegiéndola de él mismo, su primer acto generoso estaba siendo penetrado por ella misma, por la mujer que debería reforzar la barricada y no desplomarla para darle paso libre.

Él estaba manteniendo estable una cordura que gritaba por no ser escuchada, y mirarla así, encerrada entre él y la pared de su habitación, mirándolo con profundidad y decisión, con los labios entreabiertos, con la respiración entrecortada, haciendo subir y bajar su pecho con rapidez, dejando en evidencia su desestabilizado estado. No le ayudaba.

No le ayudaba a su implacable estado de decisión de mantenerse alejado.

Tal vez ella lo hacía por un arranque de adrenalina, por el miedo de verse perdida en una situación donde era rehén, había leído del síndrome de las personas secuestradas y también sabía que ella no lo sufriría. Sabía que estaba excusando cada pregunta que llegaba a su mente, dándole las justificaciones necesarias para no fundirse en el deseo oculto que sus entrañas se habían encargado de proteger de los imprudentes, de _su amo,_ de cada persona que se hubiera atrevido a retarle.

Pero fundirse en ese deseo implicaba fundirla a ella también y él sabía que la oscuridad era algo que la castaña no compartía ni entendía, era un entorno oscuro que no quería obligarle a tomar.

Hacer lo que su alma anhelaba con frenesí implicaba lastimarla, significaba ponerla como carne de cañón, darle la bienvenida a un camino sin retorno, una vía peligrosa y escabrosa, llena de fango, piedras afiladas, sol incandescente, un desierto sin agua y dolor, ¡por Salazar!, de nuevo, por segunda vez con la misma persona, no quería que eso pasara. Suficiente con todas las veces anteriores, suficiente con las traiciones pasadas, suficiente.

No podía hundirla, debía evitar que su esencia egoísta ganara la batalla que libraba internamente en ese momento, debía abortar sus ansias de disfrutar de ella, de sus labios, humor singular, cuerpo despampanante y esa fiera indomable que era todo tu ser.

Tenerla siempre había sido una utopía absurda, la vida no era generosa y era claro que nunca lo había sido con él.

Ella era una _sangre-sucia,_ él un _sangre-pura._

Él era un mortifago, ella una luchadora de la orden del fénix.

Ella era amiga de _Harry Potter,_ él era su archienemigo.

Él era una serpiente rastrera, astuta y atraída por las artes oscuras, ella era una leona valiente, leal, desbocada por los actos nobles del mundo entero, defensora de la magia y de la vida.

\- Draco – susurro ella, _maldita sea,_ de nuevo usaba su nombre. Estaba jugando de manera sucia aquel juego que él había perdido tan siquiera empezar.

Y es que todas las justificaciones de pronto le parecían tan absurdas, superfluas, innecesarias e inútiles.

\- No sabes lo que quieres, Granger – sentenció él. Lo intentaría, daría su último combate antes de ceder ante el inminente fracaso. Pero ella sonrió, con una sinceridad pasmosa.

\- Tú lo sabes – reitero la castaña. Draco estaba seguro que jamás había maldecido tantas veces en un solo día, que carajo, en su vida entera.

\- ¿Qué sé? – pregunto eliminando la pequeña lejanía que los separaba, ahora no había alejamiento entre ellos, respiraban el mismo aire, hablaban tan cerca que casi chocaban sus alientos.

\- Lo que quiero. – Verla ruborizada, mirándolo abochornada. Una mujer experimentada no se ruborizaba y a pesar de toda la maldad que había osado tocarla y corroerla, ella se mantenía tan pura y casta que eso lo extasiaba.

\- No lo sé – replico.

\- Si lo sabes – refuto la castaña, colorándose más si podía ser posible.

\- Dímelo – exigió él antes de fundirse en lo inevitable. En el fuego que derretiría para siempre su integridad argentina, su frialdad helada de mercurio y plata.

\- Quiero que pase lo que no paso en los baños aquella noche de mayo. – Las palabras fueron arrastradas una por una, entre suspiros, suspiros que olían a coco, su olor. Draco exhalo el aire que tenía comprimido en los pulmones y subió ambos brazos hasta colocarlos a los lados de la cabeza de la castaña, una trampa mortal, una prisión de la cual no podría salir ahora porque él ya no podría detenerse.

\- No sabes lo que quieres – Estaba maldiciendo a su conciencia, esa maldita incoherente que no se terminaba por callar y se aferraba a la luz que esa mujer que tenía frente a él irradiaba.

\- Si – dijo ella – lo sé – y cerró los ojos. Quiso levantar sus manos pero estaba demasiado nerviosa para hacerlo, se quedo allí, acorralada en esa prisión compuesta por paredes y _él,_ una prisión que de pronto le parecía confortable.

\- Te vas a arrepentir – y esa advertencia le hizo mirarlo de nuevo, a pesar de su templanza, aquella actitud altanera y de superioridad eterna, él temía y eso ella lo capto y también cautivo, la hizo perderse en él. Subió sus manos lentamente por su pecho, rozando con la yema de sus dedos el abdomen plano y marcado del rubio, aquella pared pétrea y nívea que la capturaba, por sus pectorales marcados que mostraban dos pequeños puntos erectos productos del contacto tan intimo que ella estaba realizando, por su cuello, largo, ancho y que palpitaba contra sus dedos, indicándole lo vivo que estaba a pesar de tener una temperatura más baja de lo normal, toda una serpiente.

Llego hasta allí, hasta su cuello y lo rodeo, entrelazando sus dedos alrededor de él, acariciando imperceptiblemente para cualquiera su nuca, su cabello corto y con destellos platino. Se coloco de puntillas, casi rozando sus labios y hablo, hablo en un susurro, segura que solo él la escucharía.

\- No lo haré – afirmo, sentencio y proclamo con una seguridad innata. Draco aspiro su aroma y la observo cerrar con parsimonia los ojos, aquellos ámbares fueron cubiertos por sus parpados repletos de largas pestañas, sus labios abriéndose levemente, en una invitación placentera a ser besados por él.

 _Él._

Draco mando todo al mismo infierno, había ganado su egoísmo. Sus ganas de tenerla en su poder esa vez, dejarse llevar por el alucinante sueño de tenerla para sí.

Inclino su cabeza y rozo sus labios, la corriente eléctrica descargo su poder en él en forma de placer.

Primero su labio inferior en un suave roce, luego el superior que succiono un poco y después se fundió en un beso, en algo que jamás había experimentado con ninguna de las otras mujeres a las cuales había besado en su vida, se dedico a rozar sus labios con delicadeza, con ternura podría atinarse a decir. Una ternura que la castaña no sabía ni imaginaba que él poseía.

Las águilas de su estomago se convirtieron en fénix que incendiaron el lugar, todo su abdomen flameaba un fuego azul, un fuego que la incendiaba pero no la quemaba. Sentir el roce de los labios de él sobre los propios la mareaban, sus piernas se tambaleaban, de pronto parecían gelatina. Nunca había estado tan caliente por un beso, nunca había sentido tanto calor por sentir tan solo los roces de unos labios sobre ella.

Se aferro más a su cuello y en ese agarre, él bajo los brazos de la pared y se adueño de su cintura, aferrándola más hacia él, eliminando cualquier separación que consideraba increíblemente innecesaria.

El beso se torno famélico, necesitado y salvaje. El rubio mordió el labio inferior de la castaña y ella, gustosa por el acto abrió sus labios, dándole la bienvenida a su lengua, dejándole invadir su cavidad como él quisiese, instándolo a continuar profanándola de la manera en que lo hacía, instándola a aferrarse más a su cuello, a regalar caricias por su nuca, por su lacio y rubio cabello.

Instándolo a él a que la aferrara con fuerza por su estrecha cintura, que apretara y marcara con sus dedos sus amplias caderas, que acariciara con salvajismo delicado su espalda, que se adentrara en su boca con dientes, lengua y labios.

Era un intercambio de saliva de lo más adictiva, una tregua más intima, un estado de amnistía entre dos enemigos declarados, los bandos opuestos entregándose a sus deseos ocultos, los deseos que creían inexistentes y que el miedo hizo que salieran a la superficie.

El miedo no siempre es malo. A veces es el empujón que necesitas, el despertar que te hace espabilar.

Los deseos rugieron como un león al verse descubiertos, comprimieron como una letal serpiente los deseos que ella gentilmente estaba dejando ver, dejando tocar y probar.

Jamás pensó que ella sabría tan bien. Jamás pensó que esos labios carnosos supieran exactamente como amoldarse a los propios, seguirle el ritmo, le estaba besando como debió haberla besado hace año, siglos le parecían a sus labios y a sus ambiciones escudriñadas.

Hermione se dejo besar pero también beso, succiono el labio inferior del rubio y se adentro en su boca, danzando con la lengua diestra y hábil de aquel hombre, el hombre que deseaba, ahora lo aceptaba y temía sí, pero el deseo superaba el temor que sentía. El temor lo había vivido la noche anterior y ahora solo quería sentir el deseo que le producía sentirlo haciéndose dueño de sus labios y su torso.

\- _¡Por fin! – exclamo una voz que ninguno de ellos dos escucho, una voz gruesa y ronca que provenía de unos labios que no dejaban de sonreír radiantemente, dejando ver unos dientes blancos y perlados, unos ojos oscuros, gris plomo que a veces parecían tornarse al negro, una barba larga y castaña oscura y un cráneo sin pelo, un hombre calvo que no dejaba de sonreír. Porque los ancestros conocen la historia del presente y saben lo que conviene para el futuro._

 _Porque el copo de nieve cayó dos centímetros a la derecha y no desencadeno la avalancha._

 _El árbol sembrado accidentalmente por la ardilla comenzaba a mostrar su tallo creciente y su primera hoja resplandecía con los rayos del sol._

 _El arroz quedo delicioso, ligero y sueltecito, perfecto para comer y saborear._

 _Ahora, con un movimiento adecuado, el invisible hilo rojo se afianzaba en los dedos de aquellos dos adultos que se habían alejado en su infancia por creencias inadecuadas, por orgullos soldados con lava y hielo, un hilo rojo que se forjaba con más fuerza, evitando de este modo su rotura, nadie podría romper aquel hilo, nadie podría separarlo una vez más y eso, el hombre que sonreía y regocijaba en su pequeña victoria agradecía._

 ** _oOo_**

* * *

 _TODOS LOS COMENTARIOS LOS RESPONDÍ AL PRIVADO, PORQUE LA MAYORÍA ESTA REGISTRADO Y CONSIDERO QUE ASÍ ES MÁS INTIMO, USTEDES SIGAN DEJÁNDOME AMOR... QUE YO DEJARE LETRAS, ES LO MISMO, ¿NO?_

 _ **TONYA,** Tú sospecha no es verdadera... jiji. _

_* Les diré algo, en este capítulo se menciona quien es Andy. *_

 _Gracias a todos por poner la historia en alerta, leerme, tomarse su valioso tiempo para comentar, compartir conmigo sus dudas y su vida. Es algo que valoro mucho, de verdad._


	7. Theodore Nott

_Recomendación musical_

 _Radiohead - Creep_

* * *

 _Hoy no habrán palabras de saludo, ni nada especial porque me siento fatal. Les dejo el nuevo capítulo. Espero actualizar pronto._

 ** _.A LEER._**

* * *

Los deseos rugieron como un león al verse descubiertos, comprimieron como una letal serpiente los deseos que ella gentilmente estaba dejando ver, dejando tocar y probar.

Jamás pensó que ella sabría tan bien. Jamás pensó que esos labios carnosos supieran exactamente como amoldarse a los propios, seguirle el ritmo, le estaba besando como debió haberla besado hace año, siglos le parecían a sus labios y a sus ambiciones escudriñadas.

Hermione se dejo besar pero también beso, succiono el labio inferior del rubio y se adentro en su boca, danzando con la lengua diestra y hábil de aquel hombre, el hombre que deseaba, ahora lo aceptaba y temía sí, pero el deseo superaba el temor que sentía. El temor lo había vivido la noche anterior y ahora solo quería sentir el deseo que le producía sentirlo haciéndose dueño de sus labios y su torso.

 _ **Theodore Nott**_

La pierna de la castaña rodeaba la cadera del rubio, sus manos acariciaban la parte posterior de su cuello, instándolo a profundizar si había manera aquel beso que se tornaba cada vez más salvaje, desmedido y húmedo. Podía sentir el fuego que irradiaba su entrepierna y como la masculinidad del rubio la presionaba en esa zona sensible de su cuerpo, aquella zona que clamaba por su atención, la debida atención que merecía y presentía que él solo podría darle.

Sintió una de las hábiles manos del rubio adentrarse por aquel vestido horrible de color blanco hasta acariciar y apretar con salvaje erotismo su glúteo. Jadeo sin control, sin poder evitarlo. Lo sintió tomar su otra pierna, la que aún se mantenía en suelo firme, con leves temblores que le indicaban al rubio el nivel de excitación que sufría la castaña. Un nivel de excitación que era comparado al suyo propio.

Su virilidad gritaba por salir de la prisión en la cual se encontraba enclaustrada, presa y anhelante de sentir el fuego que irradiaba hasta su viva esencia. Apretó el muslo de la castaña y la impulso del suelo, haciéndose rodar la cintura por sus tersas y doradas piernas, Hermione ahogo un gemido de impresión y excitación máxima al sentir en su feminidad una presión superior, ahora estaba a su merced, más vulnerable que antes.

\- No te reprimas – dijo Draco, con un tono de voz ronco y sensual, que arrastro hasta el lóbulo de su oreja, el cual lamió y mordió levemente. Hermione gimió sin vergüenza, eliminando las prohibiciones que su mente ya no podía soportar, estaba tan malditamente excitada que sentía que en cualquier momento inundaría la habitación.

Se aferro a la espalda desnuda del rubio, no le importo arañarlo, necesitaba fundirse con él. Nunca en su vida, ni siquiera con Ronald en algunas noches de pasiones desenfrenadas había sentido el fuego que en ese momento la carcomía por dentro, un fuego que se aglomeraba en lo más bajo de su vientre y se expandía en forma centrípeta por todo su organismo.

Hermione beso su cuello, aspiro su aroma, el aroma masculino que siempre le había sentido. Lamio la zona más sensible de aquel cuello níveo, por donde pasaba la arteria que alimentaba su cerebro de sangre rica en proteínas y electrolitos. La sangre que ahora fluía con más rapidez por aquellos vasos sanguíneos debido a ella, a sus besos insaciables, las manos que no dejaban de abarcar su espalda y su cuello, presionándolo contra ella, su leve pero perceptible movimiento de cadera que hacía que sus cuerpos se rozaran en un contacto tan efímero pero tan potente que tenía a Draco al borde de la locura, del colapso total de su sistema límbico.

Él la ansiaba, ansiaba sus piernas aferradas a su cintura desnuda, sus pechos que se presionaban contra el suyo propio y que ahora deliberadamente se atrevería a tocar por debajo de ese vestido que le estorbaba como lo hacía toda la ropa de ella en ese momento, estaba ansioso por esos labios que no tenía idea que sabían tan bien ni que fueran tan hábiles, diestros para seguirle el paso. Él la besaba con salvaje dedicación, se adentraba en su boca, danzaba con su lengua, succionaba sus labios, los mordía y cuando ella ya no podía respirar la liberaba solo para apoderarse de su cuello, del lóbulo de su oreja que le parecía tan esponjoso. Apretaba sus muslos que por el mismo Merlín, estaba seguro no había tocado unos tan suaves y tersos, esa bruja tenía un cuerpo escultural a pesar de haber estado encerrada en un calabozo por dos semanas.

Subió sus manos por sus caderas que apretó con fuerza, tal vez más de la necesaria pero él necesitaba escucharla jadear, implorar por más, suplicarle más placer y lo consiguió, ella jadeo contra sus labios y echo su cabeza para atrás, dejando su cuello a la intemperie de los labios hambrientos del rubio que no dudaron en apoderarse de él y succionarlo, otro jadeo gano cuando comenzó a succionar el cuello de la castaña con cuidado, luego aplico más fuerza, énfasis en su tarea de marcarla como suya, de nadie más. Cuando se sintió satisfecho del placer que había generado libero su sensible piel de su amenazante boca y lamio la zona que advertía con ponerse de un color muy llamativo dentro de poco. Soplo un poco y la sintió bajo sus manos erizarse.

Siguió subiendo, sintiendo bajo él la estrecha cintura que delineaba la figura de la mujer que tenia pegada contra la pared, llego al montículo que tanto ansiaba tocar, paso sus manos por debajo del límite que la ropa interior de ella le advertía como frontera y se alisto para adueñarse de esa zona de su cuerpo que clamaba por él, lo sentía, escuchaba su nombre ser clamado por esas dos montañas tersas y suaves, un calor emanaba también de ellos y él obediente y dócil haría caso al llamado del placer que aquellas copas podrían darle.

\- Hazme tuya – suplico la castaña entre jadeos. Fue música para Draco escuchar aquella petición por parte de ella y más con ese tono de voz, tan bajo, ronco y sensual, la pego aún más contra la pared, impactando su masculinidad despierta y palpitante contra la feminidad incendiada e inundada al mismo tiempo de ella, zonas de sus cuerpos que aún estaban cubiertas por tela. Ropa que Draco odiaba con toda su alma.

\- Calma – dijo él. Necesitaba darle más placer, no quería solo penetrarla, acabar y dejarla allí sin recibir el placer que ella merecía con creces, él quería borrar toda marca del pasado, cicatriz que pudiera no haber sido sanada y eliminada de su cuerpo pero también de su piel, él quería ser irremplazable, inolvidable y por sobre todas las cosas, indispensable.

Hermione arqueo su espalda, sus movimientos con las caderas se hacían más rápidos, quería sentirlo, necesitaba sentir la fricción que le brindaba el cuerpo de él al suyo.

Draco elimino la barrera del sostén de un tirón hacia arriba, lo dejo allí, puesto aún en el cuerpo de la castaña pero subido de su sitio, un sitio que ahora le permitía sentir con libertad sus senos ardientes. Erectos pezones que le indicaban cuanto le deseaban, centros fieros que atestiguaban ser culpables de sentir tanto deseo, gritaban por atención, aullaban por ser acariciados, lamidos y tomados en cuenta. El rubio elevo más el vestido de la castaña y de un ágil movimiento lo paso por encima de su cabeza, no sabía donde lo había lanzado pero tampoco le interesaba en lo absoluto. Se quedo pasmado con lo que veía, cautivado por la tersa piel color caramelo que esa mujer escondió siempre en el colegio y había evitado ver con detalle desde que piso su mansión, esa piel que lo había cautivado un día en el pasado y él se negó a aceptar hasta ese mismo momento. Paso ambas manos por su cintura desnuda, sintiendo como su piel se erizaba ante el contacto de sus manos, subió por sus costados, sintió cada una de las costillas de la castaña y llego al monte elevado que erizado y erecto le daba la bienvenida, sin pensarlo por más de un minuto sumergió su rostro entre ellos y esparció pequeños besos húmedos en su esternón.

\- ¡Oh! – exclamo extasiada la castaña cuando una de las manos del rubio atajo su seno y lo abarco por completo, lo apretó con cuidado, el tacto de su piel fría la hizo encorvarse, quería, necesitaba profundizar aquel contacto inminente que le avecinaba placer incesante. Se aferro más a su espalda, arañando sin consideración su limpia y pecosa piel.

Sin mucho preámbulo adentro uno de los botones de un color más tostado que estaba en la cima de la aréola en su boca, la succiono, paso su lengua por el pico erecto que amenazaba con dispararle, mordió suavemente y succiono más. Sabía a caramelo de coco, ¡Por Dios! Esa mujer lo iba a desquiciar de puro placer y culpa.

Placer por sentirse al borde del colapso, sentir su tacto bajo su piel, el contacto de su cadera contra su miembro masculino que iba a estallar en cualquier momento. Sus besos cálidos, salvajes y tiernos al mismo tiempo que lo expropiaban de cualquier maldad o mal sentimiento que pudiera sentir por ella o por la situación en la que estaba embargado. Sus manos que lo acariciaban con ternura y desesperación, ella era los extremos mezclados, era una mezcla perfecta de ingredientes opuestos que producían la perfección.

Culpa por no poder evitar acorralarla y hacerla suya. Él sabía el infierno que se desencadenaría después de esto, lo difícil que sería mantenerla a raya de su mente, lo jodidamente complicado que sería tener que apartarla del peligro inminente que sería un acosador para ella de ahora en adelante. Sentía menos culpa que la debida por ser un egoísta, egoísta de sentirse con el derecho de disfrutar lo que estaba disfrutando aquel momento, aquel pezón dentro de su boca, ese cuerpo ofreciéndose a él en un placentero sacrificio, las manos de ella arañándolo y haciéndolo tan de ella como él, que se estaba apoderando de ella.

Su conciencia gritaba y él muy ávido se hacía el sordo y lo seguiría haciendo. Todo su discurso había caído al suelo cuando la escucho decir su nombre, el nombre que ahora consideraba tan maldito y traedor de mala suerte, en ese instante la verdad lo golpeo y los argumentos lógicos y bien preparados se derrumbaron, _Draco_ , aún resonaba en su cabeza y quería volverla escucharla decirlo pero ahora lo quería escuchar después de producirle el mejor orgasmo de su vida, se haría dueño de ella, remendaría todo su cuerpo y también su alma.

Subió sus labios de nuevo hasta su cuello, succiono de nuevo con malicia aquel cuello que ahora tenía una marca rojiza en él. Beso su quijada, y profundizo en sus labios. De nuevo adentro su lengua en ella, estaba desesperado por sentir su sabor, se pego contra ella, sintiendo la cálida temperatura de sus senos impactar contra su marmoleado pecho, la apretujo contra él, haciendo que el contacto de sus torsos fuera fusionante.

\- Señor Malfoy – se escucho detrás de la puerta seguida por tres golpes secos en la puerta. Draco sintió el cuerpo de la castaña tensarse de inmediato y ahogar un gemido de temor.

\- Calla – ordeno dócilmente a la castaña. Su voz era demasiado ronca para alzarla, así que carraspeo un poco y sin soltar los muslos de la castaña y el seno que aún oprimía con su mano, exclamo con peor humor del que creía sentir: - ¡¿Qué?! – pudo presentir el desconcierto de Mildred fuera de la habitación pues escucho una exclamación de sorpresa, nunca le había gritado de esa manera.

\- Lo siento, señor Malfoy – explico Mildred en un tono de voz completamente sumiso. – Pero el señor Zabini y el señor Nott han venido a verlo y requieren de su presencia inmediatamente, señor. – la voz de la mujer tras la puerta temblaba levemente. Draco miro el rostro de la castaña con atención, las pupilas dilatas, sus labios entreabiertos, su pecho subía y bajaba descompensados por la respiración que en ese momento la acompañaba.

\- Diez minutos – respondió de mala gana, sabía que Mildred no tendría la culpa pero estaba realmente frustrado, tener que dejar a la bruja así y dejarse él también de esa manera lo iba a matar y lo peor es que sería lentamente. – Tengo que bajar – se excuso él con suavidad pero no cambio su postura. Hermione lo miro ceñuda, demasiado molesta para disimularlo.

\- ¿Seguro? – pregunto esperanzada con la idea de aplazar aquella reunión con Zabini y Nott, ella no podía parar ahora, estaba al borde del orgasmo, un pie ya había cruzado el límite fronterizo para llegar al zenit de los placeres terrenales.

\- Tengo que hacerlo – ni siquiera él mismo lo creía pero debía bajar. Que Theo estuviera en su mansión no era tan normal y menos si estaba acompañado con Blaise, algo le daba mala espina, no podía esperar y esto aunque le doliera en el alma y el mismo Salazar lo sabía si podía hacerlo.

Hermione bufo sonoramente y bajo sus piernas de la cintura del rubio, desenredando sus tersas piernas de aquel cuerpo del cual quería haberse empalado. Quería maldecir pero no iba a actuar como una zorrilla adolescente. Desenlazo sus manos detrás del cuello del rubio y sin mirarle de nuevo el rostro para ocultar su ruborizado semblante y su malhumor creciente cogió el vestido que había caído cerca de la puerta de baño.

\- Volveré pronto – dijo él con desgana. No quería excusarse con ella pero sabía que si no decía nada se ganaría un frio recibimiento después.

\- No se preocupe - ¡Oh vaya! No lo había tuteado, Draco gruño por la bajo y la miro de reojo antes de adentrarse al baño con rapidez. No podía sumergirse en una discusión sin sentido, él estaba igual o más frustrado que ella por tener que parar ese encuentro.

\- Estúpida – se reprendió la castaña aun más afectada que antes, una cosa era sentirse frustrada y otra era demostrarle a él aquella frustración. Ella no era una niñita estúpida, era una mujer, guerrera de los tiempos oscuros, perteneciente al trío dorado, representante de la casa de los valientes, lo valerosos gryffindors, el emblema del león sobre un escudo rojo y dorado. No era una estúpida hormonal. Por Dios, no podía sentirse como una estúpida. Pero así se sentía, lo hacía porque sabía que después de verlo de nuevo no tendría el valor de hacer lo que había hecho hasta hacia unos segundos, no podría besarlo de nuevo, no se atrevería a dar un paso hacia él y estaba segura que él no daría el primer paso.

Quería engañarse, afirmarse que aquel impulso desenfrenado fue producto de un ataque de histeria por haber sentido temor a que él muriera, temor que había despertado y desempolvado un centenar de recuerdos bien guardado pero nada más. No era nada más ni sería nada más. Lo que daría por una varita para poder borrarle la memoria y como ñapa, borrársela ella también.

\- Voy a durar un rato – dijo él. Había salido del baño con el torso aún descubierto y paño que cubría sus caderas hasta las rodillas – no salgas de la habitación – ordeno. Se acerco a su amplio armario y saco un suéter negro de lana y unos vaqueros negros que parecían pantalones de vestir. Era la primera vez que la castaña lo veía vestir tan informal pero como siempre, de negro. No se coloco ningún calzado, tomo el picaporte de la puerta y antes de salir miro sobre su hombro a la castaña que lo veía desde el otro extremo de la estancia con el vestido ya puesto, noto como apretaba sus manos con nerviosismo – Granger – le dijo con severidad – esto no acabo aquí – advirtió y le guiño con sensualidad un ojo antes de salir con un portazo.

Hermione quiso negar, decirle algo con ímpetu pero él fue más rápido. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de racionalizar sus palabras a tiempo. Exhalo con resignación y se adentro al baño, tenía que limpiar la humedad que no había sido consumada.

Además, ahora, después del fogonazo inicial, de aquel incendio que incineraba sus neuronas, y que estaba completamente apagado, la realidad la golpeaba. Podía hacer una lista de lo estúpida que era y lo insensata que había sido.

" _Era una prisionera de la familia Malfoy, que él pretendiera sentir algo más allá no era nada confiable. Además había muchas esclavas que terminaban siendo usadas para fines sexuales, tal vez él no me violaría como su padre, lo haría de un modo que pareciera complaciente, mutuo pero a la hora de la pequeñita, me mataría o me dejaría morir. No podía confiarme, Draco Malfoy no era confiable. El pasado me lo ha restregado una y otra vez, no podía ceder ahora por algunas palabras profundas y la mirada hambrienta que me había dedicado más de una vez._

 _Draco era definitivamente un mortifago, ¿Draco?, Malfoy, Malfoy –_ se repitió una y otra vez en su mente. – _Malfoy era un mortifago y no puedo ser mancillada por un ser así, él odiaba a las personas de mi clase, tal vez todo era una treta para obtener mi confianza y posteriormente pistas sobre los restos de la resistencia, con las herramientas adecuadas podría abrir las puertas de mi confianza y sacar lo que quisiera, podría si se empeñaba conseguir el paradero de cada miembro sobreviviente, buscarlo, encontrarlo y matarlo, eso no podía permitirlo. Jamás podría perdonármelo -_ se suicidaría si algo como aquello llegaba a ocurrir _.- Prefería volver a los nauseabundos calabozos, prefería seguir tomando mi propio orine a dejarme manipular por esa serpiente astuta y sin escrúpulos. ¡Maldita sea!"._

\- No vayas a ser estúpida, Hermione – se reprendió ella misma. Se adentro en el cuarto de ducha y abrió toda la potencia del agua fría, al principio calo sus huesos pero luego simplemente elimino cualquier residuo de llama que flameaba con baja intensidad en su interior. Había tomado una decisión, ofrecería un tratado de paz si él no lo aceptaba entonces que la violara o la matara.

 _ **oOo**_

\- Que pasa – exigió saber el rubio al instante en el que entro por la puerta de su despacho, sentados en un mueble de dos plazas estaban Blaise y Theodore vestidos con túnicas completamente negras y mostrando unos aspectos fúnebres, una mueca de angustia y unos ojos de terror que eran superiores en el castaño. Draco se sentó detrás de su escritorio oscuro y amplio para verlos inquisitoriamente - ¿Me van a decir qué carajo quieren?

Ambos ex compañeros de colegio y casa se levantaron del mueble y se acercaron al escritorio, quedando frente a él. Blaise saco su varita e insonorizo la habitación.

\- Necesitamos tu ayuda – soltó de pronto el moreno. Nadie podía negar el atractivo de Blaise Zabini, un moreno alto, corpulento pero no desbordante de músculos trabajados con esteroides sino a base de una estricta rutina de ejercicios de resistencia, peso y sobretodo una dieta rica en proteínas. Unos ojos oscuros pero que siempre mostraban un brillo pecaminoso en ellos. Labios carnosos y humectados, labios que cualquier mujer estaría tentada a besar. Su cabello crespo siempre estaba cortado al ras, un corte militar que le hacía lucir más atractivo aún. – Theo necesita tu ayuda.

\- Eso no responde mi pregunta – espeto el rubio. Estaba de malhumor, tenía un dolor creciente en la parte media de su cuerpo que palpitaba incontrolable por ser calmada.

\- Quiero desertar – dijo sin contenerse el castaño. Theo siempre había sido un delgaducho definido, no tenía mucha masa muscular, eso hacía que siempre la gente se equivocara con él; pensaban que era débil y tonto pero nada más alejado a la realidad. Theo, ese hombre cabello castaño desordenado y algo más largo de lo habitual, ojos cafés oscuros y recios, misántropo por naturaleza, era uno de los mortifagos más hábiles y con inteligencia estratégica más grande que Draco Malfoy haya conocido en mucho tiempo, tal vez solo podía ser superado por él mismo y le era difícil afirmar aquello con un porcentaje irrefutable. Escucharlo decir que quería desertar cuando jamás había mostrado un indicio de ser un traidor a la sangre y mucho menos un cobarde le parecía de lo más extraño. Otra cualidad de Theodore Nott era su nivel de frialdad y sadismo. Draco no conocía a un joven a parte de él mismo que torturara y matara a los mestizos, traidores y sangre-sucias con tanta ahínco y eficiencia como lo hacía el castaño que estaba frente a él casi suplicando que lo ayudara a desertar; nunca daba un golpe suave, siempre torturaba, disfrutaba los gritos de los torturados y le encantaba infligir dolor a sus víctimas. Por eso aquella petición le sonaba a chiste malo.

\- ¿Quieres qué? – pregunto incrédulo el rubio, endureciendo el gesto y mirándolo con frialdad. Eran amigos desde hacía mucho tiempo pero la desconfianza se había convertido en la vestimenta del día a día, no podía confiar ni siquiera en su sombra. Había dos posibilidades, le decía la verdad o lo quería hacer caer.

\- Desertar – repitió el castaño. Blaise se mantenía en silencio y Draco se sumió en un silencio impasible, mirando con escrutinio a uno de los pocos amigos que tenía en ese cochino mundo.

\- Me estás jodiendo – pregunto arrastrando las palabras con peligro. Theo se tenso pero negó con la cabeza. – Mira Nott – usaba su apellido, ellos jamás se llamaban por su apellido y Theo entendió que no creía en sus palabras, no quería explicar los motivos por los cuales estaba anhelando desertar, desaparecer de ese puto mundo y no seguir siendo un mortifago. – Eres el puto mortifago de mayor rango después de mi, de verdad quieres que me coma el maldito cuento que quieres desertar cuando eres un sádico enfermo que le encanta recibir las ordenes del Lord para ir a torturar y matar a cualquier ser viviente que él considere inferior – espeto con un tono de voz que cualquiera podría considerar amable y dulce. Ninguno de los dos hombres frente a él confiaban en ese aspecto relajado, sabían lo letal que podía ser Draco y lo peligroso que era tomarle el pelo – Blaise – llamo de pronto el platino, Blaise lo miro de inmediato - ¿tú también me estás jodiendo?

\- Es verdad lo que dice, Draco – justifico el moreno. Él siempre le había tenido cierto respeto al rubio, era su mejor amigo, su lealtad y vida se la debía a él.

\- ¡¿Y debería creerlo por?! – el grito los paralizo. Tragaron grueso y Theo carraspeo.

\- Embarace a una traidora a la sangre. – Draco lo taladro con la mirada.

\- Mátala. – La frialdad con la que dijo aquella frase hizo enmudecer un momento a Theo que lo miro con una oscuridad que jamás había visto tan profunda en su mirada. Entendía perfectamente lo que pasaba ahora y sabía lo que le diría.

\- No puedo.

\- ¿Por? – pregunto uniendo sus manos y entrelazando sus dedos, coloco su quijada en ellos y lo miro con una sonrisa ladeada.

\- La amo – susurro con convicción el castaño. Blaise suspiro y Draco enarco una ceja.

\- ¿Quién es? – Era el colmo que Theo le estuviera diciendo semejando cursilería, de todas maneras no confiaba en las palabras de su amigo, no podía hacerlo todavía.

\- Luna – comenzó Theo y admiro como Draco lo miraba dudoso – Luna Lovegood – completo el castaño con un carraspeo incomodo en su garganta.

\- ¿Por qué crees que voy a ayudarte a desertar y no a entregarte al Lord, cuando evidentemente eres un traidor?

\- Porque tú también eres parte de la resistencia – respondió con sinceridad. Draco miro a Blaise y este negó con la cabeza. ¿Cómo diablos sabía Theo eso? – Lo sé desde hace años – aclaro el trigueño – y también porque eres mi amigo, ¿no?

\- Necesito que me expliques como diablos tú estás con Lunática y fuiste tan estúpido de embarazarla – exigió con inquietud. Le había sorprendido aquella confesión, ni siquiera recordaba con nitidez a la Lunática. También le sorprendía el conocimiento del trigueño con respecto a su estado de doble agente, solo Blaise lo sabía y Severus por supuesto pero tener a Theo en ese triangulo lo alertaba.

\- Lo sé, te contaré todo lo que quieras saber. No quiero abandonar todo, solo quiero que ella este a salvo. – Draco veía la suplica en sus ojos, en su labio tembloroso y en sus manos contraídas – y no le digas Lunática – su tono de voz se endureció.

\- Le diré como me dé la gana, si tanto te molesta puedes ir a pedirle ayuda al Lord.

\- Sabes que no puedo.

\- Así como yo no puedo ayudarte. ¿No podías ser jodidamente inteligente? Eres un mago, ¡por Salazar! Eres un maldito estúpido al pensar que puedo ayudarte con tanta facilidad, si descubre que te ayudo me matará a mi también y bastante mierda tengo ya.

\- Hazle la marca – soltó Theo. Draco maldijo sonoramente y encaro a Blaise.

\- Lo siento – dijo el moreno retrocediendo.

\- Es que tú eres un gilipollas de gran alcurnia – Blaise era el hombre más cotilla que conocía – no se te puede contar puta mierda.

\- Se lo conté solo porque era la única forma de salvarla. – Se excuso con rapidez – está embarazada, Draco.

\- No es mi hijo – había furia en sus palabras. ¡Por Merlín! Ahora tenía que hacer dos marcas y él todavía no se había recuperado por completo. ¿Para qué carajos se había arriesgado tanto?

\- Pero es mío – Theo grito con furia. – Esta bien si no quieres ayudarme, no es una obligación… solo pensé que lo harías porque eres mi maldito amigo, el príncipe de Slytherin, el mortifago más increíble en los últimos tiempos pero no te preocupes, yo solucionare esto. – Theo se encamino hacia la puerta con un claro gesto de decepción y desespero, no tenía ni puta idea de lo que podría hacer, no sabía cómo salvarla, él no podría hacerlo solo. – Gracias Blaise – dijo de espaldas a él. Tomo el picaporte de la puerta y se freno en seco.

\- No he dicho que no te ayudare – dijo Draco. Esas palabras fueron bálsamo para los oídos del castaño, soltó el pomo y lo encaro. No podía y tampoco quería disimular su gesto de alivio. – La tendrás que traer en la madrugada a la mansión, vendrá con Blaise. No pueden ser vistos por nadie, le pondré la marca y permanecerá en la casa hasta que todo termine.

\- Se darán cuenta – estaba nervioso. Un hijo dura 9 meses en la barriga, la guerra estaba en pleno apogeo – cuando nazca el niño o la niña.

\- La guerra acabara antes – sentencio Draco – aquí nadie la verá, la marca la protegerá, si te la llevas a otro lado aunque tenga la marca no podría hacer nada. La distancia sería un impedimento, además ya son muchas personas que la tienen y eso también es complicado.

\- Entiendo.

\- No puedo hacérsela mañana pero estará a salvo aquí, mañana debo hacérsela a otra persona.

\- ¿Quién?

\- Eso si no es tu asunto – espeto. - ¿Cuántos meses tiene?

\- Tiene 6 semanas – no sería descortés. Respondería cualquier pregunta que Draco le hiciera y sobretodo, entregaría su propia vida con tal de salvar a Luna. Había estado tan desesperado en conseguir ayuda, la única persona que le vino a la mente fue él, solo podía confiar en él y Blaise.

\- Esto durará más de diez minutos – dijo de pronto Draco para sí mismo, ambos magos lo escucharon y lo miraron contrariados. Draco se percato que lo había dicho en voz alta y quito importancia con un ademán. ¿Quién le mando a bajar? – Siéntate – ordeno el rubio. Theo se sentó frente a él mientras Blaise se ubicaba en el mueble de dos plazas que había ocupado hacía un rato. – Esto te va a doler – aviso con una sonrisa maliciosa, Theo bufo y rodo los ojos, sabía lo que venía y sabía que Draco no sería para nada sutil. Asintió con lentitud y tomo asiento, lo miro con precaución y tomo los apoyabrazos con fuerza, aferrándose a ellos con la decisión de arriesgar todo lo que tenía y lo haría para poder tener un ápice de esperanza en conseguir todo lo que realmente quería y lo que ahora quería ser.

\- Esto será largo– alerto el castaño antes de morder sus labios con fuerza, aferrarse a la silla y cerrar los ojos con empeñó. Expiro todo el aire de sus pulmones, intento relajarse y permitió la brutal entrada de una mente extranjera a la suya. El poder era superior al que pensaba. Definitivamente estaba frente al mejor mago del mundo en habilidades de _legeremancia y oclumancia_.

 _Theo estaba parado en las ruinas de una antigua casa con arquitectura extraña, estaba en una pradera extensa, unas 20 hectáreas de pasto y la casa en el centro. Tenía un observatorio en lo más alto, con un gran telescopio apuntando al cielo, la casa estaba al borde del derrumbe. Había sido el líder de un pequeño grupo de mortifagos noveles que arrasaron con la vida de todos los animales que había allí y también con la del patriarca de aquel peculiar lugar. Xenophilius Lovegood._

 _Cuando Theo se acerco al cuerpo inerte del hombre rubio con ojos cerrados y semblante descompuesto escucho un gimoteo desesperado frente a él._

 _Una mujer uno o dos años menos que él, estaba agonizando cerca del cuerpo inerte, tenía los ojos llorosos pero aún así de un color azul cielo y un cabello largo y enrulado de color rubio._

 _La reconoció de inmediato, Lunática Lovegood._

 _\- ¿Sigues viva? – pregunto con desagrado. Los novatos no sabían hacer nada bien, mataban a uno y dejaban viva a la hija. Que incompetentes, pronto les daría una lección, si él decía maten a todos, era maten a todos._

 _Luna escupía sangre sin control, su mano derecha sostenía su costado, evitando que se desangrara por la herida que le había ocasionado algún objeto punzo cortante o tal vez un hechizo torturador. Lo que le parecía extraño al misántropo era que aquella joven bruja no tenía en sus ojos rastro de temor, tampoco de odio. Solo veía el dolor de la pérdida de su padre y el dolor físico que seguro estaba sintiendo en ese momento._

 _\- No te preocupes, Lunática, acabaré con tu vida – amenazo el joven. Se coloco a la altura de la joven y la vio sonreír, ¿sonreír? Esa mujer le estaba sonriendo con sinceridad, definitivamente si estaba loca._

 _\- Pue… - intentaba decir algo pero la sangre acumulada en su garganta le imposibilitaba articular alguna palabra coherente._

 _\- ¿Qué? – pregunto con una sonrisa ladeada el joven. Sabía lo que le diría esa joven, suplicaría por su vida, rogaría porque no la matara. Siempre actuaban así antes de morir, la gente siempre suplicaba cuando estaban al borde del abismo, cuando la muerte les tendía la mano para presentarse. Lo hacían los magos más agiles, hombres férreos y déspotas en vida y que al momento de la verdad, en el instante en el que la muerte se les paraba enfrente se orinaban de terror y suplicaban clemencia y absolución._

 _\- Pue… - intento de nuevo la rubia pero no pudo. Theo frunció el ceño, quería escucharla suplicar._

 _\- Piénsalo y lo sabré – ordeno él. Luna lo miro confundida pero cerró los ojos, abrió su mente, allí estaba su petición._

 _\- Mátame en el jardín, por favor – Theo abrió los ojos de par en par, esa insensata mujer no le estaba suplicando, no, le estaba pidiendo que por favor la matara lejos de aquella inmundicia._

 _\- ¿Qué? – pregunto incrédulo._

 _\- Por favor, no quiero morir viendo esto, solo quiero ver el cielo por última vez – leyó Theo en la mente de Luna. ¿Quién era esa mujer? De paso le sonreía, esa mujer le estaba sonriendo a su asesino. Theo bufo, puso su mano en el brazo de la mujer y se desapareció. No entendía porque hacía eso pero algo en su interior se apiado de ella y eso lo asustaba aún más._

 _Estaban en un acantilado que daba una vista al mar espectacular. El cielo estaba tan azul y despejado que no parecía invierno. La grama que adornaba el suelo de aquel lugar le hizo cosquillas a Luna en la espalda, sus ojos se llenaron nuevamente de lágrimas pero para consternación de Theo seguía sonriendo, sus labios estaban elevados en las comisuras mostrando una sonrisa llena de sangre pero que transmitía paz._

 _\- ¿Quieres morir? – pregunto de nuevo, estaba de pie frente al acantilado. Sopesando la sorpresa de encontrar a una persona que ni le temía ni le suplicaba._

 _\- No – aquella negación resonó en la mente de Luna pero hizo eco en la de Theo._

 _\- No suplicas clemencia – dijo más para sí mismo pero Luna respondió._

 _\- ¿Serviría de algo, Theodore? – pregunto ella con una calma que no se acoplaba a su estado. Ella le había reconocido por supuesto y osaba con llamarlo por su nombre, y lo peor es que sonaba muy bien ¡Por Merlín! Theo volteo y la vio allí, viendo con su rostro lleno de sangre el mar y el cielo que se unían en el horizonte lejano. Sus labios repletos de sangre liquida y algunos pequeños coágulos que debían haber sido líquidos hacía mucho rato adornaban sus mejillas que en algún momento debieron haber estado teñidas de rubor. Su costado brotando sangre sin tregua y su mirada, esa maldita mirada cordial que no había cambiado en ningún momento. Y ahora le llamaba por su nombre y de paso le hacía una pregunta que lo hacía vacilar, a él, él nunca vacilaba, él jamás dudaba ni titubeaba para conjurar, hechizar o matar y no entendía porque de pronto lo estaba sintiendo._

 _\- Realmente no._

 _\- Lo sé – dijo ella, la fuerza de sus pensamientos se perdía, Theo estaba seguro en no tener que matarla, estaba muriendo lentamente. La escuchaba agonizar tras él, borbotones de sangre salían de sus rosados labios que cada vez se tornaban más azules. – Gracias, Theodore, siempre me ha gustado el cielo – la última palabra fue apenas un susurro en la mente de la rubia. Theo volteo a verla y la encontró con los ojos cerrados y la maldita sonrisa intacta, ancha y sincera._

 _Por primera vez en su vida, no se jactaba de una vida larga pero si de una bastante vivida y más para alguien con apenas 25 años. Pero por primera vez en esos años no le habían suplicado por su vida, por una vez en su existencia le habían pedido un favor, sabiendo que él podría negarse porque vaya que no había razón lógica para no haberse negado. Podía haberlo dejado morir desangrada en su antigua casa que ahora seguramente ni siquiera existía, podía haberlo matado de un solo acto, sin condescendencia, clemencia ni piedad._

 _Pero… pero ella le había pedido con cordialidad ver una última vez el cielo, admirar la inmensidad atmosférica._

 _Con esos ojos grandes, expresivos y azules como el cielo que amaba lo había mirado y le había pedido sin asomo de miedo, pánico o cualquier sinónimo de temor que debería sentir un favor. Maldita sea._

 _ **oOo**_

 _Ahora estaba en una habitación oscura, con una amplia cama en el centro. Esa habitación era muy parecida a la suya propia, no le costó reconocerla como la habitación de Theo._

 _\- Hola – escucho decir. Era una voz pastosa, aguda y con un volumen muy bajo. - ¿Estoy en el limbo? – Draco admiraba como Theo estaba ubicado en el centro de aquel lugar con un aspecto tétrico, inmóvil y con un gesto glacial. Sabía lo que había hecho y supuso lo difícil que le era contarle todo lo que ahora le mostraba._

 _\- Hola – repitió la rubia. Aferro sus manos al cobertor que la tapaba y parpadeo un par de veces. Sentía la boca seca._

 _\- A tu lado esta un vaso con agua – sentencio Theo desde su posición. Su tono de voz era tan seco como siempre pero no perdía de vista los gestos de Luna, ella ni se inmuto por su voz y tampoco pareció sorprendida, alargo su brazo que le parecía en extremo pesado y tomo el vaso, solo un pequeño sorbo de agua le basto para comprobar que su estomago estaba completamente cerrado y que no podría tomar mucho más._

 _\- Gracias – dijo ella. Coloco el vaso de agua de nuevo en la mesilla de noche y exhalo el aire frio que contenía en sus pulmones. Sentía un dolor punzante en su costado, su boca pasmosa y le dolía bastante la cabeza. Cerró los ojos nuevamente con tranquilidad, sumiéndose en un sueño donde estaba de nuevo en un acantilado, siendo acariciada por la suave brisa de aquel día que no parecía invernal._

 _ **oOo**_

 _\- Tenía la leve sospecha que no eras completamente malo – la voz de la rubia seguía sonando débil pero no tan pasmosa ni seca como la primera vez que despertó, esta vez sí tomo el vaso con agua completamente y miro el rincón de la habitación donde sospechaba que se encontraba Theo. Podía sentir su presencia en ese lugar, él no se acercaba, no salía de las sombras pero podía sentir sus ojos observándola con sigilo y premeditación. – Siento haber sido tan molesta._

 _\- ¿Molesta? – la voz de Theo resonó en todo el cuarto. Ella, esa bruja insolente, extraña y… ¿se estaba disculpando con él?_

 _\- No creo que haya sido buena idea haberme traído a tu habitación, te pueden hacer daño. – Esto era algo completamente fuera de serie, se preocupaba por su salubridad. Quiso carcajearse fríamente frente a ella pero sus ojos solo la miraron con mayor intensidad._

 _\- No, no pueden – y esa era la verdad. ¿Qué más daño le podían hacer? Él sabía lo que se sentía en carne propia cada tortura que era lanzada a los sangre-sucias y muggles ahora. Él las había sentido por mano de su dulce y recto padre… sus reglas siempre habían sido claras, un hombre recto y fuerte aguanta todo, así lo criaron, educaron e inculcaron cada valor que ahora lo formaba. Él no podía sufrir una sola tortura que no hubiera sentido ya. Solo podían matarlo y eso realmente era lo que había anhelado desde hacía mucho tiempo, lástima que todos contra los que se enfrentaba fueran tan incompetentes que no lograban hacerle nunca nada serio._

 _\- Siempre hay formas de lastimar a la gente, Theodore – dijo con simpleza. Theo percibió el entristecimiento en los ojos azules de aquella peculiar mujer y asintió imperceptiblemente. Él mismo la había lastimado, había ordenado matar a su padre y también a ella pero como siempre la vida y sus juegos macabros le habían jugado una putada y le habían dado la desgracia de conocer a esa mujer y de paso darle la oportunidad de salvarla._

 _Maldita sea, él jamás había sido compasivo, él era un puto misántropo que odia…_

 _\- De todas maneras, gracias – sus palabras, aquel agradecimiento tan sincero silencio sus pensamientos autolesionantes._

 _\- No tienes porque darme ningún agradecimiento._

 _\- Si, si debo hacerlo – replico Luna con parsimonia. Se había sentado en la cama y ahora lo miraba con intensidad, él sabía que ella no podía verlo entre tanta oscuridad, aún así podía sentir las orbes azules clavadas en su oscura mirada._

 _\- ¿Por qué? – pregunto en apenas un susurro._

 _\- No tenías porque salvarme._

 _\- Fue un capricho – espeto él con acidez. Luna sonrió con alegría, ladeo su rostro y carcajeo sonoramente. - ¿Qué?_

 _\- Estoy pensando que podrías ser un camaleón – Theo la miro con pasmo. No había asomo de burla y tampoco malicia._

 _\- ¿Qué dices?_

 _\- Realmente no te veo – respondió con una sonrisa pero aquella sonrisa se esfumo de sus labios, agudizo su mirada y la clavo de lleno en los ojos cafés de Theo – pero puedo sentir tu soledad y tristeza desde aquí – una daga se había clavado en sus entrañas en ese momento. Maldita vida y malditos juegos que siempre lo hacían perder._

 _\- Estás loca – afirmo con desgana, aparentando que sus palabras no habían sido tomadas en cuenta. Pero Luna había pertenecido a la gran casa de la inteligencia, Ravenclaw no la había acogido por ser solamente única y diferente. No, Ravenclaw la acogió porque vio en ella la inteligencia del halcón, visión de un fénix y agilidad de una araña._

 _\- Eso me dicen siempre, Theodore Nott – sus palabras eran tan dulces que parecía que en cualquier momento te empegostarías. – pero también soy inteligente, siempre obtuve las mejores notas en el colegio – comento orgullosa, sus manos estaban en su regazo, jugando entre ellas – pude ver algo en ti y entiendo también que no lo hayas visto todavía, supongo que en un futuro será tú turno de darme las gracias – lo decía con tanta seguridad que a Theo lo único que le provocaba era torturarla._

 _\- Debes descansar – ordeno antes de salir de la habitación._

 _Luna pasó semanas en la habitación mejorándose, todas las mañanas iba un pequeño elfo y le llevaba el desayuno, al mediodía el almuerzo y antes del anochecer le llevaba una suculenta cena. Luna a la quinta semana de estar encerrada comenzó a entablar o a intentar hablar con el elfo que la atendía._

 _\- Hola – cada vez que intentaba saludarle, hablarle o tocarlo un pequeño puff lo hacía desaparecer. Él la miraba aterrado y al mismo tiempo con tanto respecto y admiración._

 _Estaba tan aburrida allí, metida en la habitación sola todos los días. Theo no la había ido a visitar en más de un mes. No escuchaba nada en los pasillos, los jardines se mantenían siempre solos y ya ni siquiera le apetecía ver el cielo azul o las estrellas de la noche._

 _\- ¡Por favor! – exclamo suplicando la rubia cuando el pequeño elfo estaba a punto de desaparecer, tenía los ojos llorosos y lo miro implorando._

 _\- El buen Pinky no quiere hacerla llorar pero el amo Theodore no quiere que le hable – se excuso él con pena._

 _\- No se lo diré, por favor – suplico de nuevo. No podía pasar más tiempo allí, sola y sin nada que hacer. Solamente comía y se bañaba, absolutamente nada más. Ni siquiera se divertía hablando con ella misma ya._

 _\- ¿Qué desea la señorita? – pregunto dándose por vencido el elfo._

 _\- Veo que te llamas Pinky – respondió ella con mejor semblante, sus ojos brillaban de nuevo y evaporaban las lágrimas que habían amenazado con salir._

 _\- Si señorita – afirmo el elfo. Luna se bajo de la cama y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo._

 _\- ¿Cómo estás? – pregunto de nuevo. Se formaba una sonrisa en sus labios._

 _\- Bien señorita._

 _\- Dime Luna – el elfo se sentó también en el piso y miro embelesado a esa joven bruja con gesto cordial y mirada risueña, le había roto el corazón haberla visto tan apática y llorosa. Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era completamente una locura, podría ganarse un castigo realmente malo y su amo Theo no era precisamente piadoso con ellos. - ¿Cómo te tratan, Pinky?_

 _\- Bueno señorita, nunca me han torturado más de tres horas, así que supongo que bien – aquella confesión abrumo a la rubia que lo miro entre sorprendida y ofendida. ¿Tres horas seguidas de tortura era bueno? Dios mío, no quería imaginar que les parecía mal._

 _\- Ojala no te torturaran, Pinky – dijo ella._

 _\- Uno hace lo que puede – aquella resignación era tan deprimente que hizo lagrimear a Luna sin poder evitarlo - ¡Oh!, siento hacerla llorar – el elfo iba a comenzar a lastimarse hasta que sintió la mano de Luna tocándole el antebrazo._

 _\- ¿Quieres un abrazo? – pregunto ella. El elfo la miro espantado._

 _\- ¿Qué?_

 _\- ¿Si quieres un abrazo? – esta vez fue el turno del elfo de llorar. Luna sabía que era un elfo joven, parecía un niño pequeño que estaban adiestrando para ser un esclavo, notaba en sus saltones ojos verdes grama la inocencia aún no corrompida por los abusos inhumanos a los que se acostumbraban con el pasar del tiempo. Pinky asintió con vehemencia. Luna se acerco con lentitud hacía él y lo abrazo con cariño. Ella también necesitaba ese abrazo, y se sentía tan cálido y reconfortante, las pequeñas manitas del elfo rodearon su cuello y sollozaron en la blusa que llevaba la rubia, ella por su parte exhalo y sonrió. Qué bien se sentía abrazar a alguien, recomponer las piezas rotas que a veces se desmoronaban en los seres vivos a causa del maltrato que muchas veces viven. Ella consideraba y siempre consideraría que la bondad era lo que podría sanar un corazón roto o un alma descarrilada._

 _\- ¡Lárgate! – escucharon ambos. La voz era tan terrible que no pudieron evitar temblar de pies a cabezas, la puerta estaba abierta de par en par y bajo su umbral estaba Theo con el ceño fruncido y los labios en línea recta. - ¡Lárgate! – grito de nuevo. Un pequeño puff escucho Luna antes de sentirse completamente sola y vulnerable, Pinky ya no la abrazaba. Lo miro a los ojos y solo pudo admirar alquitrán espeso y oscuro, el alquitrán de su alma saliendo a flote. - ¿Quién te ha dado el maldito derecho de tratar a esa escoria de elfo? – escupía las palabras con veneno. El pequeño haz de luz que Luna había visto en él ahora parecía un absoluto espejismo._

 _\- Es un ser vivo y es un niño – Theo se acerco a ella en un par de zancadas y le bofeteo el rostro. Sentía un ardor apoderarse de sus ojos pero los obligo a secarse, ella no era una tonta ni una loca como todos decían. – Puedes hacerme lo que quieras, Theodore Nott – afirmo ella con dureza – pero no cambiare mi esencia para que la oscuridad que tratas de adoptar se mantenga intacta - lo miro directamente a los ojos. Desafiando a su presencia a que la bofeteara de nuevo, ella no menguaría su esencia. Sentía su mejilla arder pero sus ojos estaban impasibles y mirándolo con desafío._

 _\- Eres una estúpida – espeto. Quería matarla, su mano cosquilleaba para que empuñara su varita y matarla en un solo movimiento pero no podía. ¿Por qué no podía? – Debería matarte – dijo de nuevo. Luna lo miro confundida, ladeando su rostro y achinando sus ojos._

 _\- ¿Deberías? – repitió en un susurro. Theo se acerco a ella._

 _\- Tu maldita tendencia a la locura se define en que eres una estúpida filántropa.- Luna sonrío… ¿Por qué tenía que sonreírle? ¿Por qué sonreía?_

 _\- Tienes miedo – dijo Luna de pronto, viéndolo directamente a los ojos. Retrocediendo los pasos que Theo avanzaba hacia ella, no lo hacía de modo consciente pero de igual forma lo hacía. De pronto Luna entendía todo. El comportamiento, la mirada, hasta la ropa negra y el cabello largo._

 _\- ¿Miedo? – bufo con sarcasmo. Luna asintió, su sonrisa no se desaparecía y eso lo desconcertó más. - ¿De qué podría tener miedo?_

 _\- A no ser tan malo como crees ser - ¿Por qué hablaba con tanta seguridad esa mínima rubia que era dos cabezas más pequeña que él?_

 _\- Eres más estúpida de lo que pareces – veneno, debía soltar tanto veneno como pudiera._

 _\- No te preocupes, Theodore Nott – Theo afilo la mirada – tu secreto está seguro conmigo. – Theo tenía que matarla en ese momento, torturarla para demostrarle que era una estúpida, que sus palabras no eran más que afirmaciones vacías, que ella estaba completamente equivocada y él no tenía un gramo de bondad en su interior, él era un mortifago, un misántropo empedernido que amaba la soledad. ¿Entonces por qué no la mataste? ¿Por qué no la dejaste morir desangrada? ¿Por qué le ves los labios tan intensamente? Pensaba una y otra vez, se recriminaba sin cesar._

 _\- No vuelvas a hablar con el elfo – ordeno él y se dio la vuelta para salir._

 _\- Lo siento - ¿Por qué se disculpaba? – me disculparé con él por lo que le harás y no volveré a dirigirle la palabra. – Theo se volteo en el acto y la miro. Sus ojos de pronto se habían empañados por lágrimas rebeldes que no quería dejar salir._

 _\- ¿Tanto te importa? – pregunto con seriedad. Luna asintió – No le haré nada. – Prometió él y lo peor de todo es que no sabía por qué lo había hecho pero se sintió inmensamente bien ver como el semblante de ella cambio de pronto, sus ojos brillaron por un instante y la comisura de sus labios carnosos y rosados se elevaron en una sonrisa, esas malditas sonrisas que lo descompensaban._

 _\- Gracias – Theo esperaba recibir aquel agradecimiento, lo que no espero es que Luna se colocara de puntillas y rozara sus labios en un suave beso. Una caricia entre su calidez desbordante y la frialdad de él. No tuvo tiempo de cerrar los ojos, admiro como ella se ruborizo, se coloco de puntillas y entreabrió los labios para besarlo. Como escucho sus latidos acelerarse y su respiración descompensarse. ¿Por qué le había besado?_

 _\- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – pregunto. No habría podido ignorar aquel acto tan extraño. Luna regreso a su puesto y lo miro completamente ruborizada, lucía tan inocente y al mismo tiempo deseable._

 _\- También quiero salvarte a ti – confeso con esa maldita sonrisa desesperante._

 _ **oOo**_

 _Theo jugaba con los dedos de Luna, midiendo sus manos en juegos imaginarios que Luna se encargaba de inventar y Theo en disfrutar._

 _\- Cuando acabe la guerra tal vez podamos viajar por el mundo – dijo de pronto Luna. Estaban acostados encima de la cama, en la misma habitación donde llevaba más de tres meses, 14 semanas para ser exacta._

 _\- Tal vez no sobreviva para cuando acabe esta guerra – confeso Theo. Luna se quedo inmóvil un momento. El castaño la observo y noto como había tensado su mandíbula y oscurecido su brillante mirada – pero por supuesto que si logro hacerlo me gustaría viajar contigo. – Agrego rápidamente, la tensión disminuía en Luna pero algo había cambiado en ella después de la afirmación del castaño._

 _\- Theo – le llamo ella, se habían silenciado por un largo rato._

 _\- Dime._

 _\- Quiero confesarte algo muy importante – la seriedad de sus palabras tenso el cuerpo del trigueño de inmediato._

 _\- ¿Qué? – pregunto con pesar._

 _\- Creo que te amo – Theo podía jurar que alguien le había metido una granada por el ombligo, dejado en su intestino delgado y activado para que explotara en ese preciso momento. Su respiración se descontrolo, su corazón bombeo tanta sangre que un elefante habría podido vivir con un corazón de su tamaño y potencia, sus ojos se eclipsaron por el placer de ver aquel sonido tornarse color frente a él, los oídos se adormecieron evitando que cualquier ruido ahogara esa canción de amor que ella le acababa de proferir._

 _Theo se volteo sobre ella y la miro a los ojos, directamente a sus perlas azules que irradiaban y desbordaban la bondad que él jamás podría tener pero que le fascinaba poder contemplar en ella. Los labios de Luna estaban entreabiertos, sonriéndole y expectantes a lo que vendría._

 _Él la beso, hundió sus manos en su enmarañado cabello rubio y se fundió en un beso apasionado, él no podía contestarle aquella confesión con palabras, consideraba sacrilegio mancillar aquel sentimiento con su voz. No podía decirle que también la amaba porque se quedaría corto._

 _Lo supo en el momento en que dejo que viviera, lo admitió cuando ella rozo sus labios por primera vez, afirmaba cada día desde que la vio despertar después de haber hecho de todo para salvarla de las torturas y hemorragias que por sus propias ordenes ella había sufrido._

 _¿Cómo le decía que lo que él sentía era algo mayor al amor? No podía hacerlo, era demasiado cobarde para admitir que la luz que ella irradiaba era lo que le había devuelto el corazón, su presencia lo había hecho retroceder del abismo donde siempre se había encontrado. ¡Por Merlín! Ella era el único motivo por el cual ahora se arriesgaba._

 _Beso sus labios sin contemplación, la necesitaba. Necesitaba confesar de un modo diferente la intensidad de sus sentimientos, la verdad de todas sus mentiras, desenmascarar su rostro para siempre, mostrarse tan autentico como podía, solo para ella. Solo ella conocería lo que era realmente, solo a ella mostraría la pequeña rendija de luz que había logrado salvar de la oscuridad que lo rodeaba y se acoplaba a su ser. Ella lo merecía porque él sabía que definitivamente él no la merecía a ella._

 _Luna le siguió el ritmo tanto como pudo, besándolo y dejándose profanar la boca por la hábil lengua del misántropo que solo le agradaba estar con ella. Acaricio sus brazos formados, sus mejillas y entrelazo sus dedos por detrás de su cabeza, regalando pequeñas caricias a su cabello, instándolo continuamente a que profundizara todo lo que quisiera, lo que anhelaba hacerle._

 _Ella veía en su mirada las palabras que sus labios no podían proferir y ella no exigía absolutamente nada. No sentía la necesidad de escuchar nada, sentirlo era suficiente analgésico para su cuerpo, sus besos eran la comida celeste que necesitaba su alma y su mirada oscura que cada día se aclaraba un poco más era lo que su alma había necesitado para complementarse._

 _En el mundo donde todos nacían completos, ella sentía que él se acoplaba a su ser, haciéndola capaz de ser todo lo que añorara._

 _\- Te amo – repitió ella en el momento que él libero sus labios y beso su cuello. Theo pensó que explotaría de placer en ese momento – Hazme el amor – le pidió con delicadeza, tomando su rostro con sus delicadas manos y haciéndolo mirarla, mostrándole que no había ningún fragmento de duda en ella. Quería que él fuera el primero. Theo la miro interrogante, confundido y por sobretodo excitado._

 _\- ¿Segura? – pregunto con voz ronca. Ella asintió con seguridad._

 _\- Más que nunca – seguridad, decisión y amor irradiaban sus palabras. - ¿Quieres que repita el por qué quiero que lo hagas? – pregunto ella. Theo la miro con más intensidad, fundiéndose en su mirada… asintió frente a ella, rozando sus labios, ella sonrío._

 _\- Hazme tuya, Theodore – comenzó con sensualidad, una sensualidad que solo él podía escuchar e intentaría mantener para él – porque Te amo._

 _No basto nada más. Ni una sola palabra para saber lo que tenía que hacer y lo que anhelaba hacer._

 _ **oOo**_

 _\- Theodore – llamo Luna con delicadeza. Estaban en el amplio jardín de la inmensa mansión de los Nott. El día estaba completamente nublado y apunto estaba de desencadenarse una tormenta._

 _\- Luna, ¿sabes que puedes decirme Theo? – bromeo él._

 _\- Me gusta llamarte Theodore – afirmo ella rozando sus labios con tranquilidad. Estaba recostada en la grama de aquel jardín, la primera gota de lluvia había caído en su mejilla._

 _\- Pues… a mí me gusta que tú me llames así – concedió el castaño._

 _\- Theodore, ¿falta mucho para que la guerra acabe? – era la primera vez que ella preguntaba algo así, la miro directamente a los ojos y pudo apreciar un atisbo de preocupación que nunca antes había visto._

 _\- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

 _\- Respóndeme – exigió con delicadeza. No lo miraba, solo estaba viendo al cielo. La segunda gota de lluvia cayó en la frente de Luna y la primera en el dorso de la mano de Theo. Él estaba sentado en la grama al lado de ella._

 _\- No creo que acabe pronto – respondió. Estaba extraña, muy extraña. La examino con sigilo, sus ojos miraban el cielo gris sobre ella, sus labios no mostraban la habitual sonrisa que mantenía plasmada en sus labios, una de sus manos acariciaba el césped donde estaba recostada y la otra mano estaba sobre su vientre, acariciándolo casi imperceptiblemente._

 _Una bala de cañón fue lo que sintió golpear su encéfalo. Espabilo, trago grueso, mil clavos acababan de pasar a través de su garganta._

 _\- Luna – llamo él. Luna lo miro - ¿Por qué preguntas eso?_

 _\- Porque – comenzó, las palabras no querían salir de sus labios. De pronto la realidad lo abofeteo con más fuerza, él sabía la respuesta. La miro alarmado y ensombrecido, acorralado ante el acantilado donde sería lanzado a la muerte. Que idiota había sido al no utilizar muchas veces el hechizo anticonceptivo y dejarse llevar por la lujuria desenfrenada que ella despertaba en él interminablemente. ¿Qué iba a hacer?_

 _\- Mierda – escupió parándose del sitio y caminando de un lado a otro – mierda – repitió con más fuerza mientras pasaba las manos por su cabello, desordenándolo un poco - ¡Maldita sea! – exclamo en una explosión que tenso a Luna._

 _\- De verdad lo siento – dijo ella en un susurro. Lo había descubierto ese mismo día, tenía una falta de su periodo y ella siempre había sido muy regular. Cuando Pinky le llevo el desayuno a su habitación le imploro que la ayudara a saber si estaba o no estaba embarazada y el amable elfo había accedido. El resultado la desarmo por completo. Un gran positivo era la respuesta y Pinky le había afirmado que posiblemente era semanas de gestación lo que tenía en ese momento._

 _Quedar embarazada en plena guerra era lo más insensato del mundo. No. Lo más insensato era quedar embarazada de un mortifago en plena guerra cuando tú eras una traidora a la sangre, miembro de la resistencia. Eso si era insensato._

 _\- No tienes porque disculparte – grito Theo. Luna soltó una lágrima, cuando el castaño advirtió lo que había provocado se arrodillo ante ella y le tomo las manos – No tienes porque disculparte – repitió él con calma – hemos sido los dos, tu irresistible presencia y mi insensato deseo – quiso bromear, aligerar el peso de una muerte segura – no pasará nada._

 _\- No quiero perderlo – confeso ella. Maldita sea, pensaba una y otra vez Theo. ¿Cómo iba a tener un hijo? ¿Cómo podía salvarla?_

 _\- Tendremos que escapar entonces – zanjo él como única solución factible._

 _\- Te encontraran y sabemos que pasará después – explico ella. Theo no podía pensar con claridad. Menos mal la coherencia no la había perdido ella._

 _\- ¡Mierda! – exclamo con desespero. Hundió su rostro en las manos de Luna y bufo sonoramente - ¿Qué hago?_

 _\- ¿Algún amigo?_

 _\- Los mortifagos no tienen amigos – espeto con más veneno del necesario. Luna frunció el ceño y carraspeo – Lo siento._

 _\- ¿Y Theodore tiene amigos? – pregunto de nuevo la rubia. Theo la miro ceñudo, él no tenía amigos, nadie le ayudaría a salvarla a ella y tampoco a su hijo._

 _\- Draco – respondió de pronto._

 _\- ¿Draco Malfoy? – pregunto confundida. Theo asintió._

 _\- Blaise también – menciono de nuevo – solo ellos._

 _\- ¿Crees que te ayuden? – pregunto esperanzada._

 _\- No lo sé, ya no estamos en el colegio – tenía que intentarlo, salvarla era su prioridad. No quería imaginar lo que le harían si descubrían su presencia, la torturarían hasta la muerte si se enteraban que él no la había asesinado. Lo matarían después de hacerle ver como la mataban a ella, como le sacaban a su hijo del vientre sin anestesia, en medio de gritos y dolor. No podía permitirlo._

 _\- Habla con ellos._

 _\- Draco es un hijo de puta – espeto él con desgana. Era su mejor amigo y lo aceptaba pero también sabía el temperamento tan insoportable que tenía y ahora que el Lord les había dado puestos competitivos no sabía si podría confiar en él o si él confiaría en su palabra._

 _\- Si es tu amigo, te ayudara – afirmo Luna. Theo sonrió o ladeo sus labios en un atisbo de sonrisa, su confianza, aquel optimismo tan superfluo a veces lo desconcertaba._

 _\- Si me mata o me entrega, ya sabes que hacer – pronunció. Luna asintió y beso sus labios antes que Theo se desapareciera y la dejara sola en el jardín. Las gotas de lluvia caían ahora sin piedad, inundándola y haciéndola sentir más viva que nunca pero también temerosa._

 _ **oOo**_

\- ¿Con qué hijo de puta? – pregunto irónico el rubio. Theo suspiro, aquella interrupción a su mente y más tan potente le había mareado un poco. Agradecía internamente que el rubio haya tenido la decencia de no mirar ninguno de sus encuentros íntimos con Luna pero todo lo demás lo había visto, cada conversación, beso, abrazo, confesión. Draco Malfoy ahora sabía todo de él.

\- Fue por el momento – se excuso Theo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- ¿Qué me darás a cambio, Theo? – _que hijo de puta –_ pensó Theo. Draco sonrió, consciente de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- Tu lealtad y ayuda.

\- ¿Ayuda? – pregunto confuso.

\- ¡Por fin! – dijo un somnoliento Blaise, habían pasado horas mientras Draco se adentraba en la mente de Theo, horas que él aprovecho para dormir. – Estaban muy amorosos ustedes por ahí, me sentía excluido – Draco lo miró ceñudo, Blaise guardo silencio inmediatamente.

\- Si – continuo Draco viendo a Theo que lo miraba interrogante – Ayuda – la sonrisa que acompaño su afirmación le supo amarga al castaño. Blaise se había sentado a su lado, guardando silencio pero mirando todo con detalle.

\- ¿Qué clase de ayuda?

\- La ayuda de un traidor.

\- Tú también eres un traidor – espeto.

\- Para nada – replico el rubio, ensancho su sonrisa y lo miro con astucia – yo jamás me traicionaría.

\- ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

\- Lo que te diga, cuando lo diga y como lo diga – espeto con seriedad – eso es lo que quiero que hagas. – Theo miro a Blaise molesto pero encontró a Blaise muy relajado, asintiendo complaciente.

\- ¿Quieres que sea tu marioneta?

\- Mira Theo, iba a prescindir de ti en cualquier momento porque pensé que realmente estabas trastocado – empezó el rubio – no voy a arriesgar todo lo que estoy haciendo solo por salvar al amor de tu vida con hijo incluido sin nada a cambio, también te voy a salvar a ti el pellejo, sabiendo que no eres una de sus marionetas me gustaría saber si quieres o si te la maldita gana de ser lógico por una vez desde que llegaste y aceptar mi oferta.

\- Tu oferta no me ha garantizado nada.

\- Draco te va a ayudar – interrumpió Blaise de pronto – tanto a Luna como a ti mismo – continuo, volteo a mirar a Draco y luego encaro de nuevo a Theo – él no es ningún traidor y lo sabes, déjate de juegos y dudas.

\- No me interesa mi vida, solo quiero que Luna este bien y en ese paquete también el hijo que lleva dentro – confeso.

\- Los tres estarán en el paquete pero no podré hacerte la marca a ti, considero que eres lo suficientemente poderoso y ágil para no requerirla. – Theo asintió. – Otra cosa – dijo de pronto el rubio, al parecer todo se complicaba cada vez más – cada cosa que te ordene hacer la harás sin chistar, sin dudar tan siquiera un segundo de las palabras que escuches, lo que me pase, lo que veas, sientas o quieras.

\- Seré tu marioneta – repitió con firmeza de nuevo. Aceptando de mala gana el precio que tendría que pagar.

\- No – negó impasible el rubio – serás mi sombra. – Theo enarco una ceja confundido – y cuando yo me muevo, mi sombra se mueve conmigo.

\- De acuerdo, Draco – acepto. Sabía que se le escapaba algo a toda esa locura que estaba escuchando, pero confiaría, confiaría en él. En la amistad que había forjado hacía muchos años a pesar de ser tan diferente al resto, confiaría en el vínculo que Draco jamás había roto a pesar de la distancia.

\- La oclumancia será tu poder más preciado ahora, Blaise te pulirá por completo en eso, sé que eres bueno pero necesito que seas excelente – informo.

\- Hecho – dijo Blaise con una sonrisa ensanchada. Estaba a punto de dar algunos brinquillos cuando la mirada de Draco se centro en él.

\- Busca a Luna con Theo. – ordeno con ímpetu. Blase asintió. – Que nadie se entere de absolutamente nada.

\- Si señor – afirmo Blaise. Theo los miraba absorto en el asombro.

\- Llévala directamente a mi habitación cuando llegues, entras por la chimenea. La habitación está completamente protegida – cada ladrillo que había colocado en su puesto ahora se desplomaba de su sitio porque la gravilla que había usado de base no estaba lisa. Lovegood y Nott no estaban en sus planes y ahora, ahora tenía que improvisar esa noche para luego poder restablecer la estrategia.

\- De acuerdo.

\- Tienes una hora, Blaise – ordeno Draco – Theo – le llamo con énfasis. Theo encaro su rostro, estaba sorprendido, nunca lo había visto en su modo de jefe ni tampoco tan serio y sombrío. Él mismo era sombrío siempre lo había sido pero ni siquiera él lo era tanto. Admiraba al rubio frente a él, definitivamente lo hacía, era completamente superior. Su frialdad se anteponía a cualquier cosa, lucía letal, mortífero y sobretodo poderoso. Mucho más de lo que él era. – No dudes ni un segundo en matar frente a ella si llega a pasar algo fuera del plan – Theo asintió con suavidad, ¿Cómo sabía que dudaría de matar frente a ella? ¿Tan elemental era? Su admiración aumentaba. – Es una orden Theodore – había dicho su nombre como ella – si no lo haces ella morirá – aquella advertencia fue suficiente para que Theo asintiera con más decisión.

\- Así lo haré. – Afirmo con seguridad – Gracias Draco.

\- Dámelas cuando se acabe la guerra. – Los miro a ambos – Ya – Blaise tomo del brazo a Theo y se desapareció. Solo los que tenían la marca podían hacerlo desde esa casa sin sufrir ningún desmembramiento por ser considerados amenazas. – Ahora lo difícil – dijo para sí mismo saliendo de su despacho. Observo el gran ventanal que estaba al bajar las escaleras y se percato que ya el cielo estaba oscuro, era de madrugada. Había pasado toda la puta tarde y gran parte de la noche hurgando en la cabeza de su amigo algún indicio de traición, mentira o dudas pero no, no consiguió nada de eso.

Se había enamorado de Lunáti… de Luna Lovegood y la había embarazado como todo un gilipollas.

Ahora él tenía que hacer el triple de lo que ya estaba haciendo, estaba teniendo la teoría cada vez más reforzada que el destino lo quería muerto.

 _ **oOo**_

Entro a la habitación con cuidado, evitando hacer el menor ruido. No le costó mucho, con el tiempo había aprendido a ser imperceptible. Lo que no contaba es que ella estaría despierta a esas horas, esperándolo.

\- ¿Puedo irme? – pregunto. Podía sentir la irradiación de ira que emanaba por cada poro de la castaña contra él.

\- Tenemos que hablar – dijo él.

\- No tengo nada que hablar contigo, solo quiero irme – demandó la castaña, cruzándose de brazos sobre la cama.

\- Deja de comportarte como una idiota – reclamo el platino – no te estoy pidiendo nada, te lo estoy ordenando – estaba exhausto, jodido día había tenido. El semblante de la castaña se endureció aún más, tenía todo el ceño arrugado y los labios presionados.

\- Ahora me ordenas de nuevo – grito con furia.

\- Cállate – grito él más alto – he tenido un maldito día hoy y para completar estás como loca. En la mañana estabas feliz. – replico él algo más calmado.

\- Me deje llevar por las hormonas de una adolescente estúpida – dijo ella con vergüenza. Tenía que mantenerse firme con la decisión que había tomado ese día y que se había reafirmado cada hora que él no aparecía. Draco la miro con seriedad, acercándose en unas zancadas a ella y viéndola inclinado pues ella estaba sentada.

\- Tú y tus estúpidos gryffindors siempre son igual – espeto él con veneno - ¿no aseguraste que no te rajarías? ¿Qué no te ibas a arrepentir? Eres una falsa - ¿dolor? Hermione lo miro asombrada pero no pudo aguantarle la mirada por mucho más tiempo.

\- No es eso.

\- ¿Qué es? – exigió.

\- Es solo que tú no eres de fiar – la carcajada que recibió como respuesta le helo la sangre haciéndola verlo de nuevo.

\- No tengo tiempo para esto – dijo él, no tenía la energía para discutir con ella. No se reponía por completo de la noche anterior y la invasión en la mente de Theodore lo había dejado aún más exhausto y algo le decía que esa noche no podría dormir tampoco así que Calvo estaría más que molesto con su inasistencia muy bien justificada pero de igual forma, inasistencia.

\- ¿Para qué?

\- Para aclarar tus inseguridades de adolescente hormonal, Granger – replico él. Rodeo la cama y se acostó en el otro lado sin importarle si ella se levantaba o se quedaba acostada a su lado – estoy mamado, exhausto de este día que aún no termina. Mañana si quieres cuando este menos cabreado que hoy, hablamos.

\- No hablare contigo de nada, solo quiero irme a mi habitación – necesitaba alejarse de él cuanto antes.

\- No lo harás – su voz sonó demasiado seca, carente de emoción alguna pero llena de autoridad. Hermione lo miro con desconfianza.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque te he dicho que no y punto – tapo su rostro con su antebrazo y exhalo todo el aire de un solo tirón.

\- ¿Por qué duraste tanto? – _Maldita sea –_ esa era su nuevo pensamiento _favorito_. – Hermione sabía que tal vez si lo cabreaba por completo lograría conseguir salir de esa habitación.

\- Estaba arreglando un problema.

\- ¿Qué problema? – Ella sabía que él odiaba responder preguntas, lo había odiado en Hogwarts y estaba segura lo seguiría odiando ahora.

\- ¿Si te digo, te callas? – pregunto irritado, destapando su rostro y encarándola. La castaña asintió. – Luna Lovegood será traída a la mansión. –Los ojos de Hermione se pusieron blancos, su rostro empalideció, sus labios temblaron y por si fuera poco las lágrimas comenzaron a salir descontroladas por sus ojos.

\- ¡Oh, no! – exclamo desconsolada. ¿Viviría ella el mismo infierno que ella ahora que llegaría? ¿Qué le habrían hecho? ¡Por Merlín! Luna, una de sus mejores amigas. No podía creerlo. Sin pensarlo se coloco encima del rubio, con cada pierna a un lado del cuerpo de él. Le golpeo el pecho con los puños cerrados y comenzó la secuencia de golpe, hipido y lagrimas inundando el pecho del rubio. – No le hagas nada – comenzó ella entrecortando cada palabra – haré lo que quieras pero no le hagas nada a Luna – suplico olvidando su orgullo, dignidad, olvidaría lo que fuera con tal que no le hicieran nada Luna. – Hazme lo que quieras – Draco no decía nada, se dejaba golpear, insultar, acusar de ser lo peor de la existencia pero siempre mantuvo sus labios cerrados y su mirada clavada en ella. – Eres un monstruo – aulló antes de golpearle con fuerza el pectoral derecho. Draco agudizo su mirada y la tomo por los hombros, colocándose sobre ella en una vuelta sobre sí mismo. Hermione jadeo sorprendida y se encontró acorralada entre el colchón, los brazos del rubio que eran una jaula y su cuerpo presionando al suyo.

\- Aclarare esto – empezó. Estaba intentando mantener una calma que no existía, creándola a base de paciencia ancestral – no le voy a hacer nada – arrastro cada palabra, enfatizando cada vocal – y no quiero que hagas nada que no quieras – Draco tragaba grueso, le provocaba asfixiarla allí mismo - ¿Tanto crees que soy un monstruo? – pregunto de nuevo. No pudo contener soltar aquella pregunta que quemo sus neuronas apenas escucho decirle a la castaña afirmar algo así. Hermione dejo de llorar de golpe, enfocando con dificultad sus ojos para ver a Draco. Su gesto estaba endurecido y sus ojos la taladraban sin tregua.

\- Ella es mi amiga – susurro con dificultad.

\- Mi amigo me ha pedido ayuda para salvarla – replico él.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque está embarazada – respondió él. La sintió tensarse y mirarlo con pavor – esta liada con Theo – al ver el gesto de duda en el rostro de la castaña – Theodore Nott – Hermione recordó inmediatamente su nombre, ¿ellos eran pareja? No, imposible. La última vez que había visto a Luna era novia de Neville. ¿La habría violado? ¡Por Merlín! Estaba embarazado de su violador.

\- Esta embara…

\- Y no te preocupes, no te volveré a poner un dedo encima. – Afirmo el rubio interrumpiendo sus palabras. Era lo mejor, alejarse de ella. Eliminar cada riesgo innecesario que no lo ayudaría a culminar su misión. Ya tenía suficiente responsabilidad con su madre, Severus, Blaise y ahora Theo y su recién concretada familia. No dejaría que sentimientos que no debería sentir hicieran un obstáculo en su camino y menos con la experiencia que había visto en Theo. Mejor era alejarla, además ella ya se lo había dicho, ¿no? Se había arrepentido en lo que salió de la habitación de todo lo que había hecho con él. Suficiente. – Es más intentare entregarte a tu bando pronto – y Hermione sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco. Jadeo. Parpadeo. Y negó reverencialmente a Draco.

Él la entregaría.

* * *

 _Gracias por sus review, por las alertas, por darle la oportunidad a esta locura.  
_ Nos vemos pronto... ¿Lectores fantasmas pueden dejar un punto para saber que existen?  
Feliz noche.


	8. Luna Lovegood

_**Recomendación musical**_

 _ **Christina Perri - Jar of hearts**_

* * *

\- Y no te preocupes, no te volveré a poner un dedo encima. – Afirmo el rubio interrumpiendo sus palabras. Era lo mejor, alejarse de ella. Eliminar cada riesgo innecesario que no lo ayudaría a culminar su misión. Ya tenía suficiente responsabilidad con su madre, Severus, Blaise y ahora Theo y su recién concretada familia. No dejaría que sentimientos que no debería sentir hicieran un obstáculo en su camino y menos con la experiencia que había visto en Theo. Mejor era alejarla, además ella ya se lo había dicho, ¿no? Se había arrepentido en lo que salió de la habitación de todo lo que había hecho con él. Suficiente. – Es más intentare entregarte a tu bando pronto – y Hermione sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco. Jadeo. Parpadeo. Y negó reverencialmente a Draco.

Él la entregaría.

 _ **Luna Lovegood**_

La rubia de ojos celestes espero por cuatro horas la llegada de su amado Theodore, pero él no llegaba y sus peores presagios comenzaron a inundar su frágil mente. No dejaba de acariciar su plano vientre que contenía la vida de ellos dos fusionada.

Se adentro en la habitación que ambos estaban compartiendo desde hacía ya un tiempo y suspiro. Intento pensar en cosas positivas, ver a los seres que aunque nadie creía, vaya que si existían. Necesitaba quitar las telarañas que se estaban tejiendo en su mente y su mallugado corazón. Ya era de noche, estaba oscuro y nublado.

Escucho como habían llegado personas a la mansión y cerró los ojos. ¿Tal vez la estaban buscando? Estaba divagando en sus pensamientos y sentimientos. ¿Qué pasaría si Draco decidía traicionar a Theo o simplemente negarse a ayudarlo? Ella sabía que la criatura que se estaba formando en su interior no era culpable de nada, nadie es culpable de una guerra más que los que la crean, pero ella estaba sintiendo tanta culpa. Culpa por el amor que sentía por el hombre que aún no llegaba y por la criatura que había decidido implantarse en su bajo vientre.

No era el mejor momento, por supuesto que no lo era, pero ¿cambiaba en algo? No. No cambiaba en nada lo que sentía.

Observo el reloj que Theo le había regalado hacía un par de meses y marcaban las 11 de la noche.

Ella no le odiaba y tenía derecho de hacerlo, pero ¿Cómo odiar a otra víctima de la guerra? Él era tan víctima en el mundo como lo podía ser ella y podía arriesgarse a pensar que más.

En cambio de ella, él no había conocido jamás el amor; solo las torturas, el dolor y la arrogancia desbordante que agobia a los mortifagos. Él se había convertido en la marioneta de Lord Voldemort como todos sus seguidores y ella lo supo cuando lo vio. Cuando sintió su tristeza y absorbió su soledad, ella supo en ese instante que la inocencia de ella sería la salvación de él, porque se enamoro en el momento en que observo el cielo azul fundirse con el mar en un gesto de misericordia por parte de él.

Lo comprobó cuando fundió sus labios en los de él, por un impulso que se acumulo en su interior y le hizo reaccionar de esa forma.

Y ahora, conforme el tiempo pasaba y no escuchaba su voz ni sentía su presencia corroboraba que lo que más había amado en su vida era a él.

Theodore Nott.

A las 2 de la madrugada decidió hacer lo que habían acordado hacer. Ella tenía que huir si el castaño no regresaba en alguna de sus misiones, y así lo haría; había esperado demasiado.

\- Pinky – llamo la rubia en un susurro ahogado por las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos. No quería irse, necesitaba esperar hasta que las esperanzas se evaporaran. Necesitaba arriesgarse por él, por los besos que le quitaban la vida y la retornaban… - Pinky – volvió a llamar.

\- Señorita – dijo la criatura. Estaba lastimada, marcas de tortura se mostraban en su rostro.

\- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto nerviosa al verlo así. Se acerco suavemente a él y acaricio su mejilla, Pinky no dejaba de llorar.

\- No debió llamarme, señorita – dijo él. Otro sollozo salió de los labios del pequeño elfo.

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunto ella asustada, la respuesta la tuvo enfrente en unos segundos. Dos hombres vestidos de negro hicieron explotar la puerta de un solo hechizo y aparecieron frente a ella. Ahogo un grito de sorpresa al verlos, pero no pudo ahogar el otro cuando uno de ellos la tomo por el cabello y la saco de la habitación. Luna sintió la frialdad del piso en el centro de la sala de aquella mansión que a pesar de haber sido una prisión para ella, era la casa del hombre que amaba y que la amaba.

\- ¿Quién eres? – pregunto el hombre que no la había tocado y llegaba tras su "colega". Ella guardo silencio - ¡Quien eres! – grito, regalándole una cachetada que le volteo el rostro y partió el labio.

\- Tsk – salió de sus labios, más un escupitazo impregnado de sangre.

\- Te dije, maldita escoria ¡Quién eres! – Dijo el hombre, colocándose de cuclillas y agarrándole el rostro con brusquedad – porque Nott no ha dicho nada de tener una mujer ni tampoco a una zorra – espeto él con malicia.

\- Nadie – dijo ella con dificultad y dolor – No soy nadie – repitió. Sus orbes azules estaban inundados de lágrimas, su labio roto y sus mejillas apretadas por la mano asquerosa del hombre frente a ella.

\- Si no es nadie – comenzó a decir el mortifago que le había jalado el cabello – podemos matarla. – Luna abrió los ojos de par en par, morir en manos de esos hombres no le importaba, pero pensó en su hijo y en lo injusto de todo al no poderle dar una vida digna. Que asquerosas eran las guerras, no solo arrebataban vidas, también arrebatan sueños.

\- Quiero follármela antes de matarla y después también podemos cogernos un rato su cadáver – el hombre frente a ella era completamente maligno. No veía en el ningún rastro de bondad escondida o empañada por el dolor y oscuridad, no, ese hombre era un sádico autentico. Luna tembló por las palabras que escuchaba.

\- ¡Sí! – grito extasiado el otro hombre. ¡Enfermos! Pensó la rubia, ¿Cómo podían regocijarse de algo así? Ella no podía entenderlo, ni siquiera imaginarlo.

\- ¿No me vas a decir quién eres y qué haces aquí? – Luna negó con el rostro. Sus lágrimas seguían cayendo pero no diría ni una sola palabra. Jamás sacarían algo sobre Theo, sobre ellos. – Bien – acepto el hombre – cógetela tú primero. – Ordeno al otro hombre, era más joven, eso no lo hacía menos sádico.

Luna detallaba sus rostros, esa crudeza en sus gestos, la carencia de humanidad en sus miradas oscuras y ensombrecidas; las manchas de sangre que teñían sus manos, seguro habían matado a algún elfo o algún humano antes de querer destrozarla. Fue un acto absurdo haber llamado a Pinky, así se había delatado.

Pinky estaba obligado a obedecerla, por eso cuando sintió su llamado tuvo que ir y eso en mitad de una sesión de tortura no era normal, los hombres sabían que el dueño de la casa no estaba, así que no les costó atar cabos.

Había una intrusa, una intrusa que tenía el poder para mandar a los elfos. Que tonta había sido.

\- Si esa asquerosidad te hizo caso, seguro eres una puta con suerte – espeto el hombre más grande, se estaba sentando en una silla frente a ella. Viendo como el otro joven la desnudaba, rasgaba sus ropas y la dejaba completamente desnuda frente a ellos. Luna sollozo al ver su futuro destino. - ¡Qué carajos haces en esta casa! – volvió a espetar el hombre.

\- Muérase, señor. – esbozo con una sonrisa la rubia. Una bofetada en su otra mejilla fue la respuesta por parte del hombre que comenzaba a desabrocharse el pantalón.

\- ¡Asquerosa, insolente! – Exclamo fuera de sí el hombre. – Te voy a coger hasta por tu culo, maldita – espeto con rudeza.

Los ojos de la rubia estaban empañados, pero su mirada era fiera. Nunca había odiado pero si tuviera su varita podía confirmar que no le temblaría el pulso para invocar la peor de las imperdonables. Eran seres que no merecían segundas oportunidad y ella creía fieramente en las segundas oportunidad, pero ahora frente a ellos, a punto de ser víctima de una violación se confirmo algo, hay personas que no merecen más que la muerte.

\- Te lo voy a preguntar una última vez, puta – degradaban su esencia con cada insulto que le regalaban - ¿Quién coño eres y qué haces aquí? – La varita del hombre más viejo paso a estar en sus manos, le apuntaba. Sabía que la estaba amenazando.

\- Soy una puta, asquerosa, insolente y mal…- pero las palabras no pudieron ser concluidas. La maldición torturante la impacto de lleno. Grito sin querer evitarlo, le dolía todo su cuerpo, le ardían los ojos llorosos; sentía millones de agujas ardientes clavarse de una sola vez en su piel y llegar hasta sus tejidos; su boca se seco al instante, imposibilitándola de tragar algún rastro de saliva; sus piernas temblaban a pesar de estar tirada en el piso; tosió repetidas veces, la maldición le comprimía el pecho y le cortaba la respiración.

\- Maldita – dijo de nuevo el hombre – _crucio –_ volvió a pronunciar y el dolor nublo la conciencia de la rubia. Estaba sumida en un limbo anestésico. Ya no sentía dolor, no sentía nada. La corriente era fluida por todo su cuerpo, los puñales se enterraban más por su piel y sentía arder cada centímetro de su vida.

\- ¿Dónde coño está Nott? – espeto con repugnancia. - ¡Viólala! – Grito encolerizado al otro mortifago – destrózala por completo – una sonrisa siniestra se apodero de sus labios. Él no la violaría, solo vería como era ultrajada y degradada a basura por su siervo.

\- Vamos a follarte el culo primero – dijo el hombre como si fuera alguna travesía fantástica hacerle eso a una mujer.

\- _Avada kedabra –_ el rayo de luz esmeralda impacto al hombre que estaba colocando a Luna en una posición muy placentera cuando la hacía con Theo, apoyada en sus rodillas y codos, ella lloraba, no dejaba de hacerlo. Por eso cuando sintió el cuerpo del hombre caer a un lado de su cuerpo desnudo y a punto de ser penetrado, exhalo todo el aire que contenía. Se abrazo las rodillas y miro a su salvador.

\- Theodore – susurro para ella mismo desconsolándose aún más.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto el hombre mayor, levantándose de un salto de su silla y apuntando a quien había osado con arrebatarle la vida a su compañero.

\- Miserable rata – espeto el castaño. Sus ojos mostraban la oscuridad que lo había hecho escalar en las tropas del mago tenebroso. Apuntaba su varita sin ninguna duda, no temblaba. Su gesto estaba endurecido y sus labios parecían una línea horizontal que no demostraba ninguna emoción – Ella es mi mujer. – Comenzó a decir con odio. La varita del mago más experimentado temblaba levemente, no era estúpido; había escuchado demasiado de las aptitudes de ese castaño despiadado como para confiarse. – ¿Y tú quién eres? – pregunto arrastrando las palabras, luego mostro sus labios - ¡Oh! Ya recordé – el hombre tembló con temor cuando la varita del castaño se acerco más a él – Eres un cadáver – espeto con desdén – _Crucio –_ el hombre podía jurar que nunca había sentido en carne propia tanto dolor. Contra su orgullo cayó desplomado al piso, de rodillas.

\- ¡Por favor! – allí iba, las suplicas nauseabundas que hacían que la vena sádica del castaño aflorara. Se arrodillo frente a él y sonrió.

\- Por favor – repitió él.

\- No diré nada – comenzó a excusarse – fue un momento estúpido, juro que desapareceré – necesitaba implorar por su vida. Pensó que ese castaño no llegaría esa noche y podría matar a la puta, luego escucharía de terceros el aspecto del castaño cuando encontró en su casa a una mujer asesinada, destrozada por dentro y por fuera, un elfo en su cocina descuartizado y una parte de la sala llena de sangre. Es la orden que le había dado el Lord, les había encomendado la tarea de recordarle a sus seguidores más influyentes su lugar, siempre estarían por debajo de él. Pero ahora, ahora se arrepentía de sus actos; porque veía el chispazo en los ojos del castaño que le avisaban que moriría y él no quería morir. ¡Merlín sabía que no quería morir!

\- De acuerdo – respondió el castaño para sorpresa de él. Se levanto de su puesto y camino hacia una temblorosa y descompuesta Luna, se saco la túnica de su torso y se la coloco a ella con delicadeza – Luna – le llamo con una ternura que el mortifago mayor no sabía tenía – Luna, mi amor – siguió él. Ya no le apuntaba al hombre. El mortifago se levanto lentamente y apunto su varita al descuidado castaño.

\- Theodore – susurro ella – Lo siento, me descuide – acepto con dolor, hundiendo su rostro en sus rodillas.

\- Siento llegar tarde – susurro él en su oído. – Vámonos – le índico a la rubia.

\- No puedo moverme – confeso ella con dolor. Le dolían demasiado sus sensibles piernas.

\- Que escena tan romántica – sentencio el hombre, mientras los apuntaba. – Ahora la mataré a ella frente a ti y después te mataré a ti por traidor. – Asevero con sadismo. Un momento pedía clemencia y al otro le amenazaba con fuerza, como si no hubiera implorado por su vida. Theo sonrió, estaba cargando a la rubia en ese momento, haciendo que ella pasara sus manos alrededor de su cuello mientras él sostenía su espalda y sus piernas.

\- _Crucio-_ el hechizo lo impacto de nuevo, con el deseo suficiente para que una imperdonable fuese efectiva. Las rodillas cedieron en ese momento, dejándolo de rodillas frente a un castaño y una rubia desconsolada. Estaba impactado, le habían dado por la espalda sin ninguna compasión. Ni siquiera había sentido otra presencia en el lugar, y ahora estaba arrodillado y con la varita lejos de sus manos.

\- Te dije que eras un cadáver, maldita escoria – espeto Theo con la misma sonrisa sádica que había mostrado hacía unos minutos atrás.

\- _Avada kedabra –_ escucho el hombre. No sintió nada después de eso, lo último que miró fue los ojos oscuros del castaño que disfrutaban con esa imagen, él muriendo por alguien que jamás supo quién era. – Vámonos. – Sentenció Blaise.

\- Luna – susurro Theo de nuevo, la rubia estaba en otro mundo, no le contestaba, no hacía nada, solo hundir su rostro en el cuello del castaño en inhalar su aroma. – Te amo - confeso por primera vez, no era el lugar ideal, pero sintió sin dudas que era el momento adecuado para hacerle escuchar que él, la amaba. Ella se aferro más a él y sollozo. – Vamos – corroboro el castaño a Blaise.

 _ **oOo**_

* * *

El estaba en el borde de la ventana, mirando hacía el jardín que tanto significaba para su madre. La castaña estaba tendida en la cama, sollozando en silencio, un silencio que él claramente escuchaba. Después de decirle que la entregaría, ella se quedo en silencio. No le dijo nada más y eso él, no lo esperaba, pensó que refutaría, que se alegraría, pero simplemente comenzó a llorar y lo dejo en paz… lo ideal era entregarla y acabar con el egoísmo que se quería aferrar a una mujer que nada tenía que ver con él.

El crepitar de unas llamas llamo su atención, se levanto del borde y camino hasta estar frente a la chimenea.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto quedamente la castaña.

\- Llegaron – sentencio él en un susurro frio.

\- ¡Llegamos! – grito Blaise, saliendo del hueco de la chimenea con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Era una cualidad de ese moreno chismoso, siempre sonreía a pesar de la mierda que lo rodeaba, siempre estaba feliz aunque estuviera cagado. – Todo salió excelente, Draco, solo dos muertos… hicimos que los elfos se fueran e incendiamos la casa – conto con rapidez el moreno - ¡Joder, avísame! – exclamo cuando sintió la intromisión del rubio en su cabeza, averiguando y observando con detalles todo lo que había pasado.

\- Colócala en la cama – ordeno el platino a Theo que tenía en brazos a la rubia.

\- Hola Granger – dijo de pronto Blaise, dándose cuenta que la castaña estaba acurrucada en la cama, viendo todo con los ojos bien abiertos y la mandíbula desencajada. – Te ves sorprendida. – Comento el moreno con inocencia, guiñándole un ojo.

Theo coloco a la rubia en la colcha, pero no pudo alejarse porque ella simplemente no quería soltarlo.

\- Cariño, suéltame – dijo Theo. Draco observaba el rostro descompuesto de la rubia, estuvo a punto de ser abusada, no debía haber sido fácil. Luna pareció salir de su trance y con suavidad y lentitud soltó a Theo, quedando cubierta con su túnica.

\- ¿Y ahora? – pregunto Theo. Había mirado a la castaña un segundo y le asombro pero escondió rápidamente su gesto de sorpresa… ataba ciertos cabos. Dos marcas, demasiados problemas, palabras que el rubio había dicho ahora tenían algo de sentido.

\- Ahora tenemos que ser más inteligentes – dijo Blaise.

\- ¿Cómo? – Pregunto Theo. Los tres ignoraban a la castaña, que estaba comenzando a llorar al ver a su amiga en ese estado, no sabía si moverse, si acercarse a ella. Parecía rota.

\- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto en un susurro la leona con temor, quitándose la cobija de encima y parándose de la cama. Los tres hombres la miraron con atención – Luna – susurro. Se acerco a ella, pero su mirada estaba perdida. – Luna, cariño, soy Hermione – comenzó a decir con lentitud, acariciándole el cabello con dedos temblorosos. Luna cerró los ojos. - ¿Qué paso? – Pregunto con el carácter que en un pasado la había caracterizado, colocando sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y mirándolos todo lo ceñuda que su frente le permitía.

\- Recibió dos maldiciones cruciatus en el cuerpo – respondió Theo sombrío.

\- ¿Tú hiciste eso? – grito encolerizada. Theo estuvo a punto de estamparle un golpe en el rostro pero la voz de Luna evito tal acción.

\- Por supuesto que no – dijo la rubia con lentitud. Acariciaba su vientre tiritando.

\- Luna – dijo la castaña acercándose de nuevo - ¿Qué paso? – Pregunto angustiada. Estaban en una habitación con tres mortifagos pero ella no permitiría que le hicieran daño a Luna, así fuera dando su propia vida.

\- Theodore me salvo – contesto con una tímida sonrisa, mirándolo a los ojos – está bien – confeso con confianza. Theo dirigió su mirada a la mano de Luna que acariciaba su vientre y exhalo.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Pregunto Draco.

\- Dirigí toda mi magia a mi vientre para protegerlo – afirmo como si fuera lo más elemental del mundo.

\- ¿Cómo hiciste eso? – espeto el rubio acercándose a ella. Theo se tensó, pero no se movió.

\- Tú lo sabes – contesto con una sonrisa. La rubia se levanto con cuidado y abrazo al rubio para pasmo de todo el mundo – Gracias – soltó con alivio. El rubio no respondió el abrazo pero tampoco se alejo. – No sabía que tú…

\- Si – zanjo el rubio de sopetón. La rubia asintió con una sonrisa y se calló.

\- Alguien – empezó a decir la castaña con un tono de voz adecuado - ¿Me puede decir que mierdas está pasando? – culmino gritando con toda la frustración que sentía en ese momento. Nada tenía ningún sentido. Todos se quedaron callados un momento.

\- ¿No le has dicho? – Pregunto Blaise con incredulidad.

\- ¿Decirme qué? – La castaña estaba al borde del colapso. ¡Qué día! Ahora sí que apoyaba al rubio en decir que había sido un jodido día.

\- Nada – espeto él. Callando a un moreno que seguro diría más de la cuenta.

\- ¿Cómo que nada? – contraataco ella – Aquí esta Luna, herida y saliendo de un trance porque está embarazada de este mortifago. – Descalifico la leona señalando acusadoramente a Theo.

\- Yo no estoy embarazada de ningún mortifago – replico Luna con calma.

\- Draco me dijo que estabas embarazada de Nott – repuso ella mirando con furia al rubio. Draco lo único que pudo escuchar fue su nombre salir de sus labios, a pesar de haber sido por molestia le gusto. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para suprimir la sonrisa que casi se le escapa de los labios.

\- Así es – afirmo la rubia. La castaña se desencajo más – por eso no estoy embarazada de ningún mortifago, Hermione, estoy embarazada de Theodore Nott – decreto ella. Hermione bufo y miro al castaño futuro padre con ahínco.

\- ¿Y se supone que están juntos? – Pregunto incrédula.

\- Por supuesto que estamos juntos – asevero la rubia. Hermione estaba a punto de jalarse el cabello.

\- Es algo evidente, Granger – espeto con desdén el castaño. Un mohín de fastidio se mostraba en su rostro, pero mejor se quedaba tranquilo. Aún no entendía que hacía esa castaña allí.

\- ¡Maldita sea! – Exclamo fúrica - ¡Draco! – le grito sabiendo que estaba jugando con fuego. - ¿Puedes explicarme? – Pregunto con un tono de voz más bajo.

\- No – negó con rabia. Él también estaba jodidamente molesto y no tenía ganas de estarle explicando algo a esa castaña insolente.

\- ¡Joder! – Exclamo Blaise cansado de escuchar tantos gritos – Mira Draco, ella se va a enterar de una u otra forma, así que si quieres que me callé me puedes cruciar ya – comenzó el moreno con temor de ver a su amigo desenvainar su varita y dejarlo frito – Somos parte de la resistencia – reveló de sopetón el moreno. Hermione abrió los ojos con rapidez.

\- ¿Qué? – Más que una pregunta para los demás era una pregunta para ella misma. Instantáneamente clavo su mirada en la de Draco quien también la miraba.

\- Si, Granger – continuo Blaise, sabía lo que se atenía así que sigilosamente camino hasta estar cerca de Theo, usarlo de carnada a él era lo mejor que se le ocurría. – Draco es parte de la resistencia desde hace años, unos tres años aproximadamente, somos quienes le damos información a la orden cuando no saben qué hacer, es decir, siempre – quiso bromear, pero los ánimos de la gente cada vez estaban más tensos. La mirada de la castaña y el rubio era demasiado intensa, inclusive para él – Detenemos ataques, liberamos los esclavos que podemos y matamos a cuanto mortifago se descuide – siguió diciendo él – nadie sabe de esto, solo Snape, yo y ahora ustedes tres – la castaña ni siquiera podía tragar la saliva que producía, ¿Draco era de la resistencia? – Theo se enamoro como un idiota de Lunática, digo, Luna – sonrió temeroso cuando el castaño volteo la cabeza para mirarlo con amenaza – me pidió ayuda y yo le pedí ayuda a Draco. Eso es todo… ¿Qué más? ¡Ah, sí! – Exclamo recordando algo – Draco también…

\- Es suficiente. – Zanjo el rubio de inmediato. Blaise hizo el ademán de pasar un cierre por sus labios.

\- No me mates – susurro el moreno con un silbido mientras se colocaba completamente detrás del castaño.

\- ¿Es verdad? – Pregunto la castaña mirando los ojos grises con ansiedad.

\- Theo – llamo Draco ignorando a la castaña – Blaise te va a acompañar a la habitación que usará Luna de ahora en adelante, la habitación no existe realmente – explico el rubio - ¿Sabes de lo que hablo, Blaise? – pregunto ceñudo el rubio hacía Blaise.

\- Claro, es la habitación que creaste por si…

\- Esa misma – corto de nuevo el rubio. – Llévalos allá. Mañana te colocaré una marca Luna, en la noche. Ahora debo descansar – explico él moviendo el cuello de un lado a otro – Blaise, duerme en tu habitación, la coartada será que estuviste todo el día conmigo, viendo como seguía por el ataque – el moreno asintió – de ahora en adelante estás muerto Theo – anunció el rubio con desagrado – mañana hablaremos sobre lo que debes hacer de ahora en adelante, tu papel en la guerra, ¿entendido? – Theo asintió.

Estaba exhausto, necesitaba descansar… sentía la cabeza darle vueltas, Calvo lo estaba llamando como loco, pero está vez se tendría que aguantar.

\- En la habitación hay ropa para ambos – dijo Draco viendo las fachas de Luna, seguro estaba desnuda.

\- Gracias – respondió la rubia con cordialidad.

\- Luna – llamo el platino su atención de nuevo.

\- Mañana, entiendo – asintió la rubia. Todos quedaron confundidos, no habían dicho nada.

\- Excelente – concedió el rubio para más sorpresa de todos. Algo se les estaba escapando a los otros tres porque no entendían el intercambio de palabras entre ellos.

Blaise camino al lado de Theo hasta que este abrió la puerta y dejo salir a Luna por ella, aún le costaba caminar, pero estaba tranquila, mostrando la misma sonrisa de siempre, pura y cordial.

\- Hasta luego – se despidió sugerente el moreno, guiñándole un ojo a Draco y la castaña. Tranco la puerta con rapidez antes de ser repelido por un hechizo del rubio. Tocarle los cojones al rubio a veces era algo demasiado peligroso, pero a él le encantaba la adrenalina.

\- Draco – dijo la castaña cuando se vio sola con él en la habitación. En penumbras, recibiendo el calor de la chimenea y su luz.

\- ¿Ahora soy Draco de nuevo? – Se burlo el rubio.

\- Lo lamento – comenzó ella – de verd…

\- No importa, puedes irte a tu habitación, Granger – espeto él, cortando sus frases.

\- Pero… - quiso defenderse, ahora sentía un torbellino en su interior, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

\- No hay peros – espeto él con frialdad – vete a tu maldita habitación como querías hace rato – veneno, sus palabras tenían veneno – no querrás pasar la noche con un maldito monstruo – burla e ironía. La castaña suspiro, la había cagado. Confundido acciones, palabras y situaciones. Estaba comportándose como las adolescentes que odiaba y ahora lo hacía más porque ella hacía bastante tiempo que había dejado de ser adolescente.

\- Te estoy pidiendo disculpas por eso – siguió ella, intento dar un paso hacía él pero la mirada que recibió le advirtió que no siguiera – no sabía que eras parte de la resistencia.

\- Y no tenías porqué – el rubio se acerco a su mesa de noche y tomo de un trago toda el agua que había en un vaso – si no hubiera aparecido Lovegood jamás te hubieras enterado.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¡Porque no es tu maldito problema! – Exclamo de una sola explosión - ¡Porque es mi maldita vida la que está en juego noche tras noche, días tras día y eso no lo vas a solucionar con una maldita disculpa! No quiero tus disculpas vacías – estaba iracundo, no callaba sus gritos – estoy cansado de tus malditas acciones idiotas de siempre, eres la misma sabelotodo del colegio, eres la misma idiota de siempre que piensa que el mundo es un lugar donde los buenos siempre ganan… No Granger, los buenos casi nunca ganan, realmente ustedes no están ganando, ni siquiera están cerca… soy yo el que se está jugando el pellejo porque ustedes son unos mequetrefes inservibles que no sirven para una mierda – soltaba palabra tras palabra sin control – Tu maldito concepto sobre mí quedo bastante claro, soy un maldito monstruo y eso quedo claro – espeto – y ¿sabes qué? – la castaña no respondió, pero él ahora no dejaría de hablar y soltar toda la presión que sentía en su interior – Si, soy un maldito monstruo que ha asesinado a muggles, _sangresucias_ – aquella entonación le hizo daño a la castaña, un puñal – he matado a sangre fría a mortifagos que confiaban en mí, pero no me interesa, porque estoy cansado de toda esta maldita guerra y de toda esta maldita oscuridad. ¿Me odias? – Pregunto él con repugnancia, de nuevo ella no contesto – Pues yo sí – confeso – odio cada acción que tengo que hacer para poder quitar la neblina de este maldito mundo.

\- Draco – susurro ella.

\- ¡Cállate! – Grito. La castaña tembló - ¡Maldita sea! – Grito iracundo y golpe la pared que daba hacia el jardín. El golpe resonó en toda la habitación, la castaña se sacudió y tapo su boca con las manos para que no saliera el jadeo que sentía estaba luchando por expresarse - ¡Maldita sea! – Repitió el platino, estampando otro golpe que mancillo sus nudillos. – Estoy cansado de esta maldita guerra que no sirve para nada, ¿Sabes lo que es matar cuando no quieres hacerlo? – Pregunto mirándola - ¡Dime! – grito.

\- Nunca he matado a nadie – respondió ahogadamente la castaña.

\- Claro que no lo sabes – se burlo él – ustedes siempre tienen opciones, sobretodo esa de no usar imperdonables – burla inundaba sus palabras – ustedes siempre se apoyan los unos a los otros como unos malditos ingenuos, por eso siempre les traicionan, por eso siempre les matan.

\- ¡Yo nunca te traicione! – grito ella también. Podía soportar sus gritos y rencor, pero no su grosería, sus palabras llenas de veneno y burla contra los suyos – Yo jamás te delate, así que sí, tienes razón… todos nos traicionan porque somos unos malditos ingenuos. – Espeto la castaña. Ese juego se podía jugar de a dos.

\- ¿Crees que Dumbledore no sabía que era un mortifago, maldita estúpida? – Hermione apretó sus manos en sendos puños cuando le escucho decirle de esa manera – Blaise no dijo toda la verdad, yo no cambie de bando hace tres años, cambie cuando estaba en sexto curso, cuando el maldito de Voldemort amenazo con matar a mi madre – rememoro él y Hermione abrió los ojos de par en par – le conté al anciano decrepito para que me ayudara y él no lo hizo, porque murió – espeto. – Porque su prioridad siempre fue el inútil de Potter – grito con desdén – Me dijo que trabajara para él, que él se cercioraría que yo saliera impune, ¿sabes que paso? – Esa pregunta no dejo que la respondiera – Murió, ese viejo murió porque Snape lo mato y lo mato porque él se lo pidió, para protegerme de lanzar la ultima imperdonable, hay hechizos muchos peores que el avada, Granger – Y un gesto de dolor rozo el rostro del rubio por una milésima de segundo, suficiente para que la castaña lo viera – existen cosas mucho peores para hacerle a los muggles – dijo esbozando una sonrisa vacía – hay maneras de matar mucho más dolorosas, ¿quieres saber cuántas personas he matado? – pregunto con malicia. Ella negó fervientemente – Que bueno, porque ya no recuerdo cuantas llevo – la sonrisa se ensancho.

\- ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? – Pregunto ella con rabia.

\- Porque soy un monstruo, tú lo has dejado claro… ¿Por qué no contarte la verdad de tus palabras? – La castaña lo miro fijamente – He matado a tantas personas que ni siquiera con lejía podría quitarse de mis manos la sangre de esos seres repugnantes que imploraron por su vida sin obtener piedad por mi parte.

\- Basta – dijo ella.

\- He torturado a cientos de mujeres, niños que aún no sabían hablar, he sacado fetos de mujeres impuras que osaron con quedar embarazadas de sus amos – Hermione sentía ganas de vomitar – he violado a mujeres frente al Lord porque eso es lo que quería que hiciera, he degollado a personas para que murieran lentamente desangradas en el piso de sus casas, sufriendo la agonía de jamás ser salvados, ahogándose con su sangre – las lágrimas de la castaña nublaron su vista, pero él ya no pararía, la alejaría para siempre, además no estaba mintiendo – mate a hijos frente a sus padres para luego matar a sus padres, pero dejándoles sufrir la desesperación un instante.

"Mate a compañeros de clases que había visto caminando por los pasillos del colegio, los mate frente al Lord porque él me lo pedía, me exigía actos de valerosidad y yo gustoso lo hacía – Hermione comenzó a sollozar con frenesí – así que si, Granger, soy un monstruo, un asqueroso monstruo y me encanta serlo, pero estoy cansado de ese maldito ser omnipotente que se cree con el poder de dividir a la humanidad como le place siendo un asqueroso mestizo, si de pureza se trata, él no merece estar vivo – culmino sus palabras. La miraba impasible, viendo como se apretaba el estomago con sus temblorosas manos y tapaba sus labios para evitar que no salieran más sollozos, sus lágrimas le molestaban, no quería verla llorar; le gustaba más cuando gemía contra sus labios, pero las cosas se habían desviado y él haría lo que tenía que hacer.

\- ¿Quién te crees que eres, Draco? – Maldita sea, su nombre. No aminoro su mirada, ella alzo su rostro y lo miro dolida – Te pedí perdón por lo que dije. – Respondió ella ahogada con sus lágrimas, pequeños hipidos se salían de sus labios. – No sé todo lo que has tenido que vivir, pero no por eso tienes que ser tan cruel para alejarme – esa astuta bruja de mierda siempre sabía leer entre líneas.

\- ¿Qué? – Pregunto ceñudo. Ella se acerco a él.

\- Lamento toda esta mierda, cada quien ha tenido que vivir un infierno persona, pero… - inhalo para poder continuar – pero lo que dije fue por rabia, no porque lo sintiera realmente.

\- Vete – dijo él. Se iba a dar por vencido y eso no era lo que quería.

\- No – respondió ella cruzándose de brazos.

\- Granger, no lo voy a repetir, vete – amenazo él.

\- ¿O qué? – Pregunto arriesgándose mucho a que él le hiciese algo. Pero ella había visto algo en su mirada brillante y plateada, capto la pena que arrastraba por todo lo que decía y de pronto entendió todo, sintió su dolor, lo injusto que había sido el destino con él, percibió la frustración que sentía, que había sentido en el pasado y lo difícil que sería ahora poder proteger a más gente. Entendió que arriesgaba su vida haciendo lo que hacía, salvando a personas que consideraba importantes para él, incluida ella.

\- Maldita – susurro él. Ella sonrió pero él sin decir nada más camino hacia la puerta y la tranco con un sonido seco que la dejo sorda por un instante. Se había ido. La había dejado sola en su habitación. Su sonrisa se esfumo en ese instante.

 _ **oOo**_

* * *

\- ¿Estás bien? – pregunto Theo abrazado a Luna. Le había dado un baño y coloco una bata lila que le quedaba ligera y fresca.

\- Pensé que no regresarías – suspiro ella contra el pecho desnudo del castaño quien la aferraba.

\- Draco me interrogo – contesto él. – Lo siento.

\- Se adentro en tu mente – añadió ella aspirando su aroma, acariciando su espalda, estaban de lado, chocando sus rodillas. Theo inhalaba el aroma del cabello de la rubia y besaba su coronilla.

\- Vio todo – afirmo él – comprobó que no era un traidor – un beso en su cabello.

\- No sabía que fuera tan poderoso – dijo de pronto. Habían guardado silencio unos segundos, regalándose caricias llenas de amor y temor.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? – pregunto Theo.

\- Tiene la habilidad de ver más allá de lo evidente – respondió ella – pensé que no había más seres como él. Que difícil tarea – continúo ella.

\- No sé a qué te refieres, Luna.

\- Lo siento, no puedo decirte nada. – Se excuso con pena – pero pronto lo verás tú mismo – respondió con una sonrisa.

\- Luna – llamo él. Ella le miro - ¿Cómo hiciste para hacer que tu magia protegiera al bebé? – Eso le había extrañado en la habitación de Draco, aquella frase que ella dijo.

\- Draco tenía razón – dijo ella como respuesta.

\- ¿Ah?

\- La guerra acabará pronto – dijo ella.

\- ¿Qué dices Luna?

\- Pronto lo sabrás, amor – respondió – pronto.

\- ¿No me puedes adelantar? – Pregunto él. Algo se le escapaba, pero había aprendido desde que estaba con la rubia que su profundidad y ocultismo eran algo superior, cuando le contaba algo a veces era demasiado superfluo, escondían tanto sus palabras.

\- No – negó con tristeza, pero rápidamente transformo su puchero en una sonrisa, las sonrisas que Theo amaba. – Pero ahora tendré que ayudar a Draco.

\- ¿Ayudarlo? – pregunto confundido el castaño.

\- Si – afirmo con simpleza – para que termine la guerra con rapidez.

\- El Lord tiene mucho poder, Luna. – Explico él con pocas esperanzas.

\- Draco tiene más, deja que se prepare un poco más y lo verás.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Porque lo he visto, en el colegio lo sospechaba, pero ahora lo he confirmado - ¿Qué estaba diciendo esa rubia? Theo no entendía sus palabras.

Definitivamente se le estaban escapando muchas cosas porque sinceramente no entendía absolutamente nada.

\- No te entiendo nada, Luna. – Se dio por vencido.

\- Durmamos – dijo ella con ternura – pronto Draco explicara todo. Cuando caiga el primer campo de reclusión de impuros.

\- Draco, ¿va a destruir el campo? – Pregunto con mareos, de repente sentía arcadas en su interior. Hacer eso conllevaría a la ira desmedida del Lord. _Demonios, demonios, demonios. ¿Y cómo Luna sabía todo eso?_

\- Vamos a dormir – zanjo ella con amabilidad. Sonrió a Theo y rozo sus labios con ternura, lo abrazo con fuerza y relajo su cuerpo, necesitaba dormir.

Theo no se durmió hasta mucho después, cuando no aguanto más la oscuridad de la habitación y se dejo arropar por ella.

 _ **oOo**_

* * *

\- ¡Maldita sea! – Exclamo el rubio en su despacho, se había tenido que marchar de la habitación. Por un lado, Hermione le pedía disculpas, por otro, Calvo le exigía presencia y él lo único que de verdad quería hacer era dormir. ¡Por Merlín! ¿Era tan difícil? Ya hablaría con todos los cretinos a la mañana siguiente, ahora necesitaba dormir, dormir de verdad o no podría ponerle la marca a Luna, no podría enfrentar a la castaña y no podría hacer un coño de lo que tenía que hacer. - ¡Joder! – Se sirvió un trago de whisky de fuego y se lo tomo de un solo tirón.

\- ¿Qué paso? – Pregunto un hombre con cabello negro y mirada cansada que entraba al despacho con lentitud.

\- ¿Cómo sigues? – Respondió el rubio. Ni siquiera había sabido algo sobre Snape. Realmente ni se acordaba de él.

\- Tu madre se ha encargado de mí – respondió el hombre con aspecto demacrado – necesito sentarme – explico, tomo asiento en el mueble donde había dormido Blaise horas antes y exhalo. - ¿Qué paso? – Pregunto. Observando el semblante cansado y furioso de su ahijado. Él se sentía mejor, pero después de un día durmiendo, la noche lo tomo con insomnio.

\- Estoy ahogándome en mierda – respondió con un resoplido el rubio. Y así era, ahora tenía un laberinto en su mente, se sentía perdido en alguno de los pasillos del laberinto que él mismo había creado, pero es que jamás pensó que todo se saldría tanto de control. Primero Granger, luego Calvo, ahora Theo con combo. Es que cada vez se hundía más, quería simplemente paz. Lo que hubiera faltado es que se hubiera cogido a la castaña y la hubiera preñado como el pendejo del castaño.

Todo se estaba saliendo de control y precisamente él no podía perderlo. Tenía dos amenazas igual de peligrosas, Lord Voldemort, su amo; Andrew War, que cada vez hacía enojar más a los mortifagos y al mismo señor Tenebroso. Tenía que congelar sus emociones y pensamientos revolucionados, necesitaba coherencia.

Para añadir a la gran torta que se estaba horneando, Luna Lovegood era… especial.

\- Desde hace tiempo, mira que todos hemos tragado – comento burlón el antiguo profesor de pociones.

\- Lovegood está en la casa – soltó el rubio – está embarazada de Theo – siguió – porque se enamoraron y les parecía conveniente formar una adorable familia misántropa/filántropa – ironía. Snape abrió los ojos sorprendidos, carraspeo, intento decir algo, pero ni siquiera se le ocurrió algo. – Hoy casi me folló a Granger, pero llego Theo, la deje caliente y yo digamos que tampoco estaba de muy buen humor para atender a Nott en vez de a la leona, cuando llegue a la habitación de nuevo, evidentemente tenía un ataque de maldita gryffindor que me hizo aumentar el dolor de bolas – la ira rodeaba su aura. Snape quiso carcajearse por el comentario de las bolas, pero mejor guardo silencio. – Ahora tengo que hacerle la marca a Lovegood, además…

\- ¿Además? – Instó el pelinegro.

\- Le dije a Granger que la entregaría a la resistencia.

\- No puedes hacer eso – espeto el pelinegro, irguiéndose en el mueble.

\- Lo sé, se lo dije porque estaba jodidamente obstinado, pero ahora tendré que decirle a más gente el puto plan – explico el rubio de malhumor. No le agradaba, él era solitario, no era un puto explorador que le encantaba trabajar en equipo. – Y lo más importante – se tomo de un solo trago el vaso de whisky, sintió el sabor amargo pasarle por toda la garganta quemándosela levemente, embriagando sus sentidos.

\- ¿Qué? – Pregunto bufando – Estás muy misterioso, suelta la mierda de una vez.

\- Lovegood es una elemental. – Snape tosió sin control, atragantándose con su saliva y mirando a Draco completamente boquiabierto.

\- ¿Qué? – Draco carcajeo. Ver a su padrino tan desencajado era lo que necesitaba para relajar su cuerpo. Muy pocas personas podían ver esas facetas de Snape, siendo humano.

Es más, estaba seguro que solo su madre, él y Blaise le habían visto actuar como una persona normal que tenía emociones, y además, gestos.

\- Lovegood es una elemental – repitió con burla. Severus frunzo el ceño al ver el tono burlesco y la sonrisa irónica de Draco.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes, insolente? – Pregunto con un mohín de molestia pero la sorpresa aún estaba navegando en sus ojos.

\- Me lo ha dicho, logro moldear su magia para proteger al feto – respondió el rubio con mirada pensativa – imagino que por eso Calvo esta tan insistente.

\- ¿Y no le has hecho caso? – Snape conocía a Calvo, por palabras de Draco, por supuesto. También sabía los castigos que recibía el rubio si no hacía caso, definitivamente ese Calvo le agradaba a Snape; tenía una pedagogía excelente, completamente de su agrado.

\- No hice la tarea – bromeo el rubio. Encogiéndose de hombros. – Le he dicho que lo deje para mañana, pero está algo hormonal – Y como si hubiera alguien frente a Draco, el rubio se encorvo de sopetón tomando su estomago con las dos manos. – ¡Dame un respiro hoy! – Exclamo. Se sentó de golpe en su silla – Hoy estoy jodidamente mamado, ¿no has visto mi puto día? – Otra mueca de dolor mostro el rubio para pasmo del pelinegro que lo miraba y no sabía qué hacer. – Lo siento, no más groserías – contesto con un tono burlón. Snape no sabía que estaba pasando, pero algo le decía que una pequeña tortura estaba sufriendo su ahijado frente a él, por parte de alguien completamente invisible.

\- ¿Cuándo le dirás a todos? – Pregunto Snape. Tratando de aminorar la tensión de la habitación.

\- Primero tengo que hablar con Granger – espeto él con mal humor – después le haré la marca a la rubia – siguió explicando – no puedo arriesgarme a que le hagan daño.

\- Prefieres a la Lunática que a Granger – pico el pocionista con ironía y malicia. La mirada penetrante del rubio le hizo ensanchar su sonrisa.

\- No me jodas, Snape – espeto el rubio – Granger está perfectamente bien con o sin la marca.

\- Estás muy seguro de eso, me pregunto por qué – desde que habían encontrado a la castaña el rubio estaba completamente seguro que nada le pasaría, y para sus ojos veteranos no encontraba ningún motivo lógico para no temer por la vida de la heroína de guerra.

\- El hormonal no quiere que lo diga aún – otro gesto de dolor se formo en el rostro del rubio, tenso su mandíbula y apretó sus labios - ¡Joder! Te estás excediendo – dijo el rubio alterado para el mismo. – Yo tampoco lo sé a ciencia cierta – explico con ajetreo el platino.

\- Vas a tener que decirle a la sabelotodo que realmente la estabas buscando desde hacía tiempo. – Contraataco el pelinegro con gesto pensativo – los sueños volvieron con ella, ¿verdad?

\- No – negó con disgusto el platino – pero se intensificaron, Calvo nunca había mostrado su rostro hasta que ella llego.

\- ¿Qué cambio? – Pregunto curioso.

\- La guerra ya tiene que acabar. – Explico con rectitud y una seriedad sepulcral.

\- ¿Y los elementales? – Pregunto de nuevo Snape.

\- Desde que murió el elemental que nosotros encontramos, solo quedan tres.

\- Pero Voldemort cree que solo quedan dos. – La mezcla de la torta se estaba inflando en el horno de manera adecuada y no había que abrir aún la puerta porque podría desinflarse. - ¿Cuál es el próximo paso? – Pregunto interesado.

\- Destruir el campo número 1 – respondió con una sonrisa oscura el rubio. Snape miraba a través de su ahijado, su aura oscura siempre le había acompañado, por eso valoraba que la oscuridad que usaba se usará en pro del bando correcto. Esta guerra la ganaría una oscuridad inteligente, una oscuridad que sabía necesitaba luz para poder existir.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Tendremos como coartada a Theodore – explico el platino.

\- Podrían atraparlo, Draco.

\- Tengo contralado eso.

\- Apareció hoy en el plan, ¿Cómo lo vas a tener controlado?

\- Confía en mí – zanjo el rubio. Su sonrisa se ensanchaba cada vez más, era perfecto ahora que lo pensaba, tener a Theo de su lado. Después de la destrucción del campo, el castaño desaparecería de los radares para siempre y él, quedaría siendo la mano derecha de Lord Voldemort, la mano derecha que lo degollaría. Esa charla nocturna con Snape le abría la mente y hacía tejer de manera adecuada los hilos que se habían soltado con la aparición de los nuevos integrantes.

\- Siempre he confiado en ti – afirmo el pelinegro. – Tienes que decirle la verdad a la insoportable de Granger o sino no parará hasta sacarte todo – advirtió rodando los ojos.

\- Cualquiera pensaría que la detestas porque era inteligente.

\- La detesto porque es toda una gryffindor – explico él de sopetón – testaruda, orgullosa, inteligente, valiente o estúpida, es la misma cosa – enumero burlón – y siempre terminan siendo una molestia para serpientes como nosotros – pico él en la herida que el rubio no había logrado cerrar en años.

\- Me hablas de ti o de mi – pico el rubio también con burla, sabía que era un golpe bajo para su padrino, pero necesitaba desestresarse y así eran ellos, serpientes que se mordían pero no se envenenaban – Granger no es Evans, Snape – afirmo el rubio con más seriedad.

\- Lo sé, esta gryffidor es más jodedora – espeto, esbozando una sonrisa también. Su luto eterno había menguado, hablar de Lily ya no le causaba el dolor carcomido de antes, ahora simplemente le causaba una nostalgia tolerable – pero sigue siendo una molestia.

\- Una gran molestia, aunque – acepto. Tomo otro sorbo de whisky, llevaba mitad de botella ya. – Snape – llamo el rubio – no sabía que te gustaban ahora las serpientes sangre pura – Snape se tenso de inmediato.

\- ¿Qué?

\- No soy idiota – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa sardónica – no la jodas – dijo levantándose – o la carnada serás tú y no te voy a salvar – amenazo con la misma sonrisa – iré a dormir tres putas horas antes que todo el mundo quiera joderme – informo acercándose a la puerta del despacho. Snape no decía nada, estaba inmutado. Solo un asentimiento fue lo que obtuvo. – Por cierto – dijo antes de salir – El elemental que falta, lo vamos a necesitar. – Snape trago grueso.

\- ¿Ya? – Pregunto con un pequeño temblor en la voz. Draco asintió. – Pero no es tiempo aún.

\- Snape – dijo con voz conciliadora – mañana hablare con Hermione – Snape abrió los ojos, sabía que el rubio siempre se había referido a esa leona por su apellido así que estaba seguro que las complicaciones tenían nombre y apellido y la decisión de actuar ahora era por ella – le haré la marca a Luna – siguió el platino ignorando la mirada estupefacta de su padrino – el ataque será esta semana, el primer golpe real contra el señor Tenebroso – la seriedad del rubio broto en sus palabras, pero también en su mirada que afilo como una serpiente a punto de atacar con sus colmillos – así que la semana que viene – Snape trago grueso – despierta a Potter, ya es tiempo.

 ** _oOo_**

* * *

 _Gracias a todos por su paciencia, he estado con la nueva historia que estoy escribiendo **Mustelidae,** pásenle a echarle un vistazo y a ver que les parece._

Ya viene lo bueno en esta historia, ataremos muchos cabos sueltos, ya no me quedan capítulos escritos, así que no puedo darles seguridad de cuando suba nuevo capítulo, pero prometo no demorar una eternidad. También depende de cuan animada me pongan... eso es algo fundamental. Quiero decirles, que pase lo que pase, no dejare la historia, me gusta.

 _Agradecimientos a: Mi **Chicamisteriosa05** No me ha llegado ningún correo cariño, solo tus review. Espero te guste este capítulo. La vez anterior me sentía mal porque estaba en mis días y el dolor me carcomía. Gracias siempre por tu atención en esta y en la otra historia, eres mi fav. _

**_SallyElizabeth. HR_** _Niña linda, no se porque considero que eres un jovencita, tal vez seas hasta mayor que yo, pero siento esa impresión. Gracias también por siempre estar pendiente de la historia, esta y la otra. Me encantan tus reviews, tu atención y sobretodo el tiempo que tomas para leerme._

 ** _GinaEvan6_** _¡_ _Bienvenida, cariño! Creo que ya no habrá mucha comedia, espero te guste el capítulo y me sigas dejando tus opiniones. Gracias por haberlo hecho, te invito a que leas, **Mustelidae,** es un poco más ligera (por ahora) ¡Un beso! _

**_UN BESO Y ABRAZO A TODOS MIS LECTORES FANTASMAS, QUE LA MAGIA NO LES DE COMEZÓN._**


	9. Confesiones

_Recomendación musical: **Pink - Wild hearts can**_ ** _'t be broken_**

 ** _Neus Ferri & Melendi - Personal _**

* * *

**Confesiones**

Las tres horas pasaron tan rápido que en el momento en el que el rubio sintió los primeros rayos del sol iluminar su rostro, gruño con amargura. Sentía que no había dormido absolutamente nada. Por lo menos Calvo no lo había molestado, lo dejo descansar, pero llamar descanso a un sueño que se sentía como 3 minutos debía ser un castigo. Apenas su cabeza toco la almohada cayo profundamente dormido, pero sus pensamientos seguían maquinando el que hacer y cómo hacerlo.

Bostezo mil veces antes de poder enfocar con claridad la amplitud de la habitación donde estaba. Había dormido en la habitación contigua a la suya, había pensado entrar y dormir en su cama, pero bien sabía que no podría ignorar a la castaña por mucho tiempo y con lo cabezota que era ella, no dejaría pasar su último confrontamiento tan fácil.

\- _¿No puedes matarme? –_ pregunto mentalmente. Un corrientazo en su espina dorsal lo despertó completamente – _Veo que no. –_ Asevero. Puso ambos pies en el piso y bostezo nuevamente, como extrañaba las largas noches de sueño ininterrumpido y mañanas llenas de pereza. Las cosas definitivamente habían cambiado muchísimo ahora. - _¿Qué hago primero? –_ Sin duda estaba teniendo una conversación con alguien, el mismo alguien que esperaba ansioso la noche para poder hablar con él. – Bien, la insufrible primero. ¿Qué carajos le voy a decir? – Pregunto en voz alta. Contarle toda la verdad conllevaría una buena parte del día y desencadenaría un sinfín de preguntas que nunca terminarían de satisfacerla, él conocía al personaje. Lo conocía muy bien.

Se adentro en el baño que estaba en esa habitación y se dio una ducha fugaz. Vistió un pantalón oscuro con una camisa de botones negra y camino descalzo, salió de la habitación con desgana y preparándose mentalmente para la nueva pelea que vendría ahora.

\- Granger – llamo al entrar en la habitación. La castaña estaba saliendo del baño, tenía el cabello mojado y estaba envuelta en una toalla verde esmeralda, lucía apetecible, pero su ceño fruncido demostraba que no estaba nada contenta. – Tenemos que hablar. – Ella no se inmuto, tampoco le contesto, camino hasta la cama y se sentó con los labios apretados. Se notaba las ganas que tenia de mandarlo al demonio. - ¿No vas a decir nada? – Pregunto él. Sabía que se atenía a una respuesta que lo mandaría a freír monos, pero tenerla así frente a él con el ceño fruncido, las manos vuelta puños y la mirada ardiente de rabia contenida, no le agradaba.

\- Creo que la persona que dejo bien claro que soy una maldita eres tú – espeto ella. Arrastrando las palabras – yo me quedé aquí, tú te fuiste. – Rabia, definitivamente sentía rabia en su interior.

\- Así como yo soy un monstruo – formulo él con una sonrisa que se borro cuando ella se puso de pie.

\- ¡Eres un idiota! – grito encolerizada.

\- No es algo nuevo – soltó él en un silbido. – Dime algo que no haya escuchado antes de ti. – Él también estaba molesto, ¿Por qué negarlo?

\- ¿Quieres que te diga algo nuevo? – Pregunto ella susurrando – Bien – soltó de sopetón – Lo lamento. – Dijo está vez con las manos en el borde del paño que la enrollaba. Él la miro interrogante, ¿Qué moscas le había picado? – Lamento haber sido una idiota, haber actuado como una adolescente insegura, tenías razón – explico ella con las mejillas ruborizadas.

\- Entonces ahora tú también eres una idiota – ironizo él sin bajar la guardia.

\- Tenía miedo.

\- Los valientes gryffindor no tienen miedo – ella no sabía cómo alguien podía ser tan irónico y venenoso.

\- Tengo miedo de ti – siguió ella sin aminorarse por sus palabras, esta vez él si enserio su rostro.

\- ¿De mi? – Pregunto enfáticamente, con la ceja levantada y los brazos cruzados. Los rayos del sol naciente atravesaban los cristales de la ventana, iluminando toda la habitación; mostrándole todo el aspecto de la castaña, aún tenía algunas marcas violáceas en su cuello, marcas que encajarían perfectamente con sus labios y sus dientes; un cabello ondulado completamente manejable que caía en sus hombros hasta el inicio de los senos que había tenido el placer de sentir bajo sus manos y lengua; esa mirada candente, cálida y salvadora que lo desviaban del camino del mal; ella era una maldita salvavidas.

\- De ti – afirmo la castaña.

\- No te he hecho absolutamente nada. Tal vez no te debí salvar de las manos de mi padre y dejarte morir, pero al reconocerte no me pude dar el lujo de hacer algo así, lamento mucho miss prefecta, haberte tocado ayer, haberte besado y torturado con mi monstruosidad, pero… - estaba alterado. Gritaba sin importarle nada, molesto por las palabras que ella había osado a decirle. ¿Tenerle miedo a él? Joder, no había necesidad de decirle eso, él no le había hecho absolutamente nada.

\- De enamorarme de ti – le interrumpió ella con tranquilidad. El discurso improvisado del rubio se fue por el escusado en ese momento. Su mente sufrió un ataque de vértigo mortal porque en ese preciso instante sintió que caía por un hoyo negro sin retorno. Que se perdía en el infinito universo sin oportunidad de volver.

\- ¿Qué? – La pregunta salió roncamente de sus labios.

\- No es algo nuevo – comenzó ella. Parada frente a él, pero a algunos metros de distancia. Aferrándose al paño, sintiendo de esa forma revivir el valor que necesitaba para decirle las cosas. – Empezó cuando comenzamos a trazar nuestra "amistad" – dijo ella. Haciendo de comillas con su mano derecha y luego colocándola de nuevo en el borde de la única prenda que tenía puesta – me sentía atraída hacia ti, tus charlas interesantes, tu olor masculino – el rubor se hizo presente. Tenía que confesarle la verdad, porque de otro modo, él la entregaría e indiscutiblemente se alejarían, tal vez para siempre y la verdad es que eso era algo que ella no quería. - ¿Sabes por cuánto tiempo me recrimine no haberte besado en ese baño? – No espero que él contestara – Mucho tiempo, Draco, espere mucho tiempo… sobre todo cuando me recriminaba que no debía haber anhelado besarte, porque tú eras un mortifago, porque habías traicionado nuestra confianza. ¿Sabes cuantas veces te busque en el campo de batalla en Hogwarts? Muchas veces, demasiadas, esperaba encontrarte para vencerte, pero cuando eso paso, cuando nos encontramos cara a cara, lo único que pude hacer fue brindarte de nuevo mi mano y sacarte de la sala de menesteres, evitar que murieras. No podría cargar con una cruz así – la castaña tomo aire de nuevo y bajo la mirada. Le diría todo, pero no podía aguantar esa mirada penetrante que él se estaba encargando de taladrarle – Te salve en la batalla a pesar de haberme sentido traicionada por segunda vez cuando tu tía me torturo, cuando vi tu rostro inquebrantable y tu silencio asesino. No dijiste nada y a pesar de ello, no pude dejarte en la sala a tu suerte, ¿Cómo hacerlo si ya sentía tantas cosas por ti? , claro, en ese momento no las sabía, o tal vez si lo sabía pero es más fácil engañarme. Siempre ha sido más fácil engañarme.

"¿Crees que no tembló mi mano cuando te vi esta vez? Llevaba años que no sabía de ti, solo escuchaba de tu paradero, el inquebrantable Draco Malfoy, el prometedor mortifago que relevaría a Lucius Malfoy. Lloré cuando supe que habías caído en las manos de la oscuridad por completo, me recrimine noche tras noche no haber hecho nada, pero también me respondía que de haber podido, jamás te hubiera traicionado, no podía. Tú sabes porque, lo sabes desde el día en el que descubrí la marca, estoy trabada a ti. – Soltó de sopetón. Draco permanecía en silencio. – Tengo miedo de entregarme a ti y descubrir que me traicionaras de nuevo, ¿Cómo podría soportar algo así? No soy tan fuerte como parezco, Draco, realmente no lo soy. Tengo miedo a ser usada por ti, porque realmente no sé quién eres, no me has dicho nada… ¡Merlín! Ni siquiera sabía que eras parte de la resistencia. Me exiges confianza, pero… ¿Cuál me has dado tú? Ninguna, Draco, no has confiado en mí tampoco." – La castaña se aferro con más fuerza al borde del paño y levanto la mirada, hasta converger con la mirada de él. - ¿No dirás nada?

\- Yo no te voy a traicionar de nuevo – confeso él también en un susurro. – Quería decirte la verdad – admitió. Para eso había ido a la habitación.

\- Y yo quiero escucharla, pero… - Los ojos castaños de la leona se humedecieron.

\- ¿Pero? – La insto él al ver que guardaba silencio.

\- Pero no quiero que me entregues a la resistencia, quiero quedarme contigo – proclamo ella con honestidad. No lo quería, no había dejado de pensar en eso en toda la noche, no había dejado de taladrarse la cabeza pensando en la manera de no ser entregada a los suyos, ella quería permanecer al lado del rubio, quería estar con él.

\- Eso no te conviene, Hermione – y fue esa palabra, ese nombre usado por él, salido de sus labios suaves y finos lo que hizo que la castaña actuara de la forma que actúo. Con una sonrisa triste quito ambas manos del borde de la toalla y dejo que resbalara por su cuerpo, dejando en libertad su torso, sus senos tersos, erectos y firmes; su estrecha cintura con algunas marcas rosadas; sus caderas anchas y perfectas; piernas torneadas y de un color almendrado; dejando a la vista del rubio una parte de ella que jamás había visto, el paraíso de afrodita. Para sorpresa y halago de la castaña él solo le lanzo una mirada rápida, su mirada estaba enfocada en los ojos castaños y brillantes de la leona. Escudriñándola con la mirada, penetrando todo su ser. – No hagas eso. – Le dijo con seriedad.

\- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto ella en un susurro, de pronto sintiéndose muy avergonzada por estar de esa forma tan vulnerable con él.

\- Porque no quiero que mañana te arrepientas de haberte acostado con un monstruo. – Hermione apretó los labios y avanzo dos pasos hacia él, esperando que él no se alejara.

\- No me voy a arrepentir – afirmo ella con una sonrisa, elevando su mano derecha para rozar el rostro del rubio. – Me arrepiento de no haber culminado lo que comencé ese día, solo te pido quiero pedir una cosa – Draco la miro interrogante. Las barreras que creía haber impuesto de nuevo con tanto ímpetu se iban de nuevo a la mierda, ella era su puto talón de Aquiles, era la leona que degollaba a la serpiente cuantas veces quería, no podía negarse a su esencia, podía sentir su calor radiante calentarlo, embriagándolo de una sensación que ya había sentido el día anterior. ¿Cuántas cosas pueden pasar en tan poco tiempo? Las jodidas ultimas horas habían sido realmente complicadas: una tortura, un casi revolcón, un rescate, una pelea y ahora, ella. La mujer que siempre había fraguado en su interior. Esa mirada parda con lienzos dorados, mostrando el fuego que en ella yacía; esos labios que humedecía constantemente y mordía cuando estaba nerviosa, cuando estudiaba o cuando estaba a punto de besar a alguien; los mismos labios que soltaban palabras brillantes, insultos hilarantes y gemidos desquiciantes. Por el mismo ¡Salazar! Ella era la mujer que siempre había intentado proteger, ella era el motivo. Lo sabía y Calvo también, todo el puto mundo lo podría averiguar si se lo proponía. Porque realmente era evidente, Hermione Granger era el fuego que lo derretía.

\- ¿Qué quieres pedir? – Pregunto despacio, arrastrando las palabras. Sentir la mano de ella acariciar su quijada lo desestabilizo un poco, iba a morir de placer en cualquier momento.

\- No me lastimes, por favor – no lo exigía, podía verlo en su mirada, en la tensión de sus gestos, el suspiro prolongado que salió de sus labios. Ella le estaba implorando que no volviera a traicionarla, que su mellado corazón no aguantaría una daga más por parte de él.

\- Jamás – profetizo el rubio antes de inclinarse para besarla, no podía aguantar absolutamente más tiempo si no fundía sus labios con los de ella. Tenerla tan perfectamente desnuda frente a él le estaba destrozando la poca cordura que tenía.

La sintió temblar bajo sus labios, pero él, hábil como la serpiente que era, aferro su cintura a su cuerpo, atrayéndola más a sí mismo, no podía dar un preámbulo tan amplio como el que esperaba dar la mañana anterior, necesitaba sentirla con frenesí.

Sentir su calor, toda la calidez que pudiera ella brindarle, necesitaba fundirse en ella tantas veces hasta conocer los confines del universo inexplorado. Necesitaba mostrarle con actos lo insano que era su sentir hacia ella.

\- Draco – dijo urgida la castaña mientras permitía que el rubio penetrara con su lengua su boca. Succionaba sus labios y apretaba su baja espalda hacia él.

\- ¿Hmm? – Pregunto en un gruñido. Solo esperaba que no le pidiera que parara porque realmente no podría hacerlo. El dolor de guevos que había sufrido la noche anterior no podría repetirlo hoy también y menos con todas las cosas que tenía que hacer, es más, estaba seguro que tendría que utilizar muchísima fuerza para lograr sobrevivir ese día porque lo que estaba haciendo no estaba en sus planes esa mañana cuando despertó.

Aunque obviamente ese giro del destino lo agradecía con creces.

\- Hazme tuya – ronroneo ella con sensualidad, mordiendo el labio inferior del platino. – Ya – esta vez el sonido de su voz sonó a orden, necesidad, premura y sobretodo, deseo. Draco sonrió, respondiendo con sus manos y sus labios que la besaron con más ímpetu, sus manos bajaron hasta sus glúteos y de un rápido movimiento hizo que la castaña se elevara por los aires y lo rodeara con sus piernas, sentir sus nalgas desnudas y húmedas lo calentaba aún más. Camino hasta su cama y la soltó allí, con cuidado, grabando con fuego en su memoria la vista que tenía bajo él.

La respiración de la mujer era agitada, jadeos salían de sus labios semiabiertos. Verla así, a su merced, era lo más placentero que había sentido y visto desde hacia muchísimo tiempo, realmente nunca se había sentido tan perdido al ver a una mujer desnuda, él sabía que no solo se estaba desnudando físicamente, ella estaba bajando sus paredes de piedra medieval que la protegían por él y para él. Por todos los dioses, los antiguos, los nuevos y los verdaderos podía jurar que no la traicionaría, no dañaría lo que tenía frente a él.

Ella era una estrella viviente, la mujer que había logrado sin proponérselo salvarlo del túnel infinito de la oscuridad, ella evito que él cayera en las garras de Voldemort, le hizo ver el mundo en una tonalidad diferente y aunque no sentía ninguna empatía por los humanos sin magia, bestias o seres mágicos diferentes a él, no podía negarle que todas sus justificaciones y aseveraciones del porque Voldemort estaba equivocado eran correctas, ella no solo era persuasiva, era verdadera. Y la verdad es algo que siempre se valora.

Con una rapidez sobrehumana, el rubio desabotono su camisa y la saco de su cuerpo, dejando su torso desnudo a la vista de la castaña, ella suspiro y le sonrió cálidamente.

\- Eres hermosa – confeso él con una sonrisa también. Embelesado estaba al verla tan arrebolada, jadeante y dorada. Podría acabar con tan solo verla un buen rato, ahogándose en el placer de admirar su desnudez perfecta.

Ella no contesto, solo tenía clavada su mirada en él, detallando su torso firme, admirando algunas marcas que seguro eran de combates anteriores, pero su mirada migro hasta las que ella había hecho con sus uñas, en el encuentro desenfrenado que había vivido la mañana anterior. No podía evitar sentir el calor incendiar sus mejillas y tampoco dejar fluir los líquidos que se escapaban de su interior.

Tenía miedo de caer ante él, pero sería una mentirosa al decir que sin haberlo besado, sin haberse acostado con él, ya no había caído. Ella cayó en su red de captura la misma noche que anhelo besar sus labios, la noche que su mejor amigo interrumpió algo que ahora no sería interrumpido, porque podía jurar que nada ni nadie harían que ese encuentro se detuviera, no ahora.

Draco desabrocho el botón de su pantalón y se lo bajo con movimientos de sus piernas, sus manos acariciaban las piernas de la castaña, tan largas y contorneadas, tan suaves y apetecibles. Comenzó a besarlas con lentitud, desde la zona externa hasta el interior de ellas, donde irradiaba el calor de su centro, el centro que le llamaba a gritos por ser poseído. Él quería adentrarse en ella de una vez, pero a pesar de sus necesidades necesitaba primero hacerla caer desmayada del placer, invitarla a conocer el cielo de los ancestros, los ancianos que llenaron al mundo de sabiduría, anhelaba invitarla a comer los manjares de los dioses griegos, caminar por el desierto del paraíso egipcio, presentarle al mesías de los judíos y hacerla caminar a su lado por siempre.

Definitivamente las cosas se complicarían más ahora, pero ¿De qué vale vivir una vida sin riesgos? No riesgos absurdos, llenos de adrenalina. Sino ese riesgo que implica adentrarse en lo más íntimo de otro ser, donde tiemblas al sentir la energía fluyente del ser que amas, donde los viajes a la luna se hacen posibles y fugaces, cuando los sueños se hacen sueños, se superponen uno encima del otro, porque cada uno se salva del infierno, cuando caminan juntos, los dos evitan caer en las tinieblas, y aunque las luces estén apagadas, se pueden ver, porque estando uno junto al otro, tiemblan de placer.

Tenía que arriesgar tanto el plan que ya había trazado, porque realmente, inconscientemente ella, era el motivo por el cual lo había formado. La necesidad de su supervivencia había marcado un antes y un después en su vida.

Pudo vivir sin ella años enteros, pero el día que se entero que la amiga del elegido había muerto en una redada, el control que por años mantuvo intacto se desplomo. Ese día los sentimientos encapsulados salieron a flote, su autocontrol perfecto se vino abajo en un instante, saber que hiciera lo que hiciera en esa guerra no implicaría tenerla a ella con vida, era algo que no le hacía sentir la necesidad de vivir.

Él había renunciado a ella desde el mismo día en el que se dio cuenta de su descabellado deseo por besarla, acepto su patético futuro de casarse con alguna sangre pura y verla a ella ser feliz con la comadreja inservible, tener un montón de hijos mediocres, por lo menos en la mitad de su carga genética, ella escalando millas de distancia para poder hacer algo de provecho con el mundo mágico, obligando a la gente de forma pasiva a entender y añorar sus ideas, apoyarla y verla en algún momento ser ministra de magia. Ese había sido su plan, renunciar a ella, olvidar el estúpido fulgor que sentía al verla, la añoranza asqueante de platicar con ella por horas, de hacerla rabiar y ver como apretaba sus labios y crispaba los dedos; la necesidad de ver su enmarañado cabello en las mañanas ser dominado por diferentes hechizos e insultarlo cuando se atrevía a realizar chistes sobre él. Su voz, su mirada y su maldita presencia bendecida por la bondad del cielo.

Nadie jamás había averiguado sus sentimientos porque él se encargo de hacerlos inexistentes, todos excepto su madre que fue la balanza equilibrante cuando él perdió el norte.

Pero ese día llego, el día en que la vio con vida, con el aspecto de la mujer que había averiguado que "era", el día en el que su padre alzo su varita para matarla. No pudo y no podría permitir que su progenitor acabara con la vida de la única persona que le importaba a parte de su madre, por eso lo evito. Y ahora, estando con ella, viendo sus caderas, moviéndose contra la luz de las cortinas, pareciendo un ángel, bañándose con la luz del sol, entendía que memorizando esa imagen en su memoria para siempre, su plan tenía que cambiar, porque no quería alejarse de nuevo de ella.

El destino había unido sus caminos, y él se encargaría de no dejar que se separan, no esta vez, no otra vez. Ya había tenido suficiente abstinencia de la esencia de su ser.

Calvo tenía razón. Lo había tenido desde siempre, no replicaría más a sus palabras, porque resultaba que cada vez que ese condenado mago inquebrantable le decía algo, era la verdad, una verdad que no le dañaba sino que le ayudaba a seguir adelante.

Hermione era el fuego que faltaba. El fuego que traería de nuevo a la vida al otro elemental.

Subió ambas manos por el interior de sus piernas y las exteriorizo de nuevo cuando llego hasta su ardiente entrepierna, el centro de su placer. Con sumo cuidado acerco su rostro a ese lugar y antes de hundirse en él le regalo una sonrisa, la sentía vibrar bajo sus manos, expectante a lo que vendría.

Paso uno de sus dedos por su intimidad, estaba mojada, preparada para él, para el encuentro que vendría. Sentirla de ese modo no hizo más que endurecerlo más, prepararse para la sensación que había soñado unas cuantas noches, culminado unas cuantas mañanas en la soledad de la ducha matutina y que ahora por fin se concretaría.

Hundió su boca en el centro palpitante de la castaña, el regocijo llego a sus oídos cuando la escucho gemir sin tapujos, menos mal que su habitación estaba insonorizada. Se retorcía bajo él y sus piernas flexionadas no dejaban de temblar; los gemidos aumentaban de tonalidad, su respiración se descompensaba cada vez que él introducía su lengua en su cavidad y presionaba con la punta su botón sensible e inflamado. Podía sentirla al borde del colapso y se felicitaba por eso, porque eso era lo que quería, necesitaba hacerla sentir placer, el placer que nubla los juicios, ese placer que se genera en la parte más primitiva del cerebro, escondido en lo más cavernícola del ser humano, que solo se alimenta de impulsos instintivos, que se nutre de placer carnal.

Él tendría su recompensa cuando se adentrara en ella, pero quería que ella no solo lo sintiera a él, el rubio quería que ella comprendiera que él era su darma, que el karma se acababa, que no tenía planes de lastimarla ni ese día ni el siguiente, que su más importante travesía era hacerla inundarse de placer.

La castaña no podía ver con claridad, su visión se nublaba al mismo paso en el que sus piernas perdían el control y emitían impulsos temblorosos que no podía detener; respiraba con sus labios pues su nariz se rehusaba a cumplir su función vital, de igual forma, a pesar de las grandes bocanadas de aire, sentía que el oxigeno que entraba en su interior no era el suficiente porque el incendio aumentaba de intensidad no menguaba.

Una presión se comenzó a engrandecer en su bajo vientre, podía sentir el preámbulo de su orgasmo. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba que no sentía un orgasmo? Mucho tiempo, hacia tanto tiempo que ni siquiera se sentía completamente satisfecha cuando tenía sexo que ya había perdido la cuenta y las ganas de llevarla, ahora, con él entre sus piernas no solo sentía placer, sentía una plenitud embargarla por completo, desde los poros dilatados de su piel hasta las células haciendo mitosis en el interior de su organismo.

Estaba cayendo por un vació tan placentero que no dudo en clavar sus uñas en el cuero cabelludo del rubio, avisándole de un modo salvaje que estaba a punto de empezar un viaje a un lugar secreto para el mundo que no conoce el placer, para los que fingen; la castaña estaba siendo arropada por la calidez del manto de la luz, llenándose y vaciándose al mismo tiempo de una sensación tan gratificante que ni siquiera recordaba cómo era, la verdad jamás había sentido un orgasmo así, tan fuerte, abriendo caminos que ni siquiera sabía existían, parecía un carnaval en pleno invierno, una fiesta en un funeral.

Y con un grito ahogado entre los gemidos que salían expulsados de sus labios sintió su primer orgasmo producido por la lengua, labios y dedos de Draco Malfoy, el hombre que se había incrustado en su corazón en un momento de su vida que ni siquiera esperaba pasara, ella jamás espero aquel torbellino de sentires que comenzaron a crearse por él.

Todo había comenzado como una tregua de paz, mantener una relación cordial entre dos personas que iban a convivir por más de un año en una torre aislada de todo el mundo. Y al principio fue así, pero las noches se hicieron largas, los días aburridos y las conversaciones matutinas comenzaron a ser parte del menú, las discusiones se volvieron casi inexistentes y la añoranza de estar el uno con el otro se torno cada vez más potente.

Algunos domingos los pasaban completamente juntos, inmersos en conversaciones que nadie podría comprender, enseñando al otro cosas que desconocían. Dejando emerger de su plexo solar, luces radiantes que ellos siguieron como faros en la oscuridad, y así fue… aunque tardaron años en darse cuenta, cada uno era el faro perdido en el mar del otro.

\- Draco – exhalo ella al finalizar su primer orgasmo del día, un amanecer que ahora le parecía sutilmente hermoso. El rubio salió de entre sus piernas, subiendo sus labios por el plano vientre de la castaña, besando cada costilla de la mujer bajo él, sintiendo como de nuevo ella se erizaba y retorcía, aferraba sus manos a su ancha espalda y clamaba por sentirlo dentro.

Bordeo el circular seno de la leona y lo acaricio, permitiéndose sentir la tersura de su piel, del erecto placer que ella sin ni siquiera intentarlo le provocaba, humedeció sus labio e introdujo uno de los pezones de la castaña en su boca, primero lo succiono con suavidad para luego lamerlo como bestia, morderlo como un león devora a su presa, siempre cuidando de no dañarla sino de proporcionarle el placer que se obtiene cuando se aplica una leve cantidad de dolor.

El placer salvaje que obtienen los animales al dominar y sentirse dominados.

Y ellos a pesar de la inteligencia racional, a pesar del proceso evolutivo de la humanidad, seguían siendo animales, mamíferos que al dejarse guiar por sus instintos dejaban de lado todos los tabús que la misma sociedad se encargo de instaurar en la vida del humano para reprimirlo, para encerrarlo en jaulas mentales que no dejan fluir su alma hasta la infinita luz de la Creación. Jaulas que solo privan al ser de la libertad.

\- Draco – jadeo ella de nuevo. El rubio había abierto más sus piernas y comenzaba a adentrarse en su interior. Él la miro con una sonrisa que ella jamás había admirado, era dulzura, era…

El rubio beso sus labios, la castaña podía sentir su propio sabor en sus labios y no le importo, le excito aún más; flexionando más sus piernas, permitió que la masculinidad del rubio la irrumpiera, sentía su vibrante miembro adentrarse pausadamente dentro de ella, evitando dañarla, teniendo la delicadeza que nadie jamás había tenido, tratándola como si fuera una mujer virgen y no una que además de no serlo, había sido violada varias veces por su padre y por otro desgraciado.

Pero a pesar de ella saber muy bien todo eso, y conocer que él también lo hacía; de esa forma se sentía, se sentía como una joven adolescente que estaba haciendo el amor por primera vez, sintiendo sensaciones desconocidas que le parecían tan liberadoras y gratificantes como dolorosas y avasallantes.

El rubio se adentro por completo dentro de ella, sin parar de mover sus labios sobre los de ella y acariciar su cintura, haciendo friccionar sus senos contra su pecho fornido. Describir con palabras lo que sentía en ese momento era quedarse corto, estaba dentro de la mujer que había deseado, pero que apenas ahora sentía real. Nunca pensó tener la dicha de sentirla, había dejado el amor detrás de ella, había dejado morir ese sueño y ahora lo veía resucitar.

El mundo había muerto varias veces para él y ahora se reconstruía de nuevo, con ella y él juntos.

Las manos de la castaña lo abrazaban, arañaban su espalda y exclamaban palabras incoherentes bajo sus labios, movía sus caderas hacia arriba al mismo compas que él movía sus caderas de adentro hacia fuera para poderse hundir cada vez más en ella, profundizando un contacto inmensurable.

Hermione subió una de sus manos al cabello del rubio y lo acaricio, un contacto tan inocente, íntimo y suave, dejando que las hebras platinadas del rubio pasaran entre sus dedos.

Estaba disfrutando ese momento de gloria. Ella sintiendo que él se adentraba en ella con fuerza, más de la que hubiera sentido alguna vez, en un vaivén certero y potente que le obligaban a exhalar todo el aire que no estaba haciendo mucho en su organismo. Él sintiendo como se contraían las paredes internas de ella en cada estocada, oprimiendo su masculinidad en una prisión liberadora que le hacían difícil mantenerse un poco más.

Sus cuerpos recién bañados ahora estaban empapados de sudor, sus bocas antes húmedas ahora estaba secas por todo el fuego que estaban produciendo y ahora hacía evaporar el agua que albergaba en su interior.

Las manos de él aferraban las caderas de la castaña, manteniéndola firme y cronificando sus estocadas violentas, estaba desesperado por sentirla más, más profundo, más intenso.

\- ¡Dios! – Exclamo con furor la castaña, la contracción era más intensa esta vez, sentía no solo fuego en su bajo vientre sentía un huracán mezclado con un incendio forestal – Draco – le llamo para avisarle que su cenit estaba a punto de llegar, él respondió con un gruñido ronco.

Tampoco duraría más, estaba demasiado cautivado por los labios abiertos de la castaña, por las repetidas veces en que le había llamado por su nombre, de la misma forma que lo debían haber planeado los dioses, en su mirada llena de brazas candentes del fuego más carbonizante del universo.

Oprimido por sus músculos inferiores que se apretaban en cada estocada y ahora a punto de hundirse en el placer olímpico, le irradiaban un calor demasiado placentero que hacía que su propio cuerpo se tensara y se doblegara al amor que tanto había evitado y ahora explotaba en sus narices en forma de un orgasmo multidimensional.

Porque la realidad es cruda, pero ella es más inmensa que la crudeza, que el camino amargo que había tenido que caminar, esa sensación que ahora sentía era más fuerte que el invierno más frio del mundo, más potente que los silencios que ahogan, él muchas veces estuvo a punto de rendirse, caer ante el gigante oscuro, pero su recuerdo, la silueta de su rostro era lo que le había dado la fortaleza para seguir el camino que se había trazado. Porque ella era luz que anulaba las sombras.

\- Estoy trabado a ti – confeso él en su última estocada, antes de fundirse con ella en el baile que solo muy pocos logran danzar. La danza de los amantes que se encuentran en los escondites del universo, en el cenit del placer que les da la bienvenida a los que tienen el placer de sentir un orgasmo al mismo tiempo, esos amantes que entendieron que el sexo no es solo un acto de procreación o promiscuidad, que es energía fluyente que hace que las almas se rocen y se toquen, descargando la energía lumínica que eres en todas las dimensiones. Viajaron lejos, perdiendo la cabeza, destrozando los discursos humanos que los habían separado en el pasado, esta vez estaban juntos, en todos los planos que un ser humano tiene, encontrándose en el físico mientras mezclaban sus esencias; en el mental, adentrándose en la mente del otro hasta lo más profundo, hasta la psiquis del otro, entendiéndose y aceptándose como parte del otro; fundiéndose en un beso que los unía de formas indescriptibles, contándose las verdades que jamás se habían dicho por cobardes sin razón.

Esa vez, ambos conocieron a los antiguos dioses, los que habían sido venerados por las comunidades primitivas, los dioses que nos protegieron y nos brindaron todo lo que tenían en el pasado y que al ir "evolucionando" olvidamos, el padre sol, fuerte y lumínico; la madre luna, sensible e intuitiva; el agua corriente de los ríos, lagunas y mares que nutrían todo lo vivo en el planeta; y así se dieron cuenta que lo primitivo es lo actual, pero con nombres diferentes.

Que los nuevos dioses son lo mismo que los anteriores, pero con nombre y apellido.

Que los verdaderos son los que yacen en ti, que cada uno era un minidios, con el poder de crear y destruir, y ellos en su fundición eterna, estaban creando algo que aún ignoraban.

La castaña gemía bajo sus labios, se aferraba más a él y lo encarcelaba con sus piernas en una unión completamente erótica que mezclaba líquidos corporales, fuego interior y sentimientos sólidos que los mantenían unidos, prolongando el fuego que comenzaba a menguar, pero que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a apagar.

Las respuestas se contestaban ahora, podía entender porque jamás había sentido real amor por el pelirrojo, porque la fogosidad siempre había tenido límites, porque nunca el dolor de la traición le había dolido tanto a manos de él. Era porque Draco Malfoy era lo que su piel siempre había anhelado sentir, sus besos los que sus labios añoraban y su esencia lo que su corazón siempre había atesorado en secreto.

Era de él, de quien ella… estaba enamorada.

 _ **oOo**_

Pasaron minutos así, abrazados, respirando con frenesí, esperando que sus pulmones tomaran el control de nuevo de su cuerpo. Draco no se quito de encima de ella y tampoco se salió de su interior, ella no se quejo ni tampoco dejo de abrazarlo, sus piernas lo rodeaban al igual que sus brazos, mientras sus manos acariciaban su espalda ancha y formada, nívea como un copo de nieve.

\- ¿Querías contarme algo? – Pregunto ella con tono burlón. Definitivamente lo que acababan de hacer, estaba segura no estaba en los planes. Draco estaba recostado de sus senos, escuchando el repique de sus latidos agitados. Un corazón que se había acelerado por él. Sonrió ante su pregunta y la encaro, besando sus labios con una ternura que la castaña no sabía a ciencia cierta él poseía.

\- Es algo largo – enfatizo la última palabra, viendo la reacción que tomaría la castaña.

\- No divagues entonces – dijo ella. Draco la miro sarcástico, esa misma oración había usado él muchas veces contra ella. La castaña siempre divagaba cuando estaba nerviosa, por eso era malísima mintiendo, pero no cabía duda que era buena contraatacando.

\- Hagamos algo mejor – propuso él de forma sugestivo – tú has preguntas y yo las respondo. Cualquier espacio en blanco, lo llenaré. – La castaña asintió con el ceño fruncido. Él sabía que ese gesto se debía a toda la lista de preguntas que seguro ya había enumerado en su mente desde que estaba en esa casa.

\- ¿Desde cuándo eres parte de la resistencia? – Primera pregunta. Draco se enderezo en la cama, quedando frente a ella, levantando su cabeza con el brazo flexionado para verla, ella simplemente se hizo un ovillo que él se encargo de cobijar.

\- Eso ya te lo conté. – Zanjo con fastidio.

\- Lo sé, pero ¿Por qué tomaste esa decisión? – Indago con curiosidad, el brillo en sus ojos ahora resucitaba. Parecía la misma chiquilla que añoraba con saber respuestas.

\- Por nuestras charlas, porque me di cuenta que tenías razón en muchas cosas. El Lord no tiene moral para querer purificar este mundo, él es un mestizo, así que… - su gesto se endurecía conforme hablaba – supongo que tener que seguir ordenes de alguien inferior no es algo que me guste. – Hermione sonrió ante su osadía. Definitivamente el ego de Draco era algo insuperable.

\- ¿Qué fue eso que hablaste en clave con Luna? – Draco sonrió, esa pregunta era la que estaba esperando.

\- Hace algún tiempo, antes de empezar sexto año, en las vacaciones para ser exactos – cerro los ojos mientras hablaba, dejando que sus cuerdas vocales dijeran toda la verdad – mi padre ya estaba en prisión y mi madre en depresión, mi paradero era incierto, es decir, no sabía si sobreviviría los arduos entrenamientos que mi tía y Snape se encargaron de darme por ordenes del Lord, claro que Snape siempre busco la manera de hacerme fuerte, no de torturarme como mi tía. – Hermione no pudo evitar temblar levemente al oír la cita sobre su tía, esa mujer aún le causaba escalofríos.

"¿Quieres que te lo muestre? – Pregunto con solemnidad. Hermione lo miro confusa – No tengas miedo – asevero relajando el gesto. La castaña asintió con lentitud, temiendo pero confiando. – Recuéstate rectamente. – Obedeció inmediatamente y con la mirada encendida lo miro atenta. Él beso sus labios y después coloco su mano en la frente de ella. La castaña cerró los ojos inmediatamente y arrugo el gesto."

 _ **oOo**_

 _Estaba en la mansión, pero en un tiempo diferente. La mansión lucía más alegre. Algo la llevaba a un lugar, una fuerza a la cual no podía rehusarse. Entro en la habitación de Draco, justamente en la que estaba. Allí estaba durmiendo él, como si alguien hubiera chascado los dedos, el ambiente cambio. Ahora se encontraba en un lugar oscuro, completamente oscuro, ni siquiera podía mirar sus manos frente a ella._

 _Una luz se encendió de la nada frente a ella, estaba en valle de piedras oscuras, delante de ella había agua._

 _\- Mójate – le dijo una voz gruesa y tosca. Al voltear el rostro asustada se encontró con Draco. Él le sonreía. – Cuando toques el agua con tus pies, entraras en mis recuerdos. – Explico él con paciencia y calma. Aunque dudando de lo que hacía en ese lugar y lo que era, así lo hice, dio un paso adelante y el agua mojo todos sus pies, era fría, agua completamente helada que quemaba levemente sus pies._

 _La imagen cambio de nuevo, ahora estaba en un valle con cuatro piedras ubicadas en ordenes cardinales. Un hombre estaba frente a ella, tenía una capucha oscura que no dejaba ver su rostro._

 _\- Ya será tiempo de despertar, Draco – dijo el hombre. Era alto, muy alto, pero por más que enfocaba no podía dilucidar su rostro._

 _\- ¿Quién eres? – Pregunto una voz que ella bien conocía, era el Draco de hace algunos años. El Draco del colegio, estaba asustado._

 _\- No puedes entregarte a la oscuridad, hijo – respondió el hombre nuevamente – en muy poco tiempo nos volveremos a ver._

 _\- ¿Qué? – Pregunto un confundido rubio que estaba completamente desnudo en ese lugar. Era un sueño, la castaña eso sospechaba._

 _\- Ya hemos colocado al fuego en el camino, esta vez hay dos fuegos, aunque el que necesitaras será el azul. – Esta vez el rubio no respondió, se mantuvo con el rostro embargado de confusión – el rojo esperara atentamente hasta que la vibrante espinela lo despierte del sueño prolongado. Recuerda que solamente el agua y fuego podrán llenar de nuevo el enroscamiento del dragón para que él reviva._

 _\- ¡Qué dices! – Exigía saber el rubio en ese momento. La castaña estaba confundida también._

 _\- Nos vemos, Draco._

 _Y el sueño se acababa, y volvía a comenzar, siempre el mismo, el mismo sueño, con el mismo dialogo y la misma persona. La castaña parpadeo unas cuantas veces antes de aparecer de nuevo en otro sueño, esta vez, diferente a las anteriores estaba en una pradera soleada, el hombre estaba frente a un Draco con un yukata color negro con ornamentados color plata que resplandecían al tener contacto con los rayos del sol._

 _\- Nos despedimos por ahora, Draco – dijo el hombre que aún se mantenía en las sombras._

 _\- No me dirás quién eres – escupió con cansancio. Parecía aceptar que ya no era un sueño sino algún tipo de viaje astral. La castaña miraba todo con confusión y atención._

 _\- Te lo diré cuando vuelva a verte._

 _\- ¿Te volveré a ver? – Había confusión en sus palabras._

 _\- Por supuesto, soy tu guardián – admitió el hombre misterioso a un Draco lleno de dudas y conflictos._

 _\- ¿Mi guardián? – El hombre asintió ante un estupefacto rubio que no dejaba de bufar._

 _\- Así como tú serás el guardián de los elementales, yo seré tu guardián, te enseñare todo. - ¿Elementales, guardián, hombre misterioso? Eran las preguntas que se formulaban en la cabeza de la castaña mientras veía las escenas pasar frente a ellas._

 _\- Esto no es real – balbuceo el rubio negando con la cabeza repetidas veces. De repente sintió algo quemante en su nuca y de sopetón se toco allí._

 _\- Todo es real, no sabes cuánto. Prepárate y no te desvíes, Draco Malfoy. – El hombre desapareció del lugar, quedando solo el rubio con gesto de dolor en el rostro y su mano acariciando su nuca._

 _La castaña observo como todo el sueño se difuminaba y estaba parada frente al rubio, pero esta vez, estaba acostado en su cama. Despertando abruptamente de la pesadilla que acaba de tener, sobándose un adolorida nuca por la impresión del sueño, pero lo que le sorprendió a ella y al mismo Draco en ese momento fue ver como de la nuca del rubio que estaba despierto había sangre, el platino miro sus dedos llenos de sangre y despabilo inmediatamente._

 _Así que ese hombre tenía razón, no eran sueños. Eran algo que la castaña no entendía y por lo que veía ese rubio en ese momento cobarde todavía no lo hacía._

 _ **oOo**_

\- ¡Wao! – Exclamo la castaña cuando volvió a abrir los ojos y encaro a un sonriente rubio frente a ella. – Eso fue…

\- Extraño – bromeo el rubio. Después de casi una década para comprenderlo, ahora le parecía hilarante todo lo sucedido. – Lánzalas.

\- ¿Qué es un elemental? – Pregunto la castaña mordiendo su labio inferior.

\- Somos seres con magia ancestral, podemos manejar un elemento de la naturaleza, alquimia.

\- Alquimia – repitió confusa la castaña.

\- Si – afirmo él – hay cinco elementos, fuego, aire, tierra y agua.

\- ¿Cuál es el quinto? – La castaña pensó que en el cualquier momento explotaría, que confuso. Eso jamás lo había leído en ningún lugar.

\- El metal. – Al ver la cara de confusión de la castaña agrego inmediatamente: - El metal es el alma, Hermione. Para resumir.

\- Y tú qué tipo de elemental eres… - Comento ella con algo de algo de calma y dudas.

\- Verás, es algo complicado esa parte – suspiro con su última frase – normalmente los elementales pueden controlar un solo elemento…

\- Espera – detuvo ella con clara alteración - ¿hay muchos elementales?

\- No – espeto él – ahora solo quedan tres. Encontramos al elemental de la tierra hace un tiempo atrás, Snape y yo. Voldemort lo asesino – Hermione tembló levemente al escuchar ese apelativo.

\- ¿Los está siguiendo?

\- Nos necesita para poder hacerse dueño del mundo entero, pero no sabe donde están. Obviamente no sabe que yo soy uno. – Hermione asintió de modo consecuente – como decía, la mayoría de los elementales pueden controlar un elemento, al que asesino por ejemplo, solo podía controlar la tierra y además algunas zonas del organismo, podía hacerte obeso en un segundo, o hacerte desvariar, volverte loco. Voldemort no es un elemental, pero trabaja con magia completamente oscura, así que puede dominar ciertos elementos.

"Luna también es una elemental, ella posee el elemento del viento, el aire puede dominarlo, ayer protegió a su hijo porque lo envolvió en magia elemental, ya que el útero es un músculo y el aire se materializa en el ser humano en los músculos, tendones y bueno, de ese modo logro hacerlo –Hermione ni siquiera podía espabilar, ¿Por qué nunca había leído de eso?"

\- ¿Por qué nunca he leído de esto? – Pregunto confundida - ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hubo elementales? – Draco sonrió, que chica tan lista tenía.

\- Los fundadores decidieron guardar toda la información en ellos mismos para poder pasarla de generación en generación, desde hace más de mil años no ha habido más elementales en el mundo, Hermione. Los elementales solo nacen en momentos necesarios, o cuando la persona posee dentro de sí misma demasiada magia.

\- ¿Los fundadores fueron elementales? – Draco asintió.

\- Rowena controlaba el aire, era una excelente bruja, diestra como muy pocas y aunque antes hubiera pensado era una locura, es muy parecida a Lovegood; Godric evidentemente controlaba al fuego, era capaz de moldearlo a su gusto y también de generarlo, como si fuera una antorcha humana; Helga manejaba la tierra, tenía reservas de magia en su estomago, por eso era la más obesa de todos…

\- Salazar Slytherin controlaba el agua – culmino la castaña con el ceño fruncido – él es quien aparecía en tus sueños. – Adivino con visible pasmo en su rostro, enderezándose en la cama y mirándolo como si fuera la primera vez que lo había visto. Draco asintió para mayor asombro de ella.

\- Salazar Slytherin ha venido entrenándome desde hace años, pero ha comenzado a entrenarme también físicamente desde que apareciste en mi vida ahora – comento él tranquilamente sin inmutarse por los balbuceos que salían de los labios de la castaña.

\- Manejas el agua – logro articular la castaña, Draco negó, ella lo miro con la ceja enarcada.

\- No solamente manejo el agua – confeso él.

\- ¿Ah? – La castaña pensaba que en cualquier momento se le saldría la baba por la boca de lo impresionada que estaba.

\- También puedo manejar el metal.

\- Me acabas de decir que el metal es el alma, Draco – rivalizo la castaña, la respuesta fue clara, una sonrisa ladeada y sumamente egocéntrica. – Entonces, ¿puedes manejar el alma de las personas?

\- Sigo entrenándome, pero…

\- Pero – Insto con apuro la castaña.

\- Puedo matarte con tan solo pensarlo, soy un avada kedavra andante – la castaña boqueo inmediatamente, no podía ser cierto. Ese prepotente tenía que estar jodiendola.

\- ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? – La negación y solemnidad del rubio la convenció que realmente no mentía. – Rowena se ha comunicado entonces con Luna – la castaña estaba tan impactada que ni siquiera entonaba las preguntas, parecía que estaba hablando sola.

\- Lo imagino, no puedo saberlo. Ayer estaba demasiado cansado como para indagar en su mente.

\- ¿Has indagado en la mía? – Pregunto molesta.

\- Eres transparente, no hay necesidad – se burlo el rubio con malicia. Hermione golpeo su hombro y volvió a recostarse, suspirando, tratando de darle lógica a toda la información que tenía. Quería hacer muchas preguntas, demasiadas realmente, pero las haría con calma, tenían tiempo.

\- ¿Qué es ser el guardián de los elementales? – Suspiro con esa pregunta, cerrando los ojos y mordiendo su labio para poder concentrarse.

\- Algo así como el guía, debo equilibrarlos, enseñarles a moldear su elemento, por eso mis entrenamientos están siendo sumamente estrictos - culmino con una sonrisa forzada.

\- ¿Quién es el tercer elemental? – Esa era la pregunta que más temía responder el rubio, marcaría un antes, durante y después de responderla. - ¿Yo? – Pregunto temerosa, él pudo ver su labio inferior temblar. ¿Cómo decirle? No había forma sutil de hacerlo, mejor soltarlo y ya.

\- No – respondió con simpleza, un leve titubeo pudo percibir la castaña y abrió los ojos, viéndolo directamente a sus ojos grises.

\- Dime – exigió notando como el tensaba el gesto.

\- Tú eres una cara del elemental – admitió él. – manejas el fuego azul, por eso el sombrero no sabía dónde colocarte, si en Ravenclaw o en Gryffindor.

\- ¿Cómo sabías eso? – Interrumpió la castaña, ella sabía que no se lo había contado jamás.

\- Ahora hay muy pocas cosas que no sé – admitió él. – Es decir, si quisiera saber todo de ti con solo tocarte y concentrarme lo sabría – explico con inocencia, Hermione lo miro absorta. – Pero vas de la mano de otro elemental, necesario para que pueda existir realmente el elemental del fuego.

\- ¿Y quién es? – Pregunto confundida, orando mentalmente que no fuera Ron, algo le decía que él no podría entender esto y de paso, seguir a Draco.

\- Harry Potter – admitió con restricciones el rubio. Hermione no pudo evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran, suspiro quedamente y lo miro con tristeza.

\- Harry esta muerto – arrastro las palabras con un nudo en la garganta, aún ahora el dolor que se aglomeraba en su pecho al recordar como su mejor amigo no estaba no había menguado.

\- Potter está vivo – afirmo él con seriedad, borrando cualquier gesto de burla, sarcasmo o superioridad. Hermione lo miro con recelo, las lágrimas no tardaron en salir de sus ojos sin permiso.

\- ¿Qué? – Tartamudeo ella – No juegues con eso, por favor – imploro. Pero el rostro del rubio no cambio, ¿Cómo?

\- Está durmiendo, digamos que está en coma.

\- ¿Lo has sabido desde siempre? – Quiso modular el tono de su voz, pero una creciente ira estaba floreciendo en su interior. Ella había pasado meses, años llorando por la partida de su mejor amigo, ni siquiera quería pensar en Ginny. Su mejor amiga se había convertido en una asesina sin control por no poder superar jamás la muerte de su amado Harry.

\- Si – la castaña bofeteo su rostro. Las lágrimas salían sin control de sus ojos al igual que jadeos de sus labios. Él no lo evito, simplemente exhalo. – No podía decírtelo, nadie podía saberlo – excuso él con tranquilidad. Un nuevo golpe impacto contra su cuerpo, esta vez fue el puño cerrado de la castaña impactando contra su pecho, de nuevo se dejo hacer. Comenzaba a hipar acorde las lágrimas salían. La castaña golpeo de nuevo su pecho junto a otro sollozo desgarrador, proveniente desde el fondo de su garganta, estaba esperando que él la detuviera o por lo menos la retuviera pero lo que no espero fue que él la tomara por los hombros y la estampara contra sí mismo, encarcelándola en un abrazo que la inmovilizaba. Grito contra su pecho mientras se aferraba a su espalda con fuerza y desolación.

Paso noches enteras llorando a un amigo que seguía vivo, pensando en todo lo que pudo haber hecho y no logro hacer, acarreando con una culpa que no debía sentir pero que de igual modo calaba su corazón, haciéndola pensar que ella pudo haber hecho más y por no haberlo hecho su amigo, el hermano que siempre había anhelado, murió. Ahora se enteraba que no era así, que había posibilidades de tenerlo nuevamente, que Harry Potter, el elegido, el niño que vivió y murió tenía una oportunidad nuevamente.

Draco la dejo llorar todo lo que quiso, dejo que lo golpeara unas cuantas veces más y maldijera las injusticias de la vida.

Él simplemente se quedo aferrándola contra su pecho y besando su coronilla con dulzura. Repitiéndole una y otra vez que nadie podía saber del paradero de Harry, por su propia seguridad.

\- No es justo – hipidos salían de sus labios sin control, después de un rato que las lágrimas comenzaban a ceder su rebelde salida de sus ojos. Se aferraba al rubio con fuerza, temiendo que en algún momento él también desaparecería, dándose cuenta que ignoraba un montón de cosas. – No es justo – repitió unas cuantas veces antes de hundir su rostro en el cuello del platino.

\- Ahora hay que traerlo de vuelta – confeso el rubio con seriedad pero al mismo tiempo dulzura, evitando que la castaña comenzara otra vez a llorar.

\- ¿Cómo? – gimoteo la mujer en apenas un susurro quedo.

\- Él es la otra cara de la moneda. Tú y yo lo vamos a traer de vuelta – afirmo él. La castaña alzo la vista hacía él confundida – el fuego azul armoniza la energía del fuego rojo, porque está conformado por aire volátil que permite una combustión exacta. Juntos vamos a traer a Potter a la realidad.

\- Yo nunca he visto a Godric, Draco – comento con gesto confundido la castaña. Ella no podía ser una pseudo elemental porque nunca había experimentado algo como lo de él.

\- Godric está entrenando a Potter en una realidad muy diferente a está. Por eso nunca lo has visto – explico con pastosidad.

\- En el mismo lugar que Salazar te entrena a ti – comentó la castaña todavía con el rostro hundido en el pecho del rubio, sentir su olor inundar sus fosas nasales la tranquilizaba.

\- Un lugar parecido.

\- ¿Lo has visto? – Otro sollozo se escapo de sus labios al preguntar aquello.

\- Si, lo he visto – afirmo el rubio para consuelo de la castaña que lo miro con los ojos enrojecidos e inflamados.

\- ¿Qué te dijo? – El llanto comenzaba nuevamente, se sentía tan dolida y al mismo tiempo aliviada. Había otra oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien, de no sentir el peso de la muerte de su mejor amigo, la pequeña palabra esperanza comenzaba a significar algo más grande ahora.

\- Que no se me ocurriera dañarte. – Ironizo el rubio sus palabras. De solo recordar ese escabroso encuentro le daban arcadas.

\- ¿Sabe que estoy aquí? – Susurro con la ceja arqueada.

\- Godric es un chismoso de primera. – Espeto con desdén el rubio, la castaña sonrió.

\- ¿Tan poderoso eres? – Cuestiono escéptica la castaña. Intentando cambiar el tema también, hacer minimizar la sorpresa de la noticia que acababa de recibir. Él asintió con superioridad, levantando la ceja y guiñándole un ojo. – Prepotente.

\- Gracias – le dijo. Antes que pudiera tan siquiera rebatirlo, el rubio rozo sus labios con ella, no fue un beso apasionado pero si profundo, no habían segundas intenciones en ese gesto. Se aliviaba de haber logrado explicarle esa parte a ella, calmado su histeria momentánea al haber recuperado paulatinamente a su mejor amigo. - ¿Alguna otra pregunta? – Insto él a preguntarle, la castaña mordió su labio, como le gustaba a él que ella hiciera eso, se notaba que estaba pensando en su cuestionario mental.

\- ¿Qué es la marca? – Casi olvidaba hacer esa pregunta.

\- Impregno a otra persona con mi magia ancestral.

\- Explícate mejor, Draco – exigió la castaña con los ojos torcidos.

\- La magia fluye en un mago de la misma forma que la sangre en un humano normal, es una energía circulante que se transporta por todo el organismo; debes saber que la varita es simplemente un canalizador de la magia móvil de nuestro organismo. – La castaña asintió a sus palabras, comprendía sus palabras – cuando hago la marca lo que realmente hago es traspasar una parte de mi poder hacía esa persona, de esa forma podría transportarme a donde este ella en segundos, es como hacerla un receptor de mi esencia – la castaña intento seguir sus palabras, pero ese concepto tan extraño jamás lo había escuchado. Traspasar magia de esa manera, jamás lo había leído en ningún libro.

\- ¿Es como un horrocrux? – Es lo más cercano que podía comprender. Draco sonrió satisfecho.

\- Algo así pero sin tener que matar a nadie.

\- Debe tener un costo – sentencio él.

\- Si lo hiciera con mi magia, si – explico él. Le gustaba esa mujer, alababa a esa insufrible sabelotodo que sabía hacer las preguntas adecuadas sin necesidad de divagar, que podía pensar fríamente cuando se requería – pero lo hago con magia elemental, requiere más tiempo y energía pero de esa forma elimino los efectos secundarios duraderos.

\- ¿Cuáles son esos efectos? – Debió haber preguntado con más ímpetu pero algo le decía que la respuesta no le gustaría.

\- La muerte – soltó con tanta tranquilidad que la castaña pensó que en principio jugaba con ella, pero definitivamente todo lo que estaba diciendo era serio y verdadero.

\- ¡Qué! – Exclamo esta vez con más frenesí del debido. No entendía como podía hablar de esa manera tan ligera.

\- Es lo que hizo la madre de Potter, Hermione – dijo secamente. Hermione abrió los ojos de par en par, eso era. Una marca donde traspasas tu esencia a otra. Ella simplemente pensaba que era magia ancestral, amor, maternidad, pero no sabía que tanta fuerza necesitas. – Ella al no ser elemental, obviamente lo que hizo fue traspasar todos sus sentimientos a lo que amaba realmente, su hijo. Ella no transporto una parte, transporto toda su esencia a él. Realmente la imperdonable del Lord no reboto en él, esa mujer había muerto antes de tan siquiera sentir la maldición impactarla – explico él. Hermione sentía que si no cerraba la boca en ese instante, muy seguramente se le introduciría alguna mosca.

\- ¿Cómo sabes tanto?

\- Calvo no es muy sutil con sus métodos pedagógicos – dijo burlón. Podía imaginar lo feliz que se sentía el bendito fundador serpentil, porque no lo había molestado en ningún momento.

\- ¿Calvo? – Pregunto confundida. Se sentía completamente en calma ahora, el momento de desenfreno y desolación había pasado.

\- Así le digo a Salazar, es una forma más informal. – Fue extraño ver a Draco sonreír de esa forma, tan honesta, genuina y angelical. La castaña no había visto un gesto así de él jamás.

\- ¿Por eso me salvaste? – Pregunto ella con un deje de desilusión.

\- No, te salve porque supe que eras tú – repitió él, algo que ya había dicho – pero menos mal, porque me ahorraste el tener que seguir buscándote, ese día fue que retornaron los sueños.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque la guerra tiene que acabar pronto.

\- Tú vas a acabarla – no era una pregunta, era una aseveración.

\- No lo haré solo – sentencio con una sonrisa – los elementales se enfrentaran a Voldemort para erradicar su tirano gobierno.

\- Pero él sigue siendo fuerte, si se adentra en tu mente – de solo decirlo en voz alta, ponerle sonido a sus pensamientos la hizo temblar.

\- Él jamás podrá ver nada que yo no quiera en mi mente – afirmo con tanta confianza que Hermione esta vez si no supo si era demasiada.

\- Si eres tan fuerte ¿Por qué no lo matas? – Buena pregunta.

\- Tiene mucho poder, la magia oscura que ha utilizado por años no es algo que un elemental pueda neutralizar ni erradicar de un solo golpe, además tiene a magos realmente poderosos con él. No puedo arriesgarme a tener bajas de mi bando y la idea es evacuar los centros de investigación mágica. – La castaña suspiro por lo bajito, escucharlo hablar de esa forma tan madura, sabiendo lo que arriesgaba, la hacía temblar. Temer por su vida.

\- ¿Vas a destruir los centros? – Tenía tantas interrogantes cada vez. Una se agregaba a la otra.

\- Eso es algo que hablaremos todos juntos.

\- De ese modo harás creíble la muerte de Theo – decreto ella con la ceja arqueada. Un beso fue su respuesta, junto a una sonrisa ladeada y otro guiño de su platinado ojo.

\- Me siento orgulloso – burlista de primera categoría. Ella sabía que debía molestarse, sentirse ofendida por esa actitud pero no podía, ahora solo quería besarlo.

\- Yo también estoy sumamente orgullosa de ti – admitió con rubor en sus mejillas, estaba comenzando a sentir calor en su cara.

\- Es algo común que sientas eso por mi – expreso, encogiéndose de hombros. Mostrando una humildad de la cual jamás se había ni se caracterizaría.

\- ¿Qué pasara con tu padre? – Otra muy buena pregunta, lamentablemente para él mismo, aún no tenía una respuesta.

\- No lo sé aún – exteriorizó lo que venía tratando de establecer en su mente, al fin y al cabo ese hombre déspota e inhumano era su padre – pero está encarcelado, no podrá salir. Se mantendrá en su habitación hasta que acabe la guerra y cuando eso ocurra irá directamente a Askaban. – Aún no sabía el interludio de ese plan, pero eso era lo que tenía pensado.

\- ¿Y qué debo hacer yo? – Esa era la pregunta que tenía en la punta de la lengua desde que le dijo que era algo así como una hibrida de elementales.

\- A partir de mañana comenzaremos un entrenamiento leve de lo que tendremos que hacer para revivir a Potter – la castaña asintió en señal de aceptación, no podía negarlo, pero sentía una leve emoción. Volvería a ser útil. – Y estarás conmigo, ¿no? – Esa duda en su pregunta la hizo sonreír, no dudaba de él. Sus dudas habían sido extinguidas de su mente y sus sentimientos aclarados, era él. Draco Malfoy era el indicado, su corazón aún agitado lo sabía.

\- Elementalmente – bromeo la castaña pero la mueca de desagrado del rubio la hizo notar que no le había causado gracia – amargado – bufo la castaña con fastidio al ver que su pequeño chiste no había causado ni una pequeña parte de gracia en su interlocutor. El mohín de la castaña fue lo que le causo gracia al rubio, que al verlo no pudo más que tomarla por las mejillas y besar sus labios, la tenía. Estaba junto a ella, al parecer la vida se apiadaba de él y le sonreía levemente.

\- ¿Alguna otra pregunta, miss Granger? – La castaña gruño contra sus labios, que petulante podía ser cuando se lo proponía, de igual forma, de esa forma es que estaba trabada a él y ese pensamiento fue lo que hizo que su boca hablara sola, soltando las palabras que tanto navegaban en su cabeza.

\- ¿Estás trabado a mi? – Draco enarco automáticamente una ceja, sabía que debía responderle pero hacerlo significaba bajar él también todas las barreras que tenía, que lo hacían ser fuerte.

\- Si – quiso zanjar el tema hasta allí, le estaba contestando. Simple y honestamente. La castaña lo miro incrédula, exigiendo con su mirada penetrante algo más – todo lo que dijiste anteriormente, imagínate que lo dije yo. No diré nada más.

\- ¿Desde sexto año? – Inquirió ella dudosa, mirándolo directamente a sus mercuriales ojos, despejando cualquier duda que albergara. Draco asintió. Sabía que iba a tocar un tema delicado, pero necesitaba hacerlo – entonces- tartamudeo ella un instante – entonces, ¿Por qué no hiciste nada cuando tu tía me torturo? – Draco se tensó, no pudo ocultarlo. No se esperaba esa pregunta, ni siquiera quería recordarlo, ese evento fue lo que hizo arriesgar todo lo que tenía (su vida), para poder mantenerla a salvo.

\- No quiero responder eso – espeto.

\- Me dijiste que serías honesto – contraataco ella con decisión. Draco gruño, ¡maldita bruja!

\- ¿Para qué quieres saber eso, Hermione? – estaba bordeando el tema y ella lo sabía.

\- Porque aún tengo la marca de esa traición – no quiso decirlo con la frialdad que lo dijo, pero era toda la verdad, necesitaba escuchar su excusa, entender por qué hizo de vista gorda esa vez. Draco trago grueso, ¡maldita bruja! Volvía a pensar, tendría que decir la verdad de un secreto que bastante bien se había mantenido siendo eso, un secreto.

\- No te traicione – comenzó él con el gesto tenso y el ceño fruncido. Le costaba decir aquello que venía a continuación y más viendo la cara de incredulidad de la castaña frente a él, dudando de sus palabras. – Esa noche el que le pidió ayuda al elfo fui yo – lo dijo tan rápido que pensó ella no escucharía o por lo menos ni siquiera lo entendiera, pero bien sabía que esa menuda bruja era demasiado lista y captaba todo. Su respuesta no duro mucho en llegar, una exhalación de aire, una mirada dilatada y una boca abierta de par en par. – Cierra la boca – espeto con ponzoña.

\- ¿Es en serio? – Balbuceo la castaña aún sin poder hablar con suficiente fuerza. Había sido él quien la salvo, quien había llamado a Dobby para que arriesgara su vida, él arriesgo su propia vida por ella. Cargo con una carga tremenda por tantos años, arriesgado su propia vida.

\- Claro que si – Rugió el rubio con furia.

\- No lo sabía – susurro para sí misma.

\- La idea era que no lo supieras nunca – arrastro el platino, cerrando los ojos suspicazmente.

\- Gracias – esbozo con una sonrisa honesta – me salvaste – sinceridad inundaba sus palabras y amor esa sonrisa tan honesta que no hacía más que ruborizar sus mejillas.

\- Que te puedo decir – simplifico con los hombros encogidos – estoy trabado a ti – afirmo con una sonrisa también, igual de honesta y hermosa que la de ella. Esta vez fue la castaña la que se inclino a él y lo beso, profundamente, comenzando un baile con sus lenguas que la estaba comenzando a calentar más de la cuenta. Tenía que parar ese encuentro antes de terminar en algo mucho más comprometedor y prolongado, aún tenía una pregunta que hacer.

\- Tengo una última pregunta – soltó de pronto después de culminar el beso con bastante dificultad. Tenía una pregunta realmente importante, algo que estaba carcomiendo su cerebro desde hace tiempo, desde que la madre de él le había mostrado la pequeña realidad de Draco. Así que tenía que hacer esa pregunta, aún recordaba como él se había puesto la primera vez que se la hizo, pero algo le había dicho esa vez que definitivamente él si sabía la verdad y que no se lo había querido confesar.

\- Dime – bufo él por haber tenido que poner pausa a su pequeño beso que iba a dar pasó a algo más.

\- ¿Quién es Andrew War? – Draco trago grueso.

 _ **oOo**_

 ** _\- Continuara-_**

* * *

 **Elena:** _No voy a dejar de subir capítulos, cariño. Lo que pasa es que ando con dos historias más a parte de esta y mi libro. Metiendome siempre en lios, no sé cuando parar. JAJAJAJA Un besote, espero te guste este nuevo capítulo._

 **Rubenchoelloconxd:** _JAJAJAJAJAJA yo detesto a Pansy, así que no. No habrá un Pansy &Harry. Puedes despreocuparte. Yo también amo el Theo&Luna, es tan perfectamente perfecto... Me embriago con ellos. ¿Qué te parece este? ¿Ah? ¿Ah? Un beso. Nos vemos en el próximo. _

**Ginaevans6:** _¿Y este qué tal?_

 _ **Valeria16:** Holaaaaaa, aquí de nuevo, no pienses que lo voy a dejar porque no lo haré, como me excuse arriba, ando en otros dos fics más mi libro entonces a veces no encuentro tiempo para escribir, tal vez termine este fic en el psiquiátrico. Besos. _

_**:** ¿Qué te ha parecido? A ver... JAJAJAJA. Un abrazo, cariño. _

_**Parejachyca:** Curiosos nickname. Gracias por el halago, cariño, a veces lo pongo en duda, para ser honesta. Disculpa por la tardanza, espero te guste este nuevo capítulo. Un abrazo, nos leemos pronto. _

_**ChicaMisteriosa05:** My girl, disculpa la demora, aquí me tienes... espero te guste el cap y nos seguimos leyendo siempre, un abrazo enorme, transatlántico. ;) _

_**Moonssoul:** Bienvenida. Yo quiero saber tus sospechas, ha sido por ti que he dejado el capítulo así, JAJAJAA en penumbras, quiero saber si sabes quién es de verdad. Ñacañaca. _

**_PD. NO VOY A ABANDONAR LA HISTORIA. PASEN A LAS OTRAS A VER SI LES GUSTAN, RELIQUIAS DE VIDA Y MUSTELIDAE. (mustelidae es de censura para mayor de 18 años o mentes abiertas y nada ofendidos y delicaditos... SOLO AVISO)_**

 _ **PD2: Haciéndome publicidad.**_


	10. La marca

_Dedicado a_ _ **AnnaDramione**_ _, por ser alguien peculiar._

 **La marca**

\- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? – Quería desviar la conversación, ese era un tema que no quería tocar y había esperado la castaña obviara.

\- Es irrespetuoso que contestes una pregunta con otra – replico con una sonrisa temerosa. ¿Y si no quería saber la respuesta? ¿Y si Andrew War era una amenaza para Draco?

\- Draco – salvado por la campana, pensó la serpiente al escuchar el sonido de unos nudillos impactar contra la puerta – Draco – la voz de Blaise parecía urgente.

\- Quedara para después – expreso Draco rozando los labios de Hermione quién había bufado sonoramente y torcido los ojos.

\- No te salvarás de esta, ¿lo sabes? – advirtió ella. Draco sonrió, mostrando sus limpios dientes blancos, llevaba mucho tiempo que no lo veía sonreír así.

\- Voy, Blaise – aviso. Primero con un movimiento de varita vistió a la castaña al mismo tiempo que se vestía él también y caminaba hacia la puerta - ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto de inmediato al ver la cara de pasmo que tenía su mejor amigo.

\- Acaba de llegar tu tía – Blaise lucía más pálido que un paciente anémico y su jovial actitud se veía empañada por la sorpresa y el temor. Draco elevo su mano hasta posarla en su hombro y lo insto a que se adentrara en la habitación.

\- ¿Qué quiere? – Ni siquiera pudo decir algún comentario jocoso con respecto a la permanecía de la castaña en la habitación y su cabello despeinado, solo enfocaba su mirada a los ojos grises de su amigo. Temía que fuera descubierto, temía que todo el plan se fuera a la mierda por haber asesinado a dos mortifagos e incendiado la casa de Theo.

\- Ha preguntado por ti, está con tu madre. – No dijo nada más, Draco miro de reojo a la castaña y antes de seguir escuchando las palabras temblorosas del moreno salió como un cohete de la habitación.

\- ¡Hey! – Exclamo la castaña para llamar la atención del hombre que seguía en la habitación. No recordaba mucho de él en el colegio, solo que era amigo de Draco y siempre estaba con él. Que había chismeado la defensa que ella le había dado al rubio cuando sus amigos habían abusado de privilegios por el campo de quidditch. Ahora lo veía tan abatido. - ¿Qué ocurre? – Fue la primera vez que el moreno se volteo a ver a la leona desde que había entrado. Estaba nervioso, él no solía temerle a nadie, pero lo que se refería a Bellatrix y el Lord, eran seres que lograban calar su alma y hacerla temblar.

\- Esa mujer es una desquiciada – respondió con simpleza mientras seguía mirando con pasmo la puerta por donde había salido su mejor amigo.

\- ¿Le hará algo?

\- Lo dudo – dijo negando con la cabeza – pero intentara ver en su mente – y aunque confiaba plenamente en su amigo, aún temía que algún hilillo estuviera suelto – saber si tuvo algo que ver con lo de ayer – sabía que nadie podía escuchar sus palabras, pero de igual forma susurro.

\- Esperemos que llegue de nuevo – susurro la leona también con temor, abrazando sus rodillas y cubriéndose con la sabana, pensando que estaría de algún modo protegida. Blaise la miro y se sentó a su lado, asintiendo a sus palabras y frotándose las manos preocupadamente.

Ya había bloqueado la habitación donde estaba Theo, esperaba que ni se le ocurriera salir porque sino todo el plan estaría sobre la borda, dañando cualquier probabilidad de vivir para ellos.

 _ **oOo**_

\- Nos ha trancado aquí – espeto Theo impaciente. Sintiendo como la puerta estaba completamente sellada.

\- Amor – le llamo Luna con dulzura – es momento de esperar.

\- ¿Qué dices? – Ningún hechizo funcionaba contra la puerta, es más, cada vez parecía más cerrada. – ¡Tal vez nos han traicionado!- Exclamo fuera de sí, pensando lo peor de lo peor. Odiaba estar encerrado, le entraba el pánico que había creado en su juventud, cuando su padre lo encerraba por horas o toda la noche en el sótano de su mansión para enseñarle lo que era la valentía y el temple de un hombre sin piedad.

\- Amor – le volvió a llamar Luna con dulzura, acercándose a él y colocando su pequeña mano en la de él. Fue en ese momento que su pánico se apaciguo levemente y enfoco su mirada a la azulada de ella, esos ojos grandes, expresivos y profundos – Draco está arreglando algo, necesita que estemos aquí tranquilos – explico ella con una sonrisa – ven a sentarte conmigo – Theo enarco una ceja y aunque estaba recio a moverse, esa mirada azulada pudo con él y camino de nuevo hasta la cama, donde se recostó con ella, dejando que la rubia acariciara su cabello castaño y besara incontable de veces su coronilla – yo estoy contigo, no tengas miedo – y suspiro, porque era verdad, tenía miedo a que todo se fuera a la mierda, que Luna sufriera o que su hijo o hija muriera sin tener la oportunidad de… vivir. – Draco no nos traicionara – tanta seguridad hacían que él confiara plenamente en sus palabras. Él no desconfiaba de ese rubio que una vez demostró ser leal a los suyos, pero los tiempos oscuros tambalean las confianzas pasadas, resquebrajan la moral y honestidad.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – Sus ojos se mantenían cerrados, sintiendo como las caricias de Luna lograban calmar sus temores, rabia y desconfianza; experimentando que sus besos eran tan poderosos como la magia que fluía por su cuerpo.

\- Me lo ha dicho cuando salió del cuarto – el cabello de Theo se deslizaba por sus espacios interdigitales, sus labios iban desde la punta de la nariz del castaño hasta su coronilla – que esperemos que se vaya la visita indeseada – continuo diciendo con calma, con esa voz cantarina y melodiosa que serenaba las tormentas de un mar irascible.

\- ¿Quién vino?

\- Alguien que no será nadie para él – la seguridad de sus palabras era lo que mantenía en un estado de absoluta relajación a Theo. Luna evito decir de quien se trataba, sabía lo poderosa que era esa bruja, que muy poca humanidad le quedaba para parecerse al monstruo que era el amo al que seguía.

\- ¿Luna? – Dijo de pronto, hundiendo su rostro en el vientre aún plano del amor de su vida, esparciendo pequeños besos que llenaban a Luna de una sensación inexplicable. - ¿Tienes miedo? – Podía ser humano con ella, dejar de aparentar ser un ser omnisciente que no tenía emociones humanas, con ella podía ser lo que le habían obligado a dejar ser, un hombre que podía ser fuerte pero que no dejaba de ser sintiente.

\- Ya no – afirmo con ímpetu.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque estoy contigo y porque aquí viene un niño que necesita de mi fuerza y esperanza.

\- ¿Niño? – Pregunto confuso. Ella no respondió, él volteo a verla y la vio sonriendo con gracia.

\- ¡Ups! – Exclamo ensanchando su sonrisa – era una sorpresa – pero Theo simplemente la miro con más confusión – ayer cuando lo cubrí con mi fuerza, me di cuenta que era un niño, es un varoncito, he pensado en muchos nombre, pero ninguno me gusta por completo – comenzó a divagar ella, ignorando la cara de incredulidad que iba adoptando Theo.

\- ¿Es en serio? – Y es que en ese instante es que caía en cuenta que iba a ser padre, Luna estaba embarazada, embarazada de él. Iba a ser padre de una criatura que no tenía y no dejaría que viera al mundo como se había convertido, en gran parte por él mismo. Él había ayudado a que la humanidad se estuviera yendo por el desagüe de aguas negras. Él quien en el pasado había disfrutado torturando hasta la muerte a personas que ni siquiera conocía, gozado al escuchar los gritos desgarradores de padres al ver morir a sus hijos a manos de él, excitado al violar a chicas de su edad, algunas compañeras de clases que habían fallecido después de ser violadas por él, bajo las ordenes del Lord quién disfrutaba infinitamente aquellos actos donde iba despedazando la humanidad de los integrantes de sus filas.

Su Lord que solo "confiaba" en aquellos a quienes las varitas no les temblaban para cometer los pecados más atroces tanto en el mundo mágico como el muggle. Él había sido uno de sus favoritos por su falta de piedad, por la carente sensibilidad de perdonar a los ilusos que pretendían absolución al implorar por sus vidas.

Ahora es que se daba cuenta que él, quien había aniquilado vidas sin remordimiento, sería padre de un varón. Bien sabía que la vida era una puta vengativa que se encargaría de hacerle pagar por donde más le doliera, su hijo. Ese ser que venía creciendo en el vientre de la mujer que logro doblegarlo, rozar y abrazar su alma con tan solo mirarlo.

Esa mirada que le dedico antes de morir a manos de él. Llena de pureza, no lo juzgaba, tampoco lo culpaba. Luna, sabedora de su precario destino había pedido solo un favor, ver el cielo azul. Curioso que él veía el cielo al ver sus ojos, no necesitaba esperar el amanecer para verlo, lo tenía frente a él todo el tiempo. Ella quien sin proponerlo había calado tan profundo en su ser que desbarato cualquier dolor, se había adueñado de su alma, él no necesitaba nada en el mundo, absolutamente a nadie, porque él lo único que anhelaba era verla al día siguiente, estar con ella los minutos que la vida le regalaba y ella en su inmensurable pureza le daba ahora una extensión del amor que era, porque él no era amor, no era absolutamente nada bueno, él era la escoria del mundo que trataban de salvar, la basura que su padre había desechado una y otra vez hasta lograr la podredumbre absoluta.

Pero ella, ella era la puta luz que iluminaba todo lo que era, lo que podía ser y pretendía desechar todo lo que había sido. No tenía ni puta idea de que podía pasar, lo que el destino cruel y sangriento pretendía prepararle a su desdichada alma, pero se encargaría que ella y su HIJO, vivieran. Tuvieran la vida que merecían. Ahora lo confirmaba, al ver de nuevo esos ojos, sus labios carnosos y sonrientes, siempre regalando una sonrisa al mundo, a pesar de las puñaladas.

Theo se inclino hacía ella y atajo sus labios, ella se dejo besar y acaricio su cabello. Él atrajo su boca más a él, profundizando el beso, haciendo que su lengua invadiera la cavidad de la mujer que lo había condenado a la humanidad olvidada, ella que solo le había pedido un favor termino haciéndole un favor a él. Salvarlo del infierno, salvarlo de él mismo. De toda la oscuridad que habían cernido en su corazón.

\- Te amo – susurro contra sus labios Theo. Besándola de nuevo con frenesí, recostándola a ella en la cama y olvidándose por un momento que dos pisos más abajo estaba su amigo reunido con la bruja más mortífera de todas. Fundiéndose en el amor que ella le había demostrado si llevaba con él, que la oscuridad era algo que habían sembrado en su alma más no era su esencia. Decirle que la amaba realmente era insignificante para lo que realmente sentía por Luna. Esa lunática mujer que era más cuerda que cualquier erudito. Peculiar adolescente que siempre difirió del resto de los estudiantes de Hogwarts, valorada por tan pocas personas, apreciada por los que realmente habían visto su alma iluminar terrenos ensombrecidos.

Qué bueno que él también era inteligente, había escuchado la voz de su alma decirle que la salvara, sabedora que haciendo aquel acto lograría salvarse él también. Tanto tiempo intento resistirse a lo que ella le hacía sentir, lo que su agonizante cuerpo le hizo despertar en su interior, el debate eterno de su mente y sus principios.

Mientras ella dormía, intentando recuperarse de las heridas de muerte recibida, él había intentado matarla, pero al ver su rostro tan apacible, esa sonrisa intachable y sus rizos desordenados; su varita temblaba, a él, quién jamás dudo en asesinar.

Cuando la observo despertar su corazón bombeo la sangre que tenía refrenada, estaba contentísimo y no recordaba la última vez que había sentido esa sensación fluir por su cuerpo. Cuando asesinaba sentía plenitud, pero cuando la vio abrir sus ojos sintió expansión.

Fue el detonante para saber que ella era el ser más hermoso que había visto en la faz de la tierra, que aunque quisiera dañarla su propia varita se negaría en hacerlo; por eso cuando escucho su voz hablando con la de su elfo sintió rabia, porque en su intento de quebrarla, él único que se resquebraja era él mismo, su pureza era a prueba de manchas, su espíritu intachable.

Su coraza cayó cuando sus labios se fundieron con los de él, cuando ella afirmo que lo salvaría, ¿Tan evidente era la soledad que había adoptado como hogar? Al parecer para ella sí lo fue, jamás pudo mentirle, ni siquiera intentándolo lo habría logrado, ella lo leía. Pudo ver desde el principio que él le pertenecería y así era, le pertenecía, en cuerpo y alma.

Por eso ahora la besaba y acariciaba como lo hacía, por eso la penetraba como jamás lo había hecho con nadie más, con amor. Con algo más profundo que ese sentimiento subestimado que a pesar de que mucha gente clamaba sentirlo no le daba el valor y cuidado que merecía.

Ese era el sol que a pesar de estar a millas de lejanía de la luna todas las noches la iluminaba, esperaba paciente una vez al mes para impregnarla completamente con su luz, porque su amor era así, paciente.

Esa era la tierra que esperaba paciente la condensación de las nubes hasta que precipitaban y la regaban con las gotas de la creación, esa lluvia que la nutria y llenaba de vida.

Así era Luna, como la naturaleza que entendía el significado del amor, paciencia y estancia. Nunca lo obligo a nada, pero tampoco lo ignoro. Y ahora que la tenía, no pensaba perder el tiempo, tampoco pensaba perderse en su estúpido ego… porque ella estaba esfumando con cuidado y paciencia el miedo que habían sembrado en él durante toda su vida.

\- Te amo – proclamo Luna cuando lo sintió acabar en su interior al mismo tiempo que ella aprisionaba su miembro al concluir con la exquisitez del orgasmo. Esa sensación que hacía fundir almas invisibles en una luz visible solo para los protagonistas.

\- Tenías razón, Luna – dijo entre jadeos el misántropo que solo adoraba estar con su filántropa. Luna lo miro confusa, él rozaba su nariz con la suya, perdiéndose en la constelación de su mirada – Gracias. – Rozo sus labios, sabedor que su erudita entendería sus palabras y así fue porque ella entrelazo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él y se fundió en otro beso, esta vez más profundo que el anterior. Un beso que demostraba lo que ambos sentían, él, agradecimiento por obtener lo que jamás había tenido, amor. Ella, esperanza de saber que él la amaba tanto como ella lo hacía. Porque no importaba la oscuridad que habían sembrado en su interior, ella había vislumbrado su inmensurable bondad, esos rayos tenues pero potentes que irradiaba su alma y que lograron irradiarla con tanta potencia que la cegaron por un momento.

Ni siquiera cuando había sentido la congelante muerte visitarla, dudo de él. Podía ver su luz, y cuando lo sintió sanarla pudo sentirla por primera vez, esa cálida magia que había calmado las ansias de su alma por salir de su cuerpo, él sin saberlo había despedido por un largo periodo a la muerte de su camino, él la había salvado también de la dolorosa muerte. Él había tenido compasión por ella cuando realmente no lo había esperado, por un momento había pensando morir en su vieja casa, viendo el cuerpo inerte de su padre y oliendo el metálico aroma de la sangre de ambos, pero él lo evito, no supo el motivo por el cual se había desaparecido con ella, pero pudo ver el cielo, el resplandor del sol en su pálido rostro y fue feliz. Feliz al ver que los rayos del sol lo iluminaban a él y lo reconocía por fin, feliz por morir viendo la innegable magnificencia del cielo azul y su estrella, el sol. Feliz porque él podría tener una oportunidad de ser bueno en el futuro, así no fuera por su ayuda. Carismática la vida que decidió que esa ayuda fuera por ella misma y le dio la oportunidad de ser feliz con él.

 _ **oOo**_

\- Querido – la voz de su madre sonaba tan fría como siempre que llegaban visitas a su mansión – tú tía está aquí – aviso de una vez. Draco bajaba con la ropa completamente pulcra y un semblante serio y mortífero.

\- Querido sobrino – esa chirriante voz desquiciada hizo que endureciera el gesto aún más.

\- Madre – saludo él cortésmente, regalándole un beso en la mejilla a su madre – Bellatrix – inmediatamente sintió la invasión de su tía en su cabeza, su respuesta fue contundente, cerrar todas las puertas de una sola vez - ¿A qué se debe el honor de tu visita? – Una pregunta repleta de ironía.

\- ¿Has sabido lo que le paso a tu amiguito? – Una réplica digna de serpientes, cargadas de veneno e ironía.

\- No tengo amigos, tía – y el apelativo era tan despectivo que ella no hizo más que ampliar su sonrisa y mostrar esos dientes manchados por el tiempo.

\- ¿Mi Lord no es tu amigo? – Una pregunta cargada con malicia, una pregunta que sería mostrada al Lord apenas saliera de esa mansión, ella anhelaba hacer caer a Draco, lo odiaba por el simple hecho de ser el hijo de Lucius y su hermana. Ella que había sido siempre tan fuerte jamás se le dio la posibilidad biológica de tener uno propio, como detestaba a ese platinado asqueroso.

\- No – zanjo él para placer de su desquiciada pariente – él es mi amo y señor – la sonrisa se esfumo de sus labios.

\- ¿Dónde está Blaise? – Pregunto ella.

\- En mi habitación.

\- ¿Qué hace aquí?

\- Vino de visita después del ataque que recibimos – explico él con el ceño fruncido - ¿Esto es un interrogatorio? – Se ubico en un amplio sillón de una plaza frente a ella - ¡Qué paso! – La exigencia fue hecha con tanto temple que Bellatrix no pudo evitar disimular el respingo que dio al escuchar ese tono de voz tan gutural y seca.

\- Quemaron la mansión de Nott – dijo luego de impostar la voz – han asesinado a dos de los nuestros, aún no sabemos si uno de ellos era él. – Siguió diciendo, ahora con la mirada más oscura y cargada de locura.

\- ¿Theodore Nott? – Pregunto realmente asombrada Narcissa. – Era tan solo un chico.

\- Mi Lord cree que era un traidor. ¡No sientas pena por él! – espeto Bellatrix, haciendo callar a su hermana.

\- No le grites a mi madre en su casa – fue apenas un susurro lo que salió de los labios de Draco, suficiente para alarmar a Bellatrix.

\- ¿Me estás amenazando? – Pregunto retadora, sacando su mortífera varita y paseándola entre sus dedos.

\- Te estoy advirtiendo que no le grites a mi madre en su casa – reafirmo el rubio, sin inmutarse por su amenazante varita.

\- No pasa nada, cariño – trato de conciliar Narcissa.

\- Tú hijo necesita corrección, Cissy – afirmo con una sonrisa que solo podía ser catalogada como siniestra - ¿Dónde está tu amiguito? – Pregunto encaminándose a las escaleras.

\- No te he dado permiso para que subas a las habitaciones, tía – advirtió Draco. Bellatrix como era de esperarse lo miro sonriente y puso un pie en el primer escalón – te lo repetiré una vez más – sin levantarse del asiento la miro con una sonrisa aún más amplia que ella – no te he dado permiso que subas – arrastro las palabras, de nuevo su tía ni se inmuto – _crucio –_ el hechizo impacto inmediatamente en la espalda de la bruja que no hizo más que arrodillarse y mirar desencajada a su sobrino. Ni en todos sus pensamientos desquiciados hubiera podido imaginar un acto como el que acababa de protagonizar.

\- ¡Draco! – Exclamo alarmada Narcissa.

\- Soy el señor de esta casa – comenzó a decir el rubio, parándose de su asiento y acercándose a su tía con lentitud, sin dejar de apuntar su varita. – Si te digo que te pares, te paras – con su mano libre tomo del cabello a Bellatrix, era una osadía lo que estaba haciendo, retando a la mortifaga más allegada al señor Oscuro – Si te ordeno que no respires en mi casa, te vuelves morada por no hacerlo – siguió advirtiendo él con la mirada clavada en los pozos negros de su tía que lo miraba con odio y repugnancia.

\- ¿Quién te crees, infeliz? – Espeto ella, intentando escupirlo en el rostro, los reflejos del joven fueron más veloces y en un movimiento se alejo de ella.

\- Soy Draco Malfoy, dueño y señor de está mansión – con todo el poder de su voz pronuncio las palabras – y si no me tratas con el debido respeto, te puedo asesinar.

\- Esto se lo diré a mi Lord – amenazo ella, parándose a duras penas del suelo, hacía muchos años no recibía una maldición de aquel calibre. - ¡Llama al engendro de Zabini! – Grito enfurecida. Atacarlo sería una locura teniendo en cuenta que su hermana también era muy hábil con la varita y no aceptaría que su "retoño" fuera lastimado.

\- Yo mismo puedo decirle a mi Lord lo que he hecho y el porqué. – Replico con una sonrisa resplandeciente, guardando su varita inmediatamente. – Iré a buscar a Blaise – aviso él.

\- ¿No tienes servidumbre?

\- Si, pero iré yo – advirtió él. Oscureciendo de nuevo su mirada. Bellatrix no dejaba de pensar el momento en el que su enclenque sobrino se había vuelto tan sombrío y lúgubre. – Madre – Narcissa inmediatamente miró a su hijo con atención – ve a tu habitación, ya – ordeno. No dejaría que su tía se quedara a solas con su madre, sabía el tic sádico de esa maldita bruja y no quería arriesgar a su madre – ven – así lo hizo, con su andar elegante camino de la mano de su hijo y subieron las escaleras hasta separarse, cada uno hacía un lado. – No salgas – susurro antes de cruzar para su habitación, ella asintió imperceptiblemente – Blaise – dijo al entrar en la habitación. Su amigo estaba con el rostro tapado por sus manos, la castaña acurrucada en la cama, viendo fijamente la puerta – muévete ven.

\- Dra – pero inmediatamente guardo silencio al ver la mirada penetrante y oscura de su serpiente.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Blaise estaba alarmado.

\- Mírame – ordeno Draco y como si se tratara irónicamente de magia, al momento de Blaise interceder su mirada oscura con la mercurial de Draco su semblante cambio. - ¿Entendiste? – el moreno asintió con parsimonia, una calma instaurada que hizo fruncir el ceño a la castaña. ¿Qué había pasado? – Sal – ordeno nuevamente y Blaise se encamino a la puerta sin titubear.

\- Hey – llamo Hermione con temor al rubio – ¿Todo bien? – Tenía que preguntar, había intentado hablar con Blaise, pero ninguna palabra, pregunta o insulto funciono para que soltara rollo. Draco camino hacia donde estaba y alzo su quijada con ternura, no estaba acostumbrada a esas muestras de afecto de parte de él, ni siquiera sabía que las tuviera.

\- Todo bien – afirmo con tranquilidad, su mirada brillaba de nuevo, se difuminaban las sombras que había visto cuando entro a la habitación. Alzó más la barbilla de la leona y rozo sus labios, succionando levemente el labio inferior de ella en un beso corto pero profundo que le hizo conseguir un suspiro como respuesta. – Nos vemos en un rato. – Eso fue suficiente para ella. El acontecimiento que acababa de ver le había dejado unas cuentas incógnitas más.

\- ¡Bravo! – Falsa felicidad, falsa sonrisa, todo en ella era falso. Bellatrix miro como Blaise bajaba las escaleras con lentitud, mirándola de reojo, detrás de él venía un galante Draco que no se inmutaba por la oscuridad de su mirada ni tampoco por la varita que descansaba entre sus dedos.

\- Hola, madame – saludo con una leve inclinación Blaise. Él no era tan importante es la filas de su Lord, simplemente era el buen amigo del joven Malfoy, hijo de una cazafortunas que había conseguido bastante información entre sus víctimas estafadas. Eso es todo. Nunca había sido tratado con respecto, parecía un lacayo de la familia platinada y solo por eso se mantenía con vida.

\- ¿Dónde estabas ayer? – Su varita fue agarrada con más fuerza.

\- Aquí, madame – Blaise evitaba mirar a los ojos a esa bruja, lo tenía prohibido, realmente nadie podía mirar a Bellatrix o al Lord a los ojos, el destino era la muerte. – Estuve con el señor Malfoy desde la noche antes de ayer – explico muy elocuentemente. Draco se mantenía a sus espaldas, observando de reojo a su tía.

\- No tienes que estar aquí, sobrino – se notaba que no había superado la grata bienvenida de su sobrino, porque sus palabras destilaban veneno. - ¿Sabes lo que sucedió con Nott?

\- Ya te lo explique, tía – comento gentil - ¿quieres que lo haga de nuevo? – Pregunto sugerente, y pudo entrever la mirada nerviosa que le lanzo su tía así como también la fuerza en su agarre. Blaise miro a ambos magos con confusión, pero no podía preguntar nada, eso no era su problema.

\- No, madame, disculpe el atrevimiento, pero ¿Qué le ha sucedido? – Que bien mentían las serpientes y que bueno era Draco en eso de irradiar su fuerza para camuflajear su nerviosismo, podía sentir su energía fluir por todo su cuerpo, manteniendo a raya la intromisión de Bellatrix en su cabeza, mostrándole solo lo esencialmente necesario, sin causar sospechas, implantando recuerdos que no existían y haciéndola ver exactamente lo que debía.

\- Es un traidor – espeto malhumorada – me largo de aquí – dijo después de un rato viendo fijamente a Blaise, Draco sabía que lo estaba revisando de cabo a rabo. Él se mantuvo impasible, apoyado de la escalera, "ignorando" la actitud de su tía y viendo de vez en cuando a su amigo, verificando que todo estuviera como debía estar. – Nos veremos pronto, sobrino – murmullo con veneno – le diré las nuevas noticias a mi Lord – y bien sabía el rubio que era una amenaza y que no debía caer en ella. ¿Cuándo el alumno supera al maestro? No lo sabía, pero llevaba mucho tiempo que había superado a esa bruja, tal vez si no fuera tan… loca, podría ser admirable, pero ya ni eso.

\- Nos veremos pronto, cuídate la espalda. – Era una amenaza, ambos lo sabían porque ella no tardo ni un segundo en taladrarlo con su mirada oscura. Escudriñando su interior completamente cerrado, no sabía qué clase de entrenamiento estaba teniendo su sobrino, pero definitivamente era uno funcional, porque el escuincle que ella había conocido, se había evaporado. La mujer camino hasta la imponente chimenea de la mansión y no fue hasta que las llamas verdes la engulleron que Draco golpeo la pared con una potencia que hizo brincar a Blaise - ¡Maldita! – Aulló cinco veces mientras dejaba la pared abollada.

\- ¿Te hizo algo?

\- Esa maldita piensa que soy el traidor – espeto él – detesta que tenga poder y quiere ensuciar mi nombre con el Lord – escupió con el mismo odio – la voy a matar – y el brillo lo pudo ver Blaise, sabía cuan sanguinario era su mejor amigo, no le cabía duda; demasiado para su gusto y eso que él no tenía un estomago ligero.

\- ¿Matar? – Repitió escéptico.

\- Pronto joderemos el centro principal, no solo morirá "Theo", ella lo secundara – que macabra era la sonrisa que veía Blaise en los labios finos de su amigo, tan siniestra como la del mismo Lord – ella nos puede joder la existencia. – Dijo de forma explicativa.

\- No tienes que excusar tu vena sádica – respondió – no a mí – el ambiente había bajado la tensión completamente, estaban subiendo nuevamente las escaleras – esa leona que tienes enjaulada es un dolor en las bolas – comento antes de cruzar hacía la habitación de Draco.

\- ¿Te interrogo?

\- Como un puto auror – mascullo con desgana – no se calló en ningún momento – Draco sonrió – pero parece que te ha cogido como Merlín manda porque llevaba más de dos años sin verte sonreír así – Draco carraspeo y enfrió nuevamente su semblante, fue el turno de Blaise para carcajear y palmearlo – me alegro por ti, amigo – no obtuvo respuesta y él no la necesitaba.

\- Libera a Theo, vamos a la habitación de la marca – aviso el rubio mientras se adentraba en su habitación y dejaba en el pasillo a Blaise. – Hola – llamo a la castaña que corrió en el acto hasta su paradero y lo abrazo, enrollando sus piernas en su torso de un solo salto. – Que buena bienveni… - pero su sarcástico comentario murió en los labios de la castaña que lo beso vorazmente. Habían pasado una secuencia de pensamientos por su cabeza al no escuchar absolutamente nada que la tenían sufriendo una crisis histérica.

\- Hola – dijo jadeante la mujer luego de morder el labio inferior de Draco – estaba preocupada – afirmo con una sonrisa, entrelazando sus manos en el lacio cabello rubio.

\- Yo también – admitió él con una sonrisa, parecía que la mujer no le pesaba ni un gramo.

\- ¿De qué?

\- Temía que al llegar te diera uno de tus ataques – soltó burlón, pero bien sabía la leona que lo decía en serio.

\- Tengo otro ataque – ronroneo gustosa en su oído, frotándose contra su pecho. Draco tomo sus nalgas y las apretó contra él, la escucho exhalar con frenesí, al mismo tiempo que besaba su cuello.

\- Tengo que hacerle la marca a Luna – se excuso él con dolor en el alma, Hermione lo miro boqueando.

\- Cierto – afirmo con una sonrisa - ¿Puedo ver? - ¿Alguna vez cambiaría? Parecía que no, allí estaba ella, un momento toda una leona sensual que se estaba devorando su cuello a besos mientras frotaba sexualmente y ahora lo miraba con inocencia, mordiendo su labio inferior y los ojos brillantes, ansiosa por ver algo que jamás había escuchado.

\- Si – afirmo él, pegándola contra la pared y besándola con ferocidad – un segundo – dijo, metiendo sus manos por debajo de la camisa que tenía puesta la castaña, una de él. Acariciando y adueñándose de sus senos, esa estrecha cintura que se encargo de llenar de besos horas antes y pegando más su entrepierna a la suya palpitante. Escucharla jadear lo descolocaba, lo hacían temblar de placer por el simple hecho de sentir su calor.

\- Si no paras ahora, no te dejare salir – advirtió entre jadeos la leona que sentía como estaba inundada y aferrándose con uñas a la espalda del rubio, intentando quitar ya esa molesta camisa que le parecía todo un estorbo. El rubio sonrió debajo de sus labios y con mucha reticencia se separo de ella.

\- Malditos deberes – mascullo dejando pequeños roces de besos en los labios hinchados de ella.

\- …

\- Dos segundos más – propuso y pegó más su cuerpo a ella, podía sentir la masculinidad de él palpitar contra su entrepierna, la respuesta fue automática, apretar más sus piernas alrededor de su torso para sentirlo más profundamente.

\- Vamos – el buen juicio siempre la caracterizaría. Draco bufo y con el dolor de su alma la ayudo a colocar los pies en el piso, aferrándose un segundo a su cintura y memorizando con su olfato el aroma de su cabello, tal cual lo recordaba, coco.

 _ **oOo**_

\- ¿Puedo pasar? – Pregunto Blaise con duda, tocando tres veces las puertas, cuando escucho un diminuto _pasa_ , fue que se adentro en la habitación. – Luna – la aludida volteo a verlo inmediatamente, estaba vestido y en la cama, como si nada hubiera pasado. Theo estaba recostado contra la pared, acariciando su cabello y mirando con mala cara a Blaise – es momento de hacerte la marca – dijo como si fuera una advertencia. Theo se tensó.

\- ¿Ella sola? – Pregunto de inmediato.

\- No – Luna se levanto de la cama, aliso su vestido y camino hacía Blaise – puedes venir también, Theo – aviso el moreno y salió con Luna y Theo tras él. Sería un fastidio presenciar de nuevo ese ritual infinito, divertido fue cuando se lo hizo a él, no verlo hacerlo a los demás, pero él era quién cuidaba la espalda del rubio.

La habitación estaba en el tercer piso, detrás de un cuadro de algún antecesor de la familia Malfoy, el cuadro era inmenso, 4x4 mínimo. No parecía que escondiera detrás una habitación pintada en su totalidad de negro e iluminada por 5 antorchas ubicadas en las coordenadas planetarias y una en el centro; al lado de cada antorcha había un cuenco colocado encima de una repisa de vidrio, el cuenco del norte contenía agua, la del este contenía madera, oeste trozos de tierra negra (esa tierra profunda llena de minerales, como el hierro), sur tenía una llama de fuego ardiendo con esplendor y en el centro había un bol repleto de tierra y una flor de color blanca, parecía un clavel.

Cuando Blaise llego con sus dos acompañantes, allí ya estaba Draco y Hermione. El primero recostado de una pared con los ojos cerrados, las manos en una posición extraña y la leona en el otro extremo, alejada de ese extraño centro con elementos posicionados de manera estratégica.

\- Ponte en el centro, Luna – aviso Draco sin verla. Luna así lo hizo, con mucha confianza, diferente a Theo que estaba completamente asustado por el bienestar de su amada y su futuro hijo la tomo del brazo, estampando un beso en sus labios con premura.

\- Ten cuidado – le imploro antes de dejarla ir, ella solo acaricio su mejilla. No tenía ninguna clase de temor. Se coloco al lado del bol lleno de tierra y admiro la belleza de aquella pequeña flor que le demostraba que la vida siempre busca la manera de persistir, a pesar de las adversidades del mundo que la rodea y quiera oprimir.

\- Quítate el vestido – Draco ya estaba frente a ella, se había movido a una velocidad en la cual ninguno de los presentes se había ni siquiera enterado, con su vestimenta negra se confundía con la habitación, solo su cabello era visible entre tanta oscuridad. Luna así lo hizo – te puedes quedar con tu ropa interior – Hermione intentaba oír lo que le decía a su amiga, pero estaba susurrando las palabras y aunque no estaban tan lejos, no lograba a oírlo. Se veía completamente extraño el rubio ahora, sus ojos se veían de una tonalidad casi blanca, algo incomprensible estaba pasando y ella no entendía que.

\- ¿Me dolerá? – Pregunto Luna.

\- A ti no – afirmo él con una sonrisa.

\- Lo lamento – la rubia puso ambas manitas encima de los hombros de Draco y lo apretó, que pena que él tuviera que sufrir para poder cubrirla con su esencia y así protegerla.

\- No te preocupes, estaba esperando por ti – dijo divertido – menos mal Theo se enrolló contigo, no la ha cagado tanto – afirmo. Luna sonrió ante aquella peculiar confesión. Visualizo el panorama brevemente y enfoco su mirada al rubio. – Esto durará un rato – aviso.

Luna asintió y comenzó a ver como el rubio se alejaba dos pasos de ella y comenzaba a tatuársele en la piel diferentes figuras en forma de luz, hilillos luminosos se expandían por sus brazos, en un segundo como si quemara lo que estaba haciendo su camisa se hacía añicos, quemándose en el instante, volviéndose partículas invisibles a la vista humana. Escucho exhalar a Hermione y sonrió, ella también estaba asombrada por la maravilla que estaba observando. En el pasado había tenido sospechas sobre el rubio, esa mirada, ese temple, pero cuando se entero que había participado en el asesinato de Dumbledore, asumió internamente que él no era ningún elemental, como cosa extraña había subestimado su inteligencia, era de esperar que el elemental del agua fuera tan fuerte, ahora no lo subestimaba.

\- Ignis, Ventus, terra, Aqua et Animam meam. – Fue lo único que pudo escuchar Luna antes de sumirse en una especie de sueño extraño, donde estaba en una pradera demasiado luminosa, no podía enfocar absolutamente nada, estaba allí, descalza sintiendo la grama bajo sus pies. No sabía dónde estaba pero la paz invadía cada poro de su cuerpo, sus ojos comenzaban a acostumbrarse a la cantidad de luz que inundaba ese lugar misterioso.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? – Pregunto en un susurro, sentía la boca pastosa y sus parpados se movían rápidamente para poder adaptarse a la intensidad la luz.

\- En tu lugar favorito – afirmó Draco con una voz diferente a la de siempre, contenía un eco extraño al pronunciar cada palabra, Luna observó con más cuidado el lugar donde estaba y se dio cuenta por fin que en efecto conocía esa pradera, era el acantilado donde estuvo a punto de morir, sonrió.

\- ¿Qué hago aquí?

\- Siempre que coloco la marca, la persona me lleva a su lugar favorito, donde sintió una cantidad inmensurable de sentimientos – explicó él. Intento buscarlo con la mirada, pero allí no estaba Draco, solo estaba ella, viendo el horizonte azul y al sol brillando en el medio cielo. – No intentes buscarme, que no estoy en ningún lado porque realmente soy todo – afirmó él. Quería entender plenamente sus palabras, pero no podía, la luz la cegaba, el aire que sentía entrar por sus fosas nasales la sofocaba, la tierra bajo sus pies comenzaba a parecerle muy lodosa y el cielo antes despejado comenzaba a nublarse de un color gris plomo que no duraría en desplomar el agua sobre ella. – Ahora respira profundo, será un poco incomodo – avisó el rubio y como si fuera una declaración de guerra, Luna se preparo para sentir el agua caer y empaparla.

Así fue, la lluvia comenzó a ser liberada de los brazos de las nubes grises que habían nublado el acantilado donde un día estuvo a punto de morir, que curioso que realmente ese lugar en vez de atemorizarla, le brindaba una paz inigualable, solo faltaba Theo para que fuera perfecto.

El lodo se adentro entre sus dedos, el viento despeinaba su cabello y el agua impregnaba todo su cuerpo, empapándola completamente.

\- Cierra los ojos – pidió el rubio. Podía escuchar su voz dentro de su cabeza; así lo hizo, cerró sus ojos e inhalo el aire frío que golpeaba su rostro. De pronto comenzó a sentir como un calor agradable se formaba en el centro de su pecho, parecía que hubieran encendido una llama allí, por debajo de sus senos y encima de su ombligo. Un fuego que no se apagaba con el agua que la bañaba y tampoco se avivaba por el viento que acariciaba con furor. Lo escucho decir palabras que no entendía, en un idioma que no sabía cómo definir, pero la sensación que comenzaba a entrar en su cuerpo y expandirse en ondas centrípetas si podía definirla… gloriosa. Podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón con claridad, así como el fluir de su sangre por cada vaso sanguíneo, los movimientos silenciosos pero constantes de sus intestinos, la electricidad emanante de sus neuronas, el sonido que cada célula diferenciada de su organismo producía en su actividad incesante; la lluvia caer en la tierra y sumergirse en ella, nutriéndola, las olas del mar chocando contra el rompeolas y formar la espuma para luego regresar una y otra vez.

Olía la lluvia que impregnaba la grama bajo sus pies, ese petricor que inundaba sus fosas nasales y hacía que sus papilas gustativas salivaran; podía percibir el olor del salitre que se fundía con las rocas bajo el mar, las algas que adornaban el acantilado, ese olor tan fresco que acariciaba su nariz. Podía oler el aroma que emanaba su cabello, el metal que componía su sangre, la levadura de su pH vaginal; percibía el olor de todo lo que la rodeaba.

Veía dentro de ella el color de su organismo, el rojo de su sangre, el azul de sus arterias, su bilis amarilla, la luz irradiante de sus neuronas producto de cada sinapsis infinita.

Sentía la textura bajo sus pies, arenosa, suave y cómoda para sus pies, las bacterias que habitaban su piel y la protegían del exterior, la absorción del agua por su epidermis, alimentándose del ecosistema que la bendecía… podía sentir todo.

\- ¡Draco! – Exhalo cuando sentía que iba a perder el conocimiento por todo lo que estaba sintiendo, era una explosión que no tenía comparación. Cada poro de su cuerpo se dilataba y contraía a una velocidad inverosímil; sus ojos palpitaban dentro de sus parpados voraces por ver el mundo que recién iban a conocer de manera verdadera. Podía percibir la vida más minúscula, el palpitar de la tierra, el sonido del mar profundo, los asteroides rodear la atmosfera del planeta sin dañarla, el crepitar del sol, el movimiento de la tierra sobre sí misma y alrededor de la estrella lumínica más grande de la vía láctea.

Podía escuchar los huesos de su bebé formándose, su corazón latir tan rápido que parecía el croac de un sapito, podía sentir su sangre pasar a su hijo y la de su hijo a ella, en ese intercambio placentario tan íntimo. Lo veía dentro de ella, del tamaño de su mano apenas, con la forma de un renacuajo gigante, pero lo veía, era su hijo, el hijo de Theodore y ella.

Las sensaciones no se contraían, se expandían cada vez más. Veía la habitación donde estaba, observaba a Hermione con las manos cruzadas a la altura de su pecho, analizando todo lo que ocurría; el nerviosismo de Theo al ver como ella estaba levitando frente a un Draco luminoso que solo podía compararse con un extraterrestre o un hombre lámpara; Blaise que sonreía disimuladamente porque él sabía lo que estaba pasando; y ella, se veía a ella misma en horizontal, con los ojos cerrados y respirando con tranquilidad, a Draco que la veía con una sonrisa, ignorando al resto de los invitados de la habitación.

\- Tranquila, estamos por terminar – afirmó él. Su nariz comenzaba a sangrar y sus ojos que siempre eran grises ahora estaban del color de la sangre, escurriéndose al igual que su nariz y sus oídos. No pudo evitar asustarse al verlo en ese estado, el brillo que emitía y la sangre que drenaba no podían ser una buena combinación. – Ha sido un poco más complejo porque eres una elemental – explicó él de nuevo al ver como el semblante de Luna se deformaba en una mueca de susto.

\- Lo siento – argumentó ella. Verlo tan agotado sin haber terminado todavía estrujaba su noble corazón - ¿Puedo hacer algo?

\- Lo has hecho fantástico – aseveró con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que un borbotón de sangre salía de sus labios – no te alteres – pidió él. Cerró los ojos y la luz que circulaba por su cuerpo comenzó a rodearlo de manera ovalada, envolviéndolo en una esfera de luz que cegaba a todos los que estaban en la habitación – llegamos a la recta final – avisó.

Luna simplemente asintió y cerró sus ojos, tenía que confiar en él, a como diera lugar.

Las sensaciones se hacían cada vez más intensas, de pronto ya no se encontraba en esa habitación sino en su antigua casa, viendo a su padre hacer el té como siempre le gustaba tomarlo, con poca azúcar pero mucha miel, a las 3 de la tarde en punto, ni un minuto más ni uno menos. Sonrió con nostalgia, sabedora que ese visión solo era eso, una visión.

\- Salúdale – escuchó resonar en su mente.

\- Está muerto – dijo con pena la mujer.

\- La muerte solo es un velo que podemos alejar cuando queramos, pero tememos, tú no tienes miedo, él está descansando, no tiene remordimientos y tampoco deseos de venganza. – El solo hecho de escuchar aquellas palabras hizo que la rubia comenzará a llorar y a acercarse a su difunto padre.

\- ¿Padre? – Preguntó con duda, él volteo a verla y se sorprendió un instante, luego le sonrió y ofreció una taza de té. Luna la tomó con lágrimas desparramándose por sus mejillas y sorbió un poco, era el mismo sabor; parecía que nada hubiera cambiado, que él estaba vivo y que simplemente había ido de visita a tomar el té con él.

\- ¿Estás muerta, mi pequeña? – Preguntó él sentándose en una silla de arquitectura bastante singular. Luna negó y pudo ver como el suspiraba aliviado. - ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó nuevamente.

\- Vine a visitarte – respondió ella. No aguantó más y se lanzó a sus brazos, él la recibió con dulzura y acurrucó como siempre hacía cuando ella se sentía afligida. – Te extraño tanto – sollozó sin poder evitarlo, no quería despegarse de él. Su olor a periódico inundaba sus sentidos, se aferraba a su espalda con locura porque ahora también estaba sin él, primero su madre y ahora él partía sin despedirse.

\- Yo también te extraño, mi amada galaxia, pero estoy bien – dijo él sin separarse de ella. Tampoco quería culminar el abrazo que había añorado tanto darle a su única hija, la persona que más amaba en el mundo – me alegro muchísimo de jamás haberte encontrado aquí, ¿Cómo te salvaste? – Preguntó curioso.

\- Theodore me salvó, papi – respondió ella con una sonrisa, terminando el abrazo, pero no el contacto, aferraba la mano del señor Lovegood con fuerza.

\- ¿Quién es Theodore? – Preguntó él, mirando al techo, descolocando su mente buscando ese nombre en algún recuerdo – ni idea de quién es. – Concluyó luego de un rato.

\- Es una historia larga – no quería enfrascarse en contar esa historia bastante enredada a su padre, no ahora que estaba junto a él por un tiempo limitado – pero él me salvo de la muerte y también del odio, padre, Theodore es una persona fantástica, irradia mucha luz aunque él no se da cuenta todavía de toda la potencia que tiene – comenzó a decir ella emocionada – es muy guapo también y ni te imaginas lo inteligente que es, me hace muy feliz. – Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir nuevamente.

\- ¿Es tu novio? – Luna asintió. – Espero te trate de verdad muy bien.

\- Lo hace – no tenía que explicar el inicio de la relación, ni como lo había reencontrado después de Hogwarts, esos eran pequeños hilillos que no valían la pena contar – Te quiero contar algo – dijo de pronto, recordando que un palpitar frenético no dejaba de resonarle en los oídos proveniente de su vientre. Xenophilius la vio atento – estoy embarazada – confesó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Su padre no pudo evitar boquear. – Es un varón. – Concluyó.

\- Imagino que Theodore es el padre – no era una pregunta, aunque denotaba la incógnita. Le alegraba ver a su hija tan feliz, pero también sabía en qué momentos se marcho de la realidad, estaban en guerra y traer un hijo en tiempos tan oscuros no era prudente. Luna asintió. - ¿Acabó la guerra, hija? – La negación que obtuvo como respuesta hizo que sus ojos se entristecieran – no es un buen momento para formar una familia, ¿no lo crees?

\- Lo entiendo, no fue algo que realmente planeamos, pero no hay marcha atrás, además padre, la guerra acabará pronto – y tanta seguridad hicieron boquear de nuevo al hombre.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- He conocido al elemental del agua – confesó con una sonrisa, su padre la miró con más atención – nuestro guía por fin tiene el poder suficiente para reunirnos y culminar de una vez esta guerra.

\- ¿Quién es? – Preguntó interesado. Ellos dos estuvieron años buscando los elementales que faltaban, atentos a cambios mágicos que los ayudaran a descifrar el paradero de alguno, pero no tuvieron suerte. El poder de Luna se comenzó a desarrollar cuando el joven Potter había fallecido y él, ignorante de esos poderes hasta que su hija comenzó a mostrar características únicas no fue de mucha ayuda para su canalización.

\- Draco Malfoy, es por él que estoy aquí… contigo – una sonrisa nostálgica se escapo de sus labios rosados mientras lo abrazaba de nuevo.

\- ¡Vaya! – Exclamó realmente impresionado ante aquella confesión, abrazando de nuevo a su hija. No hubiera sospechado jamás de ese joven tan contaminado por las sombras que emitía su padre hacía él, intentando contaminarlo con la oscuridad cegadora. - ¿Es de los buenos?

\- Si, tiene un nivel de bondad increíble – afirmó con firmeza Luna, mirando a su padre directamente a los ojos. Lucía exactamente a como lo había visto antes de su muerte, tan agraciado, con su cabello largo y lacio completamente limpio y peinado, sus ojos azules brillando por siempre estar pensando en alguna fantasía que realmente era real y sus característicos vellos recién salidos que adornaban sus mejillas y quijadas, esos vellos que siempre acariciaba para poder dormir después de una pesadilla, si, definitivamente ese era su padre, el hombre que amo más que a nadie en el mundo.

\- Me alegro que haya rectificado el camino – concedió él. Confiando en las palabras que decía su hija con tanta seguridad. - ¿Y los demás?

\- Realmente no lo sé – dijo mientras reía nerviosa – lo volví a ver ayer después de muchos años, padre – Xenophilius asintió – pero tiene un poder increíble, nunca pensé que el elemental del agua fuera tan potente, además controla el metal también – el hombre abrió sus ojos de par en par, ¿ese hombre, no, ese chico manejaba dos elementos?

\- ¿Estás segura? – Preguntó dudoso.

\- Completamente padre, lo he sentido en mi interior. – Susurró mientras tocaba el centro de su pecho.

\- Eso quiere decir que realmente controla todos los elementos, pensé que no existiría otro elemental de metal – declaró el hombre frotándose la sien.

\- ¿Quién fue el último? – Preguntó Luna con curiosidad.

\- Ese es el detalle, cariño, nunca ha existido un solo hombre como tal - ¿Qué tanto poder podía tener su antiguo compañero de colegio? – En el comienzo de todo, cuando los cuatro fundadores del colegio se unieron para forjar las cualidades de cada casa, solo Salazar Slytherin y Godric Gryffindor podían unir sus fuerzas para poder manejar el metal, cuando las disputas comenzaron, evidentemente sus elementos ya no lograban fusionarse y el metal quedo olvidado en el mundo, nadie jamás logro controlarlo de nuevo, porque se necesita un equilibrio demasiado grande para lograr hacerlo, si ese joven que dices efectivamente puede manipular el metal, estamos en presencia de un prodigio, alguien completamente diferente al resto de la humanidad.

\- Padre, lo he sentido, él no solo es el elemental del agua, también lo es del metal – reiteró ella de nuevo – me ha hecho una marca de protección – explicó con lentitud, para que su padre entendiera como es que ella había descubierto aquello – cuando comenzó hacerlo pude sentir cada elemento fluir en mi interior, para hacer algo así hubiéramos necesitado a todos los elementales, pero él lo hizo solo – su padre asentía a sus palabras estupefacto – hizo con su poder que el cielo se nublara y precipitara sobre mí, pude sentir la tierra masajear mis pies, el viento rozar mi cuerpo y el fuego llamear en el centro de mi pecho – Xenophilius no encontraba lógica alguna para poder entender como alguien tenía tanto poder – luego sentí como mi alma logro migrar de mi cuerpo físico y deambular por los alrededores, padre, estoy segura, Draco Malfoy es el elemental del agua, pero también del metal. No es solo nuestro guía elemental, es algo más. – Y aquella confesión no hacía más que preocupar y alentar al hombre.

Él había estudiado tanto sobre el tema de los elementales, viajando por el mundo para encontrar todas las recónditas historias que habían escrito al respecto, nunca nadie conoció a un elemental del metal, siempre se necesitaba o la unión de alguno de los elemental o la reunión de todos para lograr manejar el elemento más complejo de todos y su expansión…el alma.

Si ese joven lograba moldear el metal de manera adecuada, no habría nada ni nadie que pudiera contra él.

\- ¿Por qué si es tan poderoso no acaba con tú-sabes-quién?

\- Porque quiere salvar a tantos como pueda – respondió en un resoplido. Ella pudo sentir la angustia e ira que Draco almacenaba en su interior por sentirse tan enjaulado, preso del no poder hacer todo de una vez, sabiendo que precipitarse y arriesgar lo que con tanto ahínco se había enfrascado en proteger podía llevarlo a la ruina. Era demasiado inteligente y astuto como para irse de confiado y no analizar cada paso tres veces antes de hacer uno.

\- Si él es el elemental del metal, Luna, él es quién derrotará a… - Y Luna sabía que no quería decir su nombre, por eso colocó uno de sus dedos en sus labios, sellando sus palabras.

\- Lo sé, padre, estoy segura que él es el elegido – una sonrisa se posesiono de sus labios – y los elementales que quedamos le ayudaremos en todo lo que pida – afirmó con vehemencia.

\- Buenas tardes – escucharon ambos. En la entrada de la cocina estaba Draco, completamente vestido de blanco, muy diferente a como vestía en la realidad; su piel no brillaba y sus ojos estaban grises como siempre. – Es hora de irnos, Luna – avisó él. Luna miro a su padre con la tristeza que había despedido hace algún tiempo.

\- Gracias por todo, papá – dijo ella aferrándose de nuevo a su espalda, alargando lo que más podía esa despedida. El hombre la abrazaba también, pero no dejaba de mirar a Draco con receló. Se veía completamente diferente a como alguna vez lo había visto, no era la pizca del niño que una vez observó de lejos, tampoco se parecía a su padre, es decir, obviamente era la imagen de su padre, pero había algo tan diferente a él que te hacía imposible hacer la comparación.

\- Ten cuidado, cariño – despidió el hombre.

\- No se preocupe señor, Theo la cuidará bien – dijo Draco desde la puerta, tomando la mano de Luna con dulzura – y si él no puede hacerlo, yo lo haré – aseguró con la mirada clavada en los ojos celestes de ese hombre.

\- ¿Es verdad que tú…

\- Su hija es muy perceptiva, en algún momento la traeré nuevamente para que conozca a su nieto – interrumpió Draco. – Pero ya es tiempo de irnos – Xenophilius asintió, su rostro mostraba la sorpresa que sus palabras no podían explicar. Luna tenía razón, el poder de ese joven era más de lo que había visto en cualquier otro mago y si nadie había descubierto que era un elemental, porque evidentemente nadie lo había hecho, ya que seguía con vida, eso quería decir que manejaba su poder muy minuciosamente para no ser descubierto.

\- Mucha suerte en su misión, señor – deseo el padre de Luna a Draco, justo antes de que ellos comenzarán a desvanecerse del lugar, su vieja y extraña casa de nuevo se quedó en soledad. Draco no le contestó, pero pudo apreciar su sonrisa y su intensa mirada.

\- Abre los ojos – ordenó una voz que resonó por todo su cuerpo, erizando sus vellos y haciéndola reaccionar. Lo primero que notó fue la mano de alguien sostener la suya, lo segundo la mirada gris del rubio que le había dado la oportunidad de ver a su padre una vez más de alguna forma que no lograba comprender, lo tercero la sensación de tranquilidad que reinaba en su organismo, parecía que cada célula estaba trabajando como debía, sin ningún contratiempo, por alguna razón ahora sentía que el mundo estaba girando de manera adecuada.

\- ¡Wao! – Exclamó. De un suave movimiento se puso de pie frente a todos y acepto la túnica que le entregaba Theodore para cubrir su desnudez. – Gracias – le dijo mientras rozaba sus labios con los de él. Ese beso le pareció lo más cautivador del mundo, cada terminación nerviosa reacciono al contacto e instantáneamente sintió el fuego llamear en su bajo vientre, estaba excitada por el simple roce de sus labios.

\- Por cierto – interrumpió el acto Draco con una sonrisa burlona – es una de las cosas que tienes que comenzar a controlar, ahora todo es más intenso. – Nadie entendió nada, pero Luna asintió con la boca abierta y cruzándose de piernas, estaba ruborizada.

\- ¿Qué va a controlar? – Preguntó Hermione confusa.

\- Lo cachonda que la pone mi semental amigo – bromeo Blaise, rompiendo el silencio incomodo que se había formado en la habitación por reticencia de Luna a explicar lo que Draco acababa de decir. Esta vez fue el turno de Theo para ruborizarse del mismo modo que Luna, incomodo por ese comentario tan vulgar.

\- ¿Te sientes bien? – Preguntó Luna viendo el aspecto de Draco. No estaba brillando, pero todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de pequeñas petequias, característico del rompimiento de vasos capilares. Había sangre seca saliendo de sus ojos y su nariz, pero podía verlo sonreír a pesar de eso, apoyado del cuerpo de la castaña que no dejaba de estrujarse las manos nerviosa por verlo así.

\- Estupendo, descansaré un rato y luego nos vemos en mi habitación. Es tiempo de ponerse a trabajar – dijo con la misma sonrisa. Todos asintieron, no podían decirle que no después de ver como la sangre había comenzado a salir del cuerpo del rubio por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo poniéndole la marca a Luna.

\- Gracias – escucho Draco antes de salir de la habitación, era Theo quién había hablado, agradeciéndole por ser un amigo después de tantos años, luego de haber competido con él por la gracia del monstruo de su Lord.

\- Para eso están los amigos – afirmó Draco sin verlo. Theo solamente sonrió, miro a Blaise de reojo y asintió internamente, aceptando para sus adentros que estaba en el lugar adecuado. No se había equivocado está vez.

 _ **oOo**_

\- ¿Qué quería tu hermana? – Preguntó Snape a una muy afectada Narcissa que añoraba con salir de esa habitación y poder ver que su hijo estuviera bien.

\- Atemorizarnos, amenazarnos de la manera en la que siempre lo hace – escupió exhausta – no entiendo cómo es que ella puede ser tan sádica – un candelabro de oro fue lanzado hasta la chimenea de la habitación donde estaba durmiendo Snape y se partió en varios pedazos.

\- Quiere hacer sentir orgulloso al Lord.

\- No lo entiendes, Severus, siempre ha sido así – comenzó a confesar ella – desde que éramos unas niñas ha disfruto de lastimar a otros, ¿no lo entiendes? – Preguntó acongojada, recordando las maldades que recibió de su hermana, una persona que debía amarla y cuidarla, eso jamás formo parte de su relación. – Ella siempre disfruto de lastimarme, practicar hechizos en mí y luego hacerse pasar por el cordero que jamás dañaría al rebaño, era mentira, ella era el lobo, lo sigue siendo – tapo sus labios para evitar que un sollozó se escapara de su interior.

\- Ven – le indicó el padrino de su hijo, señalando un lado del colchón donde estaba reposando. El ataque de Andrew War todavía le pasaba factura, definitivamente no tenía la misma fortaleza de antes. Narcissa caminó hasta su lado y aceptó sentarse junto a él. Snape tomo una de sus manos y beso sus nudillos – no importa lo malvada o cruel que haya sido o sigue siendo Bellatrix, lo que realmente detesta ella, es que a pesar de todo, tú sigues siendo la misma mujer noble, inteligente y elegante que ella jamás logrará ser, haga lo que haga, se arrastre lo que se arrastre ante el Lord, ¿entiendes? Ella puede aparentar ser mortífera y despiadada, pero tú, tú eres más fuerte – no se le daba bien decir las cosas que sentía, pero con Narcissa tenía la libertad de hacerlo siempre de una manera tan fluida, con ella las sombras del pasado se disipaban tan fácilmente. Ella le sonrió con los ojos humedecidos y acercó a su torso, escondiendo su rostro en el hueco de su cuello, aspirando el aroma de pociones, masculinidad y pergamino que emitía ese hombre que siempre la reconfortaba cuando se hallaba en la oscura soledad. Él que a pesar de cargar con una culpa eterna se había dado la tarea de cuidar a su hijo de una manera tan paternal que opacaba a Lucius, él que nunca permitió la lastimaran frente a sus narices y que muchas veces se entero de cómo discutía con su marido por los abusos que esté cometía en su contra.

Que descuidados fueron ambos al dejarse penetrar por el otro, derrumbando las torres de una vida llena de martirios, ellos que venían llenos de manchas hechas por otros, estaban comenzando a trazar nuevas líneas en sus perfectos lienzos, lienzos que habían dictaminado como imperfectos por tener borrones. Él le había confirmado más de una vez que no había nadie más bella que ella, a pesar de tener un ojo morado, un labio roto o las lágrimas cubriendo sus mejillas, y ella siempre confió en él lo más importante que tenía en su vida, Draco.

\- Gracias por todo, Severus – le dijo ella viéndolo a los ojos.

\- Gracias a ti – repuso él. Era muy difícil ver a ese hombre sonreír, el privilegio solo lo habían tenido escasas personas, con escasas se resumía a cuatro y una de ellas ya estaba muerta. Narcissa siempre añoraba esos momentos en la profundidad de su alma, verlo así, con los ojos oscuros brillar y achinarse, admirar sus comisuras elevadas y sus mejillas sonrojarse; tal vez ese fue el motivo para que se inclinara hacía él e hiciera lo que no había hecho jamás, besar a otro hombre que no fuera su marido.

Impactar sus labios con los de él fue lo que su alma necesito para reconstruir los trozos que una vida entera se había encargado de resquebrajar y romper. Había una calidez en ellos que no había sentido jamás al besar a Lucius, aunque si hubo un tiempo en que lo amo, ese tiempo se desplomó cuando el Lord apareció de nuevo en sus vidas, la distancia inquebrantable se apodero de ambos y la monstruosidad destruyó a su marido en Askaban.

Su mano acarició la mejilla de Snape, hundiendo más sus labios a los de él.

\- ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó él separándose levemente de ella. Se tensó al instante, pensando que él se alejaría de ella por aquel impulsivo acto que había realizado.

\- Lo siento – fue lo único que pudo decir.

\- Yo no – confesó él. Esta vez fue su turno para tomar de la mejilla a Narcissa y rozar sus labios con los de ella, fundiéndose en un beso profundo que liberaban años de culpas, tristezas y cohibición. Cada uno liberaba al otro de la condena que se habían autoimpuesto.

 _ **-Continuara-**_

Primero que todo, lo SIENTO, he durado muchísimo en actualizar y es que sencillamente no he tenido inspiración para esta historia, he actualizado mis otras historias, pero no sé porque no se me daba, y anoche fue que de un solo sopetón me salió está inspiración que no dude en aprovechar, espero sea suficiente para que me PERDONEN.

 _Por favor, no se molesten conmigo, le di más largas a la gran pregunta. Yo creo que todas realmente si saben quién es Andrew. Ya merito vamos a saber quién es, así que otro capítulo de intriga, pero ME HA GUSTADO COMO HA QUEDADO, ¿o no?_

 _¡A ver, a ver!_

 _Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, alertas y favs._

 _ **Si quieren leer mi nueva HISTORIA, mía de mi propiedad propiedosa, váyanse volando a mi Instagram: IshtarEmunah y allí está el link, imágenes y spoilers. Estoy segura que les gustará, si es que aman el drama JAJAJA. (yo sí o/…)**_

 _¿Qué me falta? A sí, hoy le he dedicado este capítulo a una joven que me ha cautivado, no solo en esta historia, sino en mi anterior fic,_ _ **una serie de eventos afortunados**_ _. Comentó cada uno de los capítulos, no tienes ni idea de lo increíble que es para mí leer que te han hecho llorar, rabiar, sonreír, en fin… te han hecho sentir, y eso es lo que a mí me gusta hacer cuando escribo, hacerles imaginar de una manera tan real todo, que sientan que lo viven o por lo menos lo ven en una pantalla de cine. Para mí, es muy gratificante leer comentarios como los tuyos, mí querida,_ _ **AnneDramione**_ _, no sabes lo feliz que me hizo saber que comenzaste a leer Luna Escarlata también, por cierto, respondí al privado los que hiciste en el anterior._

 _Responderé una de tus preguntas, porque es una que me hacen mucho. Para mí Draco Malfoy es un personaje no valorado, considero que pudo haber sido mucho más de lo que mostraron, si es por mí, personalmente no odio a Ron, pero hubiera preferido que muriera él y no Fred. (Solo digo, es mi comentario PERSONAL), y Draco hubiera tenido una oportunidad con alguien como Hermione que siempre le dio la pelea, ella podría haberlo salvado de la oscuridad en la que lanzaron sus estupendos familiares, así que por lo menos en mis fics, jamás verán a un Draco débil, puede que encontremos a un Draco más hijo de pu.. de lo normal, pero jamás débil, porque sencillamente no considero que lo haya sido, fue más fuerte que muchos "héroes", él estuvo solo, además creció con la maldición de ser el hijo único de Lucius Malfoy, único sobrino de Bellatrix, porque obviamente no contaré a Tonks, ya que la desertaron y anfitrión de nadie menos que el Lord. ¿Cuán poderoso será en este fic? Pues… MUCHO. Es mi serpiente._

 _Nos vemos próximamente._

 _PD. Hoy si hable pistoladas en la nota de autora. JAJAJA. ¡Ups!_


	11. Cuenta regresiva

_Feliz año navidad.  
_ _FELIZ AÑO 2019._

 _Feliz reyes._

 _Como notarán he subido un capítulo de cada historia. No ha sido intencional desaparecer tanto tiempo; se me ha dañado el monitor de mi computadora, sigue dañado y no tengo dinero suficiente para comprarme uno nuevo, están aproximadamente en 40$, tal vez les parezca poco, pero la adquisición de dolares en mi país es casi una utopía. Mi mejor amigo me ha prestado el de el por tiempo definido; así que no sé realmente cuando suba los nuevos. Intentaré que sea pronto, aprovechando que tengo este monitor desde navidad._

 _HE INTENTADO DAR LO MEJOR DE MI EN CADA CAPÍTULO, ESPERO PUEDAN PERDONARME O AYUDARME A REALIZAR UNA RECAUDACIÓN DE DINERO PARA PODER COMPRAR UN MONITOR NUEVO (Lloró lágrimas de sangre). Ha sido agobiante para mí._

 _He leído sus mensajes tanto privados como reviews y tengan claro que no abandonaré ninguna historia; solo tengame infinita paciencia y ahora es LITERAL._

 _Espero verlos pronto.  
¡A LEER!_

* * *

 _ ****_ _Música recomendada = Who knew - Pink._

* * *

 _ **Cuenta regresiva**_

\- ¿Te sientes bien? – Preguntó la castaña. Estaba en la habitación junto a Draco, le había ayudado a recostarse en la cama y con un paño húmedo le había limpiado el rostro manchado de sangre. Él asintió con desgana, todavía demasiado cansado para abrir los ojos. Colocar la marca era una cosa sobrehumana cuando se trataba de hacerlo a un elemental. – Supongo estás demasiado cansado para otro encuentro, ¿verdad? – Sus mejillas estaban completamente encendidas ante aquel comentario tan osado y poco característico de ella.

Draco la miró por primera vez, mostrando una sonrisa jocosa que materializaba lo placentero que había sido escucharla decir algo como eso.

\- Te aseguro que en la noche estaré completamente bien. – Añadió él. Con cuidado la tomo por las muñecas e instó que se acercara a él. – Bésame. – Susurró justo antes de impactar sus labios con los de ella, quien lo recibió gustosa y besó con suavidad y cuidado. - ¿Te alejarás de nuevo de mí? – Preguntó de pronto, rozando la nariz de la castaña quién lo miró confusa. ¿Qué intentaba decirle?

\- ¿Qué dices? – Preguntó ella como respuesta. Él sonrió de lado. Susurrando las palabras que taladrarían el corazón de la leona sobre él. La luz de la habitación era precaria porque ella había corrido las cortinas, solo entraban pequeños destellos escurridizos de luz blanca. Permitiéndole percibir brevemente los ojos mercurios del hombre que se había grabado en lo más profundo de su alma, permitiéndole entender el temor que esa mirada férrea luchaba por esconder con su innegable poder y temple.

\- Cuando te des cuenta que soy un monstruo peor que Voldemort, ¿te alejarás de mí? – Preguntó de nuevo, esta vez asiéndola con más fuerza en sus muñecas de forma inconsciente, pero sintiente para la castaña. Ella sonrió temerosa.

\- Saltaré contigo sin retroceder, Draco. – Contestó solemne. – Tú jamás serás un monstruo, nunca te he visto de esa forma a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado. Acaso no lo entiendes aún. – Susurró contra sus labios. Draco sabía que lo que ella decía era honesto, pero también sabía que ignoraba demasiado aún, cuando se diera cuenta de todo lo que él era o podía ser, tal vez se espantaría y huiría. Existían muchas personas mejores y aptas para ella, no él… un traidor del mundo que ahora por los laberinticos juegos del destino se había convertido en la esperanza del mundo tenebroso que su Lord se había encargado de formar.

Él no era ni sería un salvador, era solo un demonio, un demonio mejor que otro.

También sabía cual era la palabra que luchaba por salir disparada de los labios de la castaña, pero él no podía permitir aquello, era demasiado difícil mantener su temple intacto si escuchaba esas palabras que él también sentía, palabras que significaban demasiado para su corrupta alma.

¿Cuánta oscuridad existía en él? Ya ni siquiera podía saberlo. Mentirle al mundo era una cosa, pero él no se mentía a sí mismo, bien sabía la oscuridad que su alma regaba en el mundo cada vez que actuaba, lo que pasa es que era de un espesor diferente a la del ser que había opacado a la humanidad, pero seguía siendo oscuridad.

Siempre había pensado que ella le repudiaría con el tiempo, pero luego, después de años evitando verla, pero sabiendo sobre su paradero no pudo evitar salvarla, porque ella era la luz que por tantas noches de insomnio clamo por vislumbrar, ella era la luz que añoraba su alma para ser salvada. Ahora la tenía sobre él, viéndolo de esa manera tan profunda y eterna y se cuestionaba si estaba haciendo lo correcto.

\- No me alejes tú. – Susurró ella. Había visto en la mirada del rubio sus intenciones y no aceptaría algo como eso. – Sé que todo será difícil, que apenas comienza el infierno, pero déjame cruzarlo contigo, Draco.

\- No voy a sentenciarte.

\- No lo haces. – Replicó ella inmediatamente. - ¿Por qué no quieres entenderlo? – Preguntó ella con voz ronca. Tenía los ojos humedecidos por las lágrimas que se obligaba a retener.

\- No hay nada que entender. – Dijo él. Cada vez que pensaba en lo que hacía y lo que generaba al tenerla junto a él, se condenaba más al abismo infernal; no podía retenerla, era demasiado fuego lo que conllevaría si ella moría por su culpa, porque sabía perfectamente que si ella llegaba a morir, él sería el culpable.

También se conocía lo suficiente para saber lo que haría si eso llegase a pasar, lo pensó cuando su padre estuvo a punto de asesinarla, él lo hubiera extinguido de la faz de la tierra para siempre. Sin derecho a reencarnar.

No podía tan siquiera imaginar un mundo donde ella no existiese, porque él sabía muy bien que lo que hacía lo hacía por ella, para reivindicar su asqueroso pasado, saldar las deudas que tanto le habían costado, emergiendo levemente del océano donde se había sumergido y ahogado por tanto tiempo.

\- El último tramo para llegar a la cima es el más difícil, no te arrastraré conmigo. – Y no podía hacerlo, no quería anclarla a estar con alguien que seguramente moriría, porque sí, él sabía que derrotaría a Voldemort, pero también sabía que moriría en el proceso. Sus esperanzas habían sido satisfechas con el simple hecho de tener el milagro de estar así como estaba en esos momentos, con ella, besando sus labios y afianzando su cintura; mirando de nuevo esa mirada almíbar que le motivaba a seguir por el camino que tanto había repudiado antes de conocerla.

\- No me alejes de ti, Draco. – Susurró ella contra sus labios. Hermione no era estúpida, podía ver en los ojos grises del rubio la tormenta que se convertía en tornado. Él pensaba en salvarla de cualquier cosa, hasta de él. Pero ella no quería ninguna salvación, ahora lo entendía, si él perecía, ella lo seguiría gustosa.

No era una cuestión de banal amor, era algo más que eso. Era lealtad, pero desde el alma. Ella lo seguiría a él así fuera la muerte misma su oponente.

\- Los cuentos de hadas terminaron en Hogwarts. – Zanjó él. Ella sonrió con ironía.

\- Nunca hemos tenido un cuento de hadas, Draco. – Refutó. Colocándose encima de él, con ambas piernas a un lado de su torso. Él no se quejó, se embeleso desde su posición con el cuerpo de la mujer que desquiciaba su sentido común. Ella comenzó a acariciarle el tórax, deleitándose con su abdomen marcado y los pequeños vellos rubios que lo adornaban. – Prefiero caer en el infierno contigo que irme sola al cielo. – Sus palabras resonaron en la mente del rubio, pero se grabaron en su alma. ¿Cómo refutarla, disuadirla de estar con él?

\- Imaginar el infierno es muy diferente a conocerlo. – Dijo él conocedor de las palabras que decía. Ella amplio su sonrisa, si lo que él pretendía era alejarla. Estaba muy equivocado, ella tenía que zanjar ese tema de una vez. Se estaba alargando demasiado y ella sabía que él necesitaba descansar. Sabía que lo que haría iba a ser una locura, pero su vida se había caracterizado por usar la lógica y cordura, no consiguiendo absolutamente nada con ello.

\- Te amo. – Las palabras salieron de su boca como el dictamen de un libro sagrado, la profecía del más grande oráculo. Sus miradas convergían, ella mirándolo desde la cima y él recibiendo esa mirada como una daga ardiente en el corazón. Exhalo el aire con lentitud por sus labios finos, cerró sus ojos como si aquellas dos palabras hubieran sido un fatídico golpe a su corazón que lo había paralizado. Ella se mantuvo férrea, sin moverse y respirando superficialmente.

El silencio inundaba la habitación, solo se escuchaban las gotas de lluvia impactar contra el cristal con cuidado, había comenzado a llover con fuerza, demasiada para el gusto de la castaña que sentía que en cualquier momento su control se quebraría y terminaría soltando algunas lágrimas. Ella no esperaba que él respondiera lo mismo, pero tampoco que se mantuviera con los ojos cerrados y en silencio absoluto, ni siquiera le estaba acariciando los muslos como había estado haciendo.

\- Lo siento. – Dijo ella con una sonrisa triste estampada en sus labios, él seguía sin mirarla, pero ella tenía que decir esas palabras, le estaban consumiendo por dentro. Sin esperar a que él tuviera la decencia de ordenarle que se marchará se levanto con cuidado de su regazo. Era momento de salir de la habitación.

No había dicho esas palabras para presionarlo y tampoco para atarlo a un sentimiento que ella había sentido desde hacía años, pero que tan solo ahora se daba cuenta… no, lo que decía también era falso, ella no se daba cuenta, solo que ahora lo afirmaba sin miedo, podía confesarlo sin temor porque ella ya no temía.

Temía a otras cosas, cosas que dolían mucho más que cualquier tortura, violación o palabra; temía a que él perdiera su vida por ser el héroe que el mundo clamaba a gritos, imploraba diariamente cuando las esperanzas se opacaban cada vez más, los gritos desesperados de todas las personas que estaban en los campos siendo torturadas por mortifagos, jugando con sus cuerpos como si valieran menos que una bacteria.

Ya ni siquiera temía por su existencia, perdió ese miedo hacía mucho tiempo, pero el miedo que carcomía su paz era el de ver el cuerpo inerte de Draco en algún asqueroso lugar, en alguna fosa común donde jamás podría encontrarlo. Ese… ese era su peor miedo.

Caminó con paso decidido a la puerta, quería salir de allí cuanto antes, a pesar de todo lo que se decía mentalmente sobre él, su orgullo de mujer estaba herido, esa pequeña esperanza de cuento de hada que aún brillaba con luz tenue sobre el amor inexistente del rubio hacia ella le hería. Sabía que le importaba a Draco, él se lo había confirmado con miles de actos, pero también sabía que el amor era algo superior a cualquier sentimiento mundano.

Era la conexión con las grandes dimensiones, era lo que nos podía unir con todos los mundos y que ella sintiera esa energía fluir en su organismo cuando estaba con él, no significaba que él así lo hiciera.

Pero sus pensamientos quedaron sedados en su mente así como su mano en la manilla de la puerta. Vio con temor como una mano mucho más grande que la de ella y fría la arropaba en su totalidad.

\- No tienes porque irte, Hermione.- Dijo ronco en su oído. Causándole escalofríos a la mujer. Ella apretó su agarre en la manilla, ahora sí que quería salir de allí.

\- Deberías descansar. – Susurró ella con debilidad. Su corazón bombeaba sangre suficiente para nutrir a un rinoceronte.

\- ¿Te quieres ir por qué dudas de mis sentimientos o por qué realmente quieres dejarme descansar? – Preguntó. Sus labios rozaban premeditadamente el lóbulo de la castaña, haciéndola estremecer. Ella trago grueso.

\- Debes descansar. – Repitió ella con dificultad. Él de inmediato la volteó y choco su espalda con la puerta de madera que crujió levemente. - ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó en un suspiro. Le había dolido, pero ahora se encontraba calada en ese mar tormentoso que eran los ojos de ese hombre, del hombre que acababa de escuchar de los labios de ella que lo amaba.

\- No te voy a decir algo tan superfluo como lo que tú has dicho, Hermione. – Comenzó él. Levantando la camisa de la castaña y sacándola sin su permiso pero sin protesta por su cabeza. – No tengo porque afianzar con palabras lo que mis actos te han gritado una y otra vez, tal vez de manera abrupta, pero estoy seguro que te lo han afirmado. – Una mano osada se coló por el mono que tenía en ese momento la mujer, haciendo que bajara por sus torneadas piernas al mismo tiempo que su ropa interior. Ella seguía mirándolo boquiabierta, jadeando para poder inhalar el oxigeno que se negaba a impregnarla. – No voy a repetir algo que evidentemente deberías saber, ¿acaso después de Hogwarts te has vuelto estúpida? - ¡Qué sutil! Pensó la castaña ceñuda, quiso refutarle pero la mano que masajeo su seno de manera salvaje estanco sus palabras en la garganta. - ¿Acaso hace falta que salga de mi boca algo que es evidente, algo que intenté quedará grabado en toda tu esencia hace unas horas? – Sus palabras eran un veneno mortal para la bruja, pero también su antídoto. Con ambas manos hizo que ella rodeara su cintura, fue allí que la castaña noto que él no tenía ninguna prenda encima. Ni siquiera había notado ese pequeño gran detalle.– Yo no puedo repetir lo que has dicho, sería algo redundante, lo que te diré por una sola vez y quiero que lo tengas grabado para siempre en esa terca mente tuya… - ella iba a protestar, estaba abriendo la boca para hacerlo, pero él fue más rápido; con lentitud comenzó a adentrarse en la cavidad llameante y mojada de la mujer que le devolvía la humanidad, con lentitud y certeza. Ella arqueó su espalda, presa de un placer que comenzaba a corroer su alma.

"Es que tú has sido el motivo por el que ahora hago esto, por ti y todos los argumentos que una vez me diste es que escogí un camino diferente, transitándolo yo solo, solo para verte seguir el tuyo en paz… lo que te diré una sola vez es que al ver tu rostro mi cuerpo desfallece porque mi alma quiere fundirse con la tuya, es que desde el día en que estuvimos en un baño del colegio, antes de casi morir desangrado lo único que quería hacer era devorar tus labios, - sus labios poseyeron los de ella por un segundo antes de continuar. - Y tu pureza, haciéndome dueño de tu alma y marcando para siempre tu cuerpo con mi nombre y apellido, declarándome el dichoso hombre que tenía el placer de estar y caminar a tu lado; pero la fantasía se marchito apenas llego el crudo invierno y me di cuenta que lo único que anhelo en este maldito y condenado mundo es que tú camines, sea cual sea el camino, lo que me importa es que lo hagas. Pero estás equivocada si piensas que repetiré tus palabras, son un tabú que no puedo romper por el momento, no ahora que al hacerlo te condenaría a estar atada al alma de un hombre en pena, al monstruo que parece príncipe… no puedo hacer que salgan esas palabras de mis labios, porque suenan a sentencia y no puedo seguir ahogándote en esta fatídica oscuridad, Hermione… no mientras estemos en las tinieblas. – Hermione gimió sin vergüenza cuando lo sintió adentrarse en una sola estocada en su interior, invadiendo lugares que no sabía tenía terminaciones nerviosas tan sensibles; haciendo lo que había dicho no haría, el amo y señor de ese menudo cuerpo que ahora se enroscaba como ágil serpiente en su torso, profundizando un contacto infinito. Ella clavó sus uñas en sus hombros, sabedora que el orgasmo que estaba avisándole por venir no tenía que ver por las embestidas sin control que él acometía, sino por las palabras adictivas que él le había dicho.

Estaba ebria por todo lo que había salido de sus labios, llevándola a lindes que no podía ni siquiera imaginar.

Él era un ingenuo al pensar que ella dejaría que algo le pasara, no ahora que se había vuelto tangible lo que por largas noches imagino.

No ahora que lo sentía inundarla con su virilidad, ahora que la vida le devolvía una manta que hace años se le arrancó por el despiadado villano de toda esa historia… Voldemort y su maldito trance de considerarse superior al resto del mundo, siendo un asqueroso semihumano que cada vez parecía una especie proveniente de algún planeta primitivo lleno de renacuajos.

\- Entonces… - Dijo él, jadeando. Sucumbir ante su presencia para finalizar en su interior era uno de los placeres más grandes que el universo podía haber creado. - ¿Necesitas que repita tus palabras? – Ella le miró extasiada; apenas estaba bajando del gran altar que los Dioses habían creado para los mortales que llegaban al orgásmico Olimpo. Negó con la cabeza y pasó sus manos de los hombros del joven a sus mejillas, las cuales acercó a su propio rostro para unir sus labios con los de él.

\- Llegará el momento en el que tendrás que decírmelo. – Sus palabras chocaban con el aliento que salía de los labios de él. Acariciando su cabello rubio platinado, aferrándolo con sus piernas más a ella, evitando que sacara su masculinidad de su interior, no importaba que ahora no estuviera duro, lo quería allí, en su interior, inundándola como solo él podía hacerlo. – Tal vez ahora no sea el momento para ti, pero así como tú me has salvado, yo lo haré. – Decretó. Rozando sus labios, pegando sus senos al pecho fuerte de él.

\- Ya lo hiciste, Hermione. – Afirmó con solemnidad, mirando sus ojos y hundiéndose en el fuego que era ella.

\- No me cansó de hacerlo. – Dijo entonces. Las manos de él acariciaban con suavidad sus piernas, subiendo por sus caderas hasta llegar a la parte inferior de sus senos y acariciar la zona más erógena, donde su pezón se erizaba y lo apuntaba como el culpable de tanto placer.

\- Siempre luchando por las causas perdidas. – Soltó él con ironía. Ella frunció el ceño.

\- Mírame. – Dijo ella. Él había bajado su mirada a su torso, admirando lo bien que contrastaba su níveo torso con el acaramelado de ella. – Mírame, Draco. – Repitió ella con voz suave, él elevo su rostro a los ojos de ella, obedeciendo ciegamente a sus palabras. – He luchado por causas perdidas, sueño con instaurar un mudo equitativo donde cada especie tenga derecho a vivir dignamente, donde el tener poder no signifique restar humanidad. – Sus pupilas temblaban al escucharla hablar. – Pero la causa más lógica que he tenido en mi vida, has sido tú. – Lo sentía de nuevo inflamarse en su interior, sentir su miembro de nuevo firme le hizo escapar un suspiro ahogado. – Tú no eres una causa perdida, Draco, eres la serpiente más increíble que conozco, el hombre que grabo su nombre en mi alma mucho antes de tocarme. – La embestida hizo proferirle un gemido profundo y agudo.

Iba a intentar decirle algo más, pero la nueva conexión la hizo acallar sus labios y buscar el hombro del rubio para morderlo, transmitiéndole toda la energía que sentía fluyendo en su organismo ahora que la embestía de esa manera tan salvaje y primitiva. Demostrándole que la esencia animal siempre viviría en las personas, así se vistieran y hablaran de la manera más fina que quisiera, así pertenecieran a la creme de la creme.

Tenía que aferrarse más a él, sus manos se anclaron a la escapula del rubio, mientras su espalda arqueada le permitía sentir más profundamente las penetraciones constantes que él gustoso estaba ofreciendo; perdiéndose en un zénit tan exquisito que no concebía fuera humano.

Las cenizas se avivaban cada vez más, convirtiéndose en un fuego radiante que amenazaba con quemar todo a su paso, incinerando todo lo consumible cada vez que avanzaba en ese vaivén sincronizado; creado por artistas que descubrieron el lienzo del sexo en la piel de otro cuerpo.

\- ¡Draco! – Exclamó ella fuera de sí. El orgasmo venía con un potencial que la hacía contraer su vientre, sus paredes internas y sus ojos.

Él la penetraba y acariciaba con esas manos que sabían exactamente como llevarla a la gloria eterna, parecía conocer su cuerpo como propio, reconocerlo como una extensión de él mismo.

\- ¡Draco! – Repitió ella. El fuego estaba quemándola tan profundamente que tuvo que inclinar su cabeza hacia atrás, impactándola con la puerta, aruñando la espalda del rubio en el proceso y apretando sus piernas alrededor de él. Su centro atrapaba con fuerza la masculinidad del rubio, su alma encerraba la de él y su boca ansiosa y candente busco desesperada los labios de él para evacuar el grito desgarrador del placer que duraba la vida eterna en solo cinco minutos. Él no paraba de embestirla, de enredarse en su hiedra, llegando al cielo y más allá, traspasando el infinito conocido, llegando al infinito desconocido por los mortales banales que se conformaban con saber lo esencial. Él busco más allá, ahogándose en el placer incansable que ella le brindaba ahora que lo aprisionaba, saltando las olas del rebelde mar agarrado a su mano, danzando por constelaciones desconocidas para los telescopios muggles.

Se vació de nuevo dentro de ella, ahogando un gruñido que dreno cuando la besó de nuevo. Diciéndole de ese modo tan eficaz y cavernícola que la amaba.

Que él era un astronauta explorando su planeta; un temerario lobo que aullaba a la luna llena para confesarle que siempre sería su esclavo, que no importaba el tiempo, ni los atascos en los que se encontraron antes, ella era la brújula que redirigía su vida, ella era y siempre había sido la estrella que iluminaba el sendero oscuro de la ignorancia.

No hubo tiempo para decir algo más, jadeantes y exhaustos fueron hasta la cama, ella encima de él todavía. Escondiendo su rostro en el espacio que había en su cuello.

\- Pensé que estabas cansado.- Dijo ella burlona. Él la arropo hasta los hombros, acostándose a su lado y atrayéndola a él, acariciando su vientre y subiendo a su seno, el cual aprisionó en su mano; declarándolo como su propiedad.

\- De ti jamás. – Susurró contra su oído. Su sonrojo le causo gracia a Draco, después de todo, después de tanto ella seguía ruborizándose. ¡Joder! Esas actitudes tan sencillas lo seducían más que su cuerpo desnudo. La afianzo más a su cuerpo y acarició su cintura con dulzura; ella quiso decirle algo más, pero sus parpados cansados decidieron que era mejor cerrarse para tomar una merecida siesta. La noche anterior no había dormido casi nada. Sentir al rubio a su lado le parecía lo más placido que había sentido en su vida, por eso no dudo en caer en los brazos de Morfeo y contarle que los sueños que una vez él le hizo imaginar, hoy se habían vuelto realidad. – _Voy. –_ Dijo Draco mentalmente. Calvo le venía llamando desde hacía un buen rato. Pero las prioridades debían respetarse y él estaba haciendo algo mucho más importante e interesante que entrenar. Con una sonrisa arrogante se dejo caer en un sueño que no lo haría descansar, pero si prepararse para los próximos movimientos. Tenía ahora un muy buen motivo para salir vencedor, esperando que el mínimo porcentaje que tenía a su favor, aumentara.

 _ **oOo**_

 _ **-**_ _Supongo que preguntarte si me has extrañado después de ver lo que he visto, sería absurdo. – La mirada divertida que le regalo Calvo hizo bufar a Draco._

 _\- ¿Eres voyerista? – Preguntó con fastidio. Desde hacía tanto tiempo no dormía como debía, un descanso real, de esos que regeneraban el cuerpo de cualquier mal mundano. Pero quejarse no tendría sentido, así que respiro profundo y miró con calma su mentor. – Supongo debes estar feliz de lo sucedido._

 _\- Un poco. – Confesó. – Pero debiste haberle dicho que la amabas. – Reprendió._

 _\- No necesito esclavizarla más. – Replicó Draco con desgana. – Suficiente el hecho de tenerla junto a mí, condenándola a una posible muerte. – Su mirada estaba clavada al árbol más grande que adornaba aquella arboleda, haciendo que los demás lucieran como pequeños arbustos._

 _\- Ella no morirá, Draco. – Zanjó Calvo. – Los sacrificios han terminado. – Y Draco quería creer a sus palabras, pero la vida le había arrebatado tanto, él había arrebatado tanto a otras vidas, que ser optimista no era una opción viable para él._

 _\- Si muere sabes lo que pasará. – Espeto él, mirando con brillo en sus ojos las cuencas oscuras de Salazar. Él asintió con una sonrisa. Sabía que Draco esperaba intimidarlo, pero después de tantos milenios, no era fácil lograrlo, y aunque admitía que su pupilo era todo un caso de ligas mayores, seguía siendo un chiquillo._

 _Claro que él sabía lo que Draco intentaba decirle, si Hermione moría, él se olvidaría de todo el progreso que llevaban y se convertiría en la oscuridad pantanosa que estaba intentando difuminar. Lo sabía, porque veía en los ojos grises de ese joven adulto un torbellino menguar, pero que con un cambio de corrientes podría crecer sin control y desatar una calamidad._

 _\- También debes saber que si llegases a caer en las tinieblas no tendré compasión contigo y Godric tampoco. – Era la primera vez que veía a Calvo con ese semblante tan temible, ni siquiera cuando lo torturo por haber lastimado a Hermione le había visto así. – Hemos luchado demasiado por este mundo para que pretendas torcer el camino._

 _\- ¡Ustedes lo torcieron! – Gritó él. Que cinismo el de ese hombre de amenazarle con algo que él mismo provocó._

 _\- Y estamos tratando de enmendar el camino. – Articuló con seriedad._

 _\- Usándome a mí y a Potter. – Escupió con desdén. Estaba arriesgando su vida y eso realmente no era lo que le preocupaba, sino la integridad de su madre, de Snape, Blaise, hasta la integridad de Luna, Theo y el bebé que venía en camino, pero por sobre todas las cosas, temía por la vida de Hermione, esa jodida leona que había rugido tan fuerte que ahora resonaba en su alma._

 _Aborrecía los pensamientos ofensivos que se formulaban en su mente creando quimeras donde ella fallecía de formas inaudibles._

 _Temblaba de pánico al pensar que un pequeño hilo efímero de sus pensamientos fuera descubierto por quién-no-debe-ser-nombrado y condenara a la inevitable muerte a todas las personas por las cuales se arriesgaba gustoso diariamente, evitando que las tinieblas fueran eternas._

 _\- ¿Piensas que estoy usándote? – Preguntó Calvo. Pausando los pensamientos destructivos de Draco. Él lo miró con temple, transformando su mano en un puño listo para impactarse con una superficie. Draco sabía que no era así, que él no lo estaba usando, pero si no drenaba el terror que sentía fluir por todo su cuerpo, tal vez no podría proseguir de manera adecuada con todos sus planes._

 _\- Lo siento de ese modo. – Contestó él con la mayor cantidad de veneno que contenía. Calvo asintió con una pasmosa tranquilidad, sentándose en un banco que había aparecido en el centro de la arboleda._

 _\- Cuando la magia hizo que Godric y yo volviéramos a encontrarnos. – Comenzó a decir él. La luna llena iluminaba el césped que sus pies descalzos acariciaban. – Peleamos por 7 noches y 7 días sin pausa, sin treguas y sin respirar. Teníamos que drenar todo el odio que la ignorancia hizo creciera en nuestras almas, él me hizo esta cicatriz. – Quitó la túnica de su cuerpo y levantó la camisa negra que cubría su torso, Draco trago grueso al notar la inmensa cicatriz que iba desde su clavícula hasta el inicio superior de su ombligo, una línea recta que ahora se admiraba de un tono más claro que el resto de su cuerpo. – Yo le hice una igual en la espalda, sobre su columna; luego de eso quedamos inmovilizados por 7 lunas. Ambos cuidamos del otro, evitando que muriéramos, querer matarnos no significaba que realmente anheláramos la muerte del otro. – Alguna palabra de su comentario le causo gracia, porque carcajeo un poco, de modo abstracto, abstraído por los recuerdos de ese momento. – No consideró estar utilizándote, te estoy enseñando a no ser el mismo idiota que fui yo. Pero tienes razón, Draco. – Esta vez miro directamente al platino. – Si piensas que estoy utilizándote, podemos dejarlo así. – Sonaba honesto y Draco sabía que anhelaba esa libertad, pero también entendía ahora que sus aptitudes eran otras que esa libertad que él le brindaba era una máscara hipócrita que conllevaría a las tinieblas intransigentes y solitarias._

 _Draco no contestó a sus palabras. Le dio la espalda y comenzó a verse la palma de las manos, respirar con tranquilidad y rebobinar la historia que Calvo le había contado, pensando en la respuesta que tenía que darle, un respuesta que marcaría el para siempre o el hasta nunca._

 _\- El símbolo azul reflejado en la piedra del este representa al águila o el halcón, nos habla de la amplitud de nuestra visión humana, pero también de mirar más allá de la capacidad de nuestros ojos terrenales; su manifestación en este plano lo tuvo por primera vez la señora Ravenclaw. – Las palabras de Draco salieron de sus labios sin duda, entregando la tarea que debía de la vez anterior. Calvo lo miro con orgullo, esta vez seguro de haber escogido bien a su descendiente y asintiendo a las palabras que Draco le entregaba, pero que aún no veía de frente. Estaba feliz, no tenía porque ocultarlo, su sonrisa era el resultado de ese sentimiento. – La piedra del oeste era el perro blanco del amor puro, la lealtad y el trabajo duro, simboliza el instinto terrenal que tiene un ser humano a pesar de la evolución temporal que sufra. – Draco seguía viendo sus manos, drenando todo el conocimiento del cual ahora era portador. – El sol amarillo pintado en la piedra del sur es la representación de nuestro yo supremo en esta realidad, la máxima representación de la creación, magia o la energía creadora, no sé qué concepto darle, si me lo preguntas, le daría todas esas definiciones; nos enseña e insta a aprender que el fulgor del fuego llameante es lo que potencia nuestra vida. – Draco volteó su cuerpo y miro de frente a Calvo, que estaba parado y viéndolo con una sonrisa. – La piedra del norte, la serpiente roja. – Draco sonrió con ironía. - ¡Joder! He tenido la respuesta todo este tiempo, ¡Que idiota! – Carcajeo sin parar un rato antes de poder tranquilizar sus labios que se despegaban para poder dejar fluir su humor. Calvo sonreía. Pensando una y otra vez que el chiquillo se había dado cuenta por fin. – Representa la fuerza vital, el origen de la vitalidad humana; las cuatro juntas han sido formadas por el castillo verde de la integración y expansión que representa el alma, pero en sí mismas también radica la capacidad retroalimentaría de moldear el alma si todos los elementos están equilibradamente integrados._

" _Es por eso que yo he podido manejar el metal". – Aseveró Draco. Calvo asintió, esperando que siguiera hablando. – Porque con el despertar que tuve en Hogwarts logré integrar al sol del sur, al águila del este la integre en mi cuerpo cuando mi padre entro en Askaban, haciendo que ampliara mi visión con respecto al sendero que llevaba mi vida; la serpiente del norte siempre estuvo plasmada en mí, dándome la fuerza vital como poder… logrando manejar ciertas cualidades de las demás personas, teniendo una habilidad nata en la legeremancia y oclumancia. – Guardo silencio unos instantes. Despertaba definitivamente del sueño prolongado en el que había sucumbido hacía años, ese sueño hipnótico que no le dejaba exponer toda su esencia._

 _\- ¿Y al perro del oeste? – Preguntó. - ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de él?_

 _\- Cuando pensé que había muerto. – Confesó Draco. Sonriendo con fastidio por tener que aceptar algo tan cursi._

 _\- ¿Seguro? – Preguntó de nuevo._

 _\- Es posible que lo hubiera integrado antes, justo antes de partir de Hogwarts, en la torre de premios; pero no fue hasta que pensé que había muerto que lo acepté. Ese día acepté que ella era la pureza que embargaba mi quebrantada alma, la luz que difuminaba las tinieblas de mi corazón. – Calvo amplio su sonrisa, no podía sentirse más pleno._

 _\- La integración de todas esas cualidades han logrado hacerte el primero en manejar el metal. Por eso pudiste colocarle la marca a Luna; si no manejaras el metal, no hubieras podido._

 _\- Si, lo he sentido. Colocar la marca a un elemental requiere la alquimia total, no parcial._

 _\- Exactamente._

 _\- Pensé que tú habías manejado el metal o Godric. – Calvo negó con la cabeza._

 _\- Él logro acoplar a su alma al perro y por supuesto el sol. Yo acople al águila y la serpiente. Juntos podíamos moldear el metal, pero nunca pudimos integrar los elementos del otro, me era imposible adquirir al perro y a él la serpiente roja._

 _\- ¿Por qué?_

 _\- Eran tiempos ruines también, yo solo confiaba en mi sombra y lo hacía con frenos. Jamás podría haber acoplado al perro, la confianza no formaba parte de mí en ese entonces. – Sus recuerdos lo hacían pestañear rápidamente. – Godric a pesar de mostrar una gran valentía y confianza a sus allegados siempre temió a lo desconocidos, a las sombras sigilosas que se mueven en la oscuridad, por eso no acoplo a la serpiente en su interior. Éramos hombres ingenuos que pensábamos que el poder elemental nos haría triunfar, él tenía un concepto de integración y yo de supremacía. Voldemort no difiera al yo del comienzo, pero él no cambiara, el tiempo logro mutar mi alma. Además, él nunca fue un elemental. Tom Riddle es solo un mago poderoso que aumentó su magia con conocimiento oscuro. Eso es todo. –Draco asintió a sus palabras. – Veo que has hecho la tarea. – Concedió._

 _\- Cuando le hice la marca a Luna, indague hasta el origen. – Afirmó._

 _\- Creo que ahora podríamos tener un pequeño enfrentamiento, ¿no te parece? – Preguntó Calvo con sadismo. Esa maldita serpiente siempre tendría su vena sádica dominando su alma. Draco negó._

 _\- Hoy quisiera no despertar con ningún morado en mi cuerpo. – Replicó el rubio con sorna._

 _\- Ya no hace falta que siga entrenándote, Draco. – Aseveró Salazar. Había cumplido con creces todo lo que le había enseñado._

 _\- No me siento tan preparado como crees._

 _\- Lo estás. – Afirmó él. Cortando las dudas limitantes que tenía su pupilo. El primero que tenía después de tantos siglos, el primero que llenaba cada uno de los requisitos. – Ahora solo debes entrenar a la señorita Granger para despertar a Potter y atacar el campo de concentración. – Draco trago grueso._

 _\- Llevar a cabo eso será un pequeño suicidio. – Proclamó él. – Lo cuidan 200 mortifagos veteranos más 150 novatos._

 _\- Bien. - ¿Cuántos reclusos tiene? – Preguntó con seriedad. Ambos ahora estaban en un salón iluminado con antorchas y luz mágica; había una mesa rectangular en el centro donde reposaba un plano del centro del que hablaban._

 _\- 2 millones de reclusos. – Respondió Draco en un bufido. Calvo asintió._

 _Era momento de concretar todos los detalles, establecer los pormenores que pudiesen presentarse y las soluciones exactas para cada una, no había cabos que pudiesen faltar, no había permiso para aceptar algún error, por mínimo que fuera._

 _\- ¿Irás con quién? – Preguntó de nuevo. Se maravillaba con la manera de pensar de Draco, siempre tres pasos por delante del enemigo; analizando sus ventajas y siendo honesto con las carencias que aún tenía._

 _\- Solo iré con Theo y Snape. – Afirmó él. – Hay tres entradas en el centro, la primera ubicada en el ala norte que es donde están los guardias principales, las murallas más fuertes e impenetrables, yo atacaré allí. Theo irá por la puerta subterránea que desemboca en el bosque oculto, justo atrás de la fosa común, entrará por allí y esperará que el caos haya empezado para entrar y comenzar la liberación de los reos. – Draco miraba con detenimiento y detalle cada trazo del plano, evaluando las palabras que pronunciaba. – Snape entrara por aquí. – Afirmó señalando una pequeña bifurcación. – Es la sala de torturas para magos traidores. – Calvo asintió. – Allí podrá liberar a los magos de la resistencia y tendremos más apoyo._

 _\- ¿Y Andrew? – Draco le sonrió como bien sabía hacerlo, con suficiencia y egocentrismo._

 _\- Todos usaremos poción multijugos, ya está preparándose. Durará más que la habitual, Snape ha trabajado en ella. – Calvo sonrió, entendiendo el plan de Draco._

 _\- ¿Todos serán Andrew War? – Preguntó para cerciorarse._

 _\- Todos seremos Theodore Nott. – Dijo solemne Draco. – Y tú y yo sabemos que él es Andrew War. – Calvo carcajeo._

 _\- Has pensado en todo._

 _\- Ha sido un buen giro que él este ahora en nuestras filas._

 _\- ¿Has cambiado el plan por completo? – Draco asintió. – No has tenido tiempo libre para hacerlo._

 _\- Lo he hecho en ráfagas libres. – Dijo sin importancia el rubio. Calvo abrió la boca de par en par, sorprendido por la astucia y capacidad estratégica. Lo subestimaba demasiado todavía, no se daba cuenta frente a quién estaba._

 _\- ¿Pero la idea no es que Theo muera? – Preguntó él._

 _\- Ese era el plan anterior, pero después de la visita de Bellatrix noté que el Lord está esperando que caiga para aniquilarme junto a mi padre, detesta mi apellido y todo lo que aún representa al mundo mágico, además sabe que soy más fuerte que antes y teme que pueda traicionarle; además Bellatrix añora un traidor, la situación que paso en la mansión de Theo es la oportunidad perfecta para darle el rostro que anhelan ver en el nombre que los está atormentando, de esa manera dejaran de pisarme los talones. Necesito la máxima libertad posible en esta prisión en la que estoy sumergido para poder despertar a Potter y planificar el último golpe. – Aquellas palabras erizaron el cuerpo entero de Salazar._

 _\- ¿Entiendes que después del golpe al campo de concentración tendrás dos meses exactos para el golpe final? – Preguntó con una seriedad que hizo que el fuego de las antorchas llameara con más frenesí._

 _\- Por supuesto._

 _\- ¿Cuándo darás el golpe al campo? – Preguntó de nuevo._

 _\- Para que el golpe final ocurra en la luna roja. – Dijo Draco con suficiencia, sabedor de la intención de Calvo al hacerle esa pregunta. – El ataque debe ocurrir en la próxima luna llena. – Afirmó el joven. Su varita hacía diferentes movimientos en el plano, trazando posibles vías de escape y problemas que conllevaran a utilizar una cantidad superior de poder._

 _\- Faltan 16 días para eso. – Afirmó Calvo. – Debes entrenar a la señorita Granger lo más rápido y eficaz posible, porque el día 17 el joven Potter debe volver a la vida._

 _\- Exiges demasiado. – Exhalo Draco. De solo pensar en tener que despertar al cara rajada después de tener una pelea del calibre que esperaba fuera sentía mareo y ganas de vomitar. Se cansaba con solo pensarlo. – Ni un día de respiro._

 _\- Tendrás una vida para respirar tranquilo después. – Draco bufó como respuesta. – No trates de negar el futuro que tendrás, tengo la certeza que si estarás aquí, que triunfarás completamente._

 _\- He dejado de creer en los finales felices. – Zanjó Draco, intentando dar la última palabra._

 _\- Pero es que Draco, yo no estoy hablando de un final feliz, eso lo dejamos para cuentos de hadas de gente conformista; yo estoy hablando de un inicio feliz. – Esas dos palabras espantaron brevemente la oscuridad pastosa que taladraba el alma resignada del rubio con respecto a tener un futuro después de dar el golpe final, pero negó rotundamente._

 _\- Tú sabes que lo único que he pedido a cambio de esto es que ellos vivan y puedan ser felices. – Sus palabras salieron de sus labios con menos ímpetu que antes. Quería creer, quería tener la esperanza de un mañana, pero la vida se había encargado de cegar su esperanza con dolor y muerte._

 _\- ¿Apostemos? – Propuso Calvo de forma infantil, pero firme. Draco enarco una ceja._

 _\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó en un bufido. Llevarle la contraria sería más insensato que seguirle la corriente._

 _\- Cuando todo salga como yo presagio que será, tendrás que darle un beso en la boca Potter. – Dijo con malicia._

 _\- ¿Me estás jodiendo? – Preguntó. Estaba intentando contener las ganas de reír. Aquella apuesta le parecía la cosa más absurda e irreal que hubiera pasado en su vida._

 _\- No. Lo digo en serio. Si sobrevives a la luna roja, quiero que le des un beso en los labios a Potter. – Zanjó Calvo. Extendiendo su mano para ser estrechada. Draco así lo hizo, rodando los ojos cuando escucho el ¡Bravo! de Calvo cargado de histeria y efusividad._

 _Apostar con eso era una daga de doble filo, añoraba que ese presentimiento que su mentor sentía se volviera tangible, pero ahora aborrecía la idea de sobrevivir y tener que darle un beso al engreído y mequetrefe de Harry._

 _\- Eres un idiota. – Escupió Draco con una sonrisa._

 _\- Deberías irte. Descansa un poco. – Le dijo Calvo. Draco le miro sorprendido. – Pensé me necesitabas más, pero puedo ver que ya estás preparado. No necesitas más de mí._

 _\- Necesito tu compañía. – Confesó Draco. – Más que nunca, ahora es cuando necesito tu compañía para poder materializar lo que haré. – Calvo asintió solemne, asegurándole con su mirada oscura que no lo abandonaría, que estaría con él hasta el final, fuera feliz o triste. Él no abandonaría a Draco pasará lo que pasará._

 _\- Descansa. – Dijo él como respuesta. No necesitaba asegurarle lo evidente. Draco sonrió y cerró los ojos. Difuminándose del salón con la mesa y el plano. Finiquitando los planes para el declive del campo número 33. Derrocando el martirio que había impuesto Lord Voldemort a la humanidad entera._

 ** _oOo_**

Draco abrió los ojos suavemente y sintió un cansancio descomunal caer sobre su cuerpo, volteo su rostro y admiro como la castaña estaba abrazada a su torso y usaba su brazo derecho como almohada. Se veía tranquila y en paz. Algunos rizos caían sobre su nariz, escondiendo sus ojos. Pero podía embelesarse con sus labios, carnosos e inflamados todavía por la actividad que habían hecho hacía unas horas. Hasta dormida lograba despertar el fuego de su cuerpo, ese que bullía por salir y drenarse eternamente dentro de ella, porque solo ella era capaz de encender esa flameante llama que no mermaba.

Ahora que admiraba su sueño, pensaba en lo ciego que había sido en el pasado. Tenía que admitir que vendería su alma por ella, por el acto karmático de besar sus labios, por el privilegio de admirar sus ojos castaños llenos de pinceladas doradas que fraguaban como un incendio forestal que arremetía con todo lo que obstaculizara sus llamas, él gustoso daría su vida por el simple hecho de verla caminar el sendero de la vida, por mantener esas mejillas ruborizadas, el escuchar sus suspiros revitalizantes.

Ella sin saber lo había vuelto el elemental más poderoso de todos, el único en su especie.

Ella había abolido los muros de su testarudo corazón, ella había impregnado su alma, destruido patrones impuestos por la ignorancia e invitado a caminar por una senda diferente y más luminosa.

Se preguntaba si lo había hecho con intención o ignorando cada paso que ahora lo había reivindicado, no lo sabía, lo que si podía afirmar con confianza es que por ella ahora era lo que era y quien era.

No podía decirle que la amaba, él ya había pasado ese plano simple de la palabra. Él sentía el próximo escalón que venía después del amor, ese que nadie había bautizado todavía con alguna palabra, pero que él sabía identificar con solo ver la mirada de ella.

 _ **.- Continuara -.**_


End file.
